Cruel: Heart and Soul
by Evening Raine Star
Summary: Complete
1. Default Chapter

Prologue:

Journal's Log...

It's been weeks since I, Draco Malfoy, have found a new conquest. All the 'others' have been so trivial, so trifle, so easy. I must explain myself first, what I mean by new conquest is by finding girls to...to put it simply, I seduce girls to my liking. Pretty interesting, don't you think so?

For those of you who are reading this journal, I suppose that you're wondering how could I even do such a thing? Well, it's a long story- you'll find out sooner or later, wont you?

Blaise Zabini, that wretched woman has been on my back since I had sex with her. Alright, I admit she's a very beautiful woman, they type of woman you want to be seen around with, but when it comes to intellect, she's not a candidate to fit into that category. Although, she may have long black raven hair and catlike blue eyes and an aristocratic nose, Blaise is horribly dull.

Now, back to the topic at hand, my prey hasn't been coming into sight yet. But when I do find her, I promise you that she will fall under my will...

* * *

As I have mentioned earlier in the latest log, it's been weeks...unfortunately, it's been more than a week already...to be precise and I am embarrassed to announce, it's been a month. I need a challenge! New things to see and try out! If only there was only a perfect target to feast my eyes upon. Someone worthwhile, not like the others. I know I'm starting to sound like a broken record, but that's what happens when you're actually bored!

* * *

It's been a month and three excruciating days since I haven't been alive. When I day I haven't been alive, it means that I've been deprived of activity. And you know what I mean by activity! I guess for the benefit of passing time, I shall elaborate: two things, one: No challenges yet. Two: I haven't been getting enough...ahem sexual contact in a long time.

* * *

You do find me pathetic, don't you? It's been a month and a week already and still no sign of her. I mean, I could just go shag Blaise if it will keep me busy, but I need more than that, I need someone to pursue! Someone fresh. And besides! As I said, Blaise isn't congenial material. She's like a fish when you talk      to her...but a tiger in bed! You wish she could actually be the talkative and smart mouthed girl for once.

What am I saying? I must be extremely bored to be doing this! I'm left with one option: Go and shag Blaise...

I'll probably have to teach her how to be actually a good conversationalist.

* * *

Then again, maybe not!

That was a very stupid thing to do, go and make Blaise a good conversationalist! It worked a little, but when she got started she just kept going on and on and on about buying the whole mall out. She had wanted to get the new trendsetter wardrobe. I think I liked her better when she talked less or better yet, when she just kept her mouth shut.

Hah! I'll probably go crazy if I don't do anything. Maybe I should start a new hobby...

No! I must stick to this! It's the one thing I've actually lived for in a long time. I must've started this when I was twenty-two and right now I'm what? Barely twenty-five! My birthday is just a month later for Merlin's sake! What am I, Draco Malfoy supposed to do?!

...

I must find her quickly before I do anything dangerous to myself and others...must find her...find her...her...

* * *

I have found her...

It's just wasn't who or what I expected...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
  
It wasn't who I expected.  
  
* * *

Draco was walking along Diagon Alley, wondering to himself who his next conquest would be. All my journeys have meant nothing to me and my victories leave me empty. I find it useless to continue. 

"Excuse me, but you happen to be blocking my path," a tiny voice said to him. 

That voice! Draco looked down at the girl, or should I say the woman before him. It couldn't be, or could it? The woman sighed and tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for him to move out of the way. He could tell that she was very petite and looked too dainty to carry all those bags with her.

 "Ah, the young Weasley, and how, may I ask, are you doing?" Draco drawled, which caused the woman's face to fly up to stare at him. 

"M-Malfoy?!" she said incredulously. "What are you doing here?" 

Draco shook his head "My, my my, not even a gracious word of greeting," he clucked his tongue "Didn't you learn anything while we were still in Hogwarts, Virginia?" he emphasized her name, saying it lazily. 

Ginny's skin crawled upon hearing her most hated person call her by her first name. Just what was he doing here anyway? Confronting her at this time? "I ask you again Malfoy, what are you doing here?"

 "Is it wrong to walk around Diagon Alley at this time? Hmmmm?" Draco sneered at her. 

Ginny's eyes flared and a faint color of pink rose up to her cheeks. She's rather pretty that way, he mused as he noticed. Ginny opened her mouth to retort when Draco leaned his face closer to hers, his nose inches away from hers, Ginny let out a gasp of surprise.

 "I can see you're having trouble with your bags. Perhaps you wouldn't mind me taking those," and before Ginny could reply, Draco snatched the bags from her hands. 

"You-you-!" Ginny stammered as Draco sauntered away from her. "Coming, Virginia?" he looked back at her not bothering to wait for her reply, and continued on. Draco knew that she would follow, after all, it was her expense he was carrying. 

"Bloody git!" Ginny cursed under her breath, and immediately went to follow Malfoy. Just what was that man up to anyway? She ran, or attempted to run after him at the same time fighting her way through the crowd. Finally, she caught sight of Malfoy's unmistakable silver-blond hair just a few feet away from her. She gritted her teeth and made her way to him.

 "Why Virginia! So glad that you could make it," Draco mocked her as he took in her appearance. Her face was flushed, her clothes were disheveled and her breathing ragged. 

Ginny's jaw dropped open "Malfoy, I swear-!" 

"Swear what, my dear Virginia?" he raised an eyebrow at her "You'll kill me, I presume?" he snickered and entered the café beside him. Ginny growled and followed suit.  
  
Inside, Draco gestured at her from an isolated corner. She saw that he had already ordered some drinks for her, or was it for him? She debated whether or not to come and join him or just leave him there; finally her mind told her to go to him so she could go get her bags and get the hell out of here. She strode to Malfoy's booth and glowered at him 

"I think I can carry my own bags, thank you very much!" she spat out and grabbed her bags from the floor and whirled around to storm out of the café. Suddenly, she felt his wrist close painfully tight around her own.

 "Not so fast Virginia," he stared into her eyes. Somehow, he let her guide her back to her seat. 

"What do you want Malfoy?" she sighed and closed her eyes. 

"Whatever do you mean? I just merely want to talk with you," he replied coolly. 

Ginny let out a bitter laugh "You? Talk with a Weasley?" she threw up her hands "Did you ever talk to me when we were still in Hogwarts?" Ginny nearly shouted at him. 

Draco just merely smiled and placed his hand on top of hers, which she snatched away "Ah, so you still think of me as I was before? I don't blame you, I was a naughty little boy, was I?" 

Ginny couldn't believe what she was hearing. Draco Malfoy admits that he was naughty? Oh please! She rolled her eyes. 

Draco saw her roll her eyes and he had to wonder if she could see the back of her skull. He chuckled which cause Ginny to glare at him 

"Just what's so funny?" she demanded. He just smiled like she wouldn't understand. 

Ginny knew she wasn't getting anywhere at this rate. She leaned back in her chair and grabbed the butterbeer he had ordered for her and took a big gulp from it. She remained silent as she contemplated on what she would do next. Draco watched her silently, intrigued of her every actions. Unlike other girls, Ginny was very-well-Ginny. He couldn't explain it, but at that moment he knew that she was going to be his prey, to be only his. He observed her, how strands of red hair would fall into her eyes, the way that she would blow or move them away from her face, he remembered how she blushed back on the street.ah! He found himself asking how could such a girl become like this?! Back then, the Weasley girl was very scrawny and had a loud talkative mouth, which would run for hours! Her hair was wiry and flew everywhere, but! But now, looking at her, he realized that she had transformed into a beautiful creature. Her body no longer scrawny but petite and curved at the right places where a woman should be, her creamy skin unblemished, except for the little freckles that he found cute. Her red hair now long and silky which she braided loosely making loose tendrils frame her face, accentuating her cinnamon brown eyes. And her lips, her lips were now soft and shapely and the voice that came out was no longer annoying but gentle and he couldn't quite describe it, but it made him feel like flying. He could just hear her saying his name over and over again "Draco, Draco, Draco!" Draco shook as he felt Ginny's hand on his shoulder, her expression worried with concern 

"Draco are you alright?" she scanned his face for an answer?  
  
He cleared his throat saying "Yes, I'm alright," then he flashed her one his trademark smiles and saw that Ginny blushed at this "I didn't think you'd care." 

Ginny huffily sat down in her chair and crossed her arms and looked away, still the blush on her cheeks "You weren't responding so I thought something must've been wrong with you," she then glanced at him quickly. "What were you thinking about anyway?" 

"Even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me or just slap me silly," Draco pointed out. Ginny shook her head

 "Try me Malfoy," she propped her hands on the table, resting her chin in hand. 

"Alright then, I was thinking about how beautiful you have become over the years. I take it that you have met the right man?" Draco answered her and noted amusedly that her mouth fell open. "Well, Virginia?"

"I-you-!" she stuttered. "You're just saying that!" her voice rising.  
  
"Settle down Virginia, people are starting to stare at us, or more precisely, you." Draco told her as if she were a child. Ginny colored and continued "As I said, you're just saying that to annoy me. And no, I don't have a boyfriend." She finished vexed at him. 

"See, I told you that you wouldn't believe me," Draco said lazily. "Oh, and I don't believe that you're not seeing anyone," he added. In reality he hoped there wasn't so it would be easier to obtain her, but then, it would be a more exciting chase if there were a rival at hand. 

"Well if you must know Malfoy, Seamus and I have been together for nearly a year," she shot him a triumphant smile. "We met up in Hogsmeade and I was twenty-three at that time." She knew that he would probably make fun of her, but the words that came out of his mouth totally blew her off. 

"Seamus Finnigan?" he tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Ah, Seamus! He's a lucky man to be seen going out with you." Just what was he getting at? "Excuse me?" she said incredulously. "Are you kidding me or what Malfoy? You and your snide remarks, really now!" she scowled at him. 

He frowned slightly "You know Virginia, you could try to be a little more friendly-" Ginny stood up, causing her chair to move back noisily 

"Friendly! Friendly?! Were you even the least bit friendly when we were still in Hogwarts?" 

Draco jumped to his feet "People are staring Virginia" he hissed. 

Ginny lifted her chin  "What, you're scared that people will spread rumors which will ruin your admirable reputation" she spat out venomously. "I don't care what you think Malfoy, so stop acting like a stupid git and leave me alone!" Ginny shouted the top of her lungs. 

Draco was seeing red. People were already whispering when they heard his name. Damn girl, she'll really ruin my reputation at this rate. His mind told him to just leave her alone and find another one to seduce. NO! he thought. Virginia would make a grand prize. The harder to tame the sweeter the victory. Ginny picked up her bags and hurriedly left the scene to escape those people and Malfoy. She stepped out on the street and breathed in the air and ran. She ran where Malfoy couldn't find her. She went into a library on the other street and quickly disapparated with a pop  
  
* * *  
  
In the tranquility of her home, Ginny was sprawled on the bed checking her list of inventories when she heard the doorbell ring. Now who could that be, ringing me at this time of the night? She pulled on a silk bathrobe on top of her negligee and padded down the stairs to answer the door. "Coming!" she yelled as she put on her slippers. She tied the strings of the robe in a flurry, not realizing that it was tied on too loosely she opened the door, "Yes?" she poked her head out the door. What the? She stepped out unto the porch and called out "Hello?". No one was there. That's strange. Ginny wrinkled her nose in puzzlement. As she slowly stepped back into the house she mused under her breath, I'm sure that someone rang my! "Malfoy!" she shrieked as she backed up against the door.  
  
Draco noted with satisfaction that she was frightened . Perfect. "I believe Virginia that it was very impolite to have just left me back there," he stepped closer to her. Ginny's eyes grew large with nervousness. Her breathing becoming fast and shallow, her chest rising and falling with every breath she took. He licked his lips slowly as he advanced on her. 

"What do you want with me Malfoy?" Ginny's voice pleaded as she moved to the side. She was unsafe in this house with Malfoy in it. How could he have gotten into her house so fast? 

"I'm going to have to punish you Virginia," Draco said, his voice growing darker and more sensuous. Ginny gulped, her brown eyes becoming glassy. 

"P-punish?" she took a quick intake of breath, her hands flew to her robe tugging them loose. Draco's eyes flew to her chest, which exposed well-rounded bosoms. He felt a warm rush at his stomach, which was replaced by an ache in his groins. Delicious. "Virginia. You've. Been. A. Naughty. Little. Girl." He accentuated every word and with that, all in one smooth movement, he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her lips, crushing her lips with his. Ginny's eyes widened as she tried to push away. She was squirming out of his grasp but he was too strong, he overpowered her.and besides.as she slowly closed her eyes, it didn't feel bad, it actually felt nice.it was making her heady, his kiss intoxicating her brain. Draco smiled to himself. Yes! I have her. Poor thing. Now to make her bleed inside. He took one last nip at her lower lip, running his tongue over it and pulled away.and he was gone. Ginny opened her eyes to feel nothing. Malfoy was nowhere to be seen. Ginny felt her insides crumpling at the thought that he had kissed her. It felt disturbing, she brought a finger to her swollen lips.  
  
Draco's feral smile remained on his lips as he watched Ginny through the window. I'll be back. And he disappeared into the shadows, the wind howling behind him.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Journal's Log.  
  
I have found her. After seeming like endless boredom, I have finally found her! Recapping on what happened: I must've surprised her.when I just kissed her all of a sudden.and in her house! Haha! Triumph for me! But then again, she was so fragile and small, it's hard to imagine why I chose her, maybe its just revenge. Then again, it might be because she doesn't act like all other girls, in a way, she's very lively and in that sense, even I, I admit, can't even control her actions and emotional outbursts. But, I have yet to discover if I can control her using my own ways.of course, I know the answer is already a 'yes'. No doubt about it. Oh I'm sorry, I've been very rude! Excuse me, I haven't told you who she is, haven't it? It's an old name in my head, Virginia Weasley. I know, its quite funny. You ask "That Weasely Girl? How in the world did you manage that?" Quite simple really, I was just walking along Diagon Alley and she just miraculously appeared in front of me, asking me to move aside. Well, we actually had a "fun" afternoon, but towards the end, it got to a point where she was actually starting to irritate me. The people in the café we were at were starting to stare because she was starting a riot. And of course, most people would know me by name and looks.so I had to run after her when she just abandoned me. But when I came out, I couldn't find her, she was lost in a sea of people. Now, you ask me how I found her? It was quite simple really. She had left one of her receipts and nowadays, receipts have their customer's address on it. Funny. I took my time and carefully followed the trail to her house.I probably got there around 8:30 or 9:00 pm. I was watching her through a window while sitting on a tree near her bedroom. It was quite a lovely scene. She just came out of the shower and was moist all over. She had on a skimpy negligee.whoever thought that the Weasley girl was capable of wearing such things? And well, I rang the doorbell and hid somewhere when she opened it and quickly made myself invisible with a charm and stealthily walked past her into her house. And I frightened her and I kissed her, as simple as that. I could tell she was yearning for more.I broke it just in time, who knows what I could've done to her if I stayed longer.  
  
* * *  
  
In Ginny's house, Sunlight streamed through her curtains, which flowed unto Ginny's bed. She opened her eyes sleepily as she felt the prick of the sun's rays on her face. Ginny sat up and yawned, smiling as she looked out the window. Then she glanced at herself in the mirror that was positioned against the wall opposite her bed. Quickly all signs of happiness were gone. Her lips still looked swollen. Ginny's hand flew up to her lips and ran her index finger over her lower lip. Her thoughts recaptured the events of last night  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
When she opened the door there was no one, when she closed it and turned back, she saw the Devil standing in front of her with a cold smile. She screamed and backed up against the door, which was a bad mistake, he cornered her there. Right then and there, she felt real fear. The man in front of her looked like he could do great evil to her. She wanted to get away from him. Even her house wasn't safe anymore. She wondered how he could've followed her. As she looked at him, several thoughts were running through her head. The Malfoy she knew back then looked very similar to the one now.except for the height, the tone of voice, the hair and the eyes. Over the years, life had been good to him. His stature was lanky, lithe and elegant. When he stood up, it was like in one lazy fluid motion. His hair had grown fuller and was no longer blond but silver blond. The hair at his nape grew longer until it reached past his shoulders. Those cool ice blue eyes were now slanted like a hawk's, which seemed to follow you everywhere you go. When he looked at her directly, she felt as if a cold finger was running up and down her spine. Then when he actually cornered her, he just brought his lips down on hers, making her unable to breathe. She struggled at first, but the worst thing is, she actually liked it. His lips felt like silk against hers. She couldn't recall everything that happened, all she remembered was getting dizzy and then he just pulled away, leaving her.  
  
End FLASHBACK  
  
Ginny stepped out of her bed and drew the curtains aside. She hugged her arms as she looked out. The day seemed normal, nothing bad could possibly happen, maybe it was all just a dream, yeah right! She took a quick shower and went downstairs to make herself some breakfast. It was very well past 8:00 am and she decided to do some house cleaning since it was a Saturday and all. She cleared the table and washed the dishes before going up and putting on a bandana to keep her hair out of her face.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco stretched as he got out of the cab. He paid the man the money and shooed him away. He turned to face the house and was impressed on how it looked. Last night, he couldn't see the design and structure, but now he could tell she actually has a well paying job to afford a house like this. The house was built like a Victorian one, with a porch out front and swinging seat to add to it. The house was entirely white except for its linings, which were a cream color. There was a balcony in the side, which was where he was spying on her. Draco walked up the stairs leading to her porch. He could hear a vacuum running inside. Oh, so she cleans her own house, he smiled to himself. He could also hear faint music playing, some song you can dance to. Draco checked his clothes one last time before he rang the doorbell.  
  
Man! Ginny switched her vacuum and looked at the door. The bell rang again. If its one of those pesky salesmen, I'm not going to buy anything! She stomped towards the door and yanked it open and said loudly "I told you, I'm not buying anything.!" she wasn't able to continue her sentence because right in front of her was Malfoy. 

"I presume you thought I was a salesman?" he greeted her cheerfully. He was pleased to see that she was wearing short shorts and a shirt whose sleeves were rolled up and a white bandana on her head. It showed off her soft arms and great legs. Ginny cleared her throat 

"Malfoy, I-er, what are you doing here?" frankly she was curious as to which the occasion was that he should come and visit her. 

"Would you take this for an answer?" he stepped forward and kissed her on the lips. It was a 'vacuum kiss" as some people would call it. Malfoy has sucked the breath out of her and separated it with a pop. "Well?" he quirked an eyebrow. 

Ginny's heart fluttered as he did that, at the same time she was annoyed. "What the bloody hell was that?" 

"By now, I would have expected you to know what a kiss is," Draco teased her. Ginny blushed crimson and muttered something under her breath. 

"What was that Virginia?" he put his finger under her chin, which made her look at his eyes. 

"I said, that you had no business doing that. And you shouldn't be here in the first place to begin with!" Ginny replied. 

Draco gave her a sideways glance "Aren't you going to invite me in? Its kind of getting chilly out here," he turned around to give Ginny a view of the street. Even though it was sunny, the wind was pretty strong and Malfoy was right, it was getting kind of chilly. She couldn't leave him out here, it would reflect badly on her personality and morals, even though if it IS Malfoy. Ginny sighed as if she were doing him a big favor "Fine, you can come in," 

Draco flashed her a dazzling smile, which made her heart skip a beat. "Much obliged." 

"Wait!!!" Ginny cried as she blocked his way into her house. He gave her a puzzled look. "Two things I want you to remember," Ginny held up two fingers and he nodded. Amusing. "One, no funny business," she looked at him sternly.

 "Alright then Virginia, though I don't really know what you mean by that," he told her. 

She frowned "You know what I mean. And two, you can't criticize my home." Then she stood back to let him in and quickly shut the door behind her. Draco took in their surroundings. It was actually quite a lovely simple place. The furniture was made out of wood and there was a hallway leading to the kitchen and dining room. This room was the living room and basically where she entertained guests. 

"I know its not much, not like the Malfoy Estate or Mansion or whatever, but its home." Ginny said softly. 

Draco turned to her and replied smoothly "Virginia, what would ever make you think that I would say such a thing?" 

Ginny opened her mouth and nothing came out at first "You-you'd say that!" 

Draco cocked his head to the side "Really now?" 

Ginny nodded her head furiously, making the bandana move backwards making some strands fall into her face "When we were at Hogwarts, you always said that my house would look ugly compared to yours." 

Draco shrugged "That was a long time ago." 

Ginny shrugged her own shoulders. "Well, sorry for the mess. I was cleaning when you decided to drop by." she looked around her helplessly. 

Draco realized that she still had a lot of work to do. "Oh, maybe I could be of some assistance?" Ginny let out a peal of laughter at what he said. Draco frowned, he didn't think it what he said was funny. "Why are you laughing?" 

Ginny managed to say in between bursts of laughter "You are.! You said you would help me?!" she slapped her knee. 

"Yes I did, so?" 

Ginny doubled over on the floor and was laughing hysterically "Malfoy doing housework?! Please! Tell me that I heard wrong!" 

Oh, so that's it! She thinks that I can't do any housework, that I'm helpless when it comes to doing those things. Typical. "No, you didn't hear wrong. I specifically said that I was going to assist you." 

Ginny got up from the floor, wiping at her eyes "Whatever you say Malfoy, whatever you say," she then handed him a mop and told him to mop the kitchen floor. Draco and Ginny worked for at least two to three hours. He just realized at how terribly wrong he was. He never actually did any housework, he didn't even bother to help! He was already breathing heavily by the time he was finished with the mopping. Draco only got to rest for at least a minute before Ginny came in and told him to wipe the furniture to get rid of dust. Ginny watched Draco out of the corner of her eye. His face showed no signs whatsoever of fatigue. But she could tell that he was losing energy by just listening to his breathing. She smiled and continued with her work. Today, Draco was wearing a long sleeved white top with some khakis. He looked good in them. She usually found him wearing a cape or something formal with a white tailored suit. They worked in silence. It was kind of uncomfortable, maybe for her because she didn't know what to say and besides! She was all alone in the house stuck with Malfoy! A few more minutes and Malfoy said he was done. She watched him get up from a crouching position to a standing one. He looks like a cat when he does that, even with the stretch in the middle, she thought. "Uh-lunch?" she inquired as she packed up the stuff. Draco just nodded.  
  
* * *  
  
And again, they ate in silence. Suddenly, The door rang. Ginny pushed her chair back and excused herself as she went out into the hallway to get the door. Draco drained his water and followed after her. He saw her getting the door and grinned evilly at what he saw.or exactly at who he saw. 

"Seamus.I didn't know you were coming over." Ginny trailed off. 

Seamus smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips "Well, I thought you could use some company," 

Ginny swallowed. Uh-oh. Seamus smile faded a little 

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

 "Of course I'm happy to see you." Ginny nervously said. Now the smile entirely faded 

"Is there something wrong?"

 "Good Afternoon, Seamus Finnigan." 

Seamus heard a familiar drawl from the back of the room. He pushed Ginny aside and gasped to see Draco Malfoy leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. 

Ginny put her face in her hands. Oh no! Seamus and Draco just stared at each other. Seamus with confusion and hatred in his eyes, and Draco with malice in his cool blue ones.  
  
In the background, The radio started playing a distorted version of "Cocky" by Kidrock.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Brown eyes met slate ones, the enmity clashing between them. Virginia wrung her hands helplessly as she watched the two men stare at each other with familiar resentfulness and hatred. Draco's lips curled back into a sneer as his eyes roamed over Seamus' face. The other man didn't look quite happy to see him in Virginia's house. It won't really matter because he will be disposed of sooner or later. It just makes the chase more interesting. Seamus regarded Draco with coldness that never seemed to be part of him. Normally he was a happy guy. People knew him to be the type of guy who would get along with anyone. It was kind of embarrassing for him to be like this in front of Ginny. After all, what would Ginny say? But he didn't care, what was important was finding out what the git Malfoy was doing here in her house. 

"Malfoy," he nodded coolly at him. 

Draco nodded too and replied with the same coolness, maybe except a lot more so "Finnigan" He stayed leaning on the wall, arms crossed over his bare chest, a leg over the other. 

Seamus seemed to finally notice that Malfoy was topless and immediately sparks exploded in his chest. What the bloody hell is this?! He turned to Ginny, his eyes flaring hurt and anger "What is this!" 

Ginny cowered back and drew in a shaky breath "It isn't what you think," she pleaded with her eyes. Seamus laughed, no humor in it "Oh? Then what is it I suppose?" he snarled, casting an angered look in Malfoy's direction. 

Draco's expression remained calm and cool. Draco seemed unaffected by everything, it seemed as if he were enjoying the entire thing like a free movie. 

Ginny shivered. What has she gotten herself into? She reached behind Seamus and closed the door, cutting off the damp air that was blowing in. "I can explain..."Ginny trailed off as she pushed Seamus to the couch, and then she added under her breath "somewhat." 

Seamus frowned and sat on the couch beside Ginny who plopped down next to him tiredly. "Well?" 

Ginny sighed and explained to Seamus the events of what happened today. "Hence, you can tell that Malfoy isn't really, uh-, cut out for house chores, so he was sweating by the time we were finished and I had to wash it for him before he catches a cold". She also told him on how she bumped into Draco two days ago in Diagon Alley. All the while, Seamus just kept on nodding, his face relaxing a little. 

Then Draco moved from his spot and joined them. He gracefully sat himself down on an armchair that was beside Ginny. Seamus narrowed his eyes at him. 

Draco just sent him a smile. "Actually, its quite funny the way Virginia and I met." 

Ginny scowled at him. She hoped that she wouldn't say anything to wound Seamus' feelings or hers' for that matter. 

Draco went on "Well, I decided to catch up on old times, you know how it is," he glanced at Seamus knowingly. "And well, Virginia and I didn't have time last night to continue what we were doing," he chuckled as if it was a joke. Ginny's ears alarmed at the last bit that Draco had said about last night. She looked at Seamus and saw, her heart sinking that his face was red and contorted with anger. "Just exactly what were you doing?" he asked her harshly. 

Ginny cringed, her hands gripping the pillow beside her. Mustering up her courage, she replied indignantly "Malfoy came over last night to chat, that's it!" 

Seamus was taken aback with her tone of voice. He realized that he must've been too hard on her. "I'm sorry, but you know how it is, I mean, with Malfoy here." he looked at Malfoy again, his head resting on his chin, listening politely. "Shut up Malfoy! Don't say a word!" he barked. 

Draco looked surprised. "Me? I didn't say a single word." Seamus just shook his head "Just shut up!" and then he turned back to Ginny. Bastard, Draco thought to himself. No matter, I'll have my ways. 

"You know Seamus, it wouldn't hurt to tone down your voice a little," Ginny said softly to Seamus. He turned to face her. "We're just talking after all." She reached out and touched his arm lightly and he smiled at her. Ginny relaxed. She wasn't right about deciding to go out with Seamus Finnigan. He was very gentle, unless provoked. He is charming and charismatic and is always thoughtful of her needs and feelings. She thought back on two years ago on how they met.  
  
FLASHBACK Ginny was in Hogsmeade, looking around the place. It was a fine day and she had just gotten out of her office and needed a break. As usual, she went to the Three Broomsticks and decided to see who was in the neighborhood. It turns out that quite a number of her old schoolmates were there. They had a drink and were talking for nearly five hours. Suddenly, one of them said "Oh look! Whose that handsome guy who just entered?" So, being all girls, they turned around to take a look at whoever that person was. In that instant, it was like fate, their eyes linked and she found her feet walking towards him "Hi." She had said. 

He smiled warmly and clasped her hands. "Nice seeing you again, Ginny Weasley." 

Ginny had been surprised when his name flew out of her mouth "Seamus?!" he had nodded and laughed at her. "Seamus Finnigan?!" she too laughed "Its great to see you!" 

"I just came from France, business and stuff," Seamus allowed himself to be dragged by Ginny to their table. "Hey girls! Remember Seamus?" Ginny had announced jovially. Then in response, all the girls started screaming and saying "Really?!", "You've grown!" and ""You're bloody handsome now!" to which he blushed cutely. Ginny grinned. It seemed like forever they've talked and talked. Finally when it was time for the Three Broomsticks to close for the night, and all her friends have departed, Seamus asked her if she wanted a ride home. Ginny said that she could just disapparate. Seamus had refused and somehow talked her into talking a ride with him in his car. Of course, she couldn't refuse. In the car, they talked some more. Ginny couldn't help feeling this weird ache in her chest whenever she looked at him. Maybe it was just the moonlight or too much butterbeer but whatever it was, it was making her weirdly happy. She was grinning like a fool whenever he smiled at her or looked at her. She didn't care what he thought of her, but at that time, she just wanted to scream into his ear that she was in love with him. Upon arriving at her house, he helped out of his car. She took her time while they were walking up the steps to her porch, never wanting this night to end. She felt like it was a date, but it wasn't. 

Seamus, being polite and all said "Well Ginny, its been a great day and all. I hope I can see you again tomorrow. "

 Ginny couldn't believe her ears! It was like he was asking for her a date! Before she could say anything, Seamus said something almost inaudible that she had to strain to hear it."What was that?"

 "Isaidcouldikissyou?" he has said so quickly that she didn't have any time to react when his lips just swooped down and claimed hers in a soft yearning kiss. When he pulled away, he smiled once again and just left. Before entering his car, he had shouted to her "I think I'm in love with you!" and drove off. And since then, they've been inseparable. They went out all the time, every Friday evening to be exact. But as the years passed by, they didn't have that much time to be together anymore, due to their work. But, nevertheless, they still found time to be together.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Ginny sighed and leaned her head against Seamus' shoulder. Yep, Seamus has been good to her, how could she ever leave him? "Ginny? Is there anything wrong?" Seamus peered into her eyes, his face worried. "No, nothing at all," she snuggled closer to him.  
  
Draco watched them together, a weird feeling starting in his chest. Just what was this anyway? He was amazed to find women like Virginia still existed. Nowadays, they were very full of themselves and not the least bit like that. He stared in wonder at the couple before him and realized how his need to claim Virginia as his own became stronger. So strong that he vowed he would kill himself if he didn't have her. Well now, but first, to get rid of the obstacles to his goal. He cleared his throat "I'm sorry to break the moment, but I must get my clothes." He looked meaningfully at Ginny. 

"Get it yourself Malfoy," Seamus took a moment to glare at him before getting on to what he was doing to Ginny, which was stroking her hair. 

"I would, but I cant because I don't know where she had put it." He pointed out sadistically. 

Ginny sighed "Excuse me Seamus, Malfoy is right, he needs his clothes." She kissed him on the cheek and stood up and led Draco to the laundry room.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco watched her back as she strolled dreamily into the laundry room. He promised himself that he would make Virginia walk that way after being with him. Her hips swayed this way and that, which seemed provocative to him. Finally, he watched her stop in front of the dryer and bent over to retrieve his shirt. He eyed her back, her knickers just poking out of her shorts. He wanted so badly to wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her again. Patience Malfoy! He scolded himself. In time Draco, in time. She tossed his shirt to him "Will that be alright?" 

Draco eyed the rumpled cloth in his hands. "I don't think I can exactly wear something like this" he stretched the shirt for her to examine. 

"You're right. I'll have to iron it." She snatched the shirt from him and pushed him back into the living room. Her hands felt warm and soft against his back, sending tremors down his spine. What he would give to be in Seamus' place. "Seamus, do be a darling and entertain Mr. Malfoy." She said with an accent, which made Seamus grin. "I'll be back right after I iron Mr. Malfoy's shirt" with that, she disappeared up the stairs, into another room. 

Now, Seamus and Draco stared at each other, not quite knowing what to do. It seemed like forever until Draco made the first move, which wasn't exactly like a nice comment. "SO, how did a person like you end up with a Weasley?" 

Seamus shook with anger, fighting control himself "Put a cork in it Malfoy!" 

Draco smirked and proceeded to walk to the couch and settled himself in it. "After all, don't you think that she's too good for you?" 

"What!?" Seamus exploded as he grabbed Malfoy by the collar. He studied Malfoy's face, surprised to find him so calm and collected. What is wrong with this person? 

"Quiet, you might upset Virginia." Was all he said. Seamus shook him one more time before letting go of him. "Malfoy, if I would've known better, I think you were interested in here, but that would be crazy, you always hated or tortured the Weasley's." he looked up to find Draco smiling, an evil aura surrounding him which seemed to fill the room. "You! You can't be serious!" he gasped. 

Draco let out an evil laugh and he lowered his voice dangerously "And what if I am? I can take whomever I please, you wouldn't matter to me. I'll just have to eliminate you out of the game." 

Seamus stood up and clumsily backed away from him "You wouldn't dare!" 

Draco seemed to float as he strode towards Seamus slowly "Watch me," "You wouldn't dare to kill me!" Seamus nearly shouted at him, his voice raspy. Draco laughed endlessly "Pathetic soul. Wait until Virginia hears what you've said! To realize that you thought of yourself first!" 

Seamus' eyes widened with horror as he heard his own voice repeat what he said: You wouldn't dare kill me! "Please no! Don't tell her that!"  
  
"Tell me what?" Ginny appeared atop of the stairs. They watched her walk down the stairs, the immaculate white shirt in her hands. 

Seamus stared at Draco, his breathing becoming heavy. "Noth-"

 "As a matter of fact," Draco interrupted, an evil grin on his face. "Seamus here has been saying that if I ever took interest in you, I would just kill him to get you." 

Ginny laughed "No way that could happen." She turned to face Seamus, finding him pale and sweat breaking out on his forehead. She frowned and turned to Draco "Are you serious?" 

Draco just stared at her "What do you think?' It struck Ginny like lightning. 

"You, you wouldn't!" 

"Oh but I would. You give me good reason why to pursue you." He stepped closer to her. "I would kill Seamus if it meant anything to have you," he added seductively. 

Ginny clutched Seamus' arm. "Oh, and by the way, when I mentioned the idea of killing him," he nodded his head at Seamus "He said this: You wouldn't dare kill me!" Just then, thunder rumbled and a storm started to brew outside. The rain thudding loudly on the rood. The room grew darker and Draco's figure seemed to loom menacingly. His body seemed to gleam against the dark, making him look like a pale statue. Ginny's head turned to stare at the man beside him "You said that?' her voice was hurt. 

"No! It's not what you think!" Seamus pleaded with her. "He made me say it!" 

"Made you say it? Even though! How can you be intimidated by Malfoy!" she shouted over the thunder. 

Draco was tempted to mimic her words but he thought better of it. 

"Please Ginny! You have to believe me!" Seamus grabbed her shoulders, willing her to believe in him. 

"No! Let go of me!" she cried out, twisting away from his grip. Then, the entire house was pitched into darkness. She felt awful, she felt like crying. Now she knew what Seamus was inside. He valued his life more than hers.  
  
Draco watched her carefully, her head bowed down, her shoulders hunched, he almost felt sorry for her.almost. Then he met Seamus' eyes, the man, now looked as fragile as a boy, looked lost at what to do. Then, something caught his eye. He focused on the hunched figure before him and say something trickle down the side of her face. Tears. Ginny drew in a shaky breath and let the tears flow. It felt too painful. The realization of it all. How could the person she loves, or thought she loves, do this to her? She let out a choked sob. 

"Ginny?" She heard Seamus say. He reached out towards her but she jumped back, almost bumping into Draco. 

"No! Don't touch me!" she yelled. Lighting illuminated the room for a brief second. Draco took in a sharp breath as he saw her anguished tear stricken face. She looked as if someone broke her.beyond repair. 

"Please.just leave.leave." she fell to the floor. Her head in her hands, her shoulders shuddering with her tears. 

"I-"Seamus made a move towards her, as if to comfort her. 

"GO!" Ginny let out a wail. "Just.go." she pointed to the door. Seamus felt helpless as he stared down at her. 

Finally, admitting defeat, he trudged towards the door and glared at Malfoy before leaving. The roar of the engine resounded in her ears. Draco moved slightly, making his presence known to her. 

"You're still here." her voice muffled by a few sobs.

 "Yes I am, Virginia." He said softly as he came to stand near her. She was still staring at the floor, her tears making shapes. 

"You started this," 

"Well, if I didn't you wouldn't have found out what Seamus was really like now, wouldn't you?" he replied. When he heard no reply he added for emphasis "Or, would you rather keep him as a coward? It would have come out eventually in some crisis!" he said unfeelingly.

 Ginny let out another cry and threw her head back and glared at him "Get out of here Malfoy! Just get out!" He stared into her eyes and was taken with the hatred in them. She looked beautiful just then. The fire in her brown eyes, the lightning just flashed, making the cinnamon brown eyes look amber just then. I'll be back. With that, he left her crying on the floor. Ginny remained on cold floor, her tears around her. She felt so cold and alone. Her hands clutched something soft. Draco's shirt! He had forgotten it. She hugged it to herself as new tears began dripping down on it.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
  
Journal's Log. 

It's been a while since I've written, haven't I? Well, the past few days have been extremely busy for me. Doing this and that, arranging plans for me to confront Virginia Weasley. The last time I've been to her house was three days ago, it wasn't exactly as I expected.everything would have gone according to plan. I just didn't plan on her shedding tears. Her lover, er-lets say, former lover, thanks to moi, arrived in the latter part of the afternoon. I really hadn't thought about what I was going to do to him, but I didn't have to do anything, really! The opportunity just presented itself. If I wouldn't have known better, the Gods thought that the Weasley girl and I are meant to be together! Oh please! As if that would ever happen. I'm just using her for my own purposes. But enough about that, I want to write about what happened in her house. I arrived and she was cleaning her home, quite amusing actually. I can't believe I actually volunteered to help her! What was I bloody thinking? Me, Draco Edward Malfoy, do housework? When Virginia heard me say that, she couldn't very well believe it, she had gone hysterical in front of me, how rude. Well, I helped in some chores. Pretty soon I was sweating like a pig. She noticed and told me to hand her my shirt so she could wash it. I was astounded at first, she actually ask me to take it off? But, once again, it was the perfect chance to do something to her. I took of my shirt, you know, the lazy, sexy way, with my torso curving this way to give her a good view of my body. She looked dumbfounded! Haha! I should've brought a camera with me! I had to walk closer to her just to remind her I was here. Her eyes were roaming over my body. The thing is, I thought I was on fire, as if her eyes were burning a trail just looking at me. No one has ever done that to me before, its usually the other way around. I handed her the shirt, her hand reaching out, she almost dropped it! She was fumbling for it and quickly ran away to the laundry room. Now, when we were having lunch, the door rang and Virginia excuse herself to get it. I thought "This might be interesting,". And it bloody hell was. Seamus Finnigan, her lover, had come to visit! Can you believe it!? Among all days when I should be here. Well, we had a few tense moments, Virginia got my shirt back and ironed it upstairs, and I simply threatened to kill him. Surprisingly! Hah! The boy was a coward.and in Hogwarts, no one ever suspected that Seamus would be like that! Virginia came down, realized what happened and she broke down! I just stared, I didn't really know what to do.no one's ever cried with me before.that usually comes after I dump the girl! So naturally I was aghast! Virginia wanted to be alone and sent Seamus out, she had forgotten that I was still there. When she did notice, she said it was my fault and I too was sent out. I promised myself that I would be back to see her.and I will. I will.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny had skipped work today. She had a splitting headache, her throat was burning, her eyes weren't functioning well enough to see clearly, and on top of all that, she felt like the world was against her. Recalling the day that everything just turned upside down, she felt like crying all over again. Seamus. I trusted him. I loved him.or did I? I don't know, it all seems so far away, so vague, I don't remember anymore.I don't want to. Ginny was in bed. The drapes drawn together, blocking all warmth and sunlight out. The covers were covering her small frame. She looked like a wraith! But she didn't care. Nothing mattered to her anymore. She closed her eyes, stopping the tears from falling. She had cried enough, she felt like a child. A tear dropped down and landed on her silk covers. She stared at in momentarily and looked away. Draco Malfoy. He started this! Its all his fault! If hadn't done that, none of this would've happened.! But wait. 

"Well, if I didn't you wouldn't have found out what Seamus was really like now, wouldn't you?" "Or, would you rather keep him as a coward? It would have come out eventually in some crisis!" His voice echoed through her mind. 

Would she have not wanted to know what Seamus was really like? Would she rather have Seamus desert her in a crisis? Her lips quivered and she let out a wail and then the tears came again. Oh, what am I going to do? I cant go on like this, I just cant! She stood up, tittering a little as she made her way towards the balcony window. She pushed the drapes back a little, squinting a little as the sunlight greeted her face. Ginny remained rooted to the spot, not taking her eyes away from the figure that was staring up at her worriedly. Harry! Ginny hurriedly ran out of her room and down the staircase, the door flew open and she flew into Harry's awaiting arms. Ginny was crying all over again in Harry's arms. 

Harry Potter just smiled softly as he stroked her hair. "Shhh, its alright, no need to cry," was all he said. Ginny just cried harder. Harry was the only one she could turn to. He was always there for her. Even back then, he always made time or stopped whatever he was doing to listen to her when she was troubles, or lent a shoulder to cry on. She often wondered how come she chose Seamus over him. "I'm s-sorry," she pulled back from him, rubbing her eyes tiredly.

 Harry shook his head like he always had "Come inside, we can talk there if you want," he put an arm around her shoulders as he led her inside the comforts of her house. "Now," he sat her on the sofa. "What's the matter?" he lifted an arm to her back, lightly making slow circles to calm her down. 

Ginny let out a sniff "It was horrible! It all started…" she poured out the events of the past few days, how everything seemed to go wrong, how she realized that Seamus broke her heart and how she felt. Harry nodded his head slowly, taking in full detail of what she had told him. He absently let Ginny cry on his shoulder for some time as he pondered the details.  
  
_Malfoy._  
  
What is he doing to her? What plans does he have? I cant tell, but whatever it is, he cant harm her. I'll be here to protect her, always. He looked lovingly at Ginny. Her cries had turned into sobs, and she was just staring at him. 

She took one of his hands into her own and squeezed it gently. "What are you thinking about Harry?" 

He squeezed her hand back reassuringly "Nothing," then he tucked a stand of stray hair behind her ear and let his thumb run down her face, tracing the outline of her jaw "Nothing," was all he said. 

Ginny cocked her head "Really? You looked so far away, if I would've known better, you were trying to figure out a way to help me get better, and," she turned away, embarrassed at what she was going to say next. 

"And what?" Harry clasped her chin with his fingers, turning her to look into his eyes. 

Ginny's lips quivered. Old feelings came rushing back in. She didn't want this to end. She felt so warm and secure when Harry was around. 

"Well?" he raised an eyebrow at her. 

"And, well, besides making me feel better, I sort of had a feeling you would confront the person who caused all this trouble," she answered. 

"Oh, you mean Ma-I mean-" he blushed, he didn't want to continue Malfoy's name because he thought it would be hard for Ginny. 

"Harry? What is it?" Ginny's expression turned into puzzlement.

"Nothing" Harry moved away from her. Ginny giggled as she scooted nearer to him. "Why can't you say his name? I can take it. Its just a name Harry" she put a hand on his thigh.

 Harry squirmed, not because of her touch, but because of the thought that he might hurt her "I didn't want to say it because I didn't want you to be reminded of him." 

Ginny sighed as she blew upward, which caused another strand to settle properly on top of her head. "Well Harry, I really thank you for your care and concern, but I have to take a bath." She stood up and made for the stairs. Harry just stared at her, not quite hearing what she said. "I can't really talk to you some more in this state." She laughed and bounded up the stairs to take a shower. * * *  
  
Letting the hot water cascade over her body, she found her mind wandering towards The Boy Who Was Downstairs. It's been a long time since he came to visit her. In fact, how did he know that she was currently facing problems? Did anyone tell him? I didn't call him for sure. Then who? Not unless I never knew Harry to be a psychic, yeah right! Harry just made stuff up for Divination Class. Not that she was complaining about Harry coming her so unexpected, it was actually very thoughtful of him to have come over. Harry has always been there for her, though not all the time, but almost always, he seemed like another big brother. Ron, her older brother, never really paid much attention to her, but when she was in trouble, or when it was really serious, that's when he'd jump to help her. Ron, along with Fred and Gorge, always chased away boys who wanted to date her. She never really got around to dating boys when she was still in Hogwarts. That's why she never got experience to handle these things, like Seamus. Maybe if only her three brothers would have lightened up, maybe she would've have known what to do. Ginny sighed as she lathered shampoo into her hair. Yeah, maybe that was the reason, or maybe she was just plainly naïve. Once again, she thought about Harry Potter. Now she wondered how come she never got together with Harry. Sure, she had a humongous crush on him before, but that dispersed when he got married with Cho Chang. At first she was devastated, but she got over it. At that time, that's when she met Seamus. Now, Harry has been married to Cho for five years, the sad thing is, Cho died when Harry's second child was born. His second child was a girl, who looks exactly like her mother. Harry had named her Rainer. He didn't know why, but somehow it just came to him. His son was like a clone of him, Cho had named him Tristan. Sure, Harry went through a phase went he completely shut himself down, but that blew over sometime when Ginny convinced him that Cho would have wanted to be happy and to continue on. Besides, Cho would have wanted him to find someone else and stop mourning over her. Something went over Harry, and when she looked into his eyes, she was scared. Harry's green eyes, looked like dark emeralds as he stared at her. She didn't know how to explain it, but to her it felt like lust. Ginny rinsed her hair and started to soap her body slowly. It was all a blur, but she remembered the last part. 

_...No Harry no! We cant do this, stop!_

_But why? You said so yourself._ _Harry was kissing her, kissing her face, her neck, his lips hot and searing. Ginny should have been happy, but she felt violated. She didn't want any of this_. 

_She was near crying already, she wanted it to stop, this want the Harry she knew._

_Papa? Suddenly, Harry jerked back as he heard his son's voice calling to him. Papa, what are you doing to Aunt Ginny?_

_Ginny quickly stood up and fixed her clothes._

_Harry wasn't able to answer. She had to do it for him._

_Well Tristan, your Papa was, well, being affectionate._

Oh, was all Tristan said. Papa, I think my little sister is crying. We should make her happy! Tristan ran up to Harry and reached out a hand. 

Harry stared at it then smiled, took his little hand and allowed himself to be led upstairs. He let Tristan go ahead of him into Rainer's room, then he turned to look at Ginny with a pleading look, his eyes full of sorrow. 

Ginny just nodded, she made a gesture with one hand to call her. Harry smiled sadly and made his way into Rainer's room, the last thing she heard was silence. Rainer had stopped crying. Ginny shook her head at the memories. She couldn't blame Harry, he was lonely, very lonely. But at least he has his kids to look after, which would keep him busy for a while, until he finds another woman to take Cho Chang's place. 

She was done and stepped out of the bathroom, comfortable dressed in white leggings and a loose sweater. Making her way around the cluttered state in her room, she groped around for her brush. Now, examining her reflection critically, she again thought about Harry. Over the years, the first time she saw him on Platform 9 ¾ , she thought he was a very scrawny kid. His dark hair was always unruly and messy. His green eyes were always bright with laughter, always looking for adventure. His voice was soft and he never shouted unless necessary. Then, as he neared 5th year, he grew gangly and he towered over her and the rest of the other girls. His tone of voice became lower and richer. People told him that he should've became an actor with his voice. He would just laugh. Then when he graduated and when some years passed. Harry grew taller still, his was more tousled and grew a lustrous dark color. And his voice now was a rich, soft, and caring tone, very unlike Malfoy's. Suddenly, she heard shouting downstairs and she jumped up, still carrying her brush with her and flew down the stairs to find Harry and.  
  
"Malfoy!?" she gasped incredulously. Harry and Draco were shouting at each other.or rather, Harry was and Malfoy was making snide remarks. They both stopped what they were doing, but not before Malfoy and Harry shot each other disgusted looks. Ginny continued her way down the stairs, yanking the brush through her hair. Damn brush! Harry went towards her and lent her a hand as he guided her towards the armchair. Wordlessly, he took the brush out her hand and proceeded to brush her tangled locks gently. Malfoy just crossed his arms as he stared at both of them. 

"Spill Malfoy." Ginny said coldly. "You shouldn't be here in the first place." 

Harry's ears perked up. He'll be finally able to hear everything. He continued to run the brush through her hair, her hair starting to unwind and shine. 

Malfoy threw up his hands. "You can't blame for what I did yesterday," 

"Oh cant I?" Ginny pursed her lips angrily.

 "I came here to apologize for what happened yesterday, I never meant it to happen." He tried to control the rage in his voice. Well, the part about you crying is what I have to apologize fore, not Seamus, he thought. 

Harry laughed "You? Apologize?" 

Ginny sighed "I cant believe I'm letting you off the hook Malfoy, just as long as you're really sorry, I'll let it go." She scrunched up her face "Forgiven." 

Malfoy grinned "Thank you Virginia." 

"Virginia?" Harry almost pulled Ginny's hair out. "Since when have you started calling her that?"

 "Ow," Ginny rubbed her head. "Not too long ago Harry, relax, it doesn't mean anything" she tried to take the brush away from him, but he wouldn't let go of it. 

Harry was gripping it like a wand. 

"Think you're going to hex me with that Potter?" Malfoy taunted him. 

Harry made an attempt to throw it at him, but nearly missed Malfoy, due to Draco stepping sideways. 

He was fast! Ginny stood up and ran to pick her brush and scowled at Harry. "I expect both of you to behave as I put this back upstairs," she climbed back up to her room. 

Harry was about to say something to Malfoy when Ginny popped up at the top and added "I mean it!" and she disappeared with Harry sighing, he knew he was defeated. 

"Ah Potter, subdued by Virginia, a real pushover." Malfoy commented as he took a seat opposite of him. 

Harry didn't bother to answer. It was true, Ginny had that control over him, except for that time when he nearly raped her. He shook his head at the thought. It was unbearable. It was surprising that Ginny was able to forgive him and still remained close friends. He thought that their friendship was done for, but he had underestimated Ginny's kindness and ability to forgive. 

"Hey Potter!" Malfoy's voice brought him back to reality. Harry blinked to clear his vision. "What's wrong with you?" Malfoy shook his head. "If I would have known better, I'd say you were thinking about Virginia."

 "And what if I was?" Potter shot back. 

"So, how's life with you in your manor?" Draco laid back in his chair. "After all, with you playing professional Quidditch, with your team winning all the time, life's pretty good, eh?" 

Harry smiled "Yes, ever since I have started playing Quidditch, I've struck it rich. I'm able to support my family," then he looked away, his eyes misting a little.

 Draco shook his head. What a sap! He knew that Cho Chang died and all, but hey! He's got to go on. He also knew for a fact from his sources that he had attempted to rape her, but it didn't work because his son had interrupted. He grinned at the thought. He never thought that Potter would have the guts to do that. The sap! "I understand that you still have feelings for Virginia?" he inquired nonchalantly. 

Harry gasped "What? How can you say that?" 

The blonde shrugged "I have my ways," the he added "Its too bad though, did you ever know that Virginia had a big thing for you back when we were still in Hogwarts? Though you never bothered to acknowledge her in that sense," 

"Yes, I knew that she had a crush on me, but I didn't want her in that way. I knew, but I thought it wouldn't work out. Now, I was thinking that if I had paid attention to he in that sense, maybe I could've married her instead or got together with her after Cho died." Harry mused softly. He was stupid. 

Draco frowned. So, Potter was finally getting at something, but it would be a disadvantage if Potter started making a play for Virginia. He'd have to stop it somehow. "You realize that cant happen because you broke her heart earlier." He pointed it out. 

"What do you mean?" Harry said harshly "Besides, how would you know anything about breaking hearts and such, I never knew you to be a romantic," 

Draco grinned sensuously "I'm afraid you don't know me that well. After all, being my rival, you haven't the slightest idea what my interests are, and above all, we haven't been in contact for some years" 

"Whatever," Harry waved his hand dismissively. "As was saying, you already broke her heart when you got married to Cho Chang, of course you can imagine how devastated she would be." Draco examined his nails. "But then you wouldn't know how it feels to be looked over now, would you? After all, The Boy Who Lived has some great assets doesn't it?" he said mockingly. 

Harry turned crimson "Shut up Malfoy." His voice a low menacing growl. 

Just then, Ginny came down, apologizing that it took her a long time because she had to clean up her room at the same time. She then looked at them meaningfully, saying that she hoped that they hadn't gone hitting each other.

 "Virginia, you don't see any bloody lips and bruises, do you?" he quirked an eyebrow as he made a move towards her. 

Ginny chuckled "I'm just worried is all, now, I'm going to make lunch, and you guys continue talking" she cocked her head as Draco approached her. 

"Oh, I forgot something which belongs to me," he told her. 

Ginny scratched her head, "Oh, what is it?"

 "My shirt?" he clarified it for her. He then looked at Potter, Harry remained calm. He probably got all the details from Ginny. Oh well. 

"Oh yes," she pointed to the ceiling. "Its upstairs," 

Draco just shook his had "Never mind, you can fetch it for me later, you go ahead and cook something up." Then he turned to Harry, "Lets talk some more shall we?" 

Harry nodded and watched Ginny's retreating figure go inside the kitchen.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  


He wasn't sure how these things were happening at the moment. First, Ginny has a problem, then next Malfoy comes in unexpected. If he would have known better, Harry would've guessed that this was all rigged up! Ginny had gone into the kitchen to cook lunch. So, he was inevitably stuck with Malfoy. Rotten luck. He rested his chin in his hand as he contemplated Malfoy. Malfoy was doing the same thing form his chair, except he had his arms crossed over his chest. They regarded each other coolly, silently, waiting for the other to make the first move. Malfoy shifted and Harry narrowed his eyes at him. 

"Getting tense aren't we, Potter?" Draco smirked. 

Harry rolled his eyes "Why do you always assume that things are the way they are?" 

Draco let out a laugh, the feelings not quite reflecting in his hawk like orbs. "I always suspected that you were always tense around me, nothing changes,"

 "Yes indeed! Nothing changes alright," Harry murmured. He didn't feel like arguing with Malfoy today, even if the git did deserved to be punished for making Ginny feel bad. Bad is an understatement, REALLY BAD, is more like it! 

"So Potter, just how did you know about Virginia's predicament anyway?" Malfoy quipped. "Don't tell me that it has something to do about you being an Auror?" 

Harry's met his eyes "As a matter of fact, yes. but not quite. You see…"

Harry has just gone from the Ministry of Magic to see if anything else was new. Now, he knew that there was a problem, nothing really to do with business but more of a personal problem. Ginny wasn't there. He had to know why. Somehow, he was thinking to himself, never knowing which was he was going. Sometime later, he found himself in the most unlikely place to be, Knockturn Alley. 

He stopped for a while, wondering why his feet brought him here. People always told him that maybe he was clairvoyance. He just shrugged it off; after all, he just made up a bunch of disastrous omens to pass Divination Class. But then, if he wasn't clairvoyance, why was he always at the right place when there seems to be trouble?

He continued walking and halted at the foul smell of rotting garbage, smelly people, greasy food and beer. Knockturn Joint! Now, why in all the places was he here. When he entered, he felt a strange feeling pulling him toward the secluded part of the place and saw a hooded figure cowering in the dark. The hooded man had a mug of beer, holding it shakily in his hands as he tried to bring it to his lips for a drink. Harry frowned. He felt as if he knew the person. So, with long strides, he was at the man's side in a second and has his hand locked around the man's wrist. Harry forced the man to look at his face and did a double take. Seamus Finnigan! "Seamus, what the hell are you doing in a hell hole like this!?"

 "Leave me alone! You, among people wouldn't understand!" 

"Oh? Try me," 

Seamus poured out the entire story about dropping in on Ginny and seeing Malfoy there with her and the whole 'killing' thing. He confessed that he felt ashamed of what he had said and done, he couldn't bear to face Ginny at the moment. He couldn't handle being rejected and seeing how Ginny would look at him. "You-you wouldn't know how I feel Harry! You have everything a man could ask for. Riches, fame, praise and glory! How can you say that you feel the same way!"

Harry was overcome with anger and sadness at the same time, remembering what had happened to Cho Chang before. How can Seamus say that he doesn't know how he feels? "Seamus, you're more stupid than I thought!" 

Seamus was about to take a swig of beer when Harry grabbed his arm and forced him to look into his face. He knew that he was showing a lot of pent up emotions right now, but somehow he didn't care, it felt good to vent out. "I lost Cho Chang before, I went through a horrible ordeal! I ignored my children, I dropped out of work for a while and abandoned my team! I was so depressed, nothing could bring me back to reality."

Seamus let out a shaky breath "I'm sorry, I forgot- I mean, I realized that you-" "That's why you shouldn't have said that I didn't know what you were going through! My wife died! And you! You just lost Ginny over one thing! MAN! You are pathetic!"  
  
"I'm sorry, I know what I did was stupid, but I just cant face her now. I need time. Ginny is all I ever had, she means the world to me. I need to think." 

Harry nodded "I understand.just do it quickly.you never know what Ginny might do." With that he left Seamus in his thoughts. Knowing what he wanted to know, he quickly thought of a plan on how to revise his schedule and go visit his dear Ginny…

Draco nodded thoughtfully. So Potter here has been snooping around on unwanted ground. Well, well, well, he'll just have to deal with that later. "I take it you found Seamus today at around midnight or early morning?" 

"Yes, then why wouldn't I be here then?" Harry rubbed his eyes. Come to think of it, he needs some rest. The time he spent talking with Seamus and making new plans in the Ministry took a lot of time. He tried to suppress a yawn, but sleepiness was taking over him. 

"Do you want me to call Virginia and have her get you a room, Potter?" Malfoy didn't wait for him to reply and quickly made his way to the kitchen. Harry could vaguely hear Malfoy telling Ginny about his state. Then he felt Ginny at his side, pulling him up along side of her, feeling her lips near his ear, her breath warm and tickling his skin. She was helping up the stairs and into the guest room. As they entered, Harry closed his eyes, feeling the ambiance of the room. He felt blissful as Ginny laid him down on the plush bed. She pulled the heavy drapes together to darken the room. 

"Thank you for coming," she said softly over him. She smiled that smile of hers and leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Sleep well, Harry."  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny glanced back up the stairs. Harry was a dear when he came over to help her. Too bad he wont be around to eat lunch. She had made so much.

 "So, he fell asleep the second he sank unto the bed?" Malfoy's voice startled her. 

"Well, not exactly. He managed to stay awake for me to thank him." Ginny answered him as she led the way into her kitchen. Malfoy followed closely behind her. She turned back and gave him a funny look. "You know Malfoy," 

"Draco, " he interrupted. 

"Whatever," she waved at hand at him to sit down. "You're not as bad as I thought you are," 

He laughed at what she said "Oh really? You didn't seem to think so just a while ago," he pointed out. 

Ginny's cheeks were tainted pink "Well, I don't know what to say, one moment you're so awful and despicable."

He waggled his eyebrows at her, which made her laugh. 

"the next you can be so charming, funny and." she trailed off. 

"Yes?" he popped a pea into his mouth. "Nice." She finished. 

"Oh," Draco said. They ate in silence. It wasn't like the last time they ate. The last time it was uncomfortable and tense. Now, they ate in friendly silence. It felt weird to her. Eating with Draco, was well, different. It felt natural just to be with him. She stared at him, observing the way he sat, the way he drank and ate. She felt as if she's known him for a long time. Well duh! You've been with him since school! Yes, but, in school, he was always so nasty that I didn't want to be around him. Maybe that's why you're feeling these weird stuff now! Ginny sighed and put down her fork. 

Draco noticed this and frowned "What's wrong? Are you feeling well?"

Ginny shook her head "No, I'm fine. I'm just thinking is all." 

Draco shrugged "If you say so." And continued eating. Draco wondered what was wrong with Virginia. She felt absent, it's as if she was somewhere else. But then, when he heard that sigh of hers, he knew that she was thinking about him. Sure, that kind of sigh always triggered the meaning that he was getting to her, but then, she sounded kind of sad. What was it?  
  
"Thinking about me, perhaps?" he inquired nonchalantly. 

Ginny dropped her spoon and gasped "Wha-what are you talking about!"

 He grinned "Exactly what I expected you to do." 

Ginny's mouth opened to say something but nothing came out. 

"See! Its true then, you were thinking about me! Tell me then, what exactly, hmmm?" Draco leaned forward on the table, his elbows resting on the smooth wooden texture. He could tell that she was flustered by all of this. It was amusing. 

"Nothing!" she finally manages to say. 

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Come now Virginia, I don't believe that."

 "Well, as you said before, even if I told you, you wouldn't believe me." Ginny muttered, still pink and her head bowed down. 

"Try me, was what you said." He just said referring to the same thing she was saying. 

Ginny smiled nervously and let out a laugh "I was thinking about how nice your company was at the table. It actually felt good and not like, well, you know." 

"Ohhh, you mean you were comparing me between the angelic and devilish side?" he took a drink from his glass.

 "Basically, yes." Ginny replied as she too took a drink from her own glass. 

"And which side do you like better?" he asked, his eyes twinkling.

 Ginny smiled "Obviously the angelic side!" 

Draco stood up and brought the dishes to the sink. "Are you done with yours?" he inquired, gesturing towards her plate. 

"Oh-uh yeah!" Ginny pushed her chair back and gathered her dishes and handed them to Draco. Side by side they worked in silence. Her washing the dishes and Draco quietly drying them. For fifteen minutes or so they did this before Ginny said she needed to go to the bathroom.

Draco was back on the sofa, waiting for Virginia to arrive. He didn't know why his plan wasn't quite working out. He came here to seduce her and toy with her. But then Potter came. What a lame excuse! Potter came! That wouldn't have stopped him from doing anything he wanted. So why was he holding back?

He crossed his arms over the back of his head, cradling them between his hands as he flopped over unto his back. He gazed at the ceiling, his mind all devoid of thought. He was compelled to close his eyes and sleep, but he knew that it would be a disadvantage if Virginia saw him in that state. Draco what is wrong with you? You aren't like this! What are you? Losing your touch already?! He frowned. No, of course not. That's impossible and absolutely absurd. Alright then, prove it!  
  
* * *  
  
After Ginny went to washroom to freshen up a bit, she went to check on Harry. As she opened the door gently, she poked her head in for a peek. She smiled happily. Harry was tucked in and sleeping peacefully. She wondered why he was so sleepy. Maybe too much work and he had to say up? She closed the door behind her and went downstairs to check on Draco.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry heard the door open to his room a while ago. He knew it was Ginny, no doubt about it. Just knowing that she would check on him made him happy. He should probably get up. But he still felt lazy, Ten minutes. I'll go down in ten minutes. He promised himself.  
  
* * *  
  
Wow. Ginny thought as she Draco sprawled on her sofa. He looked like a God. She cowered near the banister as she continued to watch from her spot. Draco looked absolutely amazing. Just lying down like that makes him look good, but then again, Draco looks good in anything.  
  
Ah, she's here! Draco thought as he sensed her footstep on the stairs. She's watching me. Interesting. I wonder what she's thinking. It would be nice to know. I should keep her there for a while, then I'll see what she'll do.  
  


Ginny clutched the white mahogany bars of the banister as she continued to spy on Draco. Irresistible was the word she would use to describe him. She wanted so badly to touch him. Then she remembered that night when he kissed her. With a scary thought, she realized that she wanted him to kiss her now. Oh but hell! She wasn't the type to just do those things! What would everyone say!? Bloody hell! Oh well. Ginny made her way down the stairs and ended up being beside Draco, looming over him. 

"Anything I can do for you?" 

Draco just stared at her. "Do you feel alright?" she reached out a hand to feel his forehead. "No, your temperature seems to be normal. I-!" her eyes widened as she found herself landing on the sofa with Draco this time in front of her. His eyes were dark and his breathing was warm on her face. "Draco?" her eyes scanned his eyes, scared, searching for an answer. 

"I know you want this. I can feel it, no don't shake your head, don't try to deny it. I can feel it in this room. It's driving you mad not to touch me or kiss me," he leaned in closer, his knee rising up and landing in between her thighs. 

She let out a surprised gasp. "You don't know what you're saying!" but truthfully, even if she tried to push him away, her body wouldn't let her, her body was responding to his touch without her will! 

"So, do us both a favor and just let me kiss you." He growled and put his hands on the sofa just above her shoulders and dipped in to kiss her. She tried to struggle against him, telling herself that this wasn't right. But her body wouldn't let her, instead, she found her arms wrapped around his neck, making him deepen the kiss. She could feel his tongue dancing in her mouth, teasing and flicking at her. She moaned. She knew she had to stop. But, not now.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry got out of bed and fixed his hair, running his hand through his hair once and headed downstairs. He halted in his tracks, not wanting to believe what he was seeing. Malfoy kissing Ginny! His ears were filled with the sound of blood rushing to his face. How dare he! His eyes darted to Ginny. Her arms were around his neck. What the? Did Ginny? No, it couldn't possibly. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?!?!" Harry stormed down the stairs and made an attempt to pull them apart. He had the nerve to punch Malfoy right now, but Ginny was immediately clinging to his arms and desperately pleading with him not to hit him. "Why? Is it because you love him?" he snarled at her. 

"No! I-!" she stepped back and looked at Malfoy then at Harry. 

"Maybe you're not who I expected you to be Ginny," Harry said venomously. "Maybe it was right for Malfoy to threaten Seamus," 

"What are you talking about!" Ginny cried out. "I met Seamus at around midnight, I met him before coming to you. He was all drunk and messed up because of you. Now I see why, it isn't just Malfoy, its YOU!" Harry pointed a finger at her. 

"NO!" Ginny declared. "It isn't like that, I-I-I!"

"Hah! You can't say anything to defend yourself," Harry tuned to face Malfoy. "You can keep her, I can see that you're meant for each other." And with that, he disapparated from their sights. 

Draco watched Ginny once again begin to cry. Why was it that everything goes wrong in the end. This has never happened to him before. It only started to happen now, ever since he started going after Virginia Weasley. His heart was abashed, at the point of tearing when he heard her let out another cry. 

"Why?" she cried out. "I never meant for any of this to happen, why?" she whimpered. "I've lost everyone.Seamus and Harry.oh God!" she pounded her fists into the floor. "Why, why, why, why, why, why?!" Ginny threw back her had and let out a guttural cry. Then her eyes locked unto his. Blazing with anguish and fire that he has never seen before. Her cinnamon eyes seemed to change red, sparking off all the anger she felt. 

He felt like she was trying to burn him. 

"Malfoy, you ruined my life. You ruined everything. I never want to have to do anything with you again." She said steadily advancing towards him. He didn't back up. He wasn't scared of her. She can't threaten him. No one threatens a Malfoy. He watched her warily as she came closer and closer to him. 

Finally she said low and dangerously "I HATE YOU" poking him on the chest with each word. 

He didn't say anything and just continued staring. He knew that she wanted him to back up and leave, but he wouldn't play he game. This is his game, his conquest. She has no right to do this to him. 

Then all of a sudden, Ginny threw herself against him and started hitting his chest with her fists, her tears matting his shirt. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you!" she sobbed as her beating grew tired, her fists slowly trailing down along with her descending body. There she lay in a crumpled heap on the floor. "I hate you." 

Draco squatted to her level and cupped her chin in his hands. "Somehow, I don't quite believe that." and then he too disapparated and left Ginny on the floor, staring up at the ceiling.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Journal's Log. 

That.was.a mistake that never should have happened. Potter should've never been there in the first place. He ruined my chance of taking Virginia right then and there! Miserable git! It was already there; we could both feel the tension, the lust in the air. We knew that we both wanted each other. At first, Virginia denied it, but I convinced her, with my ways of course. And Potter had to pick the right moment to interrupt. I guess he was watching a few moments from the stairs and only stormed in, breaking all intentions that had to do with Virginia. Now. 

What I wonder is, is if that Potter is still really aiming for her? After all, his wife died and he's left to take care of his children.I know what happened before in his house. I found it amusing at first, but when I think about it now, Potter may be a nuisance. This is a first! Going against Potter in the sake of.what? Love? Hah! Merlin forbid! But then, does Virginia feel the same way for Potter? 

* * *

After thinking it over, Ginny knew she wouldn't be safe in her own house, her house didn't provide her with the same security anymore. The only thing left to do was go back home, the real home that she needed most right now. She needed to go back home to The Burrow. She came up with this decision just after everything bad happened. She called the Ministry, asking for a leave of absence, not informing them when she would be back…actually, she just hung up on them. Then, she packed her things and all items necessary that she would need and stepped outside her house into the dark unwelcoming earth and hailed a cab. 

When she reached The Burrow…

Everyone knew that she would go to her brothers and her parents. They'd listen to her, she knew that Bill and Charlie would be sympathetic and the twins, Fred and George, would try to cheer her up. And Ron, well, Ron would be swearing about killing Malfoy and strangling Harry. Percy would be reprimanding Ron for his behavior. Thinking about that almost made her smile, but considering her mood and situation, one finds it really hard to crack even the smallest of smiles. She entered the Family Room and took in the atmosphere. She started hearing voices of the past, seeing herself and her brothers playing around, mostly teasing her, and her parents trying to get everything into order. She missed those days when everything was so carefree, how she longed for those days to return. She walked towards the couch, the one facing the old TV, she sat in her usual place and fingered the dilapidated remote. She remembered when they would fight over the remote, grabbing it from each other's hands. Ginny snuggled closer to the warmth of the couch pillows, her head resting on the arm. She would wait, wait for her parents to arrive. She wished that they'd be a complete family like before.  
  
* * *  
  
_One must wait till the time comes  
  
When everything is right All else shall fail And hope is gone A heart of ice.a heart of valor Dawn till dusk, the days pass  
_  
* * * 

"Papa, what's wrong?" a tiny voice said from behind him. 

Harry turned his head to look behind him. "Ah, Tristan, what are you doing up so late?" 

Tristan stepped up beside his chair and replied, "I couldn't sleep." 

Harry laughed and motioned for him to climb unto his lap. "And why is that?" 

Tristan smiled and hurriedly sat himself on his papa's lap. "You didn't tuck me in! Its not the same when you forget it!" he pouted as he crossed his arms over his chest. 

Harry smiled apologetically "I didn't tuck you in? How awful of me! Can you ever forgive me?" Harry made a sad face at Tristan. 

Tristan cocked his head, a finger at the side of his forehead, his eyes twinkling mischievously. "Maybe."  
  


Harry made a whimpering sound and made puppy dog eyes at his son. 

Tristan giggled and threw his hands up. "Okay!" 

Harry grinned and carried Tristan upstairs, Tristan slung over one shoulder. As he opened the door, Harry noticed the clutter of books and toys all over the floor and clucked his tongue. "Tristan, what have you been doing in here?" He set his son on the floor. 

"Studying and playing!" Tristan said simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. 

Harry sighed, "Why don't we clean up first before I tuck you in?"\

Tristan made a face but proceeded to help his father pick up toys and books from the floor. Once the room was spotless, Harry flung Tristan on the bed and brought the covers to his chin. 

"Papa?" Tristan sat up in bed. "Yes?" Harry smiled at his son. "What is it?" 

Tristan looked at him in such wonder and sadness, "Papa, do you miss Mommy? I do, when will she come back?"

Harry wasn't expecting this. He took in a deep breath and scanned his mind for something easy to explain to his five-year-old son. "Tristan, I miss Mommy a lot, I really do, but, Tristan, you have to understand that Mommy isn't coming back." He watched his son expectantly, waiting for him to shout or cry, but instead, to Harry's surprise, the boy just nodded like he understood. Harry never explained to Tristan about dying. He thought it was too hard for him to go through it. He was afraid Tristan would ask him all these questions right after his mother died, he did, but Harry chose to ignore it. Tristan had dropped the topic after that. He never asked again, and Harry was relieved. He couldn't blame Tristan now for asking him this, he can't avoid it now, he needs to know. "Tristan," Harry took his son's hands in his. "Mommy is in heaven now," 

"You mean an angel?" Tristan breathed in deeply. He was completely enthralled with the idea of his mother being an angel. Harry swallowed.

 "Yes, a beautiful angel. She's always watching over us and is always, always with us." 

Tristan wrinkled his nose, "She is? How come I can't see her?"

"You have to believe in her son, you may not see her, but she's in here," Harry lifted Tristan's small hand and placed it above his heart. 

"Oh, so Mommy is inside me?" Tristan grinned at him. 

Harry nodded as he looked at his son's face. "Well, I just wanted you to know that you can talk to her anytime and she'll always be listening," 

Tristan, this time nodded his head. Then he clasped both hands to his heart and whispered, "I miss you Mommy and I love you." 

Harry's eyes welled up with tears as Tristan uttered these words before he lay back down and closed his eyes. Harry once again tucked him in, smoothed back the hair from Tristan's forehead before planting a kiss on his forehead. "Goodnight Tristan."

 "Night Papa."

Harry made his way towards the door and bent down to flip the nightlight on and left the room quietly. It was outside in the hallway that he let the tears flow.  
  
* * * 

A burst of October air swept through the house as the door opened. "Hurry up! You'll get all of us sick at this rate!" Molly Weasley snapped at her husband, Arthur Weasley. 

"You can't expect me to close the door now, the boys still have to come in with our belongings!" Arthur protested.

 Molly threw up her hands in exasperation. "Alright!" then she poked her head outside and hollered to her sons "Quickly now before you all catch your deaths out there!"

Bill and Charlie laughed as they brought in two suitcases each into the house. Fred and George came in next lugging some boxes behind them. Finally, Ron entered last, carrying two bags and pulling a stroller bad behind him. "There! All done!" Arthur shut the door behind him and surveyed his boys critically. "So, what do you plan to do now, I mean, now that we're all here?" 

Bill and Charlie shrugged, "Sleep?" they both chorused. 

"You two got any better ideas?" Molly asked the twins. 

"We got some new experiments to test," Fred began. 

"But of course you wouldn't want us doing that, would you?" George continued, grinning at his mother. 

Molly rolled her eyes. Suddenly, they heard knocking at the door.

 "I'll get it!" Ron bounded towards the door and threw it open. There stood Percy, shivering against the winds. "Nice that you finally decided to join us." Ron grinned at his brother. 

"Haha!" Percy stepped into the house and glared at Ron. Percy managed to sleep through the entire car ride and was left sleeping a few more minutes when they all got down.

 "I don't need to ask Percy what he'll be doing for the time being," Arthur spoke up. "If I know it, he'll just say,"

"I have work to do!" everyone chorused. Percy glared at all of them now and they all laughed. 

"Really now!" Molly scolded them, but she too was smiling. "Let's all go to the Family Room and let's see what we can do." 

"I get dibs on the remote!" Bill announced, making a run for the Family Room. 

"No fair!" Fred ran after his older brother. Pretty soon, the other brothers ran after the other into the Family Room. Arthur and Molly just walked hand in hand as they followed their boys. "Just like old times, eh?" Arthur winked at Molly. She sighed happily with fond recollection of before, 

"Yes, just like before." She murmured. As they entered the room, they wondered why it was so quiet. Their sons were just standing in a line, gaping at something on the couch. "Boys, what's the matter?" Molly frowned as she looked at their backs then at her husband. Arthur shrugged. 

"Mum, what's Ginny doing here?" Ron asked, his eyes still fixed on his sister's sleeping figure on the couch. 

"Ginny?" Molly went to the side of the couch and saw for herself that her daughter was indeed here. Everyone was silent. 

"What do you think she's here for? Its still too early for Thanksgiving," Charlie furrowed his eyebrows in thought. "You think somehow she heard about the party?" 

"No, I don't think so, no one has told her, right?" George looked at everyone. Once again, they were all silent. Then, Ginny started to stir.  
  
* * *  
  
Where am I? Ginny thought as she blinked her eyes to clear her vision. She must've fallen asleep on the couch. Couch? What couch? Then in hit her, she was back home, and she managed to fall asleep somehow. She sat up slowly, not noticing the eight pair of eyes watching her. She yawned and stretched and finally her vision cleared up. "Mum! Dad! What are you doing here?" She exclaimed as she realized that her family was all there. 

"Well Ginny, that's exactly what we want to know about you, why are you here?" Molly hugged her daughter. Arthur followed suit and so did her brothers. 

"Wow Gin! Its been a long time since I've seen you!" Ron hugged her the last. Ginny laughed. It felt good to see everyone again after such a long time, especially Ron. "Yeah well, you know! We only see each other only this much!"

 "Don't take this the wrong way or anything Ginny, but you still haven't answered my question. " Molly interrupted them. Ginny swallowed. "Why are you here?"

"I-!" she began. They all looked at her, waiting for an answer. "I-I just wanted to see everyone! I miss you guys a lot!" she burst out. 

"Aw Gin! We missed you too!" Fred teased her. 

"Yes, we missed you a lot." Percy added solemnly. 

Ginny smiled faintly. They were buying it. Somehow she managed to convince them. Though, she'd have to tell the truth somehow, she knew she couldn't keep it a secret for long, especially from her Mum. She watched as everyone sat in their usual places like when they were kids and proceeded to do their own things. 

Ron had flopped down beside her and grabbed the remote from beside her. "Not using this? Thanks!" he punched the ON button. 

"Hey!" she protested as she made a grab for the remote. "I was here first!"

"Yeah? Well, you weren't using it!" he pulled it out of reach and stuck his tongue out at her. "You give it back Ron!" she cried out as she made a move to snatch the remote away from him. Yep! Everything was going to be alright, for now.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

It's been a week since she's disappeared. I have no idea where she might've gone, unless she went back to The Burrow. It would be very unlike me if I just came up to their place and demand that she come back. And for what reason? Oh sure! I can just say, "Oh Virginia, I really missed you and I need you to come back!" Oh please, everyone would react stupidly to that, especially Ron Weasley, I never really liked him, in fact, I don't. And to think that I chose a sister of his to prey on! 

Draco Malfoy had just come in from another meeting and was in a very bad mood. The people at the meeting were very vague and unreasonable to add problems in his life. Now, striding down the corridors of the huge marble building toward the big brass doors, he kept muttering about what he was going to do about the Virginia. He was so deep in thought that he didn't realize until it was too late that he bumped into someone. He swore under his breath before he straightened up and proceeded to go on his way, but then, he caught a glimpse of the man he had bumped into and stopped abruptly. "Seamus Finnigan, what are you doing here?" 

Seamus, who was already walking away, stopped and turned slowly to face him. "Nothing that concerns you, Malfoy."

 Draco just let out one of those trademark grins of his and approached him purposely "Everything that I take interest in concerns me, believe me." He levelly stared at the now cowering man. Really now, just a moment ago, Seamus was all strong and looked as if nothing could prevent him from where he was going, but now? Well, the Malfoy charm does it again! 

Seamus took a step back "Please, just go away," he closed his eyes shut tightly, as if wishing that Malfoy would just leave him be and give him peace. He already ruined his life enough already. He didn't need any more sorrow to add to it, now that Ginny's gone, everything seemed meaningless. 

"Alright, but answer me first," Draco conceded. Seamus nodded reluctantly. "Do you know Virginia's whereabouts?" 

Seamus' eyes widened. "What do you mean?" then all of a sudden "What have you done to her?" Seamus took hold of Draco's collar and lifted him a few inches into the air. "What have you done? I swear I'll kill you if you've done anything to hurt her!"

Draco frowned. What was he thinking? Did this idiot think that he'd do anything like this so soon? Yes, he admits that there would be a probability that he'd hurt Ginny at some point, as in really to the point of breaking down badly, but not now. "I haven't done anything to her, yet." 

Seamus' hands shook with rage as he furiously stared at Malfoy. "Yet!!!" 

"What part of yet don't you understand? Now put me down this instance," Draco replied calmly. Yes, yet, what indeed! Seamus dropped Draco on his feet and took a step back. "How can you say 'yet'? You've already hurt her. Hurt her when I arrived at her house with you there. Was that you're plan?" 

Something inside Draco snapped. Was is his plan? Yes and no. He couldn't really vouch for it because he didn't really do anything, he didn't really plan the thing, it just happened. He would can it his plan if he did have any intention of hurting her, but at that time, he didn't.

 "And I know that you've hurt her more than that. Maybe she ran away from you because she couldn't take it anymore. Well, it was the right thing to do. She needs protection from the likes of you, the devil!" Seamus snarled at him, his face contorting with anger. 

Protection? Draco just shrugged. So Seamus was right, he did hurt her more than once, but like he said, it wasn't really his plan. It just came his way and seemed fit to do justice to what opportunity brings. "Look Seamus, I don't have time for this,"

 Seamus laughed without emotion. "Sure you do, you never do," 

Draco sighed impatiently. "Just tell me where I can find The Burrow, the easiest way." 

"Hah! Now why would I tell you that? You with all of your connections and you're infernal sources! Go figure it out yourself!" and with that, Seamus turned on his heel and left Draco scowling after him.  
  
* * * 

"Yes, I'm sure, I'll be there in two hours at the most to pick him up. Yeah, I'd appreciate it a lot if someone could bring him to Rainer's day-care place. Yes, thank you ever so much. May I please speak with him?" Harry was on the phone and talking to the teacher in charge of Tristan's kindergarten class. Unfortunately, there were some important matters he had to attend to and he had to make sure that his kids were alright.

 "Papa?" Tristan came online. Immediately, Harry broke into a smile as he heard his son's voice, it's as if all the problems just disappeared. Funny how children can do that to you, yeah, kids are wonderful things, but at times you wonder why you love them when they cause so much trouble! 

"Hey! How are you?" Harry greeted his son fondly. "What have you been up to?" 

Tristan happily told his accounts of what happened that day, such as writing numbers and the alphabet and storytelling. "How about you?"

"Well, it wasn't as much fun as yours was," Harry laughed. "Well Tristan, I'm going to have you brought to Rainer's day-care right now-" 

"Why???" Tristan interrupted, his voice high pitched on the line. 

Harry winced, "Its because, I'll be home late and I need you to be with your little sister until I get back. I need you to be a good brother and watch over her, okay?" Harry explained slowly to Tristan so that he'd take it in completely. 

"Uh-huh, how long?" Tristan agreed. "Will you bring us presents?" he added eagerly. 

Harry laughed again. Yeah, his son knew always made it a habit to ask for something when he'd be out late. "Maybe, if you're a good boy. Anyway, I have to go now Tristan, Bye!" 

"Bye Papa! Love you!" Tristan shouted over the phone. "Love you too!" Harry returned lovingly as he hung up the phone. Harry shook his head and smiled as he made his way down the corridor to his agenda, whistling a tune and swinging his briefcase along.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny awoke to the sounds of her brothers squabbling downstairs. She had no idea of what they were fighting about now; all she knew was that it was too early to get up. She turned to her side and looked at her bedside clock. It was only 8:00 am. Still to early to do anything. She groaned and turned over to her other side and yanked the covers over her head.  
  
Downstairs, The Weasley brothers were sitting around the dining table, reaching past each other to get their desired plates of food. Molly and Arthur Weasley tried to settle them down because it was very impolite to do so along with the fact that their dear sister was still in bed sleeping. 

"Alright! That's enough, I wont have any sons of mine acting like ruffians in my house!" Molly bellowed as her fist slammed unto the table. The plates shook making their contains jump. 

Fred and George looked at each other and grinned. 

"Mum, you've been saying that ever since we were kids, wont you give it a rest?" George took a big gulp from his water and after which he burped rudely. 

Fred laughed joyously. "Yeah Mum! We're not kids anymore." "You still act like you are!" she retorted but smiled as she sat back down in her seat. 

"By the way," Bill spoke up, waving his fork in the air with a piece of bacon on it, "When do you suppose Ginny will wake up?"

 "Why? Any special reason?" Charlie looked at the ceiling, tilting his head to the side, pondering the same question as well. "Oh nothing really, just some catching up to do." Was all Bill said as he chomped down his bacon in two bites and flashed his teeth at them. 

Percy nodded his agreement "I, too, can't wait till she gets up, I need to talk to her about what's been happening in her department with the Ministry, there's something rather strange lately going on."

 "Really? Like what?" Ron leaned forward excitedly. Ron also worked in the Ministry as an Auror like Harry, but he also helped his Dad in some stuff. His Dad handled Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Department, along with its lower branch: Muggle Creations because he was just so fascinated on how Muggles could create such things and survive life with meager invention. Ron hardly had time to go out and take on Auror assignments because of his Dad constantly badgering him to help him gather information and all. 

Percy's brow wrinkled with thought as he gathered his thoughts. "Well, Draco Malfoy has been seen in the building lately, usually in Ginny's department, which is kind of absurd because Malfoy absolutely hates Muggles!"

 "Uh-huh, maybe he's just checking up---on them?" Ron said uncertainly and shrugged afterwards. Yeah, come to think of it, why would Malfoy be in the Muggle Activities Department? Why would he be interested in what Muggles were doing? Maybe it was more than that? Who knows? No one ever knows what Malfoy's were up to anyway!

Ginny decided to get out of bed and have some breakfast. She lugged herself out and went into the bathroom to freshen up, after which she put on some jumper-shorts and a loose shirt and headed downstairs to be greeted by her family. 

"Breakfast? Or should I say Brunch?" her Dad gestured at the food on the table.

 "Sounds good!" she chirped as she took her place beside Ron, who was on her left and Fred who was on her right. "Pass the bacon please." She poked Ron on the shoulder lightly.

 Ron passed her the bacon and the rest of the food to her.

 "Are you sick?" Charlie pressed his hand on Ron's forehead. Ron frowned slightly and pulled back "What do you mean?" 

Bill laughed. "Ron, you don't usually give Ginny what she wants on the first round, you usually squabble about it!" Then he looked at Ginny, "Isn't that right, hmmm?"

 Ginny grinned. "Yeah Ron! There must be something bothering you! Don't tell me! Hermione and you have a fight?" Hermione and Ron have been steady for two years now and her parents were constantly asking him when he was going to propose to her. The prospect of having grandchildren around the house made them perfectly happy. They had given up hope that Fred and George would settle down and have a family. Bill and Charlie were too busy to even consider meeting a girl, though, rumors got to Ron that Bill had been meeting with the part Veela, Fleur Delacour. Though, Ron never did tell his parents that they have been meeting because it isn't confirmed yet. Ron shook his head violently. "NO!" 

Everyone just laughed and talked about the upcoming weekend.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry Potter was surprised to see Seamus Finnigan walking ahead of him in such a rush, making him awfully curious to know what he was doing here. So, Harry quickened his pace to catch up with Seamus. "Seamus!" Harry called as he neared him. Seamus whirled around surprised to hear Harry calling him. 

"Hey!" he greeted the dark haired boy. 

"What are you doing here?" Harry stopped in front of him and replied

 "I should ask you that question since you don't work here while I do." 

Seamus laughed. "Okay, you got me there, actually, I thought it over and decided to see Ginny, but when I got to her department, they informed me that she had taken a leave of absence for some time." 

Harry scrunched up his nose. "That's very unlike her to leave just like that. Did she leave a reason why?" 

Seamus shrugged and answered, "Not really, they just said that she told them it was personal matters that needed attending to." 

"Oh." was all Harry said. "Well, I'm glad that you decided to talk to her, 

" Wish I could! "

"She said it was personal matters, right? You think she might be back in The Burrow?" he suggested to Seamus, it would seem like the ideal place for Ginny to go to."

 "That's what I told that rat Malfoy!" Seamus muttered under his breath. 

"Malfoy!?" Harry echoed incredulously. So, Malfoy was here too, looking for Ginny, what for? Yeah, as if its your business Harry! Yeah, but I cant just leave her with Malfoy trailing her. Well, you moron, you were the one that got mad at her in the first place, do you actually think she'd be willing to talk to you now? 

"Yeah, Malfoy, asking me where Ginny went, I told him to bug off and get a life of his own and stop hurting her, seems like he just doesn't want to hurt her, seems like he wants to leave her hanging by a thread on a cliff!" Seamus nearly shouted. 

People passing by turned to stare at them Harry rolled his eyes. Oh what now? "Listen Seamus, I'll drop in on you some other time, I need to pick up my kids now." 

"Oh, sure Harry! You're welcome anytime, safe driving okay?" Seamus smiled at Harry, forgetting instantly the anger he felt. He shook Harry's hand and watched him go through the Exit.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco was in his vast library, containing all the books everyone could possible imagine, reading on where Ginny might be. He already knew that she was in The Burrow, but where was The Burrow? He didn't know why he still bothered to look for it, since he knew he couldn't just appear out of the blue and demand that he see her. Maybe it was just instinct to know where his prey is. Just like a hawk, constantly keeping track of where its food might be. Draco had also called numerous people, mainly his spies and connections, asking if they knew where Ginny might be. Of course, they knew very little of the exact location because the Weasley family was overlooked. The idea of him asking the Ministry was crazy. They'd be puzzling over the thing on why he would want to know where the Weasleys lived.

 Then, the doorbell rang and Draco jumped down from his ladder, eager to get away from his research, which wasn't going anywhere at all. He coursed through the corridors and to the big mahogany doors and pulled it open. There stood his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, smiling at him. 

"Mother! What are you doing here?" Draco quickly kissed his mother on both cheeks before helping her inside the house.

 "I decided to leave the Bahamas earlier and come see you instead, why are you busy?" she teased him as she gave him her coat to hand. 

Draco smirked. "It's very unlike you to just leave in the middle of your vacation just to see me, very unlike you indeed!" 

Narcissa just laughed. "Now Draco, I don't see you all the time because you're always running off and doing something else or you're always busy with your work." They entered the Family Room of the Malfoy Manor in which Malfoy uttered "Incendio!" to light the fireplace. 

"Thank you dear." Narcissa nodded approvingly at her soon as she sat down to take her seat. It wasn't that Narcissa lived away from the Manor, in fact, she lived here most of her life, its just that Draco always got home late or he just never came home for some days, which got her worried at times, but she knew that her son was very responsible and well disciplined to always come back to reassure her that he was alright. After all, Draco was her only son and child, he was everything to her, and he knew that. That's why he made it a priority to tell her or leave her a note on where he was going. 

Draco sat opposite of her, watching his mother's resting form. She had her eyes shut gently and looked absolutely beautiful. People say that Draco got his mother's beauty and grace, it was true, from the hair to the eyes and the well-sculpted face, yes, it was all true. Now, Draco's father, Lucius Malfoy, that's where Draco got all his wits, skills and personality. But then, Draco resented his father. He knew from the start that his Father was big trouble. He died during the war and that was that. Draco and Narcissa were both happy of the outcome. Lucius was so terrible that none of them grieved his lost. Draco adored his mother, he'd protect her from anything. He had this bond with her, its like, when she feels something's wrong, he knows it too, it's the same with her. You can call it a Mother and Son bond that links both of them together, there's no use escaping it. 

"Draco, come here," Narcissa said softly, a pale hand reaching toward him. 

Draco took her hand and stood up to squat in front of her, caressing her hand with his thumb. "What is it Mother?" 

Her eyes fluttered open and her eyes conveyed nothing but happiness and sincerity as she looked upon her only son. Draco's eyes, which were inherited from his mother, were slightly sharper and had more gray in them than blue, until he met that incident which made his eyes aesthetic and ethereal, no one knew except his mother, he dared not tell anyone about it. It was dangerous to let anyone know. "Draco, tell me, is there something wrong?" she put a hand to his cheek. 

He sighed and leaned into his mother's soothing touch. "Is there any use trying to hide it?"

 Narcissa's eyes twinkled with laughter because she knew it was true that there was nothing that Draco would hide from her. Yes, she unfortunately knew of Draco's new hobby of breaking the girls' hearts, she disliked it at first and she still does, but she couldn't deny Draco his happiness, though she still let Draco continue with it because it seems that it makes Draco a stronger person. Along with that, she knows Draco doesn't do anything as far as killing them. 

"Well, don't be shocked, but I must warn you, you might not like it," he warned her seriously. 

"Oh come now dear, surely it cant be that bad!" she exclaimed. 

"Virginia Weasley is my new target and there seems to be complications arising." Draco confessed to Narcissa, waiting for her outburst or denial, but nothing came. Instead, it was just silence that came to him. What's wrong with her? 

"Virginia Weasley?" she said slowly, as if tasting it on her tongue. Then she burst out laughing.

"What?" he honestly didn't know what she was laughing for. It wasn't the least bit funny. 

"Why would you pick her? I know she's a nice girl, a very nice girl, but I expected your tastes to be higher Draco!" Narcissa was shaking her head now as she calmed down a bit. He thought it might come to that. 

"Mother, yes its true that my tastes tend to run to more exotic girls, but seeing the Weasley girl, well I need something new," he amended. "Besides, she's not like all other girls, and I was right in pursuing her." He added. 

"Whatever you say dear." Narcissa said.  
  
* * *  
  
Harry arrived exactly on time to pick up Rainer and Tristan up from the day-care center. Upon entering the building, screams of delight and laughter immediately wafted up to him. Lots of kids were running around and chasing each other and some were on different playgrounds located in the building. He craned his neck to find Tristan or Rainer on the Waiting Room, but he couldn't locate them anywhere. His heart pounded as he rushed to the Assistant inside the room and asked her if she any of his kids. She shook her head no and apologized. Harry muttered a thank you and went to search the other places. He had been searching for over half and hour now and the place was about to close up. Sitting on a plastic bench in The Swings Area, he lowered his head in his hands and let his thoughts drift away. He needed to rest. He had been circling the place like a hawk just to find his children. What kind of place is this? Aren't they supposed to be looking after my children?! Its totally insane for them to just let them run around unsupervised by anyone! 

Just then, Harry heard vague laughter from the far side of the area. Gee, it sounds like my kids.could it? Harry looked up and squinted his eyes to see better. He had to stand up and walk a few feet closer to where the voices were coming from to get a better view. Rounding the corner of a wide swing structure, his heart lifted when he saw Tristan pushing Rainer on the swings with Rainer laughing merrily. Harry watched a while as his boy pushed Rainer on the swings with no complaint, a smile on his face and talking to his baby sister in baby-talk. Yeah, Tristan will be a good older brother to Rainer. I'm glad that they're really close. Then, Harry called over to them.

 "Papa!" Tristan yelled as he clutched the chains to stop Rainer from swinging. "Look Rainer, its Papa." Tristan whispered to his sister as he pointed at him. 

Rainer turned to look in Harry's direction and gave him a smile and wave with her tiny hand. "Papa." 

Harry broke into a grin. He knew that Rainer could say Papa already and along with other words, she was a smart kid. She was only 10 months old and she had already started to talk on her 9th month and later on sing, or try to sing parts of nursery rhymes. Rainer had also started to walk on her two feet just this month and already she was running expertly. "Hey there!" he jogged over to them. "I was looking all over the place for you!" 

Tristan grinned. "We got bored and we wanted to play. are you mad?" the little boy's face turned sullen at the thought of getting spanked for doing something bad. 

"No, no, no," Harry soothed him as he kneeled down to look into Tristan's eyes. "You were a good boy, watching over you little sister." 

Above them, sitting on the swings, Rainer giggled and began kicking her feet, indicating that she wanted to go down already. Harry brushed himself off and took Rainer in his one arm and scooped Tristan up in the other. Off they went, back to their mansion. Upon arriving at the house, Harry let down his kids and went over to his office to see if any new messaged came up on his answering machine. 

There was only one. Harry pushed the button to play the message and heard a very familiar voice relay a message: "Meet me Knockturn Alley at Midnight." There was no threat to it, but nevertheless, Harry made up his mind to go meet with him. 

_Malfoy better have a good explanation for this._


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

It was very well freezing when Harry Potter reached Knockturn Alley. This event was uncalled for! He hated leaving his children all alone in the house, its not that he didn't trust the charms and spells that the Ministry of Magic had put on his house, its just that, Parental Instincts cause you to worry. Plus, he hated Draco Malfoy for calling him out here. No one ever knows what the conniving rat was up to; it can never be good though. 

Pushing the door to the tavern that was just ahead of him, a stench wafted to his nose, which caused him to gag. _I'll really kill Malfoy for this!_ He scanned the area for a certain blonde hair man; it was very easy to spot him really. No one really looks like Malfoy. He strode over to him and glared down his nose, expecting Malfoy to say something crude about his arrival. 

"Have a seat, Potter," was all the blonde said.

_I must be out of mind! Malfoy must've been hit on the head or something!_ Nevertheless, Harry took the seat opposite of his enemy. "Spill Malfoy. Why did you call me here at this mad hour?" Harry formed a steeple with his fingers as he looked at Malfoy.

Malfoy took time before he answered Harry's question. He was turning the wine glass this way and that by the stem. The burgundy wine moved like little waves, crashing against the crystal sides. He took a quick glance at Harry through the wine and started to speak. "You being a close associate of Virginia, I assume you know her whereabouts?" 

Harry's mouth dropped open._ So! He's run out of ideas on where she might be…not unless he finally knows where except he doesn't know the exact location. Seamus was right! Malfoy was on the hunt for Virginia. _"Why?"

"I knew it wasn't going to be easy trying to get the question out of you. Listen Potter, I know where she is, I just need to know where exactly. It's not like the Weasleys have their address published, do they?" Draco frowned slightly as he put the glass back down on the table. 

"Being rich does have its downsides, doesn't it?" Harry smirked as he called for someone to take his order. "I'll have the same thing he's having," he gestured at Malfoy's glass. The waiter left to get Harry's order. "Being a Malfoy, you thought you could have everything, you would know everything, but no you don't. You don't even know where her house is," Harry shook his head. "What a shame!" he grinned, loving the moment when a furious look descended upon Malfoy's face.

"Look, I'm trying to find her!" Malfoy said through gritted teeth. Potter was the only one who could help him now, at the same time; Potter was the only one who could only make him this mad. 

"Why? So you could just torture her with your little game?" Harry shot back. "I think not!" 

"Have you forgiven her?" Malfoy retorted as well. "I thought you cut off all connections from her because you despised her. Remember, the day you said we belonged to each other just because of that little incident?" he leaned back in his seat and grinned deliciously at Harry's shocked expression. 

"Yes, its true that I said those things to her. But I decided to ask for forgiveness and forgive her at the same time. True that it was wrong, it was wrong mainly because of your influence," Harry pointed an accusing finger at Draco. "I'm willing to mend ties again with her because I know that I wont ever forgive myself if I just let her go without making amends!" The waiter came and set Harry's drink in front of him and left again. Harry took a swig from his glass and glared once more at Draco. "Unlike you, I have good intentions, probably the only time I'll let you know of her whereabouts is if you'd go to her apologizing for what you've done."

"And what if I'm willing to do that?" Draco calmly replied. "What if I really wanted to do that in the first place? You think I'm all this and that, frankly I'm not! You assume that just because I'm a Malfoy, I'm supposed to be crude and stupid. Well, for your information, I'm more than what meets the eye." Draco said with such force that he nearly spilled the wine across the table. "Just because the Malfoys had an encounter with the Dark Side, and had a bad reputation that traveled that wildfire, doesn't mean I have to live up to it, I can change if I wanted to, and I have." He said stubbornly now. This time, Draco drank from his glass, drowning the last drop and slammed it unto the table. 

Harry was speechless, he hated to admit it, but he as in awe of this man. Yes its true that the Malfoys had a run in with Voldemort and that Lucius Malfoy had left the family behind and was eventually sought after by the others and was killed, resulting that the family had a hard time dealing with their surroundings. Sure they recovered and people have started accepting them into the community, but Draco's improvement really was the one that made his family rise again. He could actually admire Malfoy for doing that, but Malfoy still hasn't learned to actually be a decent man in the world. Constantly chasing after women, using and deceiving them and bending their minds with his will just so that they will succumb to his primal needs. He did the same thing to Ginny, why wasn't he stopping himself in giving him the answers? Maybe it was all an act, but it was too real not to believe it. 

Harry sighed and rubbed his forehead and hesitantly told him where The Burrow is. Malfoy stared at him in quiet contemplation and paid for his drink and Harry's, which was quite another surprise to the brunette. "Just don't make it worse…"  
"You think I don't know that? I know what to do," Malfoy stood up and brushed himself off. "I guess I'll just leave you here, I can't be seen walking around with you. People will start getting suspicious, and besides, we are still rivals," he walked out into the night leaving Harry with his unfinished wine of glass.

* * *

Ginny smiled to herself as she surveyed her home. It had that warm cinnamon smell and the fire was roaring in the fireplace. It was like Christmas but it was only Thanksgiving now. Well, Thanksgiving wasn't until a few weeks, but her parents had to make everyone join in the festivities, not that she minded. She loved helping around to decorate the house for holidays. It reminded her of the good old days when they were all assigned tasks to do. Ginny would usually be in the kitchen helping her mum make her homemade recipes. Her brothers would be with their dad decorating the outside of the house and the interior as well. Now, she found herself and her brothers doing the same thing, she had the better part though. She didn't have to be outside in the cold fixing things; rather, she can be all toasty and warm helping out in the kitchen. Right now, they were just baking a batch of cookies along with apple cider to go along with it. When the timer went off, she heard the door open and a stampede of footsteps heading her way. 

"Is that what I think it is?" Ron smacked his lips and sniffed the air. "Cookies and apple cider…mmmmm! MINE!" he made a move towards the oven.

"I don't think so!" Fred grabbed Ron by the waist and pulled him back. Ron and Fred started fighting, which George the chance to make a dash to get the cookies. Sadly, he was also pulled back by Charlie, who was pulled back by Bill. Percy was left scowling at them as he stepped all over his brothers to help Ginny take out the cookies from the oven. 

"Honestly! Am I the only one here that has enough sense to wait?" Percy got the mugs out of the cupboard so that Ginny could start pouring the cider into them.

"He has enough sense to know why we want the cookies badly!" Ron grabbed a cookie from the cooling tray and bit into it. "Yeow! It's hot! Hot, hot, hot, hot, hot!" Ron stuck his tongue out and started fanning it with his hand.

Fred and George rolled their eyes and took one cookie each and blew on it until it cooled down. They took their seats around the table and gestured for Bill, Percy and Charlie to join them.

"By the way Gin, where's Mum and Dad?" Ron asked Ginny as she started putting the cookies into a bowl. 

"They're out, shopping for the other stuff." She shrugged as she brought the bowl over to the table.

"What other stuff?" George grabbed a cookie and bit into it. He made a face as he realized that it was too hot to bite.

"You know, the usual. Turkey and all those things." Ginny went back to the counter to get the pitcher of cider. 

"This early?" Bill waved his mug in the air, motioning for Ginny to pour him some more.

Ginny shrugged again and she filled his mug.

"Percy, when are they heading home?" Fred glanced at his brother, who was drinking form his own mug. "Any idea?"

"Around an hour or so," Percy replied as he patted the chair beside him for Ginny to sit.

Ginny took of her apron and tossed it unto the counter and happily took her seat beside Percy and got a cookie herself and started munching away. "Yum! This is good! What am I saying? Of course it's good because I baked it!"

Everyone laughed and Charlie pretended to throw his cookie at her. Just then, the doorbell rang and they all looked at each other, wondering who it might be. It couldn't be their parents because Percy did say that they'll be back and hour or so later, Percy was mostly usually correct. Ginny stood up. "I'll get it." She disappeared into the other room with everyone talking again behind her. She threw her hands up in disgust. As usual, her brothers made her do all the work, but then, it's the price she has to pay for being the youngest. Yeah, she was spoiled by all of them and she knew it, she could be fair to them by doing this. She threw open the door and she could feel her jaw drop open and her eyes pop out at the sight in front of her. _Wake up! Snap out of it! This is all a horrible dream…a nightmare! _No matter how many times she blinked, the image in front of her refused to disappear or change. 

"Good Morning Virginia, " Draco greeted her, smiling as he bowed politely. 

"Wh-what are you doing here? You have no right to be here!" she stammered. Seeing him made her all ad again, but she also felt this strange sensation crawling up her spine when she saw him. _No! You can't do this to yourself! You'll just be hurt again._ "Answer me! Or else!" 

"Virginia, I-" he began, but was cut short when Ron appeared and yelled in shock.

"Malfoy! What the bloody hells are you doing here? How did you get here? How do you now where we lived?" Ron started waving his fist wildly in the air, striding towards Ginny and Draco. "You're up to no good I'm bloody sure!" Ron yelled into Draco's face. 

Draco smiled to himself. _He's still the same. Still temperamental as usual._ "I have business with your sister,"

"No you don't!" Ron grabbed Draco by the collar and shoved him further outside and shut the door close.

"Ron!" Ginny shouted as she opened the door again to find Draco waiting outside patiently. "Even if he's got a bad reputation and all, he's a guest!" she helped him inside. It sends chills throughout her body to touch Draco again, it had been a really long time since she saw or heard him. She guided him to the Living Room; she couldn't bring him to the Family Room because it was adjacent to the kitchen. Ron followed closely behind, scowling at Malfoy from behind his back. Ginny told him to sit down on the chair and she sat opposite of him, waiting for him to speak. She was supposed to tell him to just get on with it, but Ron beat her to it.

"Well? If you've got noting to say, I'm going to throw you out!" he crossed his arms across his chest and waited for Malfoy to say something.

Draco cleared his throat and ignored Ron and focused on Ginny. "I need to talk to you in private. I can't really say this in front of your brother,"

"Ahem, you mean brothers," Bill appeared with the rest of the troop. The others were all staring at Draco as if he brought something bad into the house. 

Draco was surprised. He hadn't expected all the Weasley Brothers to be here. How will he ever get his privacy? How will he ever get a moment alone with her? Alright, maybe it was a bad idea to come here, he should've been prepared for something like this would happen. Stupid, very stupid indeed!

Ginny stared at him now, challenging him, a cruel smile playing on her lips._ What can you do now, hmmm? Its amazing that…maybe, just maybe Malfoy is losing his confidence! Wouldn't that be a very good thing! Yes, but it would be very nice to hear what he wants to say without my brothers interfering…especially Ron…_She glanced at Ron uncertainly. _Its obvious that she's have to get rid of them just to listen to Malfoy, she'd have to keep them close by just in case…but not to close for them to actually barge in and to eavesdrop. _"You guys might want to leave, he may have important business to discuss with me,"

"But!" Ron half whined and half complained.

"After all, Percy did say that Mr. Malfoy has been seen near my department, I cant just leave a client hanging, no matter who the person is," she said the last phrase with forcefulness at the same time shooting Malfoy a venomous look. 

Charlie sighed in the back, shooing everyone away into the other room, far away from the two. Before leaving with them, he left Ginny with a note. "Remember, we'll be here in case you need us." Then looking at Malfoy with such bluntness on his face, "Don't do anything that will get you in trouble." And then, Charlie left to join his brothers.

Ginny let out a sigh and listened for any of her brothers. True that they were over protective, but they should know that they could trust her. Now, leaning back in her seat, she laced her fingers together and asked Malfoy to start talking.

"When do you plan to keep this up?" he simply said. "You'll have to come back sooner or later. If you're going to say that I'm lying…yes, I wont deny it,"

"I knew it, but really, has my department been doing anything since I left?" Ginny had a worried expression on her face. "You were there looking for me, weren't you? I'd like to know _both_ reasons." Now her expression changed to that off patience. 

Draco rubbed his forehead. "One, I needed to talk to you the Muggle Activities, after all, you are in charge of that, " then he crossed his legs and continued. "Second, well, let's just say that life back at home is very boring without you," he flashed his teeth at her and uncrossed and crossed his feet again.

Ginny frowned. "I wont really touch up on your second answer, as for the fact about my department, why are you taking such an interest in Muggles all of a sudden? It's unlike a Malfoy to do so, I mean, I don't really mean anything bad by it…" 

_First Potter, now her. Why is it always that everyone expects a Malfoy to be like this and like that? Frankly, it's annoying!_ He didn't realize that he was talking aloud because he heard her gasp in surprise and apologizing. 

"Oh, I didn't realize that you felt that way!" Ginny bowed her head in apology.

Draco waved his hand in dismissal. "About the muggles, well, I've been meaning to buy another estate, really nice you know, but the thing is, its near a where muggles usually hang about…what do you call those places?" he began snapping his fingers, trying to look for the proper word.

"Malls," she supplied. "Where does my job come in?" 

"I can't just kill off everyone, cant I? And besides, if I did wipe out the entire mall, as you call it, the Ministry would have my head!" Draco shook his head. "Can't you contact a muggle and tell them to move the location?"

"Can't you find another estate?" she countered. "I'm sure there are other nice estates around here," she was cut short by Draco's interruption.

"If you could only see the estate, I'm sure you'll see why I'm persistent in attaining it," he countered back. "I can bring you there some time next week if you want," he examined his fingers coolly.

_What nerve! Telling me to come with him just to see an estate…who does he think he's fooling? _

"I need to buy the estate for some reasons," he looked up from his nails. "One, I need to buy it for my Mother, two, its going to be made into a rest house." 

"You're mother? Why cant she just live with you in your manor?" she asked incredulously. "Are you trying to get rid of her?" she shut her mouth when he gave her a ferocious look. _Wrong idea!_

"My mother needs a house where she can be close to nature, you might ask why do I choose a place that's near a mall? Simply because the place behind the mall has very rich land, along with the fact that it's the place where the first Malfoy Manor was built. How you may I ask I know this? Again, its simple, being a Malfoy, you're entitled to your research and therefore must know the Family History." He explained patiently to her. _But of course, there are other certain reasons behind that. She can't refuse me now._

"Well, it does seem like a good enough answer or reason, alright, I'll go," she finally answered. "Besides, I can't not go because the Ministry would also have my head for just refusing you without any real reason,"

"It's called bad business," Draco said.

* * *

The Weasley Brothers were waiting anxiously for their sister to emerge from the next room. They couldn't really pass by in the middle of a business conversation, it was rude, besides, she might think that they didn't trust her. It's been a full whole hour that they they've been waiting. So far, not a single scream or noise came from the next room. Malfoy might've been behaving well, but then, that man had a few tricks up his sleeve. Bill and Charlie were staring at the space leading to the next room. Percy was reading the newspaper and the twins were scheming about something. Ron, well, Ron was Ron. He couldn't stop pacing back and forth and muttering under his breath. Most things you could catch from his were curse words and dark words, mainly stuff about killing Malfoy. 

It's been a long wait, but finally, Ginny emerged into their room with Malfoy a few steps respectively behind her. "Just business." 

_Oh really?_ Draco thought.

Just then, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it," Percy got up and headed for the door. 

Ron glared at Draco. Right away, everyone felt the static in the air. 

"I think I'm going to go up," Fred started inching towards the stairs.

"Me too!" George followed suit and both of them bolted up the stairs to shut themselves in their room. They didn't want to be involved in their temperamental brother's fight, if there was going to be a fight.

Charlie and Bill looked at each other and shrugged. They figured that they'd break it up if anything happened. They could handle it, it was their responsibility.

"How's everyone?" they heard their mother headed towards them. 

Everyone looked teach other in alarm, all except for Draco. They saw their Mother come in, followed by their father. Their parents had a shocked expression on their faces. "Good Afternoon, Draco Malfoy, what brings you to our home?" Molly quickly smiled at the young man in their house. 

Draco smiled warmly in return and walked towards her and clasped her hand and shook it, just like with any other acquaintance. He did the same with Arthur Weasley, who in return offered him a seat. "Good Afternoon Mr. and Mrs. Weasley." 

Molly and Arthur sat beside on either side of Ginny on the couch. 

"Mum, Dad, Mr. Malfoy came here for business, I was quiet surprised to see him in our doorway, mainly because I never knew he knew where we lived." She was stuttering now out of pure nervousness. 

"How did it go?" Arthur asked Draco, his eyes sparkling with interest. "Maybe I could be of some help, Ginny and I almost share the same topic at work." 

"Well, I'm not really sure if it concerns you in what you're specializing in, sir. I just need to buy an estate and I need Ms. Weasley to make negotiations with some Muggles, it's the most proper thing to do because she has connections." 

Molly nodded in agreement. "Yes, it certainly is. Ginny does take her work seriously, what do you plan to do?" 

"I'll be taking her around next week, so she can have a look at it. Then she can inform me on how I should move. It would be hard just to approach muggles and tell them what to do, she's more familiar with them." Draco gestured at Ginny. "That is, if you're allowing me to bring her," 

Arthur and Molly looked at each other, their eyes saying all the words that need not be said. "Alright, but there are some rules you must know," Arthur held up a finger. "One, you have to bring her back before midnight, " he ticked off his index finger. "Two, I want both of you to behave like adults," he looked sternly at both of them and held up three fingers, "Three, try to have fun." 

Ginny laughed at her father. "Dad! I thought you were serious!"  
"He is," Molly spoke up. "Of course, he wouldn't want you two to be bored of your wits!" 

Charlie and Bill laughed too. "Where exactly is this estate?" Bill asked Draco.

"Behind a mall," Draco shrugged. He informed them of what the estate was supposed to 

be and they were all pretty much in agreement to what he was doing. Ron seemed kind of disbelieving. 

"How will I know that you'll actually keep these rules?" Ron sniffed and crinkled his nose in disgust, as if Draco was the one giving off the putrid smell. "You have a reputation for breaking rules." 

"Hush! "Molly scolded her son. "That's no way to treat a guest!"

"No, it's alright Mrs. Weasley, I guess I did have a reputation for being foul being, but I assure you, I've changed for the past few years ever since the Dark Side started rising again. You have my word that I will abide by these rules you have set down for me, I swear that if I do break them, I'll kill myself." Draco solemnly promised Ginny's parents. He'd never go back on his word, everyone knew that. 

"Well, there you have it!" Arthur stood up, sounding jolly, helping his wife stand up as well. "What time is it?"

"Judging by the outside, I'd say it's around 6:00 p.m. by now," Bill glanced outside the window, noting the darkness. 

"Oh my! We've taken too much of your time, please forgive us!" Molly hung her head, apologizing for the ignorance of time. "We can make it up to you,"

Draco shook his head and smiled softly. "No, no, I couldn't, I would be imposing on you then," 

Molly took him by the arm and guided him into the dining room. "You will have dinner here with us, it's the least I can do." 

Ron's jaw dropped open. "What?!" he followed hi Mother into the dining room. "How can you do this?"   
"Simple, its called manners, which I'm afraid you still haven't got." She clucked her tongue and began getting the ingredients out of the cupboard and refrigerator. 

Draco watched everyone, amused at the events taking place before him. Ron, was openly complaining to his mother and Arthur was talking with Ginny about business. He never really expected that he would be staying this long in their house, let alone that he would be staying for dinner too. This would be interesting.

"Ginny dear, why don't you accompany Mr. Malfoy back to the Living Room, I'm sure it would be much better than staying in here," Molly suggested to her daughter.

"Oh sure Mum! Sorry Dad, duty calls," she excused herself from her father and led Draco back into their Living Room. "Sit," she gestured at the seat that used to be hers. 

Draco sat and rested his head in his hands. "He still hasn't changed much, has he?" 

"Who? Ron?" Ginny looked back into the kitchen, watching her ever-unchanging brother. "Yeah, in a way he hasn't, but I like him the way he is, even though he can be really annoying at times," she sat down opposite of him, tucking her legs under her. 

Draco chose to remain silent, closing his eyes and trying to shut out all the sounds around him. He was tired, that was a fact, he didn't know why, but maybe it was just because he had succeeded in completing his mission. How long has it been? He didn't know, all he knew was that it was the month of November and there would be some special events planned. 

"Are you feeling okay? Do you need an aspirin?" Ginny's voice broke into his thoughts. 

He shook his head lightly. "No, I'm fine."  
Ginny frowned and got up from her seat and knelt in front of him, laying her hand on his forehead gently. "Funny, it doesn't feel like a fever, are you eating right?" she pulled her hand back and sat back in her seat, leaning slightly forward, observing him carefully. 

"I'm not sick, and yes, I've been eating regularly like everyone else does." He snapped at her. "I'm sorry," he added. "Maybe its just because of this whole business thing." 

"Oh, I understand, " she nodded. "No offense taken."

Just then, her mother came in and asked them if chicken in lemon sauce was alright with them. She stopped short when she saw Draco's appearance. "Are you feeling alright?" she walked towards him and repeated the same thing her daughter did. 

He nodded plainly and closed his eyes again. _Why does everyone keep asking me this question when I say I'm fine?_

"You know, just to be sure, after dinner, I think I'd better let you stay here for the night, that way you'll be okay in the morning, no, I wont let you object, I'm putting my foot down on this," with that, she strutted back into the kitchen, telling Arthur his condition. Ginny and Draco could hear Arthur offering to pull out the fold-up bed in the Living Room.

"I guess you're stuck with us," Ginny sighed as closed her eyes too.

_I guess I am. Draco thought and laid his head back into the soft texture of the seat. _


	10. Chapter 9

            Chapter 9

            Journal's Log

        Life seems strange all of a sudden. I find myself thrown in a confusing all to real state…the bad thing is, I can't get out of it.

            Yes, I have finally found Virginia. I planned to talk to her privately, but her brothers, all of them to be exact, were home. What was I supposed to do? Just leave the house after all that trouble. No, I figured that I'd request her to tell her brothers to leave us alone for a while. It didn't take that long, just an hour was needed to tell her of my plans, both plans actually. I informed her that I needed to do some business with her, regarding the Muggle Activities Department. Then, of course, she had said she wanted to know both reasons, I told her that it was boring back home without her. It was typical of her to choose to ignore the second reason.

            But, in the end, she couldn't refuse the business proposition because it would look bad on her. Along with that, her parents came, and they too were surprised to see me in their humble little home. Molly and Arthur Weasley, such amusing and delightful parents. Arthur agreed to let me take Virginia out the next week, provided that we stick to some rules. 

            As I look at the family, I have this rather queer feeling brewing up inside of me. Maybe its because I realized that I never really had a family like this one. Sure, I have a Mother, and I'm proud of her, but what about siblings? I certainly don't have any…I don't have a Father that I could look up to either. If you would compare Lucius and Arthur, you would see how far apart they are.  My Father…the bastard! Disappeared during the war, I don't bloody care where he is. All I know is that he just left my mother and me in a time of crisis! He is a Deatheater; a follower of Voldemort…evil scum…Lucius was almost like the devil. Always plotting, always scheming of something new, but then, isn't that where I got my cleverness, my being so slippery and smooth? Shouldn't I at least be thankful? It's kind of hard to thank someone that has been cruel to you both physically and emotionally. 

            Arthur Weasley…a respectable man. He cares for his family, supports them whole-heartedly, very responsible…someone who isn't my father. The Weasleys are very lucky to have a father who could do anything and everything for them. 

            …

            Why couldn't I have led a different life? With a father who would have been there for me? Instead of that bastard! Maybe who I am now, would have been different if I was brought up in a completely different way. Maybe I wouldn't have been hated by some people, and instead be loved be some. Why did I have to be born into such a world? Could I have been born simple and honest? Could my parents be someone else?

            No.

            I am what I am and I'll be who I am until I die. Nothing can change that. My Father and Mother, I am grateful for you bringing me into this world. My Father, for providing me with all the material possessions you thought that would make me happy…thank you. My ever-beloved Mother, I thank you for imparting me with all that you have, caring for me in my darkest moments, I owe everything to you.

            …

            The Weasley Family, I can hear them bustling in the kitchen. I sense that Mrs. Weasley is done cooking the meal. Oh, didn't I mention earlier that I was staying with them? No? Well, it's like this, when Mr. and Mrs. Weasley came in, we had a chat, after which they left and Virginia and I had a talk again, and I guess I was feeling kind of lightheaded and she took it as a sign that I was sick. She laid her hand on my forehead and announced that it didn't feel like a fever. Mrs. Weasley came in and noticed my condition too, and repeated the same thing her daughter did. She quickly told her husband the news and he set off to unfold the bed in the Living Room. 

            I am in the Living Room, watching with tired eyes the way Mr. Weasley went about fixing the made-up bed. It was around fifteen minutes later that he was done and gone back into the kitchen. 

            …

            She's coming; I better wrap this up if I don't want her asking any questions to what I am doing. I promise I'll try to get back to you later. Ah, here she is. I must go now…

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            "Dinner's ready," she announced as she looked down at him. "Can you stand up without me helping you?" she narrowed her eyes at him, judging his appearance.

            "You don't need to worry about me," he stood up slowly, standing straight for her to see. 

            "Alright then," she shrugged and leaded the way into the kitchen. She gestured for him to take the empty seat beside her before taking her own seat. 

            Everyone was quite silent for a while, till Molly made the first move to ask Bill to pass her the pitcher of water. Everyone took their cue to start their routine. They all started talking at the same time, about everything else except Draco's condition. 

            "So, Draco, I'm guessing that you don't have extra clothes with you?" Arthur asked him. "I could lend you some of mine, if it would fit you,"

            "Oh, no sir, I'll sleep in my own clothes," Draco replied as he spooned some mashed potatoes into his mouth. "But thank you for the offer."

            "Nonsense!" Molly declared. "I wont allow you to sleep in your sickly clothes! You can borrow Arthur's clothes…" She looked at him purposely.

            "Actually, Mum, I can lend him, my clothes, I'm sure it would fit him," Bill spoke up. "We're almost the same size, its kind of rare that you would have that build," he added.

            Draco smiled wryly. "It's called 'work'," 

            Everyone laughed.

            "Why, Percy works a lot but he doesn't have your body!" Fred pointed at Percy. 

            Percy glared at Fred. "Maybe he means a different kind of work. All I do is sit in the office reading papers and signing them," he sighed. 

            "What kind of work do you then?" Charlie turned to Draco, imploring him for an answer.  "I know you do office work, but what else is there?"

            "Oh you know, basically I work in the office, but some of the other workers are so unreliable that I have to do their work too, I have to run around a lot just to get things done!" he said, making running gestures with his hand.

            "Percy's too lazy to run around, he totally depends on the others!" George laughed. He stared making faces at his non-too happy older brother. They all knew that Percy didn't like being teased, even if it was only a little. 

            "Draco, I don't mean to sound overbearing, but I think you looked much paler than before, are you eating right? Is there anything bothering you nowadays?" Molly stared upon his face, searching for an answer. 

            Draco gritted his teeth and tried to smile politely. "I'm eating alright, maybe its just my work, I haven't been able to get much rest especially now because of my new project." 

            "Well, I'm sure we can fix that!" she exclaimed. "We'll just have to stuff you with more of my delicious food and just give you some peace and quiet."

            "I don't think you can find the last bit in this place," Charlie stared thoughtfully up at the ceiling. "Especially with these four yakking all night," he pointed at Ginny, Ron, Fred and George. "All of you end up doing something loud before we all go to sleep and Mum will have to break all of you up."

            "You're forgetting dear brother that we're not kids anymore!" Ginny told him. "Well, maybe its just the twins and Ron, but me!" she looked at all of them with big round eyes. "I an angel!" 

            Ron snorted with laughter. "Gin, I think you're the one who usually starts the things at night," he ruffled her hair affectionately. 

            "Hey!" she protested as she gaily ruffled her brother's hair too. Pretty soon both of them were playing over their dinner much to their parent's dismay. 

            "I'm sorry Draco, they tend to forget their age sometimes," Arthur apologized to their guest. "They haven't changed much, thank Merlin that Bill and Charlie are still sane…" he sighed as he speared his carrots and popped them into his mouth.

            "I think you better look again, sir," Draco pointed at the eldest Weasley brothers who were talking boisterously and flailing their arms around madly. "I think you'll have to rely on Percy for sanity," he took a gulp of water and stared back down at his plate. He mostly pushed his food around, making it look as if it was eaten. 

            Ginny noticed this and frowned. "No appetite? Do you want to rest now?" she asked him softly so that he was the only one he could hear. 

            He nodded his agreement and let her do the talking. He vaguely heard her voice, telling her parents that she wished to be excused so she could attend to his needs. She helped him up and he gave them a small grateful smile as he continued his way out by Virginia's support. She asked him if he wanted to use the bathroom. He shook his head, unfortunately he wasn't in his right mind to actually freshen up before sleeping, he just wanted to collapse on the bed and have a night's rest. 

            Ginny sighed and led him to the make-up bed. She certainly hoped that Draco would settle for something inferior to his own bed. But then, the minute Draco landed upon the cushions, not a single word of incrimination was uttered.

            "Are you sure you're alright?" she bent down to look into his face. _He's asleep._ She gazed upon his face wonderingly, amazed at how angelic and peaceful he looked when sleeping. _He should be asleep more often than a wake so that he wouldn't cause any trouble._ Ginny smiled to herself. A lock of stray hair got her attention, it was right on Draco's closed eyes. She carefully, almost lovingly tucked the stray hair back into place with the others. She sat back and rested her head in her hands and looked at him. It seemed like eternity before she snapped out of her trance only to scold herself.

            _What's wrong with you girl? This is the man that caused you pain and yet you care for him like…like…what? This shouldn't even be happening. He's only here for business…no…he did mention THAT other reason, which I did refuse to take up with him. Am I hoping? Hoping that he really likes me or what? Do I even like him? Am I telling the truth, am I being honest with myself? Do I have feelings for this man? _

Memories of the few weeks that they met up in a long time came rushing back to her. When they bumped into each other on that fateful day in Diagon Alley, the way he kissed her on the same night, when he visited her the next day. And then, fights ensued between her and Seamus, not to mention Harry…oh Harry. It was painful to think that Harry was mad at her. Yes, there were times when Draco hurt her badly and caused immense pain to grow deep within her. But there were also times that he made her happy. She discovered that he did have two sides. He made her laugh, he amused her and she couldn't forget one thing: his kisses. She didn't know why, but whenever he kissed her, all her troubles seemed to just melt into the background. It was very different. A very new feeling. Draco has kissed her around three times or more, all very exciting and different. 

            Now as she gazed upon him, she shook herself to get out of it. She stood up and made her way to the kitchen with slow steps, she paused by the opening, looking over her shoulder at his sleeping figure.

Ron narrowed his eyes as he watched his younger sibling pause by the door. _Bloody hell! What is this? I swear if she's under some hex that Malfoy put on her, I'll do more than kill him! _

Charlie seemed to notice Ron's stiff figure, he could hardly see Ron's eyes anymore! "Ron. Just to tell you, I can't see your eyes anymore, do you have a rash or something?" 

Ron didn't seem to hear; he was still glaring at his sister in a non-too happy way. 

Bill turned to Ron thoughtfully and reached across the table to poke him with his fork. "Hey! Wake up!"  His brother didn't seem to budge. Bill sighed. "Fine then, I guess you don't want the dessert that Mum is putting on you plate right now,"

Molly was serving them with dessert and had saved one helping for Draco in the refrigerator. "Eat up Ron."

Ron snapped out of it finally, looking down at his plate and began wolfing it down like there was no tomorrow, but still, he glared at Ginny as she sat down in her place. "You're acting strangely nowadays," he told her.

Ginny sighed. She seemed to be doing a lot of sighing now lately. "Ron, its nothing, I'm just tired that's all." She got a spoon and started poking at her dessert. 

"How come I don't quite believe you?" he stared at her. "You're not yourself." 

Fred and George looked at each other. They were thinking that they better finish their desserts fast before something starts cooking between the two. Within a few seconds they were done and zoomed out of the kitchen after brining their dished to the sink.

            "Well, that was fast," Arthur commented as he stood up too to bring his used utensils to the kitchen to start cleaning things up. "You boys better bring your dishes here too," he winked at Bill, Charlie and Percy. 

"Oh right!" Percy excused himself and proceeded to the sink to help his father.

"Do you want to be here when it happens?" Bill whispered to Charlie. "I don't, so I'm going to run like mad for my room!"

"Lucky you, I'm going to be working some more like Percy down here, I guess I'll be having one of those migraines tomorrow, I just hope Draco doesn't get disturbed, poor chap!" Charlie responded as he finished off the last spoon of his dessert and followed Bill to the sink. Only Molly, Ron and Ginny were left in the table. Molly figured that she better keep and eye on the two if anything violent happened, but then again, something violent always happens in this house.

"Ron, can you just leave it alone, you're starting to bug me!" Ginny hissed as she tried to eat her dessert in peace. "Besides, you've got cream on the side of your face,"

Ron frowned as he reached up a hand to the side of his face to feel froth there. "Bugger," he muttered under his breath. 

            "I heard that young man, I don't want you two bickering in this house, after all, you're adults now, I expect better behavior from you two, besides, we have a guest in the next room who might be sick." She gestured to the Living Room.

            "Sick my ass!" Ron stabbed at the bottom of his bowl and pushed back his chair and left the Dining Room.

            Ginny stuck her tongue out at him as he left. Honestly, why was he getting on her business? Maybe it's just because of Malfoy being in the house. Or does he think that there's something between us? _Oh no! Ron can't find out why I'm here, he can't know that I'm running away or trying to avoid the man in the other room. But what's the use, Draco's already here, I might as well go back to work next week after the business outing. _

            *                                                           *                                                           *

`           Next day,

            Draco woke up to the sound of people's footsteps charging down the stairs. _Is there a fire? What the hell is going in here?_ He lifted his head and squinted to see what was causing the racket. Nothing was happening at the moment but the footsteps have all resided and now it was replaced by loud talking. He groaned and buried his face into the pillow. HE tired to shut out all the sounds to return back to sleep, but it was useless. There was no use in trying to get back to sleep, he roused himself from his groggy state and sat up. 

            "Hey! You better use the bathroom ahead of everyone else or you'll be sorry!" Arthur stopped beside his bed. "Since you weren't able to use Bill's clothes last night, he had provided you with another pair in the bathroom, I just hope you accept them, because Bill's choice in clothes is far too casual for my type or yours." Arthur added. "You'll find the bathroom near the stairs," with that, Arthur left him.

            Draco got up and trudged towards the bathroom and go into the bath. It was well around 15 minutes when he heard someone pounding on the door for him to get out. He was already done anyway, he just needed to dry up and put some clothes on. Still the consistent pounding continued which was annoying him inevitably. He put a towel around his waist and flung the door open. "Yes!"  
            Ginny stared at him, a blush creeping up her face as she stood in the doorway. "Oh, I'm sorry, I thought that you were Ron or someone else…I'm sorry!" she ran away into the next room. 

            Draco smirked and closed the bathroom door and proceeded to change. _Ah, I have a feeling this is going to be a fine morning. _Then he checked his appearance in the mirror and shrugged. _It will have to do for now. He had to admit, he looked good in Bill's clothes. He looked like a normal person! He stepped out of the bathroom and made his way into the kitchen and found the whole family waiting for him._

            Bill let out a whistle and applauded as Draco sat down beside Ginny. "I must say that you look rather astonishing! Well what do you expect? With his looks and my clothes, I can make a movie star out this guy!" 

            "You look like a normal person, not like you're usually self…" Fred commented.

            "He means that you don't look like the rich spoiled kid who always got what he wanted and bullied people around..!" George abruptly stopped as he saw Molly giving him that look. "No offense, alright?"

            Draco smiled and shook his head. Draco was wearing a black sleeveless vest on top of a white shirt with a cargo shorts, he had to borrow Bill's socks and slip in sandals. "Nothing taken, I was rather amazed myself when I saw myself in the mirror."  He leaned back in his seat comfortably and crossed his arms over his chest. "Well, I must say that I have to be going after breakfast, I have some more urgent matters to attend to." 

            "You think you can take Ginny along with you? She does have to get back to work also," Molly chirped, then she looked at Ginny meaningfully. "You can always come back through the Floo Network." She added. "You are connected, aren't you dear?" 

            "Yes Mum" Ginny answered gloomily. She didn't want to go back to work, especially since Draco was going to be hanging around with her. Who knows what might happen to her? And of course, there is that business date next Saturday. She couldn't weasel her way out of this one; her father would disagree and would probably give her a lecture about work or something. 

            Precisely after breakfast, Draco and Ginny were standing in front of the fireplace and said their goodbyes to the others. They both agreed to go to the Ministry of Magic right away. Actually, it was Ginny's idea to go to the Ministry, on the count of that she didn't want Malfoy in her house, having him in her house was too much, who knows what havoc he might cause again? Tossing in the floo powder, she said the location and stepped in, followed by Draco shortly. 

            Upon arriving in the Ministry,

            Ginny turned on her heel and attempted to get away from Draco. She so badly wanted to get to her office and lock herself in there. She didn't get a few feet away when Draco halted her. "What?" she said sourly as she stopped, not turning to look back at him. "I have a lot of things to do today." She could feel a vein twitching in her forehead.

            "Don't you think you should report in first? After all, they don't know if you've returned or not. You got a leave of absence without specifying the precise date." Draco caught up to her. "Besides, we need to talk some more," he whispered into her ear. 

            She frowned and shuddered. "Whatever you're planning, I'm not falling for it. " with that, she continued her way to the main office to report that she would be in her office if they needed her. Draco was walking beside her, matching her equal deliberate strides. Who would ever think that Draco would be after Virginia Weasley? 

            "Please do not follow me into the office." She said crisply as they neared her door. 

            "We need to talk." He said simply. "You can't dent me entrance because it's rude." 

            Ginny tapped her foot impatiently. "You just want to talk about nonsense which I don't have time for." Then she put her hand on the doorknob and was about to turn it when Draco said something, which stopped her in her tracks. 

            "What if I want to talk about business, I already told you about the estate, and besides, if you don't let me in, I can report you, and you don't want that to happen." Draco smiled lazily. "Ah, I can just see it now," he looked far off into the distance as if seeing an invisible scene. "Virginia Weasley, gets demerits for refusing help a business associate."  He started shaking his head sadly. "And if it does go on, you'll eventually get fired." 

            "You wouldn't dare!" she nearly screamed at him. She could feel her temperature rising to hundred degrees. 

            "Hush Virginia, temper, temper," he cajoled her. "If you keep it up, maybe I'm not going to be the one to report you, these other people here would," he gestured at the people who were walking up and down the corridor. 

            "Fine, whatever!" she hissed and pushed the door open. "Just don't do anything that would damage me permanently." 

            "Whatever you say Virginia," he followed her in and closed the door behind him.

            "Good Morning!" Harry turned the chair so that he would be facing the owner of the office. "I could hear you and Malfoy talking outside," he gestured for Ginny to sit down in front of the table. "Oh, forgive me for sitting in your chair, but I've got urgent news for you." Harry smiled at her as she sat down.

            _What's Harry doing here? Is he still mad and wants to get revenge? Or has he forgiven me? There's something weird going on around here!  "Er, what is it Harry?" she said nervously._

            "Ginny, well, two things, business and personal matters. I guess I'll just have to let the business go later because this is more important." Harry sighed and leaned forward in his chair, putting his hands on the table. "I just want to say, well, I'm sorry," he reached over across the able to grip her hands gently. 

            Ginny blushed. _So, he has forgiven me? Since when? How long has he been waiting for me to come back from home? Did he even know I was back at home at The Burrow? _

_            "Well, I've been a real jerk the last time, I didn't give you a chance to explain or anything, I guess I was just too mad to listen to reason…" he trailed off. He was caressing her hands now, and was silent for a while, then with a low voice he said, "Maybe it's because I'm jealous of Malfoy." _

            Ginny gasped. She didn't know if Draco heard it or not, but she was shocked beyond her mind could comprehend! _Harry is jealous of Draco? But why? There isn't anything between us. Or maybe Harry feels he's losing me…She turned back to look at Malfoy. "I'm sorry, but you'll have to leave for a while, " _

            He shrugged and left the vicinity. He had no intentions of leaving the building; he'd just have to wait for her. 

            "Harry, listen, I don't see any reason why you have to be jealous, there is completely nothing between Malfoy and I. If you're scared that you might be losing me, don't be, because no matter what I'll always be here for you, you know that, don't you?" she looked into his eyes, confused and uncertain. 

            "I know that you'll never leave or anything, but when I saw Malfoy kissing you, something inside me snapped, I don't know what it was but, I just can't live with the fact it brought back some memories, memories that should have never happened."

            Ginny swallowed the lump in her throat. Harry was remembering that time when he almost raped her. Why among all things would he bring that up? "Harry, I don't understand…"  
            Harry let out a laugh, no humor whatsoever. "I don't understand it myself either!" he ran a hand through his hair. "That time, I felt absolutely powerless, I couldn't control myself. Ginny, I know that you had a crush on me before, and when I married Cho, I know I broke your heart, but listen to me. I didn't want to be in that kind of relationship with you because I thought I wasn't the one who would make you happy, I wasn't the one for you. I just wanted to be good friends, maybe it was that, but there's this feeling inside of me, denying that fact."  
            "What's the fact, Harry?" Ginny touched the side of his face gently. She felt like crying. She's done so much crying to last her a lifetime already! Now, she was hearing Harry's side of the story, she was finally getting an explanation for it all. 

            Harry touched her hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss. "Deep inside, I wanted you, but I knew it just wasn't meant to be, that's why I never acknowledged that feeling you had for me. Why was I stopping myself? I don't know why. I can't explain. Don't ask me to!" he sighed deeply. "What does it all add up to? About me being jealous? I realized that, after all these years, even after Cho's death, I would never be happy again. And then when you came into the house the day when I hurt you," Harry's voice cracked. 

            Ginny stood up and hurried to his side and put her arms around him. "Shhh, it's alright. I already forgave you for that." 

            "I'm jealous that Malfoy will just take you, I can't let that happen, I would never forgive myself! Ginny, you're all that matters to me. I can't afford to lose you again. I made the mistake of not loving you before, I'm not going to make that mistake again, not ever." Harry was shaking in her hold now, his face buried into her belly. His breathing was labored and hot against her clothes. 

            Ginny didn't know what to do. All the problems were arising now, hurting her badly. Life really was cruel. All the pain caused to the heart and soul. She didn't know what to tell Harry, she wasn't even sure about Seamus anymore. If Harry did make that ultimate decision to love her now, it would cause a lot of conflict. She was unsure of was Draco was really up to, and now Harry? 

            "Harry, I really don't know what to do, I'm sorry, I'm really troubled right now, please don't make me answer." 

            Harry nodded. "Don't do anything that you'll regret later on." 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Draco leaned against the wall adjacent to Ginny's office. _So, Potter wants to play. He's got guts to be messing around with me. He doesn't know who his competition is. It would be easy to eliminate the runt, all I have to do is research some more and use the simple facts to my extent, that way, and I won't be telling a lie. After all, Potter did say some useful things that I can use for further turmoil…_


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_So, Potter wants to play. He's got guts to be messing around with me. He doesn't know who his competition is. It would be easy to eliminate the runt, all I have to do is research some more and use the simple facts to my extent, that way, and I won't be telling a lie. After all, Potter did say some useful things that I can use for further turmoil…_

_            Draco Malfoy shook his head and stalked off, leaving the two in the office while he contemplated his further plans. He heard everything, which got his brain thinking, if Potter did decide to court Virginia, where would that leave him? Why did he care anyway? Was it because of his hobby, or was it because there was something else to this game? He didn't know and he couldn't care less. He just wanted to finish it; he always finishes what he had started. It wouldn't be really unlike him if he just left something of great importance to him unfinished. No, he'd just have to go through with it. _

            He decided to head back when he discovered that he was near the exit, just when he was about to head into the direction of Ginny's office, someone caught his eye. Seamus Finnigan. What was he doing here? Probably either for business or to see Virginia, but it's most likely that he'd visit her…

            Draco watched him walk casually down the hall, unaware of Draco's watchful eyes. Then, Draco soon followed suit, interested in what he was going to do. _It would be quite funny really if Seamus finds out what Potter has in store for Virginia's future. I wonder how this will end? Then, Seamus turned to the right, nearing the office, Draco watched from a distance as he knocked on the door and opened it. __I'll just have to wait for the fireworks to happen…_

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Ginny was just holding The Boy Who Lived in her arms, him being more somber and subdued. _ They were both quiet now, and Ginny and Harry were both on the sofa, Harry was starting to fall asleep, his head already in her lap. _

_            "Don't do anything that you'll regret later on." _

_            Harry's voice kept coming back to her. Harry was just realizing it now, but why now? Among all times when her life was being assaulted nonstop by continuous pain and suffering. She hasn't even seen Seamus in a long time, how was she going to explain to him? But did she feel the same way for Seamus? Did she really change so much ever since Draco Malfoy entered her life again after her school years in Hogwarts? She wondered if Seamus felt the same way for her still…_

            She looked down at the boy, the man, sleeping peacefully on her lap. She felt a surge of warmth well in her chest. His eyelids were smooth, and his dark hair falling gently across his face. _He forgot to take his glasses off…Ginny let her hand slowly pull his glasses off, her fingers making contact with his skin. __He's so warm…Suddenly, Harry's hand reached up and covered her hand with his. She thought she might've woken him up, but it seemed he was just dreaming. She smiled and placed her other hand above his while she removed her hand from under his and put the glasses on the table beside her, and clasped his hand, squeezing it gently. That's when she heard a knock on the door. She didn't bother answering it; she just let whoever it was enter her office. _

            Imagine her surprise when she saw Seamus come in. 

            "Hi, Ginny," Seamus said shyly as he closed the door behind him. 

            "Hi, Seamus," she answered back, her voice soft so she wouldn't wake Harry. "I haven't seen you in a long time." she met his eyes. "What have you been up to?"

            Seamus pulled up a chair beside her and chuckled as he saw Harry asleep on her lap. "Hard day for Mr. Potter? The guy's usually busy nowadays," he shook his head feeling sorry for Harry. "Well, Ginny, I just want to say sorry for everything that I've done, I'm really sorry if it took me all this time to swallow my pride," 

            This honest statement caught her off guard. "What?" 

            Seamus bowed his head won and started playing with his hands. "I'm sorry, it's alright if you don't want to forgive me, I understand perfectly, but Ginny, I've something more to say to you that might hurt you a little," Seamus then stopped playing with his hands and stared at her. 

            "Seamus, I've already forgiven you, I'm not the type to hold grudges…well not for a long time," Ginny said simply. "What do you have to tell me?" 

            "I've figured that, after all that's been happening, I guess, my feelings have changed and well, I'm sorry Ginny," Seamus' voice cracked as he said the last bit. "I'm really sorry," 

            Ginny couldn't say a word. Seamus was breaking up with her? She didn't know how she felt at the moment. Somehow, she was already thinking the same thing. Did she really want to be with Seamus till now? Did she still feel the same way? In some weird way, she felt relieved that Seamus was the one who approached her first, because if it was her, she didn't know how she'd handle it. "Seamus, it's okay, I was kind of feeling the same way too,"

            "You were?" Seamus cocked his head to one side. "When?"

            "I don't know, that's the funny thing," Ginny sighed. "But Seamus, even if we're not together anymore, we'll still be close friends? It's been really fun being with you all these times, I'll miss them, but it's for the better, right?" 

            Seamus smiled sadly. "Yes, you're probably right, same here. Oh and if you're wondering why I made the decision, well it was because…" his smile broke into a grin as he gestured at Harry. Ginny looked confused. "When Harry talked to me that night Malfoy got on my nerves, it hit me that it wouldn't really work out the way we would have wanted it. Harry got to the part when he was talking about his family and I realized that, well, he needs you more than I do…" Seamus reached out a hand to her face. "Gin, he really does need you. Who knows what things are happening in his life, his kids need someone…what I'm trying to say is, I feel that Harry and you should go together, I wouldn't mind at all." Seamus finally finished. "Besides, everyone knows you had a major crush on him!" he pinched her cheek fondly.

            "Seamus!" she hissed and broke into a fit of giggles but stopped herself when she realized that Harry was still asleep. "Thanks for everything, but Seamus, that's why Harry's here, he just told me that he loves me! I couldn't answer him; I don't know how I feel about the whole thing yet…" she admitted openly. "I'm still trying to think," 

            Seamus nodded. "Well, I trust that you'd make the right decision." Then he placed a kiss on her cheek and stood up. "Call me if you need anything," then he waved her a goodbye and left her office. 

            _So, Harry and Seamus, they have some sort of connection with each other. Who knows? I might never know…_

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Draco pushed himself against the wall as Seamus left the place looking happy as ever. _This is not good; Seamus just let Potter have the chance to ruin me! Potter has the numerous possibilities and opportunities to get to her first! I can't let that happen! Never! I will remain on top; I refuse to be beaten by anyone, especially if that anyone is Potter! _

            Draco's body shook with anger as he looked at his hands, which looked very well like claws. He had to control himself if he wanted to talk to her. The perfect opportunity to get her was the business meet this weekend. Potter couldn't mess with it. He'd have to make sure of that by all means possible. He breathed in deeply, closing his eyes, trying to clam his nerves. _I am calm and I will remain calm until I have to. Then he straightened himself up and knocked on her door. _

            "Seamus just left your office," he told her flatly and took a seat in the far end of the room. "What was that all about? If you don't mind my asking," Draco crossed his legs and crossed his arms over his chest. 

            "Seamus and I broke up but we remain as close friends," Ginny stated shortly. She wasn't really in the mood to talk, especially if it involved talking to Malfoy. 

            "Oh, I'm sorry," Draco nodded, but in truth he was glad. Seamus has left the game and now its just between him and Potter. 

            Ginny didn't reply. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            When Harry Potter woke up, he was still in Ginny's office, but no sign of Ginny anywhere. He squinted into the darkness as he felt around for his glasses. His hand swept across the table beside them, his fingers touching his glasses. He sighed and put them on, his vision somewhat clearing. He stood up shakily and made for the light switch. He looked around him and let out another sigh. He saw a note on Ginny's desk and read it.

_Dear Harry, _

_I'm sorry if I'm not here at the moment, I'm at my house. Come on over if you want some dinner or anything. I didn't have the heart to wake you up, you were sleeping peacefully. _

_Love, _

_Ginny._

            Harry smiled and folded up the note and put it in the pocket of his pants. He made his way for Ginny's door to let himself out. When he was out of the Ministry of Magic, he disapparated and decided to go to Ginny's house.  

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            "Mother, I'm getting that estate by this coming Saturday," Draco informed Narcissa Malfoy as he entered the luxurious living room. "I have arranged a meeting that would be well in accordance with my plans," he sank down into the sofa beside her.

            Narcissa smiled gratefully at her son. "Are you sure it hasn't caused you so much trouble? I was rather amazed when you told me that you were going to claim the old Malfoy land." She then looked off thoughtfully into space. "No one had bothered to touch it decades after the first Malfoy Manor was built and destroyed," 

            Draco smiled ruefully at her. "No one's ever claimed it before because it was too near a muggle area, well all that is going to change now," he said grandly. "The moment everything is settled, I'll have all the best architects brainstorm to create a marvelous palace, better than this old coop," he said bitterly. Frankly, the old manor where most of the Malfoy generations had grew up in was kind of old, but still in top condition. It was getting a tad bit boring already. "Not only that, I'll have the crewmen bring in the furniture too,"

            Narcissa stared at him disbelievingly. "Don't tell me you've already ordered the furniture before hand! You could have at least told me!" 

            Draco shook his head. "You needn't have come with me, I know your style, I bought the furniture in the style that you would have wanted," he assured her. Anything for his mother.

            "I hope I haven't inconvenienced you, I shouldn't be selfish in making all the furniture mine, I do hope you chose something of your taste too," Narcissa bit her lip.

            Draco took her hands in his. "Don't worry Mother, I've got it all planned, don't you trust me?" he looked into those blue eyes that seemed like his. He smiled at her lovingly.

            Narcissa smiled and laughed softly. "Oh Draco, you never cease to amaze me," she shook her head as she pulled him closer plant a kiss on his head. "Don't stay up late and don't tire yourself," she shooed him upstairs.

            Draco hugged his mother before trudging up the stairs to his bedroom to sleep. It didn't take him long to get into his nightwear and slip on a deep green bathrobe. He sat on the sofa beside his window, looking up at the sky, getting that aching feeling in his chest that spread like wildfire throughout his entire body. __

_            Virginia…why…simple yet intoxicating…gentle but cruel…who are you really? You are my conquest, the woman that I long to have…but why? It used to be a game, but now, it seemed the excitement of it all has gone, as if it was a juvenile thing to do…so why do I keep thinking about you? Thinking of ways to make you forever mine? Is it still a game? Or has it turned out to more than that? Why do I involve myself deeply with your affairs? Especially when the person I hate most is hovering so close to you. It drives me to insanity when I see him near you. I fear that somehow you've change the way I think, the way I act. What could it possibly mean? I refuse to admit that word…its too dangerous and it makes you do stupid things…for now I will wait…just wait for the time when you will be really mine, my precious one forever…_

_            *                                                           *                                                           *_

            By the time the dark haired man reached Ginny Weasley's house, it was already around 8:00 in the evening. He hesitated before her door, wondering if it was still proper to be seeing her at this time of the night. It was possible that she had already finished eating her dinner, so what was the use of him coming there anyway? Just as he was about to turn back down, the light flickered open on the porch and the door ceased open. 

            "Harry! So you came after all," Ginny threw the door open and smiled at him. "I just had the feeling that you were down here and rushed out too see you, come in, its freezing out here!" Ginny pulled Harry in before he could reply. He was glad to be out of the cold, Ginny's house had that familiar welcoming warmth that he always loved. Ginny was turning on the lamps in the next room, he could hear her puttering about as he made his way to her.

            "You really don't have to go through all this trouble for me," he protested as he watched her scurrying around the room. "Really!"

            Ginny laughed. "Harry, you're a guest, I can't just let it be like this. Oh, I'm sorry, are you hungry? I left some food on the stove if in case you did come by," she straightened up, took his hand and led him to the kitchen.

            Harry's heart started beating wildly when she took his hand. He couldn't understand it. She was acting so normally, as if he didn't confess anything to her. Ginny was wearing her matching pajamas with a bathrobe draped over her small frame. Harry was half a head taller than her and realized that he could hurt her if he did anything stupid. It would take him a lot of strength to behave. 

            "I hope mushroom soup is okay with you Harry, I also made garlic bread to go along with it." Ginny switched the stove on, letting the soup reheat. She popped the bread into the oven and set the knobs and went back to sit beside him. "You seem awfully quiet, what's wrong? Do you feel sick?" she made a move to put a hand on his forehead but Harry grasped her hand before it touched his head. 

            "No, I'm perfectly alright, thank you for asking though," Harry smiled softly at her. 

            Ginny smiled in return. "Sometimes I can't just figure you out, it's the same with all of you boys. You're all weird," she teased him.

            "No, maybe its just Ron," Harry said his eyes twinkling behind his glasses. "What has Ron been up to anyway? I haven't seen or heard from him for quite a while, he's hardly at work too."

            "No, Ron's at work alright, but he's helping out Dad in the office. Lately there's a lot been going on in the Muggle Department and they're awfully busy, I was rather surprised when the family was in the house when I went there, they're probably planning something." 

            Harry nodded in thought. True that Ron was helping his Dad out; he did have to report in once in a while with the Aurors. Now, as he stared into her eyes, he felt himself drowning in them, seemingly losing himself, he wondered if it might hurt to kiss her then. "Gin, I-" he tried to tell her but then the pot of soup was starting to clatter around on the stove. 

            "Hold that thought Harry," Ginny held up her index finger as she grabbed the potholder from the rack, switched the stove off and brought the steaming pot unto the table. "Just go get yourself a bowl Harry while I go get the bread," she bustled off to check on the oven. 

            Harry sighed and stood up from his seat. As he got the bowl, he was annoyed with himself for even thinking such a thing. To think he wanted to kiss her now. It was almost as if he was pressing himself on her, all the more reason for Ginny to refuse him. He absently got the bowl and sat down again as Ginny laid the pan of bread before him. The garlic scent wafted to his nose as he inhaled. Eating would be the perfect distraction.

            Ginny ladled some soup into his bowl and passed him the bread. She watched him, a small smile on her lips as Harry began wolfing down his dinner. _Boys._

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Draco had a hard time sleeping that night. In the dark as he stared at the ceiling, all he could see was her face. He tried burying his face into his pillow, but her voice came to him. Even when he was already dreaming, she haunted his sleep. By the time he woke up the next morning, he looked absolutely horrid. 

            "Looked what the cat dragged in," his mother teased him as he sat down at the dinner table. "No son of mine looks like that in the morning." 

            Draco grunted something and grabbed the pot of coffee before him. 

            "I didn't hear a Good Morning," Narcissa prodded on. 

            Draco muttered a barely understandable 'Good Morning' and continued his breakfast. 

            "Draco dear, I'll be going out and won't be back till the next night, I have some business to attend to and I can't put it off. I hope you understand." She said. 

            Draco barely acknowledged the news, but merely nodded his head. 

            "I'll see you tomorrow night," Narcissa stood up and bent down to kiss Draco on the head. "Don't wait up for me, Bye!" she straightened up and flew out of the house.

            He stared at the table and out at the garden. Minutes passed, the manor was quiet all throughout. "Tomorrow night…" he murmured. Then a crooked grin played upon his lips. "All the things I can accomplish by tomorrow night…" Draco vaulted out of his seat and up to his room to freshen up for the events that he planned ahead of him. By the time he had finished doing everything, he went down into his study and make a phone call.

            "Good Morning, may I please be connected to the Muggle Activities Department? Yes, I'll hold," Draco spoke into the phone. A music box tone played on the other line as they connected him. Then the phone clicked.

            "Hello, Muggle Activities, how may I help you?" her voice rang in his ears.

            "Good Morning, Virginia," Draco greeted her smoothly on the phone.

            "Ma-I mean, Draco, why are you calling?" Ginny corrected herself. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

            "I'm so glad you asked. In fact, I have to move our meeting today because I wont be able to make it this Saturday. I'm pretty booked by the next weeks too. I'm, afraid this is the only time I'll be able to make that appointment."

            Ginny didn't say anything. She was flabbergasted. Now, among all things, now! She was pretty much booked too. "Draco, I can't leave my office because I've got a full schedule here," she said into the phone. "I'm sorry," 

            Draco sighed. "Can't you get anyone to replace you? I'm sure there must be someone capable to handle there is to be done." 

            There was silence on the other line. "No, there isn't anyone in particular…wait…I can get Ron to take over for me, he might need a break from helping Dad…" she murmured, almost as if she were talking to herself. "I'm sure he'll be glad to help." 

            "There, then that settles it. We're off to the estate." Draco said. "I'll pick you up in an hour." Then he hung up. 

            He was proud of himself. He was hitting two birds with one stone. He gets to take Virginia out to the estate at the same time get rid of Potter. _Exactly going according to plan. Her brother takes over for her. He wont be able to resist calling Potter to tell him he's taking over for Virginia for today. Then of course Potter would could over and they'll be both working. I'm so clever!_

_            Draco looked at himself in the mirror and grinned devilishly. This plan was sure to get him what he wanted. He was positive that it wouldn't fail. With Potter out of the way, everything was smooth sailing from here._

            Ginny looked at the phone in her hand. She had one hour to prepare. It would take some time to contact Ron and explain to him things. Of course, in Ron asked her where she was going, she couldn't just tell him: "I'm going with Draco Malfoy to see some estate."  Sure, really smart. She'll have to make something up, but what? It won't matter; she'll have to call Ron first. She dialed the numbers that would connect her to the Muggle Creations department. It 5 tries before her father answered the phone.

            "Hi Dad, how's it going?" she greeted him.

            "Just peachy keen, Ginny," he told her. "Why are you calling?"

            "If you're not too busy, I'd like Ron to take over my job for just today, can I please speak with him?" Ginny said, praying silently that her dad wasn't busy. If he were busy, she wouldn't be able to borrow her brother.

            "Actually, you can borrow Ron for the next few days, things are pretty slow here. Sure, I'll get him," Arthur Weasley replied. "Ron, Ginny's on the phone, she wants to talk to you!" she heard him shout over the phone. 

            Ginny cringed as Ron shouted his greeting into the phone. "What's up?" 

            "Ron, could you handle my job for today? I have to go off to a meeting and I have a booked schedule ahead of me, can you please take over?" Ginny pleaded with her older brother. "Please?" she added.

            "Sure, I just have to follow the schedule?" Ron said happily. 

            "Yes, you'll find it posted on the board." Ginny answered. 

            "Can I call Harry to come over?" Ron was too happy about the prospect of getting out of their Dad's office. 

            "Sure, sure," she said. 

            "Bye, I'll be there in a jiffy," Ron hung up. 

            Ginny laughed in relief. Ron didn't ask her where she was going. He was probably too happy to care. She hugged herself silly and got a few things to take with her for the business trip. She had 45 minutes to go. She left Ron a message. 

_Ron, _

_If anyone asks where I am, tell them that I'm on an important meeting and can't be bothered._

_Follow the schedule strictly! If I find anything wrong when I get back, I'll have your head for this!_

_Ginny _

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Draco looked at his watch. 30 minutes to go. If he got there by Floo Powder, he'd be too early. What were they going to do? He'll just probably have to apparate there at the right moment. He checked his luggage: contracts, pens, money and his wand. He had his black, sleek trench coat in his other hand. _Two days I have the whole manor to myself…what things I can do! _

_            *                                                           *                                                           *_

            Ginny exited the Ministry of Magic on time to see Draco waiting for her outside. "Punctual," she noted as she stepped towards him. "Is it a long trip?" 

            "Somewhat," he did a so-so gesture with a gloved hand. "Would you rather get there by broom or by a Key Port?" Draco gave her the choices. 

            "Key Port, its quicker than the broom anyway." Ginny answered quickly. Frankly, she wanted this meeting to be over with as soon as possible. 

            Draco shrugged. _Key Port it is! She doesn't realize what she's picking. He led her to the back alley and surveyed the area. "There, that's it!" he pointed to an ancient looking telephone. Ginny walked towards it, glancing back at him to make sure he was coming. Together they gripped the phone, a fizzing sensation running through their fingertips. _

            "Where are we?" Ginny demanded as she looked about herself. She didn't see any mall, or any estate for that matter. "What's going on here?" 

            Draco brushed himself off as he stared into her demanding brown eyes. "We're at the back of the estate. Didn't I tell you there was lush greenery behind the estate?"

            Ginny's eyes widened. "You're telling me that we're in the forest?" She let out a frustrated yell as she stomped around on the grass in a circle. "How do you propose we get to the estate?" 

            Draco smiled. "Simple, we use a map." He brandished a map in front of her face as she stared at it in total hate. "Come on, we have to walk for a while to get there, don't worry, I know where we're going, I was the one who found the map in our study." 

            Ginny started muttering spiteful words under her breath as she followed Draco. They've been walking for what seemed like hours when Draco told her that they were going to take a break. She was quite surprised that Draco could walk miles. Her head was lowered the whole time she was walking so she didn't know where they were. But when she looked up, her jaw dropped open in shock. 

            Draco was holding back a curtain of leaves, showing off a beautiful waterfall with the river below it. It looked like an Eden. She was confused at the moment. How could something as beautiful as this be found here? As if Draco had read her thoughts, he said:

            "This is an ancient place, probably preserved by my ancestors…or something like that. Come on, we can live off the fruits here." Draco disappeared behind the curtain of leaves that he let go.

            Ginny didn't move until Draco called for her. She sighed and went through, pushing back the leaves behind her. The sunlight hit her face, forcing her to shield her eyes. She took careful little steps forward, her eyes squinting. Finally the sunlight let up and she opened her eyes slowly. She couldn't believe what she was seeing. Draco had disappeared! 


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
Alright, don't panic, there must be some reasonable explanation for this.I hope! Ginny was at the brink of pulling her clothes to shreds because her so-called client had gone disappearing. To make matters worse, she didn't know her way back because she had kept her stupid head down the whole walk!  
I'm going to die, I just know it! Why did I bother coming to this place in the first place? Oh that's right! It's because I'm too stubborn to back down on a job, even if it's Malfoy.great! Just great! She looked around her and simmered down a little. If there was a chance that she was going to die, she wouldn't mind dying here.  
Draco had completely left her bewildered. She should at least try to survive the next few days or weeks by making do with what she had. The thing is, she never really got out much. She practically stayed at home or in the office. Typical average girl. To top it all of, how would she know if she wasn't eating anything poisonous! This Eden could be prehistoric or something! Who knows what kind of danger she might be in!  
Get a grip Virginia Weasley! This is no time to be losing your head. Just maneuver yourself beside the river; maybe you can get yourself to think straight once you're there. Ginny nodded and took a deep breath. She was being stupid by letting weird thought run through her head. She put a hand up to shield her eyes and surveyed her surroundings. So far, it was all river, sky and trees.a whole lot of trees. Before her was a path, with grass on either sides of it, she made her way down the winding path to the river. It took her around five whole minutes to get there because she didn't realize that the halfway down the path leading there would turn out to be really rocky. She nearly crawled just to get there.  
The crashing of the waterfall sounded louder than ever! Little sprays of water from the falls hit her gently on her face and arms. Maybe she'd actually come to like living in a place like this. Just think! She'd be a regular cavewoman here.not that there weren't any caves in the area. She sat near the water's edge and stared thoughtfully at her reflection.  
Now where could have Draco gone? It's not like something took him away. Then a funny thought entered her head. An ancient bird whisking Malfoy away to be brought to its nest and be eaten by it's young. Just thinking about it made her collapse into giggles. She shook her head to get rid of the thought, a smile on her face. She was going to survive, she just knew it.  
  
* * *  
  
It was already well past noon by the time she managed to get a hold of herself. So far, she'd done a pretty decent job of making a tent out of some twigs and leaves. She congratulated herself for getting this far; the only problem was to figure out how she was going to do everything else she needed to survive. She looked at her cuts and bruises sadly. Why does everything have to happen to me? I didn't ask for this.if I find the stinking rat I'll kill him!  
She sighed and crossed over the bed of rocks to get to the waterfalls. Ginny already discovered that there was a cave in there that led to an underwater cavern. She wondered if Malfoy was there but decided against it. Mists from the waterfall sprayed her skin lightly as she neared. The thunder of water ringing in her ears and the echo of water trickling inside the cave calmed her nerves when she entered. She considered living inside the cave instead of the pathetic shelter she made, but then, she'd probably be too cold in here. Then again, who knows what might attack her out there.  
The cool floor sent relaxing shivers up her feet and throughout her body as she walked further into the cave. Deeper and deeper she went, deciding only to stop when no more light could help her get through. She knew that the underwater cavern was somewhere further, but some how her mind couldn't exactly remember where it was. All she remembered was a sparkling sort of light.  
She positioned her hands against the walls of the cave, the moss giving comfort to her calloused skin. It was already getting dark from where she was, she could hardly hear the thunder of the falls.not even the echo. All she had was the dark and the slowly fading trickle of water.  
Maybe its time to head back.But I've already come this far! You don't even remember where it was.you'll just gel lost! I don't care.I just have to find it! You don't even know what's in there.there might be something there that might hurt you.but what if it doesn't? What if it's just the opposite?  
She hated those times when she conversed with herself. It usually happens when she's in some sort of dilemma. She stopped, her breathing slowed. Her ears strained to listen. She couldn't hear anything.there was nothing.  
Absolutely nothing.  
It seemed like the world slowed down when she slumped to the floor and remained still for quite a long time, wondering if she would ever get out. She was beginning to hate herself for being so stupid to agree to this job with Malfoy. What was she thinking? Maybe it was all the infatuation.was she even passed that stage? If she were, then what stage would she be in? Don't say it, it can't be love.can it? Hah! That's a laugh! A Weasley in love with a Malfoy! That's the saddest thing that could ever happen. She was constantly ridiculed and humiliated by him, why would she even think of falling for him? But he has been changing.changing ever since he's been with you.isn't it enough? It's all just for you. She hugger herself and shut her eyes tight. But what if he's just playing with me? What if it's all a game to him? She countered doubtfully. But what if he's not? What if he's sincere? Take the risk, your heart will mend.it always does.  
Suddenly, she felt light on her eyes. She opened one eye slowly and peeked at what was causing the light. She gasped as she saw what she was looking for! The sparkling light was caused by the clear, icy water the dwells inside the cave. She stood up shakily and brought herself closer to the light.what was causing it to shine like this? Maybe there was something below this pond of water? No time to think and wait. She made up her mind to jump in and find the source. If she dies, then.  
Icy water stung her body as she jumped in. She swam quickly, trying to get to the bottom. There was only one way.down below. She couldn't go anywhere else. She had to pump her legs faster before she ran out of breath. Her legs were starting to cramp; it's been a long time since she swam. All she could see was a dark nook that led to the right; she had to squeeze in to get to the other side. She was already running out of breath and she was afraid she was going to die of hypothermia. Her vision was getting dark as she swam upwards to the light. She was getting nearer.just a few more.  
  
* * *  
  
She felt warm.the light was playing before her eyes.what was it?  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny opened her eyes to the sound of crackling fire by her side. Her body felt sore all over. Her legs hurt the most from all that swimming. Where was she? She got up and felt a shock in her head. She groaned and almost fell back when a pair of hands stopped her from hitting her head. She blinked her eyes to clear her vision. Her frown was accompanied with a squint as she processed who was in front of her. "Malfoy?" she managed to say before she put a hand to her head. "What are you doing here?" Ginny's frown grew as she tried to remember what had happened.for now she was completely mind blank. "Congratulations, you made it." Draco whispered as he settled her back gently to where she was sleeping. "Where are we?" she asked monotonously. "Welcome to my secret hiding place." "What!" she sat up again and groaned as another jolt went through her head.  
  
Draco eased her down again as he explained to her. "Alright, I've been here before, I guess about when my mother brought me here to see the place. She so wanted to educate me about the family estates. Up there was where my mother loved to stay; down here I rule the domain. Of course, I knew about it because I did my extensive research, I would have gotten lost if my map didn't say so." Ginny glared at him. "Why did you just leave me? I went crazy when you were gone." Draco smirked. "Ah, so you do miss me. Touched." Ginny blushed as she continued to glare defiance. "Think whatever you want to think but I would never miss you." Her eyes took in the new surroundings. The little lagoon where she swam up was off to one side. Draco and her were situated on land. She could see another cave off the far side. Then she saw something that made her eyes bulge. "What did you do to me?" she screamed at him. "Nothing, I swear I did nothing! Don't let it go to your head. Believe me, if I wanted to rape you, I would do so when you were awake!" Draco protested as Ginny struggled to cover herself with her makeshift blanket. At least he had the decency to leave on her undergarments. She narrowed her eyes at him. "What was the point of going here anyway?" "It's rather simple really. When we were up there in the Eden.as I like to call it, there was no way to get to the estate except for this place. You see that cave there? It leads to our destination." "Why did you leave me? Didn't you know I could've gotten lost?" Ginny demanded angrily. She clutched the blanket tighter around her as she tried to stand up. Draco tried to help her but she kept brushing his hands away. "I can stand up by myself, thank you very much!" She was too busy shooing him away that her feet got tangled up by the blanket. She was going to fall; she shut her eyes again and prepared to scream bloody murder. "It seems that you can't." Draco stared into her eyes as he held her body in his arms. "You can't do everything Virginia.you don't have to be strong all the time." He settled her back to solid ground. "What took you so long?" Ginny said softly as she made her way to her drying clothes. The fire was warming them up nicely. She stood by the fire, watching the embers fly a few inches into to air and glide back down just to burn again with the others. "I'll answer your former question first. I told you to follow me, but you were to busy looking up into the sun. I thought you probably wanted some time to look around, but as I can see, you wanted to hurry and be by my side again." He smiled devilishly as he neared her. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Your ego is to big for your own sake. So what took you so long?" "I had to prepare some stuff and check the next cave for anything dangerous." He replied. "You do know that I wouldn't put you in danger, I'd hate to see you die because of me." Ginny looked into Draco's face thoughtfully then back at the fire. She remained silent, watching the fire once again.  
  
Draco stared at the woman before him. He still can't believe how much she's changed since the last time he saw her. Just now, she looked so soft and vulnerable. She looks like a goddess contemplating what would happen next. A Goddess of Fire. The flame before her brought glows to her skin, making it look creamier. The flames danced in her eyes as she continued to stare. Her hair was getting dry and seemed to float in a wind that wasn't there. He wanted to touch her, make her a part of him, but not yet. He has to wait.but a wait that can seem so eternal. Make her a part of you? In the physical sense or in the emotional sense? Are you turning into those idiots that fall in love? Get a grip of yourself Malfoy. Your plan was to seduce her not make fall in love. Just do what you have to do and get rid of her. Actually, you can broom her right now but the plan wont be a success because she isn't exactly falling for you yet. Maybe she is but she isn't showing it, you'll have to get her to openly show it... . Do I really want to do it? She's more like an equal, someone that I could actually relate to. Would I risk it all just to lose her? . So what? You can just erase her memory and make her like you or something like that. Draco was constricted by his overflow of feelings. His cruel side wanted him to continue with his plan while the other wills him to be a mushy idiot. Which will it be? He glanced at her again and felt a pain in his chest, like a hand clutching his heart, forcing him in different directions.  
  
I'll wait.I'll see what will happen.  
  
* * *  
It was good to get out of that cave. Ginny was glad to be able to get out of the dark, she needed to get some sunlight, she thought her skin was going to turn green from the cold and the dark.  
Draco in the meanwhile was walking ahead of her and scanning his map. They were now in some sort of gravel-like place. She could hear him muttering that it was here somewhere. She grinned and tried to hide it when she caught up to him.  
"Lost are we?" she looked at his map even though she couldn't understand it.  
"No we're not." He said through gritted teeth. "I know the estate is somewhere behind the mall." his voice lowered to an almost inaudible sound as he started walking ahead of her again.  
She sighed and scowled as she hurried after him. Why do men always feel they have to be right all the time? It would just make their heads bigger.as if it's not already large enough!  
Draco stopped in front of some dead looking trees and examined them. "I know you have to do something to these things to get to the other side."  
  
Ginny took a step closer to look at the trees. There were three of them that were blocking the entrance. Each tree looked different in a way that there was some sort of trick to unlock the secret. She touched the bark of the middle on with her second finger. She felt the tree move a little as some of its bark fell off.  
"What did you do?" Draco asked her without looking at her. He was staring at the trees with fierce concentration. He did the same thing as she and got the same response from the giant. He then looked at the map and back at the trees. "Here, you try to figure it out."  
She took the map from him and stared at the spot where the trees were. There was some sort of mark on them but she wasn't sure if it was just dirt. She tried to gently scratch it off but she guess that it was really meant to be there. On the left tree was a dark swirl and to the right was a sin sort of glitter. In the middle was a faint symbol, which she couldn't determine. The legend beside the trees where written in some sort of Latin.  
"I think you have to perform some sort of spell on the left and right tree to activate the middle one. What to do with the middle one, it's up to you." Ginny informed Draco of her discovery.  
"What do you propose we do then?" Draco asked her as he stood in front of the left tree.  
"You cast a dark spell on that one, and I'll cast a light spell on the right one." She answered as she took her place. They pulled out their wands and muttered the appropriate spell to unlock the puzzle. A dark looking crest emanated from the trunk of the tree and an equally dark light shot out from it to connect with the middle tree. At the same time, a light crest showed up on the right tree and distributed its light to the middle. Draco and Ginny watched transfixed as the two lights formed a shape on the trunk of the tree in the middle. It showed a dragon reaching up to the sky.  
  
"The Malfoy Crest," Draco breathed in as he put his hand palm to it. As he did so, the two lights engulfed his hand and a portal replaced the crest. He looked at the Ginny and motioned for her to get in. When she was inside he then pulled his hand and followed her. The portal closed behind them and the two were in the dark once again.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny was already irritated with the past events. All she ever saw was black and white. It was sickening. It was like a black and white film that had so many reruns. What where they? The actors? When they got out of the portal it was bright again and this time they were in a huge lot that had a broken down manor right in the middle of it. From a distance she could hear the hustle and bustle of muggles in the mall.  
"So this is the first Malfoy estate."  
"Yes it is, shameful isn't it?" Draco scowled as he led her to the entrance of the once grand manor. "Now that we're here, I can send in the crew."  
"What? What crew?" she looked around for people.  
"You know, everyone needed to build this pile of bricks into what it was before.only this time it will be so much better." Draco replied as he pulled out a phone from his pocket. He could feel Ginny staring at him. "What? I'm just making a call."  
"You do know that you're using a muggle thing, you know."  
"I do know! I'm not that stupid. Of course I do use muggle things once in a while. I find this phone very handy, don't you think so?" Draco then proceeded to dial and summon the "crew". Ginny wondered when she'd ever get to finish this business trip. She then heard people talking around her, she guess it was the "crew" come to help build the manor already.  
"So, Virginia, shall we go to settle business with the owners of that mall?" Draco came up beside her and offered her his arm.  
She stared at his arm.  
"It would be rude if you didn't accept," Draco said teasingly. "Besides, if those muggles saw you with me, maybe they'd agree better."  
Ginny smirked. "You're saying that they'll agree because you're so rich and distinguished looking!"  
"Precisely!"  
"Alright, anything to make my job easier." Ginny hooked her arm around his and together they left through another passageway to the muggle world.  
  
* * *  
  
"Draco, I can't believe you did that! You're not allowed to brainwash people!" Ginny exclaimed as Draco escorted her into the elevator leading to the owner of the mall.  
"Did you see how long that line was? If I didn't brainwash him then we'd be waiting for years! You did say that you wanted to get this over with, didn't you?" He raised an eyebrow at her. "Besides, a Malfoy never waits and its only proper that he doesn't keep his lady waiting."  
"Of course, how could I forget that Milfoils tend to have an impatient streak running through them" Ginny snickered. "And I'm not your lady!"  
  
"Business associate then? But it would seem the part of you were my lady" Draco drawled as they stepped of the elevator.  
"In your dreams, only in your dreams." Ginny replied as they informed the secretary they were ready to see the manager.  
You'll see Virginia, I've dreamed it up and it will come true.  
They both straightened up to look presentable before they came in.  
  
"So you see, Mr. Deveraux, as it turns out there is an estate behind this mall. My client here would like to live in that estate but the mall is disrupting his quality of life. Is there some way that you would consent to move the mall?" Ginny explained the situation to the manager.  
"Is there some way that your client can live somewhere else?" Mr. Deveraux countered her. "This is a mall from crying out loud. I just can't close it and move! I have to build a new one and get all the other stores to open up in a new mall! It would be hard to find another location as good as this one!"  
"I'm afraid not sir, that estate is priceless. It's been in his family for generations."  
  
"Why is it so priceless?" Mr. Deveraux leaned over the table with interest.  
It was Draco's turn to handle the situation. "My family knew it was the right spot to pick because of its lush greenery, but besides that, my ancestors have left something of importance to us there, that is why I must claim it. My crew has already started making repairs to the manor, it wont be long until I can live in it."  
"What is this important thing?" Mr. Deveraux's eyes gleamed at the thought of treasure.  
"That is what I have to find out." Draco replied. "I just moved in from the United States and I need a place to live. That estate is where I'm going to live in.I have no where else to go." He bowed his head down in sorrow.  
  
Came from the Unites States, huh? I wonder if the bit about the "important thing" is true?  
  
Ginny looked at Draco's forlorn figure. Such an actor. Maybe he does these acting things to get what he wants.maybe it explains why he's so spoiled.  
"No," Mr. Deveraux said firmly. "You can just excavate it and live in some apartment or relatives house."  
Draco's head came up; he was about to open his mouth to say something when Ginny grabbed his arm to shut him up. "May we have a moment, sir?" She dragged Draco outside the office and sighed.  
"Look, he's right. It's stupid to move a mall just because of a house you want to erect near it. No don't interrupt me. I know you were here first, but you might be jeopardizing his business!"  
No, that rat is jeopardizing my plans! Draco thought evilly. "Let's just brainwash him into saying 'yes', that way we wont have out time."  
"No, we cant do that! Brainwashing two people in one day is enough! Would you do anything to get your way?" Ginny nearly shouted at him.  
"Yes, I would." He lowered his face to hers to match her glare.  
They stayed locked in that position for some time, neither one refusing to back down.  
"Excuse me, but the manager has some other appointments to make, you'll have to finish this now or some other time." the Secretary interrupted them.  
Ginny stuck her tongue out at him before she entered the office. Draco followed her moodily and shut the door behind him.  
"Is there some way we can persuade you into moving?" Ginny offered tiredly.  
"No, I'll lose millions of money if I agreed to your plan."  
"What if I replace those millions with billions or trillions?" Draco spoke up.  
"What? There's no way you can have that much money." Mr. Deveraux scoffed.  
"If I do give them to you, would you move?" Draco smiled that made Ginny jump up in alarm. She knew that Draco didn't have that much money, let alone muggle money! What was he going to do? Rob a bank or something?  
"Id like to see some proof first. You pay half of what my price is by tomorrow and I'll agree to move." Mr. Deveraux grinned as if he already won the game.  
"Alright, tomorrow you'll what you want."  
Ginny was aghast. No way that they'll ever get that much money in time. Mr. Deveraux had a contract made and made her and Draco sign it. When she saw the total price, she nearly fainted! Not only was it much, but he wanted them to pay in dollars. After all, he did come from the United States, was what Mr. Deveraux said. Along with that, he said that Draco looked rich and seemed to know what he was doing.  
By the time that was over, Ginny was fuming mad. She screamed bloody murder at Draco when they got out of the mall and into the street filled with muggles. "Where are you going to get that much money? Are you crazy? In dollars!"  
Draco just smiled lazily and waved a hand at her to relax. "You worry too much Virginia, we'll simply go to Fort Knox and get some money."  
"As if they'll actually lend us that much money!" she spat out.  
"No, we wont get the money itself, but the machine that makes it."  
Ginny's jaw dropped open.  
"Come now Virginia, close your mouth, its unbecoming of you." Draco laughed at her expression.  
She blushed a deep red and said angrily "I suppose you want us to teleport to Fort Knox right now?"  
"Exactly what I was thinking." Draco took her hand and led her to the portal heading back to the estate.  
"They'll never lend you the machine!" Ginny protested as they reached the estate.  
"They don't need to lend it, I just need to duplicate it and everything's set. Didn't I tell you that you worry too much?" Draco explained to her with such patience that made her feel like a little girl being reprimanded.  
"I worry because you're schemes are too crazy!" Ginny crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Well, here we go," Draco motioned for her to come over. He held her hand and with another touched a broken fountain and they were off.  
  
I just don't know how I get talked into these things. Ginny thought helplessly as she stared out the window of the Concord. They were riding one of the fastest planes to get to America in record time. Beside her was Draco reading through a magazine. The keyport transported them to the airport and Draco got them first class seats on the Concord. Now they were off to Fort Knox to see the money machine. What has she gotten herself into this time? 


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12  
Journal's Log  
I haven't been writing for the past few days, mainly because I was away from the comforts of home. I can't very well write in another person's home, especially if that home is Virginia Weasley's. I don't remember if I wrote that I stayed in their house for a while on the count of I had some business with the object of my desires. Her parents seemed alright but for the rest of the male population.I can't say the same.especially for Ronald Weasley.  
I recently took Virginia to the estate, though there were some slight twists and turns before we actually got there. We reached the Eden and went through an underwater cavern to just to get to a puzzle concerning trees that bear the Malfoy Crest. Virginia proved to be extremely helpful when in times of frustration. She was the one that figured out what to do with the confounded trees.  
When we actually got to the estate, I had my crew prepare everything. It wont be long until my plan is finished.that means I will have my ways with her very soon. As for my mother, I do hope she likes what I've done with the place. It means everything to me just to make her happy.  
We took the Concord to get to Fort Knox. I told the people there that we were tourists and wanted to see how they made the money. Virginia remained silent during the whole tour. I couldn't understand why she had to worry so, my schemes always work.and if they don't, then there's always another way to get what I want. I gathered information on the type of machine issues that bills. I even got that silly pen that marks the bills to see if they were real. I was surprised that muggles had crimes in where there are Money Frauds. After the whole trip, I had to find someone to duplicate the money machine and the proper paper material for the money. Luckily, Virginia had some muggle currency on her, so I was able to duplicate that too.  
Getting back to the estate, the crew was nearly done. After all, I wouldn't hire a muggle crew to fix this place. The entire structure was finished as well as the inside. All that was left was to set in the furniture. Plumbing and electricity and all those other things were also set into place. I'd say another day or so and the place would feel like the Malfoy home that it should be.with a little extra.  
I'd leave the gardening to my mother. I left a huge plot of land for her to design, I was sure that she'd be delighted to work on that. She finds gardening relaxing. Me, I find it utterly boring. The only connection I have with flowers is if I intended to use it for my own purpose.that is to play with women's hearts.  
Virginia insisted that she go back to her office know that her work was done. I told her that she couldn't because she had to be with me in the office when I presented the money to Mr. Deveraux. She had to be the witness, besides that, she signed the contract so she couldn't just leave until the whole deal was closed. Tomorrow, we go back to that sleazy man's office and pay off his money, then that way I can finally have what I have.  
  
Life is sweet.only if you plan it well. Of course, brains and wit have a say in this too. No one else could have pulled it off except me.with a little help from Virginia. The only thing left was to continue playing with her.  
  
* * *  
  
Virginia Weasley sighed to herself tiredly. She needed a break from everything that has happened for the past few days. She was tired from traveling around and accompanying Draco Malfoy everywhere he went. She had no choice because he was her client. She already told him from the beginning that she expected to be paid handsomely for going along with his crazy schemes. She so hoped that they wouldn't get caught for all this stupidity. But she had to admit that the man was good with his plans. She hasn't seen a single flaw since he put it into action. Alright, so some of his techniques were a cheat, he had to lie to get what he wanted, but at least it's all over and she could go back to her normal life.  
But then, her life was never the same ever since Draco Malfoy entered her life.  
Would it ever be the same again?  
Now that the entire thing was over, all she needed was to get paid and she could get out of here. She needed time off from being with Draco.it seemed strange that they have been spending so much time together.it wasn't natural. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin together? It was like cats and dogs! Besides that, he has been torturing her and her family for years! Why the sudden change in attitude? She ought to be suspicious, but her brain was kept insisting that he's changing for her.  
Yeah right, a Malfoy doesn't change for anyone, especially if that anyone is a Weasley.  
  
"What are you thinking about?" Draco's soothing voice seeped into her mind.  
"Hm? Nothing," she focused tired eyes on him. "I'm just tired that's all.really tired."  
Draco's eyes scanned her face thoughtfully before speaking, "I'm sorry if I had to put you trough all this. I had no other choice. I guess you could say that I chose you as my director because I knew that I could trust you. Besides, I already know you, it would have made the job easier and it did!"  
Ginny smiled softly. "Thanks, but I don't really feel like business talk now, so maybe you could send the bill to the ministry tomorrow. I just want to go home and relax." She leaned back in her recliner, which made the foot rest go up to support her legs. She closed her eyes briefly to rest her sleepy eyes. It wasn't even near dinnertime yet and already she was exhausted.  
"I guess, I can take you home by the keyport," Draco mused out loud.  
Ginny's eyes snapped open as she hear the word 'keyport', "No, not the keyport!"  
Draco chuckled. "The broom then?"  
Ginny groaned. "I don't think I can survive on a broom, I think it would make my aching body scream all the more. I think I'll just ask Ron to pick me up from the mall. You can bring me there, can you?" she peered at him with one eyebrow raised for effect.  
"Actually, I have a better idea," Draco clapped his hands. He stood up and paced around the rug. They were already inside the newly built manor. Ginny thought that everything looked marvelous. The crew was still setting things inside the place. If any muggle saw furniture flying through the house, they'd probably be sent to the mental hospital for rambling about what they say.  
"What's your idea the, Mr. Malfoy?" Ginny sat up a little straighter in her recliner. She just hoped it wasn't some outrageous thing this time. She didn't think her body could take it anymore.  
"You could spend the night in our house, I mean where my mother is. She'd be delighted to meet you. I've already told her all about you. It would be a good chance for both of you to get acquainted with each other. I'm sure you'll like her just as she would." Draco said exuberantly. He knelt beside her and took her hand in his. "Please say yes" he looked at her with those pleading eyes that made her melt inside.  
"Well, just as long it doesn't involve keyports and brooms," she said slowly. "And anything else that would make my body protest," she added quickly. "And that you're sure I wouldn't be imposing on you and your mother."  
Draco laughed. "Of course you wouldn't be imposing because I invited you. And I assure you that all those things you said won't be included on they way back to my home."  
Ginny sighed and struggled to get up. Draco once again took her by the shoulders and lifted her up. "You don't need to help me, you know."  
"Oh, but I do." He replied as he led her outside. "I think I need to be in your service for quite a while for helping me get the Malfoy estate. Yes, I think it would be quite a while until I could pay off my debt to you." He winked at her in a conspirational way.  
"Really, you don't need to do that. I can very well help myself." Ginny blushed. She noticed that she has been blushing a great deal ever since she started hanging around with him. She guess that he triggered other things within her that she never even knew that was there until he came to her life. It was all too strange.like it was some sort of plan.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny felt like home inside the house of Draco and his mother, Narcissa Malfoy. Narcissa had answered the door and smiled warmly at her when Draco introduced her as the person who helped get the estate back. Narcissa was a good conversationalist and they had been talking until dinner and throughout dinner. Draco was pleased that the two got along very well. He didn't know what would happen if they didn't, then his plans would probably be ruined.  
He planned to get Virginia alone tonight.and nothing would stop him from doing so.  
  
Later that night,  
It was around two or three hours just after dinner and Ginny and Narcissa were in the living room talking about all things possible. Draco was with them, though he preferred to stay out of women's talk because it didn't interest him, not unless they were talking about him, that is. He knew that girl's talked about him openly whenever he walked by. Knowing that, he knew that his ego must be getting big, but he didn't really care. He was growing and he needed to know that he was wanted among other women.  
Draco was engrossed in his book that he nearly didn't hear his name being called by his mother.  
  
"Draco, dear, would you mind putting that away first?" Narcissa called to him gently.  
Draco looked up from his book slowly to see Ginny hiding a smile behind her hand. "Yes? What is it mother?" He glanced at Ginny to see that she was still indeed smiling.  
"Draco, keep Virginia company for a while. I have to get something upstairs. It be just a second." Narcissa stood up from her place.  
Draco stood up too to accompany his mother to the stairs.  
"Draco, I can do it myself, you just stay here and keep our guest company" Narcissa laughed lightly as she pushed Draco away gently.  
He smiled and kissed her cheek before he let her go. He watched her until she disappeared up the stairs, then he went back to his chair and smiled to himself. "Why are you still smiling? Was it something I did or said?" He asked Ginny.  
"No," she shook her head, trying hard not to laugh.  
"Come now, what is it?" Draco leaned forward in his chair. "I need to know if it concerns me."  
Ginny shook her head hard.  
"I guess I'll just have to force it out of you," Draco stood up and grinned playfully. He held up his hands as claws and made tickling motions with them.  
"No, don't you dare!" Ginny's eyes grew big as she realized what he was going to do. Draco was already in front of her and his hands were just an inch from her legs. She started kicking already and covering herself. She waited for his hands to start the torture but they didn't come. She stopped moving, but her body was still stiff just in case.  
"You're really funny, you know," Draco said softly, his eyes a sparkling color. "But you'll be much funnier when I'm through with you!" he started tickling her now.  
Ginny's eyes grew wide again as she felt her insides collapsing from the tickling that he was giving her. She started squealing and kicking as Draco continued to assault her.  
"Tell me what you find so funny and I'll stop tickling you" Draco offered her as his hands slowed down. His hands were already on her waist and he could feel her breathing deeply.  
"Never!" she cried out.  
His eyes gleamed wickedly "Are you sure?"  
She nodded, her breathing shallow.  
"Too bad!" he started tickling her again. He could hear her peals of laughter ringing in his ears. He liked to hear her laugh. It gave him great pleasure just to see her smile at him. "Give up!"  
Ginny gasped for air and tried to speak in between laughs. "Al- right.al-right.you win! I give up!" she yelled the last bit. "I surrender! I need to breathe." she started breathing in deep gulps of in to fill in her lungs. When she looked up, Draco's eyes were leveled with hers, his eyes a mix of dark and light both at the same time. His hands were still on her waist.tickling her slightly, which felt awfully good. She breathed in again slowly as Draco continued to stare at her.  
"What-" she started to say, but Draco shushed her by placing a slender finger to her lips.  
He leaned in slowly, placing his lips firmly against hers, seeking the right angle that would be promising to both of them. He felt her gasp and took the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. She moaned and arched into his touch, his fingers starting to play on the hem of her shirt, tugging them lightly upwards. Her skin was hot either from all the tickling or because of this moment. Ginny could fell his knee in between her legs, her hand was seeking his chest, feeling the suppleness there, then they continued to his back, pressing him closer to her still. His lips felt so familiar against hers that it was hard not to lose control. His fingers strayed up and connected with cloth, he gently brushed a thumb over one clothed nipple, which sent her arching into him even more.  
"Draco.what are we doing?" Ginny mumbled between the kiss.  
"Kissing," Draco replied as he sought her lips again.  
"But," she pulled back. "I'm not-you-I mean."  
"It's alright" Draco's lips strayed down her neck and up her ears to teasingly lick at the shell. Again his lips planted kisses down her neck and stopped just above her cleavage to suck the skin there. He blew at the spot, which sent another round of shivers to cascade up and down her spine.  
  
Her eyes opened to look at the ceiling as Draco's hands and lips continued their work. What was happening to her? A lot has been changing ever since he came in. She wasn't like this! She was like a pathetic strumpet who's badly in need of it. But, she had to admit that part of her didn't want this to stop.it was too good to stop. She didn't want to admit that she was beginning to like Draco because of her stupid Gryffindor pride, but also because she always held a grudge against him for making her life miserable back in Hogwarts.  
But she didn't want to stop.but it somewhat felt right and wrong both at the same time. If he was playing with her, which was probably his nature, then she needed to know. She had to stop it.  
"Draco.are you playing with me? If you are, please stop, I don't want to be hurt again."  
Draco's lips suddenly stopped. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Just tell me the truth," she pleaded softly.  
He lifted his head to look at her. He saw uncertainty and the feeling of being hurt once again. No, he didn't want to see her like this; he didn't want to make her cry. He'd never want to be the cause of her grief! "No, I'm not playing with you."  
The cruel part of his mind was screeching in fury at his answer. You're not playing? What happened to the plan? What are you doing? Get back to the original plan you had! This is no time to get romantic with a Gryffindor!  
But another voice countered the other one. But if you like her enough, you may even get to win her heart without even having to play with her. What if you chose to quit this game and just love her for who she is? She might love you in return, you know. It's better to love than to never have loved before. What use is this when it's all a lie? If she doesn't love you, then she doesn't know what she missed.but I'm guessing that she might feel more for you.she's just holding back because she doesn't trust you yet.she's unsure of your motives.risk it.  
"No, Virginia, I'm not playing with you, " He was still unsure of what to choose between the two options given before him. He decided to say 'no' because it would make her feel better and it would make him happy to see that she would be alright.technically he hasn't made a decision yet.  
"Then what are you doing?" she touched his cheek as she looked deep into his eyes.  
He didn't answer her. He could already feel the change forcing its way to happen. Oh please, not now. Don't give me a way! He shut his eyes and felt the stirring in his eyes fade away. "Expressing my thanks.I figured that this would be the perfect way to end the day." He replied. Good save! He opened his eyes slowly, praying that the change didn't happen.  
Ginny nodded slowly, as if processing his answer. "Alright, now that you've thanked me enough for the day, I suggest we just talk and enjoy each other's company as your mother said."  
"Sounds fine by me," he said as he lowered himself to the floor and took his original place. Just when he sat, Ginny saw something that sent shivers up her spine. She could've sworn his eyes just change a different hue of blue! That wasn't even possible in the wizarding world! She knew that his eyes were originally a grayish-blue color, but just now it looked cobalt. When she scanned his face again discreetly, they were back to the same color she always knew it would be. Strange. Maybe she was just hallucinating. And why did he close his eyes a while ago before he answered her? Maybe he was just resting or thinking of what to say, dummy! Yeah, that probably was the answer.  
"I'm sorry if I kept you waiting, I couldn't seem to find what I was looking for!" Narcissa came into the living room. "I hope I haven't inconvenienced anyone"  
Ginny shook her head. "It's alright Mrs. Malfoy, Draco and I were just-uh-having fun." she turned a bright red and ducked her head at what she had said.  
Draco grinned and picked up his book to start reading again.  
Narcissa smiled thoughtfully as she started talking with Ginny again. Little did Draco and Ginny know that Narcissa had been watching their little escapade from the stairs. She could already tell that Draco liked Virginia a lot; he was just trying to hide it behind his little hobby. She wondered if Virginia knew about his hobby. She herself liked this young woman very much; she was promising and free-spirited and would be a perfect match for her son. Never mind the fact that she was a Weasley and a Gryffindor, all she wanted was her son to be happy. Maybe it wouldn't hurt if she gave this two a push.  
If Draco was playing his little game, he would have to stop it to realize that he's really in love with her, otherwise he'd lose it all. And if he did lose it all, he'd be in a rut, which makes things complicated. Whenever her son was in a rut, she couldn't even speak to him for a week! And it's really lonely that way because there are only two of them in the house. She could try telling him directly to stop playing this game, or she could send him hints. Either way, she was determined to get them together. For once in how many years, Narcissa Malfoy felt young again. She hadn't done matchmaking since she was in Hogwarts! Maybe it was time to see if she still had the talent to do so, starting with her son and Virginia Weasley.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny slept in the guest room, which was suited to her tastes. She was lucky that she didn't get a room in Slytherin colors; she thought she would puke if they had given her one. Luckily Narcissa was thoughtful enough to get her something in her house colors. But if they had given her the green room, she couldn't refuse because after all, this was their house. She was merely a guest in this grand manor. She was glad to be able to relax her aching body that night. She had a long bath and pampered herself with all the things she could find in there. Her body felt like spaghetti by the time her hair was dry and neatly brushed. She practically had to drag herself to her bed, though she could've levitated herself. The next morning, after freshening up, she came downstairs to find mother and son sitting around the breakfast table. The room was adjacent to the garden. She could already tell that the estate that Draco was working on would have a lovely garden. She sat herself down beside Draco, in front of Narcissa and greeted them a good morning. They greeted her and asked her what her plans were for today. Telling them the truth, she hasn't got any plans on the count of her body was still kind of sore. "If you're not too sore today, I was wondering if you could help me in the garden today," Narcissa told Ginny. "Draco hates helping me in the garden, he says it's boring." Ginny grinned. "I'd love to help you Mrs. Malfoy!"  
  
Narcissa smiled in return. "Please call me Narcissa or Aunt Narcissa"  
  
Draco almost choked on his orange juice when he heard what his mother just said. Ginny stared at Draco's sudden movement. She thought it was a lovely idea to call his mother by name or by family.it would make it less formal. "Alright, I will. Draco left a huge lot for you to design the garden in the other manor. I'm guessing that all the gardening is left up to you?" Narcissa nodded. "Yes, its very relaxing and I love flowers. It's so kind of Draco to remember. Other than that, he just doesn't want to be stuck fixing the new garden." "You're garden is lovely, where did you learn how to make the vines grow into a pattern? You're flowers are so healthy and its very clean. How do you do it?" Ginny asked the woman in amazement. Her mother also had a garden but it wasn't as nice as Narcissa's. Narcissa was pleased at the compliment. "Mind you, I don't use magic on the plants. I use muggle techniques on these beauties. Forcing to grow doesn't help because it's not natural." "Making vines into decorations is not natural" Draco muttered under his breath before he continued to eat his breakfast. "Don't mind him, he's just like that in the morning." Narcissa waved him off. "My son sometimes gets moody in the morning. He obviously didn't get that from me." "I can tell," Ginny giggled at what Draco and Narcissa said. It was clear that mother and son had a special bond between them. It was just too sad about Draco's father. Narcissa continued to tell Ginny things about the garden. Ginny made sure to remember some tips so she could tell her own mother when she got the chance to go back to The Burrow.  
  
* * *  
  
Ron was worried. He hadn't heard from Ginny in two days. Where could she be? He knew that she was off in a business trip, but it was unlike her to not call him to just tell him that she was okay. Harry was with him in her office trying to get him to calm down. Harry watched Ron pace around the room. He was beginning to think that Ron could make a hole in the carpet if he didn't move moving a round. "Honestly Ron, you've got to trust her a little more! She's your sister after all!"  
  
"That's why! She's my sister; I'm responsible for her! If Mum and Dad found out I just let her go, I'll be dead! That's why I've got to monitor her every move!" Ron threw his hands in the air. "But Ron, don't you think it's annoying to her that you keep close watch of her all the time ever since we were in Hogwarts? Because of your tight surveillance, she never got to have that much fun that she should've had." Harry protested. He got up and gripped his best friend by the shoulders and led him to the sofa to sit down. "She'll be alright, I'm sure she's fine wherever she is." Harry patted his back. "I guess," Ron sighed as he leaned back into the sofa.  
  
* * *  
  
After all the gardening, Ginny and Narcissa took a break by having some tea and sweets. Draco was nowhere to be found. Narcissa said that he must be in the library again, researching more about the family history. It was well around after lunch when she remembered her brother. "Oh no!" she smacked a hand to her forehead. "I have to call my brother! He's going to be worried sick about me!" "It's alright dear, you can use our phone." Narcissa offered her. Ginny gave her a look. "Don't be surprised, dear! I do use some muggle items to help me! People always tend to judge us before they even get to know us." She gestured into the other room to where the phone was located. Ginny said her thanks and rushed into the next room to call her brother.  
  
* * *  
  
"Hello?" Ron picked up the phone on the first ring. "Ron, it's me," Ginny said. "You brat! You had me worried! You're going to be in big trouble when you get back here!" Ron yelled into the phone. "Where are you? What were you doing that took you so long?" "The business took longer than expected. And trust me, I wont come back to you with that kind of attitude!" Ginny teased him. "You better be nice to me or else I'll tell Mum and Dad some of the bad things you did while we were in school!" Ron turned pale at what she said. He glared at Harry and poked the phone indicating that Ginny was being a pest. Harry just laughed at the situation he was in. "Ron, is Harry there? Has he been keeping you company ever since I left?" Ginny wanted to know. Maybe she could talk to Harry quickly. "Can I talk to for just a while?" She waited for Harry to come online, "Hey, how have you been handling my brother?" "It's alright, I'm used to it, and I've practically lived with him my entire life!" Harry responded. "Where are you? What are you doing? When will you be back? You've got to get some work done here too, you know!' "I'll be back as soon as I can. I'm still discussing things with my associates here. Technically the business agenda is over, but they still want me for some other things. The mother of my client seems to like me a lot and I guess I cant break away from her."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Along with that, I have to help them with some other things." She continued. "Tell Ron, not to worry," she heard Harry tell Ron not to worry, which made her laugh.  
  
Draco was just getting out of the library when he heard Ginny talking to someone. He sneaked a peek into the room she was in and saw that she was on the phone with someone. He knew it wasn't right, but a little eavesdropping wouldn't hurt. He went to the other room and got the cordless phone and whispered a spell so that he wouldn't be heard or noticed by the speakers. "Harry, while you're there, you might as well clean my office for me, okay? There are some papers there that are already in need of throwing." Draco frowned. She was talking to Potter? Then he heard something that made his blood go cold. "Ginny, when will you be back? Your brother misses you badly, and so do I."  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can, meanwhile, you'll just have to live without me for a while."  
  
"Tristan and Rainer really miss you, you know." "I'll come visit them, I'll even baby-sit if you like." "I'd like that and so would they." "Alright Harry, take care, I've got to get back now, I might be imposing on my clients by using their phone too long." Draco shut the phone off and stared at it for a long time. So he misses her, does he? Well, he's never going to get close to her again, not if I can help it. I'll keep them away from each other. Virginia is mine and mine alone. No one, not even Potter can take her away. He clutched the phone tightly, remembering the past events: Seamus and Ginny having the fight, Seamus letting Harry have Ginny, Harry and Ginny being close.he just couldn't stand it. He will keep her to himself. He was a possessed man, driven to keep her to himself, like a child that doesn't want to share something valuable to him. "Draco? Are you in here?" he heard Ginny call from outside. He quickly hid the phone and called for her to come inside. "There you are! Your mother wants to see you downstairs. She says she wants to see the new manor with you." "Alright, let's go down together." He took her hand possessively.  
When they arrived downstairs, they found Narcissa all dressed and ready to go.  
"Have fun you two." Ginny told them as she let go of Draco's hand.  
"Whatever are you talking about, dear? You're coming along with us. We owe it all to you!" Narcissa walked over to her and patter her arm. "Come on, let's go, you can borrow my coat." She handed her long coat to Ginny.  
Draco took Ginny's hand again and they were out the door.  
"Wait, I'd prefer if we didn't use the keyport," Ginny held back.  
Draco laughed. "Alright, we wont. We'll use the car then."  
"A car and cell phone and a phone.what else don't I know about?" Ginny said amused as Draco led them to the card. Their car was a jet-black color, the latest Jaguar that was out on the streets. Event their nameplate was custom made just for them: MALFOY. As they all got in, Ginny and Narcissa started talking again as Draco drove the car.  
  
You will be mine and mine alone. I'll make sure of it. Noting will stand in my way. 


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

She was glad that Draco did stick to his promise that their trip would not contain any keyports or brooms. She was quite surprised when she discovered that they were taking a car. She was even more surprised when Draco was the one driving them to the new manor, not only was the car the latest model, but he was also a skilled driver. She was impressed that he didn't tailgate like most other drivers just to show off to their friends. The trip was pretty smooth and Narcissa kept up an ongoing conversation as she did yesterday when she visited them in their house. 

            While on the trip, Ginny could help think back to what happened last night. It was just too sudden. How many times has Draco kissed her? There was the time when he came over to her house late at night just to "punish" her. Then the next morning there was that "vacuum" kiss. Then later on there was the kiss that made Harry really mad…and now last night! What was going on? Each kiss she was powerless to stop, though she found herself wanting to push him away and yet she wanted him to keep going. Never in her life has she been kissed in those ways. When she was with Seamus, he never kissed her that way. Maybe Draco's kisses were different because he's such a lady's man; maybe he had time to improve his "skills". She hated to admit that she loved the feel of his hands on her body and the way his lips made her tremble. What power he had over her. Then there was that matter that sent her mind thinking all night: Draco's eye color. 

            Either her mind was playing tricks on her or it was jus the trick of the light. It was eerie yet mystifying. Could he actually do that on purpose? Does he just change hues or can he change the entire color? What did it mean when it changed? She thought she would go crazy if she didn't find out! Maybe she could ask Draco's mother…would she even tell her? Maybe not, after all Narcissa might not like it if she was sticking her neb in some other people's business. Maybe she should just go and ask him herself. _Oh, yeah right! As if that would be a fine scene! _She could just imagine it now, she'll be like: _Oh Draco, I couldn't help wonder, why do your eyes change hue? _Hah! She wasn't even sure if it was real or not. She should just wait a while longer if she sees it happen again. He hoped it would be some time soon because she didn't know if she could survive without knowing this enigma.

            They got news that the mall would be moving its location to the other side of the town by the next month. They just had to get things all prepared. For that month, Draco would just have to be contented with he has for the meantime. When they were finally on the Malfoy estate, Ginny could see the few things that were added when she and Draco left the premises. On the front was a sprawling landscape with grand fountains. The gate had the Malfoy Crest on it and only opened when a member of the family was coming in. Going to the house itself took some fifteen to twenty minutes! Before they saw the house, another gate was there to guard it. Maybe Draco was over-reacting with the tight security. She mentioned it to Narcissa and she just scoffed. She said that a Malfoy needs all the securities in life. The house was twice as big as their original home. It had marble pillars on the front, making it look like something out of the ancient Grecian homes. A huge marble staircase led the way to an equally large double ebony door. Of course, if you didn't want to take the stairs, there was the back and side doors that only opened to that of the Malfoy's. The first place you would be in once entered was the Reception Room. It was where all the guests were received. It was also where business negotiations would be held. A single dark green carpet led through another room. Inside the reception room were two large family sofas and two recliners. There were two glass tables on either side of the room to serve guests as a writing table or if they wanted to eat. 

            The next room branched of to different rooms. This room was called The Hall. On the lower left, it led to the four guest rooms that were large enough to house around twenty guests in total. To the upper left was the dining room and also led to their over-sized kitchens complete with all the inventories needed for a chef's dream. The middle led to the Banquet Hall where all parties would be held. The Banquet Hall had a clear view of the garden-to-be surrounding it. Narcissa had planned to put two or three fountains for atmosphere. She also planned to make some path walks were guests could stroll and a space where they could dance. In the Banquet hall was a grand staircase that led to the balconies to that the guests could view that sky. The next room to the Banquet Hall to its right was a staircase leading to the library. The Library was already stacked with books. Ginny grinned when Draco informed them that he had ordered the books six months ago so that he could just have the reserved. It had cost him a lot of money to get all of them. The library was also connected to a work office, which was also connected to another small kitchen-supper room upstairs in case they were too lazy to get something downstairs to eat. The lower right room led to the Family Chambers were members of the family slept. Narcissa's room was the first. It was still kind of bare because Draco wanted her to design her own room. Next to her's was Draco's room. Ginny wasn't surprised by the color scheme, dark green for the plush carpet and for the wallpaper. The pillows were black, green or a really dark blue. He had a worktable to the far side, his own bath and a humongous closet full of clothes. He also had a dresser to keep some of his things.

            Going back to the Great Hall, they went into the garden and walk for a while until they came to a separate house, except slightly smaller than that of the main structure. Draco explained that in case that the other house was too crowded or noisy, this was where the family could escape too. This house contained three bedrooms, a living room and a den, each furnished with cozy looking decors and ornaments. Both the furniture was a mix of modernized and traditional things. There was also a snazzy looking kitchen-eating place.

            One room contained nothing but carpet, pillows and beanbags. Outside of this room was a swimming pool and a Jacuzzi, which was again surrounded by plants. 

            After the whole tour, Ginny analyzed that everything else was completed except the garden and Narcissa's room. They had lunch and Draco made an announcement that alarmed Ginny and overjoyed Narcissa. 

            "Since were here, I thought we could test our new home. Of course, mother can't sleep in her room yet, so I suggest we sleep here instead." 

            "That would be marvelous!" Narcissa clapped her hands as she got the champagne from the refrigerator. "Let's make a toast to our new home"

            Ginny had a sinking feeling in her gut. Who knows what might happen to her here if she spent another night with Draco? It was too dangerous already! Besides, her brother would be worried sick about her and start calling for everyone to find her. Plus, she did promise Harry that she would come baby-sit one day…what if one of those days was today or anytime soon? She always promised herself that every chance she'd get she'd leave, but somehow she always got stuck. "I'm not sure if I could stay. You see, I might be needed back at the office and my family might be worried about me."

            "Come now, Virginia!" Draco held out his wine glass for his mother to pour champagne in. "It would be only for another night, surely they would understand. As for the Ministry, I'm sure they would be very understanding because after all, I did pay a lot." 

            Ginny's eyebrows snapped together in a frown. "And because you're also a regular client?" What was Draco up to? It can't just be trying out the house. He has an ulterior motive. 

            "Yes Ginny, dear." Narcissa spoke up. "It would be just one more day, we promise we wont hold you back any longer. You're always welcome to visit us back at the old manor and here. Of course, we'd have to give you some sort of admittance so that you could enter the gates." She smiled at Ginny warmly. "You will stay, wont you? Grant the request of an old woman." 

            "Alright, I will…and you're not old." Ginny told Narcissa, which made the woman smile again. "If you don't mind I'll have to go back to my house to get some clothes."

            "No need," Draco sipped his drink. "Mother, this has such great flavor…where did you get this?" 

            "I had it since my parents got married, this wine is pretty rare at this time." Narcissa answered her son. "Why ever do you ask?"  
            "Nothing really." He replied. Then he fixed his looks on Ginny. "As I said, you wont be needing any new clothes because I could provide them for you. I could get someone to come over with a new set of clothes in just your size. What would you need?" Draco reached for his cell phone.

            Ginny shook her head in protest. "I can't take new clothes!" Draco was ordering new clothes for her from where? What was this? Home Shopping Channel? " 

            "It won't be nothing, really. If you're embarrassed about me spending money on you, dismiss the thought. Remember, I still have to repay you for helping me out."  Draco reminded her.

            _I wished he's stop helping me out already!_ She muttered darkly under her breath. 

            "What was that?" Draco stopped from dialing the number as she finished muttering. 

            "Nothing," she couldn't get of it, she had no choice but to go along with it. "Alright, just be sure to let me talk to whoever it is you're calling." 

            "As you wish," Draco finished dialing and Ginny could here the faint ringing. She stared gloomily at her un-drunk champagne and drowned it just before Draco gave her the menacing phone. 

            She stood up and left the area so that she could order her clothes in private. She told the person her measurement and requested for some lingerie, nightclothes…preferably long jams, along with some regular tees and some shorts. She also added some slippers. Just when she was about to hang up, Draco called from the next room. "Don't forget swimwear! You are going to swim, aren't you?" it sounded more like a statement than a question. _Fine!_ She gave the last order for a swimsuit and hung up. She hardly noticed that she forgot to tell the person what kind of swimsuit she wanted. 

            She slumped in her chair and asked Narcissa to pour her another glass of champagne. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            The clothes came in quicker that they expected. Narcissa suggested that they all should spend time by themselves. Ginny was glad for that suggestion. She needed time away from Draco, though she wouldn't mind spending time with his mother. Funny how genes can be transmitted to another being. Draco got most of his traits from his father…the Malfoy traits. The looks were a cross between parents. Narcissa contributed to his caring side, which he rarely shows. Nonetheless, Draco had a distinguishing trait that was also came from both sides: the need to be surrounded with wealth. 

            Draco was in the library as usual, while Narcissa tended the gardens. She had also called in a crew of her own to help her with the preparations of the other garden. What was Ginny to do? She thought of coming up with a plan to keep Draco off her back…but then she figured that Draco would probably throw off whatever she was planning because of his wit. Either way, she was useless against his kisses. 

            She was currently in the Pillow room and decided to take a nap. She had wanted to go to the library but she was scared of what would happen when she was left alone with Draco. She considered asking him then about his eyes, but she was still hesitant about what his reaction would be to her. What if it was a personal thing? Well, she wasn't going to risk being alone with him or getting shouted at, she'd better stay here than be up there…

            Narcissa smiled to herself as she kept close eye on the crew as they followed her orders. _Telling them to spend time by themselves was a great idea. Sooner or later Virginia would come to me for something but I'll say I'm busy. Then she'd have to go somewhere. Later on Draco and her are bound to get together. _She nodded to herself in contempt. _Yes, I really am a good mother. _

            Draco's eyes were tired from reading. He had read over three books in the three hours that was given to him alone. His head was also cramped from staying in the same position. He stretched lazily and forced himself out of his reading chair and shuffled his way out the library. The manor was quiet all except for the gardeners working outside. Maybe he could take a swim? No, he'll save that for tonight. What other things could he do now? He walked around the place aimlessly going from room to room. He went outside to see his mother ordering the people around. He gave her a little wave when she looked at him. She returned his wave and went about on her own business. He entered the separate house to see if he could find anything there to do. 

He went into the kitchen and got himself another glass of champagne and carried it with him as he looked inside other rooms. Finally, he came to the Pillow Room where Ginny was fast asleep.

He quietly slid the glass door open and came beside her, looking down into her face. 

            A while ago, Ginny didn't want to leave this room, now he knew why. This place was a girl's haven! He took a place on a nearby beanbag and continued to watch her sleep, taking sips every now and then from his glass. He wondered what it would be like if he could just hold her in his arms while she was asleep, to feel her breathing peacefully beside him. Until now, he never had those kinds of thoughts until she came in. All those other women, he never had a mushy thought, all he thought about was playing with their hearts and having sex with them…none of this things he was thinking about right now. 

            Just what was he thinking about? Oh I don't know, things about how it would be like to marry her and have children. And every night he could hold her in his arms while she's sleeping?

What was he turning into? From a cold hearted person…he turned into this? He saw it happening before he could stop it? But did he really want to stop it? Did he like the change? Maybe he liked it because Virginia was part of it. 

            _***Everything has changed ever since Draco Malfoy entered my life***_

_***Everything has changed ever since Virginia Weasley entered my life***_

_"…The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,_

_…Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple_

_…Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before…"_

            A song seemed to be both embedded in their heads as both lie in their separate worlds. Physical bodies so close yet the sprits are soaring far away. Somehow despite differences, they found a way to be friendly with each other. It was a miracle that they didn't end up tearing each other to pieces the day they first met each other. That day in Diagon Alley…they'd never forget that as long as they live. 

            He questioned if picking her was the right decision…he never felt like this way before, it was frightening and yet at the same time it felt so beautifully real. He didn't want to give it up…not yet. He didn't know if his feelings for her where of the kind that could take them to other levels of intimacy. He hoped that she would let him. But what of the plan? Should he just discard it and reveal his innermost desires to her? He'd lose his pride. Once he sought her, he would have to abandon his hobby…but he wasn't the man to be tied down by one woman…or was he? 

            While asleep, even her subconscious refused to let go of her…

Why do you hold yourself back when you know you want to get closer to him? To know him better? Is it wrong to judge him so quickly just because of what he did before? What if he's really changed? You'd lose everything…everything that you'd ever hoped for. So what if he's the total opposite of you…opposites attract, right? Take the chance. _It is better to have love than to never have loved before. _People make mistakes and are forgiven. Your heart has been broken countless times…it has always mended. As you continue to live your hear will always mend…it cannot stop because love is still there. Hope. Tell him what you feel. Are you scared that you would lose yourself to him?__

_*** Nothing's like before…it really isn't. Pride keeps me from getting close and letting go…all I have…do I have to risk it? I wish I could prove my love…is it even love? All regularities have become confusing…Would there lives ever be the same? Nothing's like before***_

            Draco had drained his entire glass and was looking at it unseeingly. A strange force was pulling at him, bringing him closer to her. He could feel the warmth of her body beside his when his hand caressed her face. 

            Just one kiss…I wont lose control…

            He brought his lips to hers…the familiarity all too clear for him…

            Then there was a searing hotness coursing through his veins then everything went black.

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            He felt himself soaring through a myriad of colors, his body light as a feather…as if his entire being was empty and devoid of anything else. All that remained in his entity was Ginny. He coursed through the colors, searching and searching for his love. 

            He was tired; he didn't think he could go on any longer. He felt himself floating in space, the colors molding into each other to form a sickly color then it turned utterly black to enclose him in its nightmare. 

            Where was she?

            She felt someone searching for her…calling out to her. She followed its source. She screamed when all the colors turned into a sickly color then to black. She fought to remain calm. That voice sounded so familiar to her…she just had to find it. She conjured all her courage and proceeded into the darkness. A soft glow bathed her, which was her courage. She continued forward, praying for a sign that the voice would be here. 

            He couldn't give up…not now…not yet. He still had to find her. He let out one last deafening cry before he closed his eyes to rest. It would lead her to him. He hoped it would. He didn't know what he would do if she didn't find him. 

            Her ears protested violently against the cry that echoed through the abyss. He's here! She sped quickly to find him, her heart bursting with excitement. Just there, she could detect a fading blue light. She hurried over by his side. 

            He felt a presence nearing, he knew without a doubt that it was she. Her presence was so familiar to him. He opened his eyes slowly and saw a fiery-red light beside him. 

            __

_            You found me…_

_            I had to…I was afraid that I might lose you. What were you doing?  
            Searching for you…_

_            Well I guess we found each other…_

The blue light symbolized the man's soul while the red was the woman's. 

            _What is this? _

            _I don't know…it all seems strange…have we ever been here before?_

_            No…we haven't…_

_            Do you have any ideas?_

_            A different realm? For us? _

As if a supreme being heard their bewilderment, a voice spoke from deep within the darkness: _This is a realm for only those who have a close bound with each other. An unbreakable bond that will last throughout the ages. You are Soulmates. Destined to find each other over and over again. This is your first time. You were brought here only now because both of you have conflicting feelings deep within. It is through here that you will be able to settle things. When you go back to where you belong, it will be hazy, but when you come back here, your memory will be clear as day. How to come back, that is for both of you to find out. You, being the souls would know what is happening in reality and in here while your physical selves wont. The more often you come here, you will be able to remember and talk about what happened in this realm when you go back to reality. I suggest that both of you talk things over now. Remember, Soulmates are bound to each other forever, if one is lost the other will find his or her lost part. That is how the cycle goes. _

            The voice faded away, his last words echoing in their midst. 

            _Soulmates…were Soulmates? _She asked him incredulously. _But we have absolutely nothing in common. How did this happen?_

_            You heard him, we have a bond. I'm not refusing to stick with you. _He sounded playful, and then turned serious. _Are you saying that you don't want to be with me? Either way, we're still Soulmates and whatever you do, we can't get rid of each other. _

She sighed and leaned on his chest and felt strong, comforting arms wrap around her. _I don't mind being stuck with you, just as long as you remember to keep your hands and lips to yourself once in a while. _

_            But we're Soulmates, I'm entitled to hold you and kiss you as much as I like. _He protested as he gripped her possessively. __

She smirked against his chest. _Well, I'll just have to leave you here then, wont I?_

_            No, I promise I'll try to be good!_

_            If you're too good then it would be no fun…I guess you'll have to ask my permission first before you do anything stupid. You know how it is in reality…_

_            Yes, we have to work things out. I would love to stay here and keep holding you but we also have to go back to reality and try to work things out there too so it would be beneficial to both of us._

She sighed again. _Alright, lets go. _

Together the darkness around them swirled into a soft, white light. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Her body felt extremely comfortable when she woke up. She just had the strangest dream. She had dreamt that she was some sort of red light and was talking to a blue light. What's even stranger was that she could remember a voice telling them that they were Soulmates. What was that all about? 

            She found herself snuggled close to Draco with his arms wrapped around her. Her face was leaning against his chest. Her heart started pounding furiously. What happened? She could faintly recall that in her dream that there were two people hugging…

            Strange.

            To her surprise, her body complied to his touch. She didn't refuse. She just stayed there.

            Draco felt Ginny move in his arms and prayed that she wouldn't leave him. He had just the faintest memory of what had happened a while ago. He was a blue light and talking to a red light. Maybe he was reading to many books. But it seemed to much of a coincidence that he was hugging Ginny and that the two people in his dream were doing the exact same thing before he snapped out of it. 

            Maybe it was better if he just stayed like this, keeping her in his arms. He got his wish for now…to hold her in his arms. If he 'woke' up now, it would be all over. Like a dream quickly disappearing at the first break of dawn. 

            And together they remained like that for the rest of the day until Narcissa called them for dinner. 

_Soulmates_

_Like a moth drawn to a flame_

_Will the two be together until eternity_

_As long as the tides continue to come in and out_

_They will forever find each other…their bonds never breaking_

_The love shared will shake the meaning of life itself_

_Such is the destiny of Soulmates_

              
 


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

            _Journal's Log_

The Strangest thin g happened to me yesterday. Either I was possessed or Merlin knows what! I happen to be in the same room as Virginia was and had a sudden impulse to kiss her. What was strange was I wasn't even thinking of kissing her…something was calling me to do it…I just don't know what. 

            When I kissed her, everything felt so hot…then I don't remember much of what happened. Only thing I remembered was a fiery red light that was close to me. I awoke to find myself hugging her. She was snuggled up to me. I don't know how it happened but I wasn't one to stop it. Why would any man in their right mind let such an opportunity pass like that! 

            Unfortunately, his mother had to call them in for dinner a mere two hours later. Two hours wasn't enough for him. He suspected that she agreed, though chose not to show it. **If**, she really had feelings for him and decided to show it…maybe he would abandon his plan after all. 

            Dinner was unusually quiet. It still had that warmth that he knew but it was lacking chatter. Mainly because I didn't know how to proceed about this, it was hard to talk about what just happened with Virginia while she was asleep. My mother seemed far off that night. It wasn't right. She usually talked with Virginia a lot. When I asked her what was bothering her, she said that she was still thinking about what to do with the garden. I didn't question her anymore, though I knew that there was still something bothering her, I could tell by the dullness in her voice and eyes. 

            Virginia also remained silent the entire dinner; she hardly touched her food. She kept moving her fork around to make it look like she was eating, but I knew better. She was thinking about what happened the last two hours ago. I was sure it wasn't even an intimate moment; nothing like the assaults I have done on her for the past days. I was glad that she didn't resist me. Maybe this was the type of affection she liked, not endangering her sanity. 

            Though, I would rather she liked my style of aggression. She can't stick to hugs and chaste kisses forever. Eventually, if there is a chance that we might be lovers…which I really doubt, I would make sure to lavish her with the most intense ways of love making as possible…she would just have to get used to it and like it.

            After dinner and we were all rested, mother took Virginia with her to the garden so that she could show her what work was done already. I was left alone again. They invited me, but I really had no intention of going in that sickly, sweet smelling place. So, I was left to devise another plan to get her alone again, though I was going to make sure that this plan didn't drive her away. It wont be all sweet cuddling and such, those things would lead somewhere…

            I was in the very room where we were holding each other when the idea came to me. I was already staring at it; I couldn't believe how easy this was! I just had to lure her and then things would go smoothly from then on. I did say to Virginia to get a swimsuit, this was the only chance she would get to swim because tomorrow she had to go back to work. I was not looking forward to her leaving. It's all because of her annoying brother and Potter. 

            Come to think of it, it would be unwise to leave Virginia alone with Potter. I was sure that Potter was thinking the same thing about me. He thought I was a menace to society, especially to the female population.  It made me boil just to think that Potter may have a higher advantage when it comes to her. After all, he was closer to her and practically lived like brother and sister. But I know that Potter wished their relation to be more than that. I also know for a fact that Virginia hadn't answered him yet, that time in her office when Harry boldly confessed his love for her. She had said she needed time. I often wonder if she was still thinking about it. 

            Somehow, I'd have to make her see that I was more suited to her than Potter was. Potter already had his chance to be with her a long time ago, now is my chance to move in. Second chances were hard to come by because people nowadays were so untrusting, especially when they had their hearts broken once or twice. 

            A female heart is such a fragile thing. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            That night, when Narcissa Malfoy had already gone to bed, Draco launched his plan into action. He made sure that Ginny was nowhere around him while he was setting up the atmosphere. He was sure that she wouldn't be able to refuse or resist him with this kind of offer. She was a guest and was somewhat obliged to comply with what his requests were. As he set up the place, he began thinking about tomorrow.

            She was going back to her office tomorrow; where would that leave him? He couldn't risk the chance that Potter would be hanging over her shoulder every second and somehow managed to snatch her away from him. He could just follow her around unseen. But what if Potter made a move o her? Surely he had to stop it somehow. Maybe it was best if he would just accompany her. He didn't even pay the bill yet for her services, so he could drop it off while he was with her. But what if she sends him away already? He didn't have the answer to that yet, it will come to him impromptu by tomorrow. Right now, he didn't want to worry about what tomorrow will bring, he preferred to focus his attention to what would happen tonight. Any minute now and it will all be prepared. 

            Ginny Weasley faintly heard the movement of running water somewhere down below. She closed her eyes, as the whirring got stronger; it was soothing to her senses. She felt like drifting far away where no one could touch her, where no one knew who she was. Suddenly, the coming of footsteps and an all too familiar voice by the door broke her reverie. She waited for him to speak, but heard nothing.

            Draco's breath caught in his chest as he entered her room. She was perched by the window with her eyes closed. She looked so far away at the moment. He had to summon the strength to call to her again. He hoped his voice didn't crack when he did, it would be too embarrassing. 

            "If you want to say something, then speak up." She said as she snapped her eyes open. She didn't look at him but chose to focus her eyes on the sky. Could she stand another moment with him? Though, the last time they were together wasn't so bad, in fact, she hated to admit that she wanted to repeat that experience again. 

            Draco frowned slightly at her greeting towards him. "It seems that the lady is in some sort of mood. Pray tell, what ails you? Is it something that I may be able to assist you with?" 

            "No, nothings the matter," she replied as she turned to look at him. Her breath caught in her throat as she realized what was before her. "What are you doing?" she fought to make her voice go back to normal. Damn!

            Draco smiled to himself. Now this was the greeting he was expecting. She didn't give the greeting at first because she refused to look at him a while ago. "Is it wrong to go around my house like this?" he gestured at himself.

            "Well---no, but I mean that---I well---!" Ginny stammered as she continued to stare at him. I hate him. I hate him for doing this to me. Draco was wearing nothing except for a very loose towel around his waist, it was slightly drooping, and good enough to give her a clear view of some skin…too much skin for her comfort. She felt her face burn as she continued to gape at him. 

            Draco felt a touch of masculine pride swell inside him. "I was hoping that you would join me for a swim tonight. I would be graced with your presence." 

            She realized that she was starting to look like a fish. "Swimming? Tonight? Isn't it rather cold to be doing that?" She wanted an excuse to get out of this predicament, though at the same time, a swim wouldn't her…

            "Not to worry, we have a heating system." He replied smoothly. "Come now, this is the only time you would be able to go swimming before you get back to your busy schedule. It wouldn't hurt to relax for a while." Draco reached out a hand to her. 

            She hesitated. It seemed suspicious, but he was right. Once she got back to her routinely life at the office, there would be no relaxing for her for quite some time. Besides, if things get out of hand (which she hoped wouldn't happen) she would figure out something to do to get him to stop. _Oh yeah right. _Her voice spoke harshly in her brain. _All those times when things got out of hand, never did you have the will to break free of him? What more of now? Now that both of you are scantily dressed? _

Despite the voice in her head, she said yes to him. It was wrong to refuse because she was a guest in their place. It was just right to accompany him for a swim. "I'll be with you shortly. I just have to get ready." 

            "Alright, I'll be waiting," his voice low and silky as he left her room. 

            Her knees trembled as she watched him go. She dragged herself to her closet with trembling knees and pulled out her swimsuit. Her heart thudded in her ears as she saw what kind of swimsuit she had ordered. _Stupid! You forgot to specify what kind of design you wanted!_ Ginny stared at the thing in her hands as if it was a menacing thing that was going to kill her, which probably would be in a minute or so. She wasn't the one who would wear such things. She usually went for the tankinis, not bikinis. This was outrageous. When she put it on reluctantly, she had to admit she looked smashing in it. It wasn't to revealing, it looked like any ordinary bikini. Though she hated the style where it had no straps, just some string to tie around her neck and back. She sighed as she grabbed a towel and a bathrobe and went down to face her doom.

            Draco was still grinning to himself when he sensed that she was already in the Pillow Room. It was a good idea to come to her room dressed like that. He doubted that she would get in the pool if he were swimming in the nude. He hasn't seen her swimsuit yet on the count of she grabbed her clothes first thing when the seamstress came by to drop it off. He would be kind of disappointed if she showed up in a one-piece swimsuit, at least he had her for the night. 

            The door slid open and she stepped out in a bathrobe. She closed the door behind her and made her way towards him on the pool chairs beside the Jacuzzi. She wrapped her arms around herself as she dropped her towel in a seat. Her hair was whipping around her face as she shivered. 

            "I think you better get in the pool so you could get warm." He informed her. "Or the Jacuzzi would do a better job?" he flashed his teeth. "Either way, you're still going to get warm." _With me, that is. No matter what you choose, Ill be there. _

            "I think I'll wait for a while. You go on ahead." Ginny sat down and continued to shiver some more. "I'll be in a minute or so. Don't worry about me, I'll be perfectly fine" _Perfectly miserable! _

            Draco shrugged. "Suit yourself" He hooked his fingers in his towel and pulled them off. 

            Ginny's eyes widened as she watched Draco undress. She really thought she had nothing underneath it because of what she saw a while ago upstairs. Draco was wearing swim shorts, just a little shorter and made of thinner material than that of the average. It was a dark green color with his initials embroidered in one side and a serpent on the other. Typical. What was also typical was the way she stared at his body. 

            His body was a pale rich color. He was lithe and slender, not too muscular and not too thin. She had already seen him with his shirt off before, but this was something different. She couldn't explain why it was different…it was just different! 

            Draco watched amused as her eyes were losing focus. He sauntered towards the pool and dove in.

            Ginny snapped out of her childish daydreams when she heard the splash, in turn, it wet her. Her nerves on her face were practically numb the cold, the water just made it worse. She resolved to finally joining him in the pool. She gingerly walked over to the pool's edge and tested the water with her feet. She sighed as the warmth of the water spread to her upper body, but the warmth wasn't enough. She had to submerge herself entirely.

            Draco watched her every move as she made tested the pool water. Cute, he thought. He planned to splash her so she would get colder and eventually have to come in. His eyes traced her to her seat where she turned her back to him. Her hands were unfastening the ties of her robe. His eyes grew dark as she pushed off the robe from her shoulders, sliding down her body to pool around her feet. She bent over to pick it up and dump it on the seat beside her towel. He felt his pulse quicken as she turned towards him. 

            _Absolutely gorgeous. _

            Ginny shyly made her way to the pool. Draco swam up to face her. She sat on her feet and held her knees together to her chest. When Draco had surfaced, he couldn't help but stare at her some more. He didn't understand why he was staring so. He'd seen many women in her attire, even more naked, why was he acting this way around her? It's as if he's never seen a woman dressed like this! 

            They continued to stare at each other. The only sound that could be heard was the lapping of water around the edges and the leaves gently rustling by the wind. 

            Water was dripping down his face and chest.

            Wind was playing with her hair.

            Still they continued to stare. 

A bird started chirping in the distance, which broke them from their trance. 

Ginny shook her head as her eyes regained focus. "Uh-I guess I better get in the pool,

Before I catch a cold," she murmured.

            Draco held out a hand to steady her as she came in. "Feel better?"

            Ginny nodded as she stared up at the sky again. Then she looked at him and grinned. "For a moment we acted like we were in love or something. You know, one of those cheesy moments in those movies where the romantic couple stare into each other's eyes and forget everything?" she laughed at their silliness. She looked at Draco to see if he was laughing, but he wasn't. 

            "What if we were in love and didn't know it? What if we really are the romantic couple just like in the movies? Would you deny it? Would you deny your feelings?" Draco said huskily.  "I wouldn't" _I wouldn't? I wouldn't deny it? What am I saying?  
            _"Draco, we're not like that, not like that at all. We're just friends." _Friends? Are we really just friends and business acquaintances? It seems it has gotten larger than that picture. _

            "I see," he touched her arm. "But if we're just friends, why do I touch you so?" His hands traced up her arm. "Why do I lavish you with so much attention?" he began to caress the sensitive spot on her neck wherein the collar and the neck met. "Why do I look at you with so much emotion?" he took her face in his hands and stared into her eyes with such intensity. "Why do I feel so much things stirring inside of me? When I'm sure you're feeling the same way." He clasped her hand and put it to his chest where his heart was. He took her other hand and made her hold his as he positioned his hand against her heart. "Why must you deny it?" 

            "I don't know," she said her voice cracking, pleading for him to stop. The emotion he was showing was scaring her. "How can you be so sure? We hardly know anything about each other." 

            "If I wasn't sure, would I do this?" He whispered as brushed his lips softly against her in a feathery kiss. 

            Ginny closed her eyes for a moment before opening them to look at him. His eyes were still dark and full of emotions running through them. She could feel his heart thudding painfully under her hand. She wanted to believe him, to trust him, but it was just too hard. She knew his reputation. She knew what kind of harm he could cause her. But she wanted to take a chance; however, she couldn't. 

            "I don't know, I really don't know." She whispered at the brink of tears. "We hardly know each other, how can you call it love?" She desperately wanted the answer.  

            "People got married without knowing who their match was in the olden days, never knowing what the other was like, but sooner or later after marriage, they learned to love each other." Draco held her close to his chest, letting go of her hand. 

            This time, her ear was pressed against his chest, she could hear his heartbeat clearly. She knew what he was saying was true. She wanted so much to believe…

            Draco knew another part of him was speaking, this wasn't him, the cold hearted man who did nothing but use girls as if they were playthings. Instead, she had stirred a fervent and passionate being in him that he never knew he had…_or still had…_

            "I'm scared…scared to believe what you're saying might be true…scared that it's all just a lie…" Ginny breathed raggedly against him. 

            Draco's heart constricted. He couldn't say anymore. "Being scared is natural…but not for me…" he made her look at him. He brought his lips to her in another searing kiss that sent their world bursting into a multitude of colors…

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            _We're here again. She thought, looking around at the infinite blackness. ___

_            It's annoying how our physical selves are so stubborn…especially yours._ He told her sarcastically. _Can't you see I'm having one hell of a time submerging to his surface?_

_            Ah, so you're the one saying all those romantic things…not him! _She poked him in the chest.__

_            But you liked it, didn't you? You were practically swooning in my arms already. _He said triumphantly. _If I didn't do what I did, then maybe it would take a longer time for our physical selves to be together. _

_            You're right, I wont question you anymore. _

_            It's amazing how you two came back here so quickly. _The all-knowing voice chuckled out of nowhere. _It seems that your reality it doing pretty well._

_            They couldn't have done it without my help. _He pointed out. __

_            By the way, what do you call you?_ She asked the all-knowing voice. 

            _You can call me Apollo; you can say I'm in charge here. _Apollo said. _I think I'll be seeing both of you a lot. I can tell by how your reality is working. _

_            But they're so annoying! _She sighed. _How can you say you'll be seeing us more often? It would only happen if something romantic happens, right?_

_            No, it can happen whenever strong emotions are surging between both of you. Apollo replied patiently. _

            _But it has to happen when we're together, right? He added hastily. _Surely, that's the key to making us come here. Only when there is physical contact.__

_            Apollo laughed. _It can happen even when you are apart, as long as you're thinking of each other constantly and with very much emotion, then its most likely you'll come back here again. __

_            The couple remained silent at this. _

            _Well, I best be getting on my way._ Apollo said cheerfully and his presence was gone.

            _So, it can happen anytime…_She mused out loud. _What joy…_

_            Isn't that just wonderful?_ He teased her. _I'll see you all the time. _

She punched him lightly. _Oh, go away. _

            _I can't we're Soulmates. _He hugged her. 

            _Yeah, Soulmates._

*                                                           *                                                           *

            Narcissa watched knowingly by the shadows of her balcony as her son and Ginny held each other in the pool. 

            She went inside and sat down in front of her dresser and ran a brush through her wind-teased hair. 

            Sooner or later it's bound to happen…just like before. 

            Sooner or later, history will repeat itself, but this time, it would be different. There will be no more heartbreaks or tears of pain and loneliness. This time, it will work out. 

            She couldn't bear it if Draco's heart was too be broken again, but she was sure that Draco would be finally set free of this restraint on his soul. 

            Draco was never the same ever since that day when he found out. It was as if Draco's entire personality had changed. Draco was still the same as he was today, except that he showed more of his hidden personality more. The day that Draco found out, it was the day that marked the end of his old life and the beginning of his new chapter. 

            Narcissa had learned to accept Draco for his new change. She couldn't stop loving her son just because of his change. For a while, Draco had refused to talk to her. He shut himself in his world for quite sometime. When he did finally start to get around, there was a charged aura around him. It was somewhat cold and malevolent. He didn't show that side to her, but treated her the same way as he always had. 

            But it was different with other girls. He started preying on them. When he was mean before, it doubled this time. When he got out of school, he started playing with their hearts. When he was twenty-two, that's when he mixed in his sexuality along with it. 

            It was a rapid change. 

            It was sad how such an event could change his life. He was only fifteen when it happened. 

            It was such a young age for his soul to die…

            She only hoped that Virginia could revive him from this darkness…

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Draco and Ginny were in their respected bedrooms when they thought about what had happened a while ago. 

            They were really intimate, more intimate than the others combined.

            And that strange thing happened again. This time, they could hear a voice talking to them, but none of them could remember what the voice was saying. They could also see two lights. 

            It was all so strange…

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Draco lay in his bed restless.

            He knew that there was a change going on inside of him, there was something struggling inside of him to get free. An old life, his old self, wanting to get out and live. He felt it when he was holding her. When he was talking to her, he had felt a new spirit do the talking for him and yet it felt as if it was still he talking. 

            He was scared what it meant, because he somewhat knew what was happening.

            It was returning to him…he hated it. 

            He didn't want to remember it.

            _Callysta Veridienne Hope _


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Son, I'd like you to meet Callysta Veridienne Hope," Lucius Malfoy introduced his son to a girl around his age. The girl was standing beside another man, her father perhaps. "She's the daughter of a close friend of mine." He motioned for his acquaintance to come over. "This is Dustin Laurente Hope." 

            Draco eyed the man suspiciously. The man had black hair with white streaks that symbolized of his experience and wisdom. His eyes were a deep emerald green. He had a distinguished mustache to along with his regal features. He was somewhat taller that his father and more broad shouldered. 

            "Son, what do you say?" his father prodded him gently with his staff. 

            "Hello sir, pleased to meet your acquaintance." He dipped a simple bow before the man. 

            "Pleased to meet you Draco," Mr. Hope said. To his father he said in an impressed voice, "You taught your son well, you'd find that my daughter had been taught well." 

            "I don't doubt your words" Lucius replied. "Come, we must discuss business. I'm sure they'll get around to talking sooner or later." He drew the other man into another room, leaving the children behind. 

            Draco then turned his eyes to the girl before him. Like her father she had black hair, only hers reached to her back. Her eyes were a jade color in contrast to her father; he noticed that her eyes were weird. Her orbs had silver flecks in them. She was wearing a simple beige dress as he was dressed in a tailored white top and pants. 

            "Hello," she smiled warmly at him. 

            He didn't say anything. He just continued to stare at this strange creature before him.

            "My name is Callysta Veridienne Hope" she introduced herself. "What's yours?" 

            "Draco…Draco Edward Malfoy." He replied. 

            "I'm seven, how about you?" she asked him. 

            "Eight," he smirked at her. "I'm older so you have to follow what I say" 

            "No, I don't." she frowned slightly. "You have a funny name!" 

            "Yours is funnier!" he shot back. "Its too hard to pronounce!" 

            "Is not!"

            "Is too!" 

            "Children! What is going on in here?" Dustin Hope came in and demanded the children what were they doing. 

            The two pointed at each other at shouted that he or she started it. 

            Lucius followed quickly behind Dustin and stared at the two. "Maybe it would be more progressive if we let them run in the garden." 

            The two were brought to the garden and were left once again by their fathers.

            "Draco…" she said slowly. 

            "What?" he snapped. 

            "It's a nice name…"

            "I can't say your name…it's too hard. Can I call you Cal or Cally?" he asked her. 

            "Alright," she laughed. "I'll tell you a secret," she motioned for him to come closer to her.

            "What?" he stood beside her. 

            "Tag! You're it!" she pushed him unto the grass and ran off laughing.

            He gritted his teeth and ran after her.

            ….

            He saw Cally almost everyday from that day on. He knew Cally had a headstrong personality and loved to kid around. She was well mannered around others but was different with her friends, she was fun loving and went along with his crazy schemes. They were growing up very fast and they could already tell that their fathers had plans for them. Cally was shocked at the idea of them actually getting together. Draco didn't mind. He and Cally were best friends. 

            "What's wrong with us being together? We're best friends, aren't we?" Draco shrugged as Cally told him about their father's plans. 

            "No, you don't understand! They want us to get married!" she hissed. 

            Draco stopped dead in his tracks. "Married? We're only thirteen! I mean you're turning thirteen," he added hastily.

            "No silly, we're having an arranged marriage. Meaning we're already promised to each other." Cally informed him as she sat down in the oversized hammock-swing.

            Draco started to rock the swing gently before getting in with her. "We can't get married! We're best friends…it would ruin everything. It would be weird." 

            She shrugged helplessly. "We can't do anything about it. We'd just get into trouble if we told them to stop."

            "Can you just imagine what it would be like if we'd get married?" Draco gagged. "It would be just too weird to imagine. You and me? Hah!" 

            Cally nodded in agreement, her jade eyes sparkling with laughter. "We're not even in love!" 

            They both started laughing out loud. 

            …

            His breath stopped when he saw her descend the stairs in on her thirteenth birthday. She looked absolutely beautiful that night. He knew then that he was in love. He confessed her feelings for her that night when they were alone. She admitted that she was in love with him since before but didn't want to admit it because it would be too awkward. 

            …

            They had been going steady until Draco turned fifteen. 

            When Cally finally turned fifteen, that's when he learned the truth. 

            He knew that his father was a Deatheater that served Voldemort and he somehow knew that Mr. Hope was also a Deatheater. 

            One night,

            "Draco, its time you started know about my plans are for you. Eventually you'll have to serve the dark side along with my, pledging allegiance to Lord Voldemort." Lucius explained to Draco in his study.

            Draco shuddered at the thought. He wanted no part in his father's plan, but he didn't open his mouth, not yet. 

            "Sooner or later, he'll call for you and want you to serve him. I have been very loyal to him and do not wish to disappoint him. I want you to take my place when I am gone." Lucius continued.

            Serve Voldemort? The thought was sickening. "Father, if I may say so, I don't wish to become a Deatheater." He said respectfully. 

            Lucius stared at his son. "I knew it that you'd say that. I'll give you time to think about it. But I'm telling you, once your become a Deatheater, you will become powerful. Power is what a Malfoy is all about, if not wealth." He placed a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Think about it Draco," he steered Draco out of his study. 

            Draco strode towards the garden and mulled his thoughts in his head. A Deatheater? He couldn't imagine himself as one. He knew what consequences there was in being a Deatheater. He didn't want to do things they did.  Most of all, he didn't want to serve Voldemort. 

            "May I join you?" Cally's voice broke his train of thoughts. 

            He grunted and gestured for her to sit in front of him. 

            "What's wrong?" she asked him as she touched his knee. "Did your father get mad at you or something? You know he's doing it for your own good." 

            "No, it's not that. Not that at all." He shook his head. "He wants me to become a Deatheater. I don't want to become one. I refuse to serve anyone." 

            She was silent for a while. "Why don't you want to become a Deatheater?" 

            "Because it's disgusting…!" he sharply looked at her face. "Are you saying you want to become one?" he gripped her shoulders demanding an answer. 

            She smiled in a un-Cally like way "Maybe. Main reason is that my Father already promised Lord Voldemort that I'd serve him one day." 

            He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Cally wanted to become a Deatheater. "Why? Don't you know what you're getting into?"  He was starting to get angry. 

            "Of course I do, don't be daft!" she smirked. "I could have this and that." Her smirked faded and was replaced by a sad look. "If I don't become one, my father will die." Her face became a mask of determination. "That's why I have to do it. I have no other choice."  

            He was shaking violently. He hated Voldemort all the more, involving Cally like this. It wasn't right. Then he heard her say something that made his blood run cold.

            "Draco, won't you join me?" she took both his hands in hers. "It would be so much better if you were there with me." 

            Draco looked into her eyes. "What are you saying?"

            Her smile wavered when he asked her that question. "What do you mean?" 

            "What are you playing at?" he took away his hands from hers and frowned. 

            She mimicked his frown. "Look Draco, I have been patient with you long enough. I want you to become a Deatheater and join me. It won't be that bad with two of us side by side." 

            He got out of the swing wanting to be away from her. First his father, now the girl he loved. What was going on? 

            The next night, 

            The question was pressed again. This time, he had an audience besides his father. Cally and her father were there too. They waited for his answer. Unlike Cally, he wasn't promised to Voldemort. His father only wanted him to join so that he could have an heir following in his path. 

            That was one path that Draco did not wish to follow. 

            "No" he said with final edge to his voice. "I will not do it." 

            His father shook with rage at his answer. Mr. Hope frowned and shook his head. Cally was frowning at his answer. "I doubt that you thought it over!" 

            "There was nothing to think about!" he retorted. "I don't want to serve anyone. I want to be free. No constraints! No rules!" he glared at all of them. "I hate what you do." Then he turned to Cally. "I doubt that I can reason with you. You're not the Cally I knew." 

            "You're not the Draco I knew." She returned angrily. "You used to go along with all the crazy and dangerous ideas we planned. Why not this?" 

            "Are you crazy? This is life we're playing at! We might die!" Draco fought to keep from shouting at her. "If you want to become like them, fine. Just don't get me involved. I wish I could stop you because I love you and don't want to lose you, but I understand you don't want to get your father killed." 

            Her faced and voice softened at this. "I love you with all my heart, I don't want to be away from you as much as you don't want to be away from me…but I have no choice." She hugged her father tightly. 

            She then came to him and gave him a hug. "I don't want to lose you." She whispered into his ear. 

            "I don't want to lose you." He echoed her sentiments. 

            A passionate kiss came next. When they pulled apart he saw his father staring at him. 

            "Father, I---please give me time to think. I'll give you my answer in an hour." Draco rushed out of the study and into his room. He got his trusty broom and flew out of his window. He wasn't running away. He needed time to think. 

            He didn't want to lose her. She was his everything. But then, was becoming a Deatheater worth it? He knew what kind of work the Deatheaters did and he didn't like it one bit. He loved her, but would he want to live that life for the rest of his years? 

            The wind rushed at him, cooling his senses as he flew. He did a series of loops and dives.  Did he really want to do it? He plunged down to the earth, falling and falling until he made a decision in his mind. Just before he killed himself, he tilted the handle up and soared towards the sky. 

            He flew back into his room and composed himself. He made his decision. He was going to tell them. When he went back into his father's study, they were there waiting patiently for him. Cally smiled at him and rushed forward to greet him. She wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you." She whispered into his ear. 

            Draco untangled himself from her and took a deep breath. "Cally, you do know I love you, more than anything in the world. It's hard to be away from you and it's all the more painful when I know you hate me sometimes for ticking you off. I really love you and that all that matters…even if you don't love me…" 

            She frowned. "Draco? What is it?" 

            "I love you with all my heart, but I don't want to be a Deatheater." 

            Cally stepped away from him. She stared at him with her mouth hanging open. "If you love me then you would join me!" 

            He chose to remain silent. 

            "It seems your son refuses to change his mind." Dustin's usually warm voice had turned cold and steely. "Lucius?" 

            Lucius Malfoy shouted a stream of colorful words that was meant to injure his son's pride.

            "I told you Cally, I still love you even if you choose not love me." Draco repeated to her. "It doesn't matter if you hate me, at least I'm going to be living the way I want to live." 

            Cally's hand shook at her side. 

            He anticipated her move but didn't move. He had never been slapped, not by his mother and not by her. This was a first and hurt badly. The sting on his face grew as fire grew in her eyes. 

            "Do it daughter." Dustin placed a hand on her shoulder.

            "You leave me no choice Draco," she pulled out her wand and pointed it at him. 

            Draco stared at her in shock, then at the two men behind her. They had knowing smiles on their faces. Suddenly, it all started to make sense. This was a plan to lure him into joining them. He pulled out his own wand and pointed it at her. "Is this what you wanted?" 

"Draco, we figured that if Callysta was part of it you would join…that was Plan A. But since you refused, we're switching to Plan B. This is Plan B" Lucius gestured towards them.   
            "We know that you wouldn't want to hurt Callysta not in any way possible." Dustin spoke up. "We know you'd rather die than hurt her. If she wins, then you submit to us, if you win, which I highly doubt you will, then we'll let you go." 

            "So all that we had was a lie?" he demanded. "All that we were and all that we shared was a lie? I've been living a lie?" he screamed bloody murder. 

            "Draco, no!" she raised her voice so that she could be heard over his screams. "I really loved you. At first father made me play the part of your lover so that it would be easier for you to trust me. But later on, I kept falling for you for real. I couldn't help myself. I can't deny the fact that I was made to lie to you but the love that I felt for you was real." 

            "How do I know what you're saying is true? You lied to me, you might be lying to me again."  Draco said scornfully. "A love that wasn't even there…how pathetic am I?" he shook his head. "I was wrong about you Callysta, I know I should hate you but I don't have the heart too. You see, the heart that you played with still bleeds for you." 

            "I never meant to play with your heart!" she shouted angrily. "I never did!" 

            "Enough of this idle chit-chat!" Dustin told his daughter. "Get on with it." 

            "I'm sorry Draco, but I really have no choice."  She had her wand at the ready as she composed herself.

            "I'm sorry for everything." Draco readied his wand too.  

"I know you can't hurt me Draco," she smiled cruelly at him, turning her wand in a clockwise motion. "You'd never hurt me." 

            Draco eyed her carefully as he backed out of the study and into the garden. She followed close behind. 

            The wind picked up outside, sensing that a battle was about to ensue. Before Draco had a chance to react to her sudden movement she shouted something incoherent to him and a blinding light hit his eyes. He felt his eyes burning at the spell. "My eyes, what have you done to them?"

            "Oh nothing, I know that you hate other people from knowing what your feeling. So I put a little spell on your eyes that would let people know. They change a different shade of blue each time your emotions change. After all you know what they say 'Eyes are the window to a person's soul'" she laughed at her little doing. "There's no way you can reverse it. It's for life." 

            Draco struggled to open one eye and swore as the pain intensified. He knew he was going to have to win this fight between them. They were both very good at battling. They often sparred with each other, but he knew he was the better fighter and always beat her.

            "I guess I'm the fighter now." She smirked at his pain. 

            No you're not, he thought as he gripped his wand tightly. He knew how to win this battle without harming her; he just had to distract her for a while before he made his move. He purposely aimed his wand at her; he knew that she thought he couldn't see where he was aiming because of the pain in his eyes. What she didn't know was he didn't know he needed his eyes to know where she was. "Furnunculus!" he shouted. He heard her scream angrily as the change on her body. The spell he had cast made the victim break out in boils. She was too involved with scratching herself and panicking that Draco had has chance to say his spell. 

            "Expelliarmus!" Cally's wand came flying out her grasp and near him. Before she had a chance to react he cried out another spell. "Accio wand!" and the wand flew to his hand. "I guess I'm still the better fighter" he mocked her.

            He heard her screams of fury and heard her trampling feet coming close to him. Before she could lay a hand on him, he said another spell; he muttered a binding spell and ropes came out of his wand to coil around her body, holding her into place. He heard her body fall. By then, the pain in his eyes had died down to an aching thud. He forced his eyes open and winced as his eyes stung a little. 

            He saw his father and Cally's father rush forward to the scene. He backed away still holding Cally's wand in case anything happened. 

            "What happened?" Dustin demanded his daughter as he struggled with the ropes to get her free. "What am I doing?" he got his wand out and pointed it at the annoying binds "Finite Incantatum" Immediately the binds dissolved and Dustin helped his daughter get up. 

            Cally glared at him furiously before she demanded her wand back. "Alright, you won. Happy?" she held out her hand for the return of her wand. "I promise, no tricks."  

            Draco gave her wand back and turned to his father. "A deal is a deal. I won…without hurting her." Then he looked at the boils on Cally's face. "Wait for a week an everything will be over." 

            She whirled around and stomped back into the house without saying so much as a word or looking at him. Dustin followed his daughter inside. He could hear the roar of the fire as they left the manor. He knew that it was over between them. He knew that there would be no one to replace her. 

            When he looked at his father, he saw stony anger. "I'm disappointed in you, Draco" 

            …

            The next two years was a sea of bitterness. 

            The war broke out between Voldemort and the entire Wizarding world. He kept with his mother, providing for her. When the war started, his father spent most of the money for the Deatheaters. Pretty soon, they had very little money to survive. Draco had to find some way to earn money or else he and his mother would not make it. For some time he had to work in Knockturn Alley as an errand boy. He didn't mind because it involved a lot of flying. He was paid a lot for lengthy and dangerous trips. 

            When the war was finished, he didn't hear from his father ever again. 

            Ever since the war started he had stopped referring to Lucius Malfoy as 'father'. He didn't know him anymore and didn't wish to be a part of his life anymore. His mother was constantly the source of his frustration and vented it on her. It made Draco mad to see his mother suffering so, but he couldn't stop him. He knew that the Lucius had the better advantage than him. He was the one who taught Draco in the first place. 

            He didn't know if Callysta survived or not. He never knew until now. 

            Eventually, he forgot about her, but not quite. Sometimes he would remember her, bits and pieces of her ever since they met. 

            When he realized that all of it was a lie, a dark void grew inside of him. An emptiness that claimed his soul. He believed that Callysta merely saw him as a plaything, but somehow a part of him still loved her, still clung on to her even though he knew that she caused him great pain. Ever since then, he had to find a way to fill that void in his soul. 

            He started preying on girls in Hogwarts. Playing with their hearts as Callysta played with his. Pretty soon he had a reputation in school for constantly breaking all the girl's hearts. Later one when he had graduated, his need to fill in the void grew. His number of prey increased dramatically. When he was twenty-two, that's when he took it to the next level: sex. He remembered the first time he ever did it. He felt powerful and unstoppable. He realized that he was turning into a monster, but he couldn't stop himself. 

            His mother was scared of him. He controlled himself for her sake and tried to lessen his intake as much as possible. She understood what he was doing and didn't protest because she knew he still possessed the kindness he only showed her. She didn't stop him because she knew that he had to fill that void until it was full and long gone. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *  
  


            Draco sat up in bed gasping for breath, cold sweat dripping down his face. His dream, his memories. They were all coming back to him. 

            _Callysta Veridienne Hope…why do you mock me so? Even in my dreams you continue to haunt me. Would you ever leave me alone? _

Draco untangled himself from his sheets and made his way towards his dresser. He stared at himself. He felt emotions tugging at his chest. He watched his eyes change hue after hue after hue. He shook his head and stared at himself again. Silver melded into his natural gray-blue color. 

            Silver. He knew what it went. It was the farthest hue from blue that it ever changed into. Silver meant the highest form of negative emotion he had. 

            Why were all his emotions resurfacing now? What did it mean? He never had a dream wherein all his memories of Callysta where complete. It was always fragments of memories. 

            Did the involvement of Ginny in his life mean anything? He knew that his old self was trying to resurface, trying to beat his compulsive need to fill his empty soul. His old self wanted him to love again, to trust again. He felt his old self say that he could take a chance with this woman. Somehow his old self seemed to trust her.  

            But he couldn't risk it. He didn't want to be hurt. He wasn't scared of being hurt until now, not until Callysta returned to his dreams. This time he was truly scared, just like Ginny way. Both of their hearts have been lied to and it was hard for them to trust again.

            But this was the opportunity that they were looking for. 

            Risking it was too hard to do…he didn't want to give it up. 

            _Callysta…you never give up do you? You continue to follow me even in your grave. Will I ever be rid of you? Will I ever be free of this constraint you have over me? This emptiness you caused in me was your doing. _

His eyes turned into a blazing light blue color that was the core of a flame. He opened his drawer roughly and pulled out his wand, gripping it tightly that his knuckles turned white. __

_            What is it that you want from me? Do you want me to follow you? Follow you in hell? To be with you? What is your purpose for torturing me so? _

"Orcideous," a single black rose sprouted from the wand. Draco gripped the thorny flower in his hand until the thorns bit into his skin causing blood to trickle out and down his arm. He ripped off the stem and strode forward to his window. He held the crown of petals of his rose gently. The wind came to him. Draco crushed the flower, the petals tainted with his blood. He allowed the wind to take the petals from his hand, carrying it into the sky where it danced eerily before the wind took its prize away. 

            Draco turned away from the petals and looked at his bleeding hand. A single petal remained. "Incendio". The single petal burst aflame and left its outline on his hand.   
  


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

            Draco woke up the next morning feeling as if someone punched him endlessly at the side of his head. This was the worst headache he had in his entire life. He usually took a bath to start the day, but instead he wandered down into the kitchen in his pajamas wearing a disgruntled look on his face. He vaguely heard his mother chirp a good morning to him when he sat down to eat. He didn't know how he got to sleep after the dream he had. 

            _Callysta Veridienne Hope. He knew that Lucius Malfoy was dead when the war ended. He also believed that Callysta was dead because no news came to him about her. Of course, he waited for months to see if it was really true, but there was none. So he assumed that she was dead. _

            He looked up to footsteps on the stairs and saw Ginny Weasley descending with the usual smile about her face. She greeted his mother a fond good morning and shyly looked at him and greeted him. Draco muttered a greeting and resumed his meal. He knew that his manners were not the best but who could blame him when memories where disturbing him?

            "Oh don't mind him, I told you that he's usually not in tip-top shape in the morning or when he hasn't had his bath yet." Narcissa served Ginny her breakfast. "He'll be his usual self later on. 

            Ginny just nodded. She didn't know why Draco was acting so strange, though she knew about his morning state, she knew there was something else bothering him. Well, she didn't have time to think much about it now; she had to get back to work. She sneaked a look at Draco staring at his bowl of cereal. His cereal was getting soggy from floating in the milk. 

            She remembered what happened last night and felt herself blush as she hurriedly gulped down some orange juice. Last night was unbelievable. They talked and she had felt that jolt run through her when he kissed her. All she could remember was darkness and a blue light and a voice. When she came to, she was back in her room and Draco was nowhere to be seen. 

            After Draco had taken his shower, he still didn't quite feel like himself. He just wanted to lie down and stare at the ceiling and think about nothing. Not even the thought of Ginny motivated him. It was like she was just nothing. When he went downstairs again, Ginny was already packed and set to leave. Narcissa had wanted to stay longer in the house and suggested that Draco take Ginny back to work. Draco didn't feel like it but couldn't refuse. 

            Ginny felt that Draco wasn't feeling right. She expected him to be back to his normal self after the shower but he was till disgruntled as he was this morning. Sure he looked like his normal self but his manners left much to be desired. Draco nevertheless led her to the car and together they drove off in silence. She was beginning to think that she caused his sudden change in attitude; during the time they spent together last night. She thought she was finally getting through him, but now she found herself back at square one. At the moment she didn't know what to think anymore. 

            Draco felt limp. He didn't even make and effort to talk to his passenger. He didn't know why he was acting this way. Was it because of the sudden reappearance of Callysta in his memories? If so, what was the connection? There must be a connection to his sudden change. He knew that he's have to explain to Ginny later on, but right now he just didn't think he could handle it. If she asked him right now about his lousiness, then…

            "We're here," Ginny nearly shouted into his ear as he almost passed the ministry. 

            Draco stopped the car abruptly. 

            "Thanks for dropping me off, I guess I'll see you around," she said uncertainly as she fixed her hair. The sudden stop made her hair go askew. 

            Draco just watched her from the mirror. She opened the door and hopped out. 

            "Did you send in the money yet?" she asked him before he left. 

            Wordlessly, he handed her an envelope and drove off. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Ginny gasped for air and at the same time struggles to get free as Ron pounced on her. She had just opened the door to her office and didn't suspect that Ron and Harry would be there waiting for her. Harry just watched the siblings tousle around in quiet amusement. 

            Ron was bombarding her with questions to what she was doing, where she was, what the business was all about. She thought that her ear would fall off from all his questions. She told him to take a deep breath. She couldn't answer all his questions all at once. Once she had settled herself she proceeded to answer his questions, though she didn't tell them who her clients were. 

Harry wanted to know whom she helped get the estate. Good thing she already thought of an answer to this one just in case any of them would ask. She said that her clients chose to keep their identities secret. She was sworn to secrecy. Ron rolled his eyes and ruffled his sister's hair as he got her a cup of coffee. 

            She smiled at him appreciatively as he gave her the cup. "So, what have you been up to?" she took a sip and looked at them. 

            "Oh you know we were bored without you." Harry made himself some coffee as he answered her. "There was not much we could do. Ron and I constantly had to search your office if there was something we could find interesting." 

            She glared at both of them. "Are you telling me that you were snooping into my stuff without permission?" 

            "Not into stuff that we knew that you'd get mad at us for. We didn't even touch your files!" Ron defended them as Ginny began rummaging though her desk if anything was ruined. 

            Ginny sighed, grateful that Ron was true with his word. "So, are there any happenings with the Aurors?" 

            "None" both boys replied as they slumped into the sofa. 

            Ginny frowned. "Come now, there must be something. Are you saying that since there's no war, there are no cases any more? Surely there must be something that you can do…" 

            They both wracked their brains for something to say. 

            "Well, there is that suspicion we have that the remaining Deatheaters are gathering again and that they might be planning something." Harry finally said. "Thing is, it's hard to pinpoint where they exactly are because they're always on the move. We don't even know who their leader is." 

            Ron snorted. "Deatheaters gathering for what? We all know that Voldemort is dead, thanks to you." He clapped Harry on the back. "What's the Deatheaters to live for?" 

            "I don't know Ron, those Deatheaters are loyal to their cult and will do anything to make it live." Ginny said in a warning tone. "Their loss was painful to them and they feel they must do something besides live in misery." She took another sip from her cup and stared into it. What must it be like being a Deatheater with no future now that their leader was dead? They couldn't reform; the Dark Mark forever branded them. She knew that the Dark Mark always called them to Voldemort, but now that he was dead, there would be no more pain shooting through their arm. What would be the use of that mark anyway? 

            "As much as I hate to admit it, she's right you know." Harry grudgingly admitted to Ron. "By the way, how would you like to go out tonight?"

            Ginny eyed him suspiciously. "Like what? A date?" She still knew of Harry's feelings for her. She remembered the time before Draco took on her on the business trip. Harry had been so open to her, but she told him that she needed time to think.

            "No, no, nothing like that." Harry assured her. "I want you to meet someone. I'm sure that you'd like her, even Ron does!" 

            "Hey!" Ron protested as he pretended to hit his best friend. 

            Ginny raised an eyebrow as she took another sip. "Her?" She knew that she was acting just a wee bit suspicious about this whole "her" thing. "How long have you known her?" 

            "Ever since you left the office." Ron filled her in. "She's a new Auror in training and Harry's been assigned to help her out, you know, teach her all the things that need be taught." 

            "I see," Ginny nodded slowly. 

            "Please Gin? I'm sure you'll like her. Say that you'll go out with us? Your idiot of a brother is coming along because I know he likes her a lot," Harry pleaded with her. 

            She couldn't help noticed the way he said 'a lot'. She wanted to see the girl anyway and she would have fun watching her brother make a fool of himself in front of the newcomer. "Alright, I'll do it." 

            Ron was trying to hit Harry for calling him an idiot. "Never mind Ginny, don't do with this one." He grunted as Harry tackled him to the floor. "It's a thing when your best friend starts calling you an idiot, but another when says you're an idiot brother!" 

            Ginny started laughing as Harry tried to tell Ron that it as just a joke. She drained her cup and smiled to herself as she continued to watch the two boys horse around. She wondered what kind of girl she was going to meet. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Later that night in the Malfoy Manor,

            Draco roamed the halls endlessly, his thoughts agitated by last night's dream. This place held so much memories of her; it was hard not to recall what had happened all those years ago. Each room had its specific memory that rang in his head. When he entered the library, he could see himself and Cally spending quiet solitude by reading books and keeping each other company. 

            Draco sighed as he ran a hand lovingly over his books. Books were a common thing between Cally and him. The often debated about this and that, never wanting to back down from their own ideals, each wanting to emerge as the winner. 

            He moved on, his legs seeming to have a mind of their own as his eyes took in his surroundings. He could hear her voice everywhere, see her past doings and almost feel her presence in the house. But she was dead, and he knew that. He knew that nothing could bring her back, did he want her back? What would happen if she were to come back? 

            He shook his head angrily and continued to walk on. How could he ever think of wanting her back? After all the things she did to him. It had never occurred to him that she might have brought the sudden change in his life, that she as the cause of his change of attitude. He only knew that she had caused the void within him and some how he must fill it by continuously torturing women. 

            When he entered the room that was just beside the garden, he could recall as far back to the time they were first introduced to each other. He had been such a wary little boy then and as normal boys felt, he wasn't too comfortable at the thought of making friends with girls. But she was different; she was kind of like a boy herself. She didn't exactly like playing with dolls, she preferred to romp around in the garden and didn't mind getting dirty. 

            The voices were getting louder in his head as he stared unseeingly into the garden, the garden that held so many memories, both wonderful and traumatizing. They always spent their time in the swing, talking about so many things or they just remained quiet, keeping each other company. No words were needed for them to express how they were feeling. 

            Then, there was the fight that ended everything. It was a rather simple fight, really. She didn't might've had a chance when she temporarily pained him in the eyes, but she had underestimated him once again. He smiled forlornly as he recalled the scene when she grew hysterical at the boils that popped up all over her skin. He sighed again and sat in the swing and let his foot push the ground. The swing began to move slightly as he continued to recall all those memories. 

            Why was he even doing this to himself? Recalling her back for no reason at all. Did he still love her? Did he want her to come back? Would it even work out between them again? And then, there was Ginny. She was almost like Cally, except warmer and more headstrong. She was at the same level as he was and she compelled him. 

            He slumped against the seat and groaned as he covered his eyes with his arm. When will it ever stop? 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            In the same night in a different place,

            Ginny sighed at her brother's impatience. Ron was being an idiot, she knew it and he knew it but he didn't care. She had to admit that Harry was kind of late. She began to think that the girl was keeping him waiting by putting on her make-up and such. She leaned back into her chair and pinched Ron on the arm. 

            "Hey! That hurt! Why did you do that?" Ron demanded as he rubbed the sore spot in his arm.

            "You're embarrassing yourself." She replied as she rearranged the silverware in front of her. "Tell me, is she pretty? Is she smart? Do you think she likes Harry?" 

            "Yeah, she's really pretty alright, not to mention smart. Actually, I think it's the other way around. I think Harry likes her!" Ron grinned as he called the waiter over for another drink. 

            Ginny smiled. _If Harry likes her, then I wont have to answer him anymore. He'll probably hit it off with her and we'll just have to be close friends…but do I really want to let Harry go? Okay, I'll admit I'm selfish…I can't help it. And there was the issue with Draco; she didn't really know what she felt towards him…_

"Oh Gin, they're here already!" Ron stood up to greet them. 

            Ginny stood up to and saw the two. She was pretty, not just pretty but beautiful. 

            "Hey Gin, sorry we're late," Harry hugged her and clapped Ron on the back. "Ginny, this is Valerie Dainne Cloephyst, Valerie, meet Virginia Weasley."

            Valerie smiled at Ginny and shook her hand warmly. "Hello, Virginia, pleased to meet you." 

            Ginny smiled back. "Pleasure, please call me Ginny" She liked her. The two sat down opposite each other and the two boys started talking. "So, why were you late, if you don't mind my asking," 

            "Oh, I had to finish up some papers back at the office." Valerie replied as she scanned the menu. "What are you having?"  
            "Pasta," Ginny answered. 

            Harry looked up fro his own menu. "Good idea, I'll have that too." 

            Ron made a face. "That's what you usually have ever since you met Valerie. Maybe she's rubbing off on you" 

            Ginny laughed. She had noticed that Harry spent a good deal staring at Valerie and doing everything to make her feel great. Maybe it was good that Harry spent so much attention on her. Not only was Valerie gorgeous, she was smart and witty. She had long wavy black hair that hung until her waist. She had the same eyes as Harry but a shade darker. Whenever the light hit her eyes, she could see glimmers in them. She wore glasses that didn't have rims on them, it made her look much smarter that she was. Ginny approved of her already. 

            By the end of the dinner,

            Ginny and Valerie were laughing their heads off. Ginny was telling Valerie all sorts of things that Harry and Ron did back when they were in Hogwarts. Valerie couldn't stop herself from laughing that Harry had to help her walk. 

            Ron was trying to defend them at the same time blushing like hell at what Ginny was telling the girl. Ron gasped as he heard Ginny asked Valerie if she wanted to hear some of Ron's childhood stories. Harry and Valerie left on brooms while Ron brought Ginny back to her own house. 

            Ginny kissed her brother good night and wished him a safe trip going back home or wherever he was going. She leaned against the door and flipped on the lights. She liked Valerie enough. She wondered if Harry had a thing for Valerie…not that she was jealous or anything. She was just scared that Valerie might get in the way of their friendship. 

            After a soothing bath, she looked out her window and sighed. It was good to be home. Though, she kind of missed the luxury of the Malfoy Manor, but it didn't really matter now. She wouldn't have to see him anymore. The business was all over and no more connections were set up. He was long gone from her life. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            He was having doubts about her. Wondering if it was right to fall in again after such a short time…was ten years really such a short time? For some people it might be long. Did he really want to take the chance again? He hasn't even gotten her in bed yet! But did her really want to do that even now? He felt as if he wanted to do something much more meaningful than that. Sex wasn't enough; in fact he didn't even think sex made the cut. He knew that she would just push him away if he got to aggressive with her. Maybe it would just be right to hold her in his arms and whisper sweet nothings to her. In fact, he actually liked doing that. Maybe he was growing tired of it already, but he just didn't want to give it up.

            Maybe his priorities have changed ever since he met her. Maybe he should just get the plan over with, ask for forgiveness and start over again with her. 

            He didn't want to give her up and look for another one. He'll keep her. But first, he had to sort out his thoughts first. 

            Thunder rumbled off somewhere in the distance. 

            Perfect…

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Ginny woke up to the sound of rain in the morning. 

            She had always liked rain, it made everything clean again. She liked the sound it made as it fell from the heavens; she liked the smell and the way it dripped off of things. When it rained, it made everything look so pure again. The only bad thing about the rain was the way it made her feel lazy. She just wanted to stay in bed and sleep the day away, but she knew she couldn't because she had to go to work. That was the only thing she did nowadays. Work. 

            She forced herself out of bed and into the shower to get ready. 

            After breakfast and a quick check-up on her house if everything was okay, she departed for the Ministry of Magic.

            Moments later, 

            Ginny found herself facing Valerie in her office. "Good Morning Valerie. What's up?" 

            Valerie smiled. "Harry sent me over. He said at the moment he didn't have anything for me to do because I'm such a quick learner." 

            "Oh," Ginny said as she gestured for her to take a seat. "I'm sorry about the mess, while I was gone the boys made a mess of everything." She apologized for the inconvenience. 

            "Oh, don't worry," Valerie shook her head. "I'd be happy to help you clean up. I usually have to clean up after Harry when he's done working" Valerie made a face as she began straightening the sofa while pulling out papers and such from under the cushions. "You have a jungle under her!" she announced as she pulled out the cushions and presented squashed papers from under. 

            Ginny laughed. "I swear I didn't put that there." She got the wastebasket and motioned for Valerie to shoot them in. "Come on, let's see how good your aim is!" 

            Valerie began crumpling the papers up into balls and shooting them one after the other into the can. "Perfect score" she announced as she began putting back the cushions to where they originally were. 

            Ginny settled the can in the far corner of her office and began searching through her desk to see if Harry and Ron left a mess in there too. "So, how do you like Harry? Are you having fun with him? I hope he isn't working you too hard." 

            "I like Harry just fine. He's fun to be with. In fact, he thinks of me as a fragile thing that he hardly gives me work." Valerie exclaimed as she opened a closet to get a broom for cleaning the floor. "He usually lectures me about being an Auror and that I should be patient and all that stuff." 

            Ginny rolled her eyes. "Patient? Hah! He and Ron were never patient when they were just starting. They constantly got into trouble for being and doing what they weren't supposed to be doing!" She was done with her desk and thankfully nothing was touched. She went over to her files and did a quick run though if anything was tampered with. "Phew! At least they had the sense to stay out of my files." 

Valerie looked over her shoulder. "You have a lot. What do you do again?"  
"Stuff concerning muggles, it's sort of connected to my Dad's job." 

Valerie whistled. "What are they like? Most wizards think that their slimy right?"  
Ginny began laughing hysterically. "Slimy? I've heard other things but this is the strangest

One I've come across!" she slapped her knee and double over on the floor where she lay laughing. "Slimy!" 

            "What? Isn't that what you call them?" Valerie scratched her head as she leaned in closer to Ginny. "Will you stop laughing for a minute!" despite her tone of voice, she couldn't help smiling. 

            "Sure, other wizards think they're inferior and all that but slimy?" Ginny couldn't stop from laughing. It was the funniest thing she ever heard. "Muggles are just like us, except they don't have magic and they don't exactly live the way we do because our gadgets are different from theirs…you can call it a different civilization or something…" 

            Valerie nodded her head. "Alright, I understand. Now can you please stand up? What if someone sees us?" she grabbed Ginny's hand and hauled her up. 

            Ginny took deep breaths and wiped the tears from her eyes as she calmed herself down. "Slimy," she gasped as she let out one last final laugh and shook her head. "So when is your break going to be over?" 

            "Not until Harry calls for me." Valerie sat down in the now clean sofa. "Your brother and him usually keep talking about things I never understand."

            "They're boys, we're not meant to understand them" Ginny made a goony face which made Valerie laugh. "Are you always this funny?"

            "No, not really. Maybe its because the boys have injected their virus into me." Ginny replied. "I never really understood them myself. I guess the only way to really understand them is to be like them." 

            "You mean be idiotic?" Valerie giggled. 

            "No, you don't have to be idiotic. Just know their games and what makes them tick." Ginny grinned at what the other girl said. "Though boys can be really idiotic…" 

            Valerie nodded her agreement. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. When she nodded her head her ponytail bounced. "Yeah, I've had experience how boys can be so idiotic." 

            "Hey! I resent that!" Ron opened the door. 

            "Me too!" Harry agreed as he pushed Ron inside Ginny's office. "We're not idiotic." Then he looked at his protégé. "I guess I have to keep you away from Ms. Weasley here, she might be a bad influence." 

            "Yeah Gin! You're giving us and the rest of the male population a bad name!" Ron protested as Harry pretended to take Valerie away from Ginny.  "You're polluting her brain! If you make her like you then that would be awful!"

            "What? You're saying I have a rotten personality?" Ginny demanded as she grabbed her stapler and strode over to Ron to hit him on the head. "Take it back before I staple your head!"  
            Ron shielded his head as Ginny made him cower into the floor. "Don't hurt me Gin! I was just kidding!" 

            "Please tell me that you haven't been brainwashed!" Harry looked into Valerie's eyes. His eyes had a twinkle in them as he shook her playfully.

            "Too late Harry, I'm afraid Ginny can be very convincing" she winked at Ginny's direction. Ginny smiled at her and proceeded to make her brother cower in fear. 

            "Oh no! We lost her to the evil clutches of your sister!" Harry wailed as he laid Valerie to rest on the floor as if she were dead. 

            Everyone laughed as Valerie pretended to die. 

            Ginny ginned broadly. Her day was getting better and better already. She was having fun, she met a new friend and her brother and Harry were being hilarious as ever. 

            The rain continued to pour down and thunder rumbled comfortingly in the distance. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            It wasn't the same in the Malfoy Manor,

            Back in the manor it was gray and gloomy. Draco also liked the rain, but today was different. Usually the rain made him happy, but today it just reminded him more of the past. After the battle with Cally, it had rained furiously for a week. It was like a symbol of some sort. He already had two pots of tea and still his nerves weren't calm. He didn't know what was wrong with him. It wasn't like him to act this way.

            "Draco?" his mother called from the stairs. "Are you in here moping around?" she appeared by the entrance to the living room. "What has gotten into you? You have been acting like this since yesterday. I demand to know what is going on" Narcissa was worried for her son. What if something wrong happened between Ginny and him? If something did happen then her plan was useless. 

            Draco remained silent. He didn't feel like confiding to his mother yet. He needed time to think about it first. 

            Narcissa sat down beside her son and put an arm around his shoulders. "You can tell me when you're ready, but I'm not going to stop asking you until you tell me." Narcissa planted a kiss on his forehead and left him in the living room.

            He heard her retreating footsteps go up to her room. He heard the door shut. Draco felt weird inside. It was like a troubling feeling that he couldn't get rid off. Something like a nag that you couldn't get rid off until you figure out what you're supposed to do. 

            The wind howled angrily outside as if telling him to do something about it. The thunder agreed with the wind and roared in the distance. Draco stared outside the window and saw lightning flash over and over again. He knew that he needed to do something, but what? What he needed more than ever was comfort. He knew that his mother was there to provide it for him, but he needed a different kind of comfort. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Ginny sighed languorously in her bed as she read her book. It had been a promising day. She didn't have that much work to do and she spent most of her time talking with Valerie. She had to admit that the girl had a mean streak in her as well. Ginny liked it when Valerie suggested to play a prank on them during lunch. They had stolen their lunches and put worms in them. When the boys opened their paper bags and reached in for their lunch, they started yelling bloody murder when worms started crawling on their hands and up their arms. They knew that it was them who planned it because they had been laughing loudly near them when it happened. We assured them that their lunch wasn't ruined. They had taken the lunches out before stuffing it with worms. Ron was not pleased. Harry didn't really care just as long as he didn't have to starve.

            Ginny frowned as she felt as if something was wrong. She tried to shake the feeling away but it still continued to cling to her. Frustrated, she set her book away and kicked off the covers. She pulled on her bathrobe and wrapped it around herself to keep from freezing. She looked outside her window and strained to see through the rain and dark. Nothing there. She was about to turn away when she caught a flash of blue from below. She turned back to look and saw Draco standing outside her house. He was drenched and shivering. 

            What was he thinking? Standing outside her house in the rain? He could get sick or killed! 

            She saw Draco look up at her. Her heart froze. He looked like a ghost. Something was plaguing him she could see that from his face. She hurried downstairs and flung the door open. She raced outside, ignoring the rain as she brought Draco inside her house. He was dripping on the mat while she fetched a towel from one of the bathrooms downstairs. She proceeded to dry his hair.

            "Draco, what on earth are you doing outside in this storm? Don't you have any idea what you're putting your body through?" she demanded as she finished with his hair. "Take off your shirt and we'll get that cleaned." She began unbuttoning Draco's shirt for him. Somehow she knew that he wasn't in the proper state to move. Something was definitely wrong with him. She then began drying his upper body. She hesitated whether as to remove his pants for him. She didn't have time to think about it because she knew that his health was more important than worrying about him being naked. She made quick work with his pants and shed them off for him. She left him there for a while to discard of his clothes into the washing machine. When she came back for him, he was still standing there like a statue. 

            "Draco, listen to me. I'm bringing you upstairs so that you could have a nice hot bath. In the meantime, I'll look around for something that you could wear," she tugged on his arm gently. He didn't move. She tugged again a little bit more urgently until he finally moved. She helped him up the stair. She prepared the bath for him. She guessed that it was alright to pamper him now. She proceeded to pour some scented oils into the bath like lavender, rose, mint and jasmine. She gestured for Draco to discard the rest of his clothing and get in the tub. She didn't look at him as he followed her instructions. Luckily, he was wearing a pair of boxers and she felt that the rest if his underwear was included in it. She went downstairs and added the boxers to the washing machine.

            The whirring of the machine set her mind thinking. What could have happened to Draco? Why was he acting so strangely? She knew that he was already acting strange yesterday, but it was obvious that it had gotten worse today. She didn't know if she was in line to ask what could've caused this to him. She would wait for him to say so, if he didn't then she's have to ask him about it. 

            She went into one of the guest rooms and opened the closet. This was were her brothers, Bill and Charlie, usually stayed when she invited them to her house to sleep over. Luckily, they have left some clothes behind. She pulled out a cotton white top with matching pants and brought them upstairs into her room. "Draco, if you're done you can change into these clothes I have on the bed. Just be sure that you're dry when you come out" 

            She went back downstairs and saw that the machine was done with his clothes. She then threw the clothes into the dryer and went back upstairs. She's just have to come back for the clothes tomorrow.

            When she got back into her room, Draco's back was to her as he finished buttoning the remaining buttons. "Does it fit alright?" 

            Draco turned back to look at her. His face was devoid of emotion. 

            Somehow she guessed that whatever was going inside of him hurt him too much to talk. But why did he come here to her? Why her? 

            She sat down on her bed and gestured for him to take a seat beside her. "Do you feel better?" 

            Draco nodded his head slowly. He was just like a lost little boy. 

            "If you want to, you can tell me about it when you feel like it" she said gently as she patted his arm consolingly. Her eyes widened as she felt Draco's arms around her. His head was on her shoulder and his breathing reminded her of a child about to cry. She couldn't protest. She didn't have the heart to. She lifted a hand to stroke his hair comfortingly. "It's alright, I'm here for you. I'll protect you" _Protect you from what exactly? Whatever it was, it was tearing Draco from the inside out._

            Draco slept peacefully, his head on her chest, his breathing back to normal. Ginny continued to stoke his head as she read her book at the same time. It took some time before Draco finally let down and chose to go to sleep. When he had pulled away from her his eyes looked puffy but his face showed no sign of tears. When she propped herself against the headboard of the bed with pillows behind her, Draco watched her silently. She told him that he could go to sleep already if he wanted. She was surprised when he got in the covers beside her and hesitantly wrapped and arm across her belly. She didn't refuse when he laid his head against her chest. It was just this once and she couldn't break his heart or pain him more. 

            Her eyes started to droop as she finished the page she was reading. She yawned and paced the bookmark in the next page. She switched the light off and snuggled in her bed. She smiled to herself as she patted his head gently one last time before she slept. 

            Together they slept through the night, their breath a slow and peaceful rhythm to each other.

            The rain for once was a comfort to the boy's ears as he slept on.


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

            _Two hearts beating as one…_

_            Shutting out the rest of the world_

_            It's true that ignorance is bliss…_

_            So! I see that you're here again. It's not entirely surprising as I might add…_Apollo's voice boomed merrily throughout the realm. _It seems that you have gotten yourselves into a fix…though at the moment I don't know which one is to blame…not that I really care. _He added cheerfully. 

            He narrowed his eyes as the voice before he spoke defiantly. _It isn't my fault that these memories had to start reappearing! I don't even know what to do with myself anymore! Both reality and here! In reality I can't decide what to do. Here I don't know how I'm going to be able to explain to her…_

_            Explain to me what? _She demanded as she arrived into the scene. _Hello Apollo. What is he ranting on about now?_

_            I don't know, why don't you ask him yourself._ He chuckled. 

            She turned to face her Soulmate. _Well, I'm waiting for an answer. _

            He cursed mentally before telling her. _Obviously you can tell that there's something going one between the two of us in reality? Right. It's my fault because I should've told you earlier that…_

_            Should've told me what? _

He told her everything, his past, all the memories of before, what has been happening inside his brain at the moment and what kind of turmoil his experiencing. He was tired by the time he had told her everything…everything.

            She was flabbergasted. She never expected this come from him. When she looked at him now, he was helpless and all alone. She reached over and took his hand in hers and hugged him. _It's all right, I wont hold I against you. But why didn't you tell me sooner? _

_            I wasn't sure that you'd understand. _

_            Well, there you have it! It wasn't so bad. _Apollo spoke up._ Now that both of you know what you're dealing with, you might as well sort things out. I think your realities are really close to finding out what is really happening when you get closer each day. It would be harder for your realities to work it out if you don't at least get to a decision here._

_            What's there to work out? _She wanted to know. _I'm perfectly fine with it. _

_            We have to work out my reality's feelings. I don't think it's going to be easy when my reality will explain to yours. _A frustrated sigh escaped his lips. _Knowing that my reality isn't exactly easy to cope with it's just going to take a lot of time and effort. I'll have to fight him so I could make things easier to understand. _

_            I guess I'll have to fight mine too. _She agreed. _Apollo, are there rules about this whole thing? _

_            Yes, there is, now that you mention it. _Apollo sounded thoughtful.

            _Oh great! Rules! Why did you have to do that? _He threw his hands up. 

            _We might get into trouble, you know! I don't want to lose everything. _She shot back. 

            _Now, now, let's not get hasty. There are rules, but they are very simple to follow. If you're going to manipulate your reality, you can't do it all the time because it might cause complications. Sometimes their feelings and thoughts change. Secondly, you mustn't make it known directly to them about_ _the Soulmate Realm. It's a rule that they must figure it out by themselves, the only way that could happen is if you two keep coming back here which would prompt them to talk about it more often. _Apollo explained to them as if they were children. _I trust that you two can follow these instructions? There are consequences you know. _

The two were silent.

            _Well, I'm glad we had this little chat. I'll be on my way now. _Apollo said jovially and disappeared. 

            The two looked at each other. 

            _You heard him!  There are rules! Who knows what kind of consequences we might have to face if we mess up? Probably we'll never get to see each other again… _She told him as she began pacing the realm. 

            _Yes I know. You don't need to tell me anymore. So what do we do now? We can't use direct means. We have to get them closer to each other as possible! Everyday, every moment if we have to! It's the only way! _He sounded like he was making a speech. _By the way, I won't let us be apart. I don't think I could handle it. _His voice softened_. I would never want to lose you. Another tragedy like before…I just hope I won't have to go through it again. _

_            You wont, I promise you; you wont have to if we work things out. If somehow we grow distant in reality, we'll always find a way back to each other because we're Soulmates. _She promised him, determination in her voice. _You heard what Apollo said. We're destined to be Soulmates, throughout time; we'll always find each other and be together once again. _

            _You're right. _Was all he said as he relaxed against her. _I guess the only thing to do now is to wake them up, don't you think? _

_            I guess…_

_            Soulmates throughout time…_

_            Incessant and bondless…_

_            Silver and gold as one…_

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            A steady heartbeat woke him up from his sleep. At the moment he couldn't tell where he was. He had that feeling again that he came from darkness…if he could recall, the darkness thing overwhelmed him thrice, including now. Was it starting to be a regular thing already? 

            Where was he anyway? His memory from last night was somewhat hazy. He lifted his head to find himself staring into Ginny's face. He held back a gasp as he hurried over his memories of last night. 

            All right, so he was feeling bad in his own house and needed some company. He had walked in the rain for some time before he found himself standing outside her house. That was when she caught sight of him from her window and brought him inside. She had discarded him from all of his clothing except for his remaining undergarments. A bath was prepared for him. For a while she was gone but she came back quickly attending to his needs. 

            He could recall her holding him like a child, consoling him from whatever he was running away from. She was there for him even though she didn't know what was plaguing him. She was reading a book. He was sleepy and had fallen asleep with an arm around her and his head on her chest, her heartbeat comforting to his ears. What he remembered most was the way her hand had stroked his hair. 

            It was so comforting. 

            His eyes roamed her face and fell to her hand, the hand that tired itself out for his sake. He took her hand in his and caressed it lovingly. He brought it to his lips and laid a loving kiss on her palm. 

            Her eyes fluttered open at his kiss. For a moment they stared into each other's eyes. 

            "Good Morning," she whispered, smiling faintly before slowly getting up. 

            "Good Morning," he responded just as softly, never letting go of her hand. 

            "Did you sleep well?" 

            "Thanks to you," 

            "I'll go prepare breakfast and get your clothes from the dryer, you can freshen up for the moment." Ginny began to get out of bed to start the day when Draco's grip on her stopped her. 

"What is it?" she asked gently. "Do you need anything?" 

            He shook his head before reluctantly letting go of her hand. 

            She smiled at him before leaving the room.

            Ginny pulled out his clothes from the dryer and laid them on the ironing stand. She quickly pulled her hair into a bun before she began fixing up breakfast for two. 

            What had happened last night seemed so…so…she didn't know how to describe it. It was like a dream yet she knew it was real because she had awoken to Draco staring at her. She could recall only to vividly what had happened last night. He was just like a child. She felt her heart going out to him. She knew that she might be able to help him if only he opened up to her, but she didn't know when he would do that. She hoped that he would realize that the sooner he confided in her, the sooner he could be free of whatever was ailing him. 

            She was halfway done with her cooking when she felt someone watching her. "If you're hungry then you might as well sit down." She smiled to herself as she continued what she was doing. 

            She heard a shuffle of feet, a pull of a chair and a plump on the seat. 

            When she was done,

            She laid out a full-course breakfast for her guest and herself. She helped herself to a serving of pancakes, eggs, bacon and juice. She began eating and noticed that her guest hasn't touched his food yet. "What's wrong?" she swallowed her food before speaking. 

            He didn't move. 

            She sighed to herself. He was still acting strangely. Frankly, she was kind of getting tired of this. She knew that she was supposed to help him somehow but this was getting ridiculous! "Do you want me to serve you?" 

            That did it. He began piling his plate up with food. 

            She was glad that she made extras because Draco seemed to have a huge appetite this morning. From experience, she knew that if you're feeling sad or anything negative, eating a lot was one way to relieve yourself from the pain

            She nodded approvingly before she set out to devour her own meal. 

            When the meal was over, she still had some work to do before she actually took a bath. She felt sorry for Draco because he wouldn't be able to take his bath without his clothes. So Ginny had to rush her ironing to tend to Draco's needs. After handing over his newly pressed clothes, she began doing the dishes and drying them before she actually went up to wait for Draco to finish in the bathroom. 

            It was really strange that the he was so quiet. She usually saw him as someone who can't keep his mouth shut for just one moment. The words that usually came out of that devious little mouth were either snide remarks or something that you would never hear him saying.  

She heard the shower stop. She went to her closet and pulled out casual clothes. It was Saturday and they weren't required to go to work…except for poor Harry and her brother. She wondered if Valerie had to go to work too. She picked out a jumper and a loose long sleeved shirt and her undergarments. By the time she closed her closet, Draco was dressed and looking at himself in the mirror. 

            "Here's a comb, do whatever you like just as long you don't mess up anything and that you don't pry into my personal things" she put a comb in his hand and went into the bathroom to take her own shower. 

            Draco ran the comb thoughtfully through his hair while thinking about Ginny. She has done a lot for him and it wouldn't hurt if he told her. Maybe she could help him. If she didn't, it as worth trying and he could always swear her to secrecy or use the "obliviate" charm on her. 

            When he had finished with his hair, he put the comb back on the dresser and felt intrigued by the quaint containers she had there. Gingerly, he opened a delicate looking box. A soothing lullaby filled the air as he ran his fingers over the simple jewelry she had. Come to think of it, he never saw her wear jewelry. What she had were rather simple but elegant. She had just enough to suit her needs and he wondered whether it would be appropriate to present her something more exquisite. 

            He began looking around her room. Her room was in Gryffindor colors, just like his room was in Slytherin colors. Funny how it's hard to break tradition. Her bed was queen size and she had around five pillows to keep her comfortable. He didn't want to look in her closet because that would be abusive to her privacy. Instead, he made himself busy by going out of her room and taking a closer look at the interior of her home. 

            He had been here, some time ago, but he never really got the chance to roam around. Now, he found himself in one of the back rooms, rather dark and he could tell it was huge. He ran his hand on the wall, trying to find the switch so that he could see what this room contained. He found it and with a simple flick of his finger the light came on.

            His eyes widened at what lay before him. He never would've guessed to what she had lying hidden here. He allowed a small smile on his lips before moving forward into the room. The room was carpeted with a black carpet and some closets, bookcases and drawers lined the walls. Huge windows were set up against one wall, covered by a heavy black curtain. He gripped the cord that would pull the curtains apart and moved it to one side to let more light in. 

            "Oh, so this is where you've been." She said cheerfully as she came up beside him. "I see you've infiltrated my secret lair. Quite shocking, isn't it?"  She sat down in one of the sofas that adorned the room. 

            "How long have you been doing this?" he asked her as he continued to take in his surroundings. 

            "Ever since my parents thought that it would be rather nice for their only daughter to learn how to do refined things. They thought that living with my brothers would make me a tomboy, so they quickly decided to make me learn these." Ginny gestured around the room with both hands. 

            "Does anyone else know?" 

            "Well, aside from my brothers, yes. Harry and Hermione, but they never took an interest in it. Hermione was at least supportive about the whole thing, though I doubt that she knew anything about it." Ginny said thoughtfully. "I brought one or two of these treasure to Hogwarts, but I never really found someone who could actually share my interest." 

            Draco wanted to tell her that she should've came looking for him. But then, he was always torturing her in Hogwarts, so he couldn't really say what he wanted to say to her. 

            Ginny ran a hand lovingly over the keys of her Grand Piano. It was made of ebony and still had quality sound. Besides from playing the piano, she played the violin, the cello and the flute. People often wondered how she could've learned all these and mastered them in such a short time. Obviously, the key word there was practice…and constant vigilance. She had gone from simple pieces to contemporary to the wondrous classics of age. Her favorite composer was Ludwig Van Beethoven, he was a genius and his music connected with her. 

            "Why are you so quiet again? Does it surprise you that I play?" she grinned. Then she added playfully. "Or does it shock you that my parents had enough money to let me learn all these?" 

            Draco nodded and shook his head, which made Ginny laugh. "Would you mind playing for me?"  
            Ginny smiled. "I don't know, I haven't played for a while…" 

            Draco went over to the side and pulled out the violin case, resting on its stand. He flipped open the case and took out a lovely Stradivarius. He knew that the Stradivarius kind was the rarest and most beautiful violins that were ever made. How she had attained this, he didn't know how. He picked up the bow and felt it meld into his touch just as his own wand did. He positioned the chin rest under his chin and closed his eyes as he touched the bow to the lower string and brought it down smoothly, a clear and precise note singing in the air. 

            Ginny stared at Draco. He was positioned against the rays of the sun and just looking at him was blinding her vision. The sun was lining his hair, making it all the more pale. Who would have ever guessed that he shared the same interests as she did? She could've asked him to play with her back in Hogwarts, but they were enemies then. 

            Draco smoothly brought the string up and down the strings of the violin, his fingers nimble in moving so that each note resounded with clarity as he played the scales. Each note grew higher and higher until he suspended the final note. He opened his eyes when he finished and walked over to her carrying the violin and bow in his hands. 

            "Why don't we take a walk first? I'm sure that it would be better for us to get out first before we actually start playing. Besides, I'm not sure if I remember how to play." She laughed nervously. She didn't know why she was acting so nervous. Maybe it was because she didn't want to show him how she played. Maybe she wasn't good enough for him. If they were going to do a duet, she might mess up. 

            Plus, whenever she played, she always lost herself in the music. Sometimes, strange things happen when she played. It's like darkness overwhelmed her when she played, but the darkness that took over her was welcoming. She trusted it. It was sort of like the darkness she was experiencing just a few days ago and last night. Last night's darkness seemed to be clearer than the last two…

            As if on cue, the rain started to come down. 

            "I guess, we wont be able to go out then," Draco said softly. The way he said it sent shivers through her body. "Pick a piece, "

            Ginny took a deep breath. Her favorite piece was the Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. It was mystical and soothing, eerie yet beautiful. It spoke of so many things when he had written and played it.  She placed her fingers on the keys and quickly did the scales on the piano. From the lower keys, moving on to the higher keys. From decrescendo to crescendo. She felt adrenaline pumping through her body as her fingers moves swiftly throughout the keys; each note was played well without a mix up. 

            Draco stared at her fingers moving across the keyboard. Somehow the sheer movement enthralled him. Her fingers were pale like the keys and seemed to melt with them as the moved along. When she finished, her hands remained where they were and she lifted them off gracefully. 

            "Alright, I'm ready." Was all she said before she told him the piece. "Moonlight Sonata" 

She set her hands into position as he set the violin under his chin and bow scant inches form the strings. 

            They breathed both at the same time before Ginny stuck the first note. She felt her body move with the music and she heard Draco play his part on the violin. The violin sang its sad part as she played the hypnotic melody. The violin cried its despair as she played, the climax of the piece nearing and nearing. 

            They could feel it both. Something strange was settling in with them, but it was familiar to them both. This feeling they get when they were wrapped in their music usually came to them when the piece they were playing captured them in its core. 

            Somehow, a wind filtered the room even though all windows and doors were shut. The wind played with their hair danced in the room as they continued to play. 

            Through their music, they could feel each other's thoughts. It's as if the music had intertwined their minds. Notes flashed before their eyes and fire pulled at their cores. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            When they had finished playing,

            Draco felt his heart thumping wildly in his chest as he put the violin back in its case. He ran a hand across the violin before shutting the case. 

            Ginny felt exhilaration throughout her body as she covered the keys with its velvet lining and brought the cover down. 

            They both felt it. There was the connection there a while ago. Somehow it was connected to the strange thing they were both experiencing days ago, but this one seemed more real and they were both conscious when they felt it. 

            Ginny was still sitting down on the piano bench when Draco came over to her. 

            They remained silent. 

            "Great minds think alike" Draco touched a finger to her temple. 

            Ginny smiled broadly as she breathed heavily. "Like yours and mine?" 

            He nodded as he took away his finger. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            _That was exhausting! _She gasped as she flew back and forth in the realm. _Why didn't you tell me this earlier? You're a great player! _

_Thanks. I can play anything that you can play you know. I have my own room filled with instruments back at the manor. _He informed her as he collapsed to the ground…if there was a ground. 

            _It was a great idea for us to get them to play together. The force there is almost the same as the force here anyway. She sat back down and fanned herself. __I guess we helped in speeding it up a bit…_

_            It better work. We must've spent a lot of energy getting them to play like that again after a long time. Seriously, they wouldn't have played so well I it wasn't for us. _He panted. _I don't think I'll be able to do that again for some time…_

_            Me too! _She agreed breathlessly __

_            I see that you've gotten straight to work. Good for you! _Apollo said approvingly. _And you didn't break the rules either! Very resourceful. I'm so proud of both of you! _

She laughed. _Thank you, but it was actually his idea. I just followed him. I never would've guessed that he played like me. He could've told me sooner, though. _

_            Well, how would I know that you played as well? _He joined in their conversation. _How much longer do you think it will take our realities to figure it out? _He asked Apollo. _I don't think I can stand this any longer. I want to be in the open. I want our realities to fuse with us in here…that's possible, right?  
            _

_            Is it? _She echoed her lover. 

            _Of course it is. That's the whole purpose of this entire thing! You being the subconscious, have to prompt you stubborn realities. Once you get them to realize everything, you and your realities will fuse and you can come here anytime you want to. When you come out of this realm, you'll remember everything. That's the beauty of it. _

_            That's the whole beauty of it…_

            __


	19. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

            _That's the whole beauty of it…_

*                                                           *                                                           *

            Journal's Log

          I don't know exactly has been happening to me…to us…for the past few days. 

            The rain is and was a dominant thing I could remember from the time past and in the present. It's constantly there reminding me of things I wish not to remember and some things that fill my soul with joy. 

            Though, I don't really know what joy is nowadays…

            I'm constantly confused and alone. 

            Things aren't always what they seem…

            My life wasn't what it was until I met her. 

            When I flip back to the earlier pages of my complaints of not finding a new conquest, I feel pathetic. Now that I have found her, what am I really supposed to do with her now? 

            I have tried a lot of time and it had worked each time I tried, but somehow I don't get the satisfactory that I want. With other women, I am contented with my work, but with this particular woman, I am not. 

            I really don't know what is wrong with me. 

            My mother is already beginning to suspect that I am not myself. 

            I have discovered that sex is just another way for me to get by, but her way is different. It doesn't involve much lip contact or sensual touches here and there. I think that I might actually get use to her way of things…warm embraces and chaste gentle kisses…those sorts of things. 

            Though, I don't want to give up what I do most of the time. 

            Where have I been today and yesterday? In her house, of course. Nowadays I'm finding myself in places I shouldn't be. What's more, I don't even know how I'm getting around. At the moment I find myself in the manor then the next is a mull then I'm standing in front of her house! It's as if I'm being sucked into darkness while all this traveling is happening. 

            I don't even know if I should complain about these happenings. Part of me hates the fact that I don't know what I'm doing while my other half is alright by just being with her…just as long as she's with me, I am alright…for the moment. 

            I still don't know what's in store for me and she'll be my refuge for the time being and maybe even longer than what I am going through. 

            I was standing in the rain, looking at the door that leads to a warm place where I know that I will find my comfort. Beyond those doors lay my source of comfort. Somehow, she knew I was there and admitted me in. She mothered me throughout the whole night. I don't know how I can ever repay her. I was comforted for the moment and all thoughts that haunted me from before vanished with her gentle touch and soothing words. I don't know how I fell asleep, all I heard was a heartbeat…her heartbeat and her hand on my head, her fingers in my hair, lulling me to sleep.

            When I woke up, she was gone. I panicked for just a while until I got some sense in my self. I found her downstairs making breakfast and the rest was a blur.

            Before she bathed, she told me that I could look around. I did exactly what she suggested. I have discovered that our tastes weren't so different. We both liked our homes to be comfortable. While she was warm and welcoming, my house seemed foreboding to others, but to me, it was home nonetheless…even though much memories good and bad have transpired through those walls. 

            When I discovered her room of instruments, I was amazed that she had so much talents acquired in such a short span of time. Of course, I too had mastered all these instruments as well. What seemed surprising was how she managed to pay her professors the fee for her lessons. Not that I'm looking down on her, but I already know how her family is managing. She had a violin, a cello, a flute and a Grand Piano. Each instrument was of quality. She liked Ludwig Van Beethoven. He hasn't told her that he loved Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart. Most bright people loved him, he didn't know how she would react if he told her that he like that infamous composer. I asked her to play, she was hesitant about it, she said that she hasn't played for quite some time…neither have I. But just to get her going, I picked up her violin and did the scales. I was surprised that I my fingers were still as they were back when I was still playing almost everyday. 

After I had played the scales, she too played the scales artfully on her piano. 

            When I asked her to play she was hesitant. Aside from not playing in a while, she added that she didn't want to lose control of herself. She explained that a strange force always captured he whenever she played. I felt a little surprised because the same thing happened to me most of the time when I played. Her favorite piece was the Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven. 

            We played.

            I could vividly see the notes before me even though both of us needed no sheet music to get us through. I felt like flying when I heard the chords of the piano and the sigh of the violin meld into one. 

            The strange force was there…it wasn't menacing, it was like a familiar presence that promised something else. 

            We played on and on as the rain continued to pour. 

            When that was done, I told her breathlessly that great minds think alike. 

            'Just like both of us?' was her impish remark.

            After the music session, we had tea, though tea usually comes in the afternoon a little later than lunch, I didn't really mind of course. The rain just made me crave the sweet aroma of tea. 

            I don't know how she feels. I don't know what she's thinking at the moment, but I plan to find out sooner or later. She might want something in return for her thoughts and she might want to know what has been causing me to be this way. I don't know if I have the courage to tell her what exactly is going on with me. 

            As for Callysta Veridinne Hope…

            I pray that she might leave me long enough to explain to the woman I'm with everything that she needs to know without Cally being in the way. 

            Cally…

            What are you doing?  
            What do you really want from me?

            *                                                          *                                                          *

            Ginny stared off into space as she mulled over her thoughts. Her chin was in her hands and a cup of tea was going cold before her. 

            _Either way, I have to find out what's happening to him. I can't have him coming to my house at unexpected times. What if someone finds out? What if that someone might be Harry or Ron? I'm dead. I could explain to them…but they probably wont understand because this is Draco Malfoy we're dealing with. _

_            Prejudice and discrimination…its always there and you can't get rid of it. _

_            Ron and Harry's impression of Draco will probably last forever and I can't do anything about it. I can't make them like him or at least get a long with each other without snide remarks and tricks up their sleeves. It's like asking a tick to stop harassing a dog. They'll ask why I'm hanging around with him. Can I even say that I like him…or is it love? _

_            They wouldn't understand…_

_            I don't understand it myself either…_

_            About Draco Malfoy, it seems that I keep constantly thinking about him without meaning to. It's like he's invading my privacy! I'm not annoyed but it's frustrating. I can't get some things done with him in my head. _

_            Harry and Ron are starting to suspect me already. It's been three days already and I can already feel my work slipping, even Dad has noticed. I had to assure him that I was alright and all that other stuff that would get him off my back. _

_            Harry had been calling me less ever since he met Valerie. I don't know if I should feel glad about this. I don't know if I should be jealous or be happy for the two. I do want Harry to be happy and find another person to love but I don't like the idea of sharing him with someone just like that. I mean, I do like Valerie a lot in the span of time we met but how do I know I can trust her?   
            As for Ron,_

_            It gets harder and harder every time he confronts me about the way I'm acting. I usually have my own way with him…ever since Hogwarts! I guess he's grown accustomed to what I'm really like and he probably has found ways to counter and resist me. I have to keep a close watch out for him because he won't stop bothering me. _

_            Valerie is really sweet. If I were a guy I'd probably court her. It's easy to see why Harry spends so much time with her. She's a pretty much all-around girl and I can't refuse her when she asks me to hangout with her. I have so much fun with her and all qualms I have would disappear, but just right after we part ways, it's like there's this annoying tug at my chest that's trying to turn me inside out. I feel guilty for feeling the way I do…mainly because Harry is somewhat connected to this situation. If she had no connection with Harry whatsoever I'd probably get rid of these feelings that I call 'suspicion' and 'doubt'. _

_            Yes, yes, I'm not really who I am nowadays. It's not entirely my fault that I'm acting like this. _

_            There's him to blame for this after all. _

_            One way or another he'll have to confess so we could just get this over with._

*                                                           *                                                           *

            Valerie frowned as she pushed the doorbell for what seemed like an eternity. She was in front of Ginny's door and wanted to talk to her about something. It looked like that there was no one in the house but as stubborn as she was, she refused to leave.

            She even thought of breaking one of the windows open just to get in or get her attention. She sighed and ran a gloved hand through her hair, squared her shoulders and prepared for another round of pushing the doorbell. She was just about to punch the annoying little thing when the door swung open.

            Ginny blinked then smiled as she realized who was standing before her. "Oh, Valerie! How long have you been there?"

            Valerie sighed again before giving her answer. "I was here for around twenty minutes ringing your doorbell but you wouldn't answer the door," 

            Ginny smiled sheepishly as she gestured for Valerie to come in. "I'm sorry, really I' am. It's just that I have a lot on my mind and I guess I didn't hear," she waved at her to make her self at home while she went into the kitchen to rustle up some refreshments. 

            Valerie heard Ginny opening and closing things in the kitchen. She heard Ginny ask her why she was here. "I needed to talk to you," she replied. "Do you want any help in there?" she called to the girl.

            "No, no, I got everything under control," Ginny called back. "It won't take more than a minute," she added.

            Valerie stood up and went into the kitchen besides Ginny's answer. 

            Ginny glared at her as she finished putting everything on the tray. "You really didn't need to come here, you know." She gripped the tray by the handles.

            "It's alright, I love helping in the kitchen," Valerie shrugged as she took the tray away from Ginny and walked into the living room.

            Ginny sighed and followed Valerie. "So," she said as she poured each of them a glass of juice. "What did you want to tell me? I'm guessing it's pretty urgent by the way you were ringing the doorbell," she raised and eyebrow at her while sipping her juice. 

            Valerie nodded. "Oh, this is really urgent." She said gravely as she put her glass on the table. "It's of great importance and I need you for this." 

            Ginny frowned at the tone of the other woman's voice. "What is it Valerie?" She couldn't help but put her glass down as well. She reached for a Danish cookie and began to chew on it little by little. 

            "Ginny, you do know that the annual associates party at the Ministry of Magic is just a week away, right?"

            Ginny nodded slowly. 

            Valerie leaned forward in her seat and loomed over Ginny; her hands ready to grip something. 

            Ginny shrank just a little at the attitude that Valerie was showing at the moment. This was getting a little bit too weird. 

            Valerie's voice dropped to a whisper. "I'm a new associate and I need to make a good impression," 

            Ginny's head was swimming. What the hell was Valerie getting to?

            "Ginny!" Valerie gripped her shoulders. 

            Ginny gasped at the shock.

            "Ginny!" Valerie's face and voice was panicked. "I don't have anything to wear!" 

            Ginny burst out laughing at what she had said. "So is this what it's all about? You want to make a good impression in the party?" She gently pushed Valerie off of her. "I don't think you need to do that! Practically everyone adores you!" 

            Valerie twirled a strand of her with her finger before chewing on it. "Do you really think so? But a new dress would certainly look nice…"

            Ginny shook her head. "Alright, I'll go shopping with you tomorrow if that's what you really want. I might as well get a new dress for the occasion." 

            Valerie beamed as she clapped her hands. "It'll be my treat."  
            Ginny shook her head again but this time more vigorously. "No, it would be too much." 

            Valerie pouted comically. "But I need to thank you somehow. Don't worry about the cost or everything." She said pointedly. "Besides, I don't know where I'd be without you looking out for me." 

            Ginny knew that it was futile to try and reason out with Valerie so she just surrendered as Valerie continued to talk. Ginny heard every word that flew out of her mouth but she wasn't exactly listening either. She was thinking about the party and what would happen. She knew that all the associated were coming, which meant all the people who worked there and loyal clients. She knew for a fact that Lucius Malfoy was a regular client and Draco was already listed as one of the honorary associates. Was Draco going to come to the party? She wondered if he felt alright to go, something might happen to him there. In any case, she'd have to keep close watch on him. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Around after lunch the next day,

            Valerie picked up Ginny from her house and together they went off to Knockturn Alley to buy their new dresses. There was only one place where they could go to, if that place didn't have it, then they'd have to resort to going to a muggle department store. 

            They strolled around first before actually going to Wizards and Witches Wardrobe, famously known as WWW. Ginny insisted in going to the bookshop first then Valerie could go to the pet shop. 

            Ginny smiled as she scanned the row of books before her. She didn't really get to like books until Hermione influenced her. As of now, she couldn't stop reading. When she knew that she would have to wait for quite some time, she'd always bring a book with her so that she would have something to do besides wait like an idiot. 

            Despite Valerie's protests to go the bookshop, she herself scanned the shelves for something that interested her. 

            They both got a book and paid for them before heading out to the pet shop. Ginny was okay with it because she really loved animals. She didn't have a pet because she was usually out at work and didn't really find the time to take care or train one. 

            Valerie on the other hand had two cats and owl and a bat. Ginny didn't know how she had the time to take care of all of them. Ginny told her that she must be a very patient person to actually take time to do this. Valerie told her that if you really cared about something you wouldn't care about time just as long as they're okay. 

            Ginny felt funny as they went out. What Valerie told her made a lot of sense. If she really loved something, she wouldn't care about how much time she would spend or waste on the thing or person. All that matters is that the person or thing is okay. 

            "Here we are!" Valerie grinned, spreading her arms wide as they stood in front of the infamous WWW. "Come on!" She grabbed Ginny's hand and dragged her inside.

            Ginny shook her head and disappeared into racks of dresses and robes as Valerie dragged her here and there. She let Valerie pick out her dress first then that's when Ginny would sneak off somewhere to get her dress and pay for it herself. Honestly, she didn't want Valerie to do the paying for her! 

            Valerie finally stopped to take in a deep breath. "Why don't you go and pick out what you like so that we'd both be able to go pay right away? There's no sense in waiting for each other to finish, right?" 

            "It's alright, I want to see what kind of dress you'd pick out so that I can see what kind of competition I'm in," Ginny grinned at her. 

            Valerie laughed. "Whatever. I'm sure that you'll be able to charm any man at the party!" she started looking through the first rack of dresses. 

            Ginny smiled and followed Valerie around. She didn't really expect to search for a guy anyway. If she had wanted a guy she'd really go and try to nag one. At the moment, she didn't want male company. 

            "Here!" Valerie's voice brought her back. "What do you think of this?" she held out a dark silk dress with two straps. When Valerie wore it, the dress showed most of the back. In the front the dress fitted her perfectly. Shimmers were spread all over it and a slit on one side rose all the way to her thigh. A matching scarf and shoes came along with the dress.   
            Ginny had to admit that Valerie looked beautiful in it. "Why don't you go pay for it? You might as well go look for accessories and some other things to make yourself look more glamorous!" 

            Valerie scratched her nose. "Alright, I will." She walked off. 

            Ginny sighed and darted far away from Valerie. She roamed the aisle of dresses, looking for the perfect dress for her. She found a cream colored dress. It was strapless and followed contour exactly. At the bottom, it flared a little and the under layers would make her look like she was flying when she wore it. The sleeves were made of a light material and were almost translucent. The sleeves reached until her wrist, the longest part flared around her hands. She picked up a pair of crème colored sandals that were strapless. The sandals made her a half-inch taller. She decided to go to the parlor before she going to the party. She was going to change her hairstyle just for the night, maybe make her auburn tresses flow like silk. 

            She already had accessories and didn't need to buy new ones. Besides, she wanted to pay ahead of Valerie. She clutched the dress and the box of sandals to her chest and she sped off towards the nearest cashier without that much people. She looked around warily as she deposited her items on the table. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw that Valerie was nowhere in sight. The cashier lazily told Ginny the amount. Ginny fished around for her bag for her money.

            "It's alright, I got it," Valerie plunked down the amount of money on the table and hummed a tune as she waited for the cashier to finish bagging the items. 

            Ginny's jaw dropped open as Valerie handed her the bag. How did she get there? "Valerie, you shouldn't have," Ginny began as they left WWW.

            Valerie shook her head. "You already said it was alright yesterday!"

            "I wasn't serious!" Ginny protested as they walked towards the exit of Knockturn Alley. "Let me pay you back," Ginny offered.

            "No, I insist that you take this as a gift!" 

            "But I already knew the price."

            "Let's just say then that I let you pick out what you wanted," Valerie said which Ginny took as the end of the discussion. Ginny lost the argument. 

            Ginny sighed and let Valerie once again drag her out of Knockturn Alley.

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Draco found himself in Knockturn Alley shortly after Ginny and Valerie left. He didn't know exactly why he was here, he just knew that he needed to buy something for someone for some special occasion. 

            He could vaguely remember a lulling lullaby and something. What he saw there made him want to give something to someone. For some reason, he just couldn't remember the specific details. 

            He went to the bookstore and heard the person at the cashier welcome him warmly. He nodded his greeting and checked out the books on display. He thought that the details would come to him when he went into the store, but it didn't. 

            He sighed and shoved his hands in his coat pockets and trudged off to another store. He felt cold and lonely as he walked through the crowded streets. He went inside a café and breathed deeply the scent of newly brewed coffee. He sat down by the window and called a waiter over to get his order. The waiter went off to get his cappuccino and Draco stared out the window, his vision a blur. 

            The waiter was back with his steaming cappuccino. Draco thanked the waiter softly and blew at his drink to cool it down a little before he took the first sip. The steam floated in front of his face as he put his lips to the mug. The rich taste invaded in mouth and the warmth flowed to his chest and spread to his body. Draco wrapped the mug in his hands, loving the warmth. He stared out the window again, feeling a little bit better than before. 

            He blew at his drink again and took a sip, blew then sip, blew then sip, repeating the process over and over again. When his drink was almost gone, a glittering caught his attention. He focused his eyes on the shop on the other side and realized what he was here for. 

            Quickly, he drowned his drink, left his payment and strode out the café and stood before the window of the shop that caught his eye. He stared at the display before him and heard the lullaby in his head again. He closed his eyes and the song grew louder in his head. He snapped his eyes open and went into the shop to look for the perfect gift.       

            Display after display he looked through till he found the right one. He spotted a silver-white necklace, a simple diamond heart in the middle. From the heart it branched half an inch longer with each a small round diamond at the end. He got a pair of earrings to go with it. The earrings matched the necklace except that it didn't branch of into two, it only had a single. He got it purchased in its own velvet box with a black velvet ribbon to tie it. 

            He knew he had done well. It was perfect. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Ginny just came out of the parlor and felt elegant with her new do. The stylist had washed and dried her hair before actually styling it. Her hair flowed like she wanted it to. It felt smooth against her back when her dress was on. Her hair cascaded down in waves. She already had her dress on and was ready to put on her jewelry when the doorbell rang.

            She sighed and hurried downstairs without ruining her dress of her hair. She opened the door and was shocked to find Draco there.

            Draco was dressed in the blackest tailored pants. A green tie matched his dark green polo. His dark green jacket was on his arm and the smallest of smiles was on his lips. "Hello,"

            Ginny couldn't breathe. How long was it since she last saw him? Three days ago? It seemed like a long time ago. When she stared at him now, it felt like as if something bright was begging lose to break free inside of her. 

            He was so handsome. His eyes were bluer than ever and his smile, even though small was radiant. She didn't know what happened that made him look much better, but she felt her heart swell just at the sight of him. 

            When he looked at her, there was almost a bit of shyness in them. He took a step forwards and brought his arms around her, embracing her warmly, never wanting to let go. He breathed in her scent, his nose nuzzling the flash just above her ear, her hair tickling him. 

            She wrapped her arms around his neck, holding on, never wanting to be free of this. She felt his lips on hers. It was chaste, gentle and feathery which sent her shivering in the night air. When he pulled away from her, she led him inside and sat him down. 

            "You look beautiful," he whispered approvingly as he looked her over. His eyes remained on hers while she blushed. 

            "Thank you," She said just as softly. "You look splendid tonight," 

            He smiled and brought out a small velvet box tied with a velvet ribbon. He motioned for her to sit beside him. He took her hands in his and handed her the box. He stared at her quietly as she proceeded to untie the ribbon, pulling gently at one end and watch the rest of the velvet come apart. She opened the box and gasped as she stared at the treasure inside. 

            She looked at him, her eyes glistening. "But, why?"

            He wordlessly took the box from her, lifting out the necklace and stood up to place the necklace around her neck. He brushed her hair away from her neck and clasped the ends to hold it in place. 

            She fingered the heart on her chest, feeling his fingers brush against her skin. 

            He helped her get the matching earrings on before turning her to look at him. His fingers caressed her face, lining her lips and nose and eyes. He kissed her once more, this time longer and with more passion than the last. She felt her knees buckle when his lips seared hers. 

            When he pulled away from her, he led her to the door and out of the house, his driver in the car ready to take them to the party. 

            The stars in the sky shone brightly as the car sped off to their destination. The wind caressing the tree tops, dancing with the leaves, knowing that the two were with each other. 


	20. Chaper 19

Chapter 19

            Harry smiled at Valerie who was beside him and clinging to his arm. Valerie was talking with some other co-workers while he looked around for Ron or Ginny. So far, it had been twenty minutes and still there was no sign of neither of them. 

            Ron circled the party grounds, looking for his sister. He had arrived twenty minutes ago and hasn't seen Harry or Valerie. Actually, he didn't bother looking for them in the first place; he had wanted to look for his sister first. Now that he was lost in the crowd, he was starting to wish that he should have gone to Harry first. 

            From outside the Ministry of Magic, a sleek black car pulled up. Out stepped a man with blond hair, almost to the brink of being white. His eyes were of a summer blue sky. He opened the door and helped a young lady out. She smiled, her eyes glowing like embers in the night. The man brushed her silky auburn tresses gently as he offered his arm to her. She hooked her own arm around his and together they walked up the grand steps to the ministry. 

            The people who had witnessed the arrival of the couple started whispering among themselves. The man was Draco Malfoy, a respected man and one of the most loyal clients of the Ministry. Not only was he a client but also a reliable source of information to the ministry. The beautiful woman with him was the daughter of the Head of Muggle Creations or Artifacts. She was somewhat under him in a sub-branch, she was in Muggle Activities. A few days ago, she had helped Mr. Malfoy in a very important business or reclaiming the old Malfoy Estate built a long time ago. She was intelligent and a lot of people loved her charisma and loved the way she was around other people. People called her Ginny, because she refused to be called by her first name: Virginia. She was Virginia Weasley. 

            But why would a Malfoy be seen with a Weasley? Almost everyone knew that a Malfoy would avoid a Weasley or any lower class wizarding family except if it were a dire cause. But this was not a dire situation. What could possibly happen between these two different people? It seemed unnatural. Maybe it was just because it was hard to break old habits or traditions. But society changes, the society changed right after the war. Old ties may break and new ones have been or will be made. 

            The music could be heard from the next street loud and clear, it was even louder when you step out of your car. The music didn't bother Draco and Ginny. Maybe it was because they grew up to this kind of environment. Not the party environment but the musical atmosphere. Only Draco would have been used to these social gatherings. 

            People turned to stare at the two as they made their way to the reception hall where not much people were. Most of the others were in the Grand Ball Room dancing, talking or eating. Draco wanted to be alone for a while without anyone disturbing him. Ginny guessed that he must probably be in the same stage he was a few days ago. She didn't really mind. She didn't like social gatherings much herself. She didn't really know what to do in times like these. Sure she had lots of friends and had good conversational skills and enjoyed their company, but she felt that it was all a show. She didn't really like it and just had to adhere to it because it would reflect badly on her and her parents. 

            Last year, they had asked her to perform in front of everyone. It was embarrassing. She couldn't refuse because it would be disrespectful to the Head of the Ministry. She wondered if they'd ask her to do it again. If she had to do it again, she guessed that she wouldn't mind because maybe they'd ask Draco to play with her too. She really hoped that Draco would play with her it would seem less intimidating with him there. She didn't have the case of stage fright, but she just hated playing for other people's enjoyment. She felt that if she should play, she play for herself and they people she truly loved. She wasn't meant to be an entertainer. It was degrading to her. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Harry sighed in relief as he spotted Ron coming through the open doors to the ballroom. He nudged Valerie indicating that Ron was already here.

            "Where have you been?" Harry demanded as Ron stopped before them.

            Ron braced his hands on his knees as he caught his breath before speaking. "I've been here probably the same time that you were here, I just didn't look for you first because I wanted to see if my sister was around." 

            "Actually, we haven't seen her yet," Valerie informed him. "We've been here the whole time waiting for either of you to come." She made a face at Ron. "You sure took a while!" 

            Ron stuck his tongue out at her. Harry smiled, thinking that his friend still acted the way he was when he was still in Hogwarts. Harry sighed and glanced at Valerie. He was happy that she was with him tonight, though he somewhat felt confused about the whole thing.

            He loved Ginny and still does, but when he met Valerie, it seemed like his feelings for Ginny had been bestowed upon Valerie. He felt weird when he thought about it. He had confessed to her and he was doing this. Why? Was it because he found Valerie beautiful and engaging? But Ginny was also like that. So what makes Valerie different? He didn't know, he just felt that there was this link between them that kept them close to each other. He hadn't felt that with Ginny, not once. It was like a cold fire that stuck at his soul constantly when he saw her. It didn't feel good nor did it feel bad, it was just like an irrepressible nagging. He wasn't annoyed with it, just unsure. 

            He still loved Ginny and nothing could change that. 

            Did he love Valerie? It seemed to soon…

            Draco smiles softly at Ginny. "You go on ahead, I'll catch up to you, I need to rest and think for a while."

            Ginny frowned slightly. "Are you tired?" 

            Draco shook his head. He waved at his hand at her, shooing her away. 

            Ginny sighed as she made for the door. "Alright, but promise me that you'll tell me what's bothering you once this whole night is over." She waited for his answer.

            Draco nodded. "I promise." 

            Ginny smiled at him before leaving him for the world of dancing and wine. 

            Draco locked his fingers together lightly, looking at them thoughtfully before unlocking them. He took in a deep breath. 

            Something didn't feel right here. It wasn't ominous, but it bothered him. He could sense it somewhere in this place. He needed to think. What could it possibly be? Whatever it was, he should be on his guard. He knew he shouldn't have let Ginny alone in there, but he needed to gather his thoughts before he followed her. The unknown presence in this place reminded him of something. He had to protect Ginny from whatever it was, he didn't know if it was good or bad, but he just didn't want her around it. 

            He promised to tell her after tonight. He was really going to tell her everything that happened before. He couldn't believe it. Why did he say that? He couldn't go back on his word; a Malfoy would never go back on his word. He could make something up, but that would still be breaking a promise. He didn't have a way out. 

            He did want her to know, but he was just uncertain…unsure. He didn't know if she would understand. He didn't know how she would react to his past. All he cared about at the moment was for her to accept him, for who he was, right or wrong, it wouldn't matter. He was sorry for all the things he did to her and her friends back in Hogwarts. He acted that way because of the past that scarred him. His first year up to his fourth year of being a prat had nothing to do with his past; he simply acted that way because it was expected of him to do so. People had so many connotations of what other people are or might be and his father though that it was just right to make the people see what they were thinking of. 

            He didn't really have a choice. He was constantly watched and anything he did wrong was reported to his father. When he went home during the breaks, his father would give him long sermons and would punish him for the entire break. He had to do what he was told. 

            The only time he started rebelling against his father was during the time he was betrayed. Betrayed at the age of fifteen in the fifth year of his learning. He had decided that it was already enough, not only was it enough but also he couldn't allow his father to keep using and ordering him around. He also couldn't accept that they had used his love against him. 

            That was the hardest pain to bear. It was hard to forget too. 

            Now that his memories were resurfacing he was trying to shut them out again. It took him some effort to be rid of that memory. It didn't take that long because he had his hatred to charge him. But now that he didn't hate anything, it would be hard. 

            Not unless the opposite of hate would help him. He had the key with him here and he was afraid to lose that key. She was his key. He wouldn't know what to do if she disappeared or something bad happened to her. 

            _Then what are you doing here? If you don't want to lose her then you better go find her now! _

            Draco smiled grimly as he stood up. He checked himself in the mirror before heading out to find her.

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Valerie had wanted to take a break from all the people. She told Harry that she was getting bored and suffocated in the ballroom. Maybe some time in the gardens would just be the perfect remedy to her aching ears and head. Harry was happy to oblige her, frankly, he was feeling the same way and had wanted to go out earlier but he didn't say so because she might've wanted to stay longer. 

            Ron told Harry before he left that he would be going around to see if his sister was around yet. It had been around ten to fifteen minutes past since he had found Harry. Harry told him that they'd be in the garden in case he got tired of looking. 

            Ron was searching the hallways and other rooms and still couldn't find a trace of her. Maybe she was in the crowd? But then he knew that he could pick her out from the tightest and most crowded place on earth, he would've seen her already. 

            He rounded a corner and heard the Head of the Ministry talking to someone.

            "How long have you been here?" 

            "Not too long, I must've arrived some minutes ago." Was the reply.

            "Ah, I see. Would you mind gracing us with your talent as you did last year?" 

            Ron smirked. Aha! So he found his sister. They wanted her to play again. He knew she hated it but only did it because she couldn't say no. Honestly! "Ginny! I've been looking all over for you!" he stepped out from where he was hiding.

            Ginny glared at him. "Were you spying on me? How long have you been there?" she demanded as she put her hands on her hips.

            "Not long, long enough to hear that you might be playing again." He grinned wickedly. "Good luck." 

            Ginny stuck her tongue at him. "Ron, go somewhere else to be an ass." 

            The Head of Ministry laughed uproariously. "Siblings," he shook his head. "Either way, you will grace us with your performance?" he raised his eyebrows at her.

            She sighed because she knew that she had no choice. "You can expect me to be there." 

            The Head of Ministry nodded with approval and left the siblings to continue bickering. 

            Ron continued to grin that annoying grin of his. "Well, what have you been up to besides trying to get out of playing?" 

            Ginny crossed her eyes at him.

            "You do know that you look awful that way," Ron commented as he laughed at her. "Do it more often and it will stick that way." 

            "So I'll get a mediwitch then." Ginny shrugged. She stared off into the distance where the Head of Ministry walked down. "I hate this." 

            Ron smiled sympathetically. "As much as I love to see you suffer, I'll admit that I would want to perform in front of all those people" 

            Ginny returned his smile, grateful for the comfort. "Well, I guess I better go get ready," at the back of her head she was thinking of finding Draco and getting her to play with her. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Actually, she didn't need to find Draco because the Head of Ministry had already gotten to him first and had asked him to do a duet with her. Draco glanced at her and nodded. She motioned for him to follow her. 

            "Alright, what do you want to play now?" she asked him in a secluded place. She was afraid that her brother or Harry would spot her talking with Draco. 

            Draco shrugged. "Whatever you feel like playing. I practically know everything you know." 

            Ginny rolled her eyes. Honestly, can't he get any more egotistical? "Alright, how about Mozart? We played Beethoven before, it just seems fair that we do one of your favorites."

            Draco considered the idea. "Alright, we'll do the Turkish March." 

            Ginny grinned. Somehow she knew he would pick that particular piece. The Turkish March was a favorite of people around the world. It was lively and had a series of notes that made your body tingle, making you want to dance with it. 

            There was a distinct difference with the composers and pieces that they chose to play. While Beethoven was a romantic and very commanding, the Moonlight Sonata was lulling and enigmatic. Mozart's music was described to be for the angels. Mozart was always light and had out his life into his pieces. There was a theory that if you listened to his pieced before you take a test, you would get high marks. 

            "Alright, now there is the fact that my brother and Harry is out there, what do we do?" Ginny informed him, a frown creasing her brow. 

            "We act the same way as if we still hate each other." Draco replied. "We don't need to tell them what's going on, do we?" he stared into her eyes. 

            She shook her head. "But they'll be suspicious" 

            "Simply tell them that we were tasked to do it." Draco said. "They both know I hate to do these things too and they'll take delight in my suffering." 

            Ginny had to put a hand to her mouth to hide a smile. 

            Draco smiled ruefully. "I better let you go ahead and I'll make a grand entrance after you." He kissed her on both cheeks before letting her go. 

            Thunderous clapping rang in her ears as she felt the light on her. Everything grew dim as she made her way to the piano. The guests had opened a space for her to pass through and whispered excitedly among themselves. The Head of Ministry awaited her by the piano. 

            "Ladies and Gentlemen, allow me to present our very own Virginia Weasley!" 

            Everyone applauded as Ginny plastered a smile on her face and took a bow. 

            "In addition to the performance, I'd like to present Draco Malfoy to play the duet with her!" 

            Everyone started to applaud again as Draco appeared in the ballroom and sauntered lazily to the piano. He took a place to her far right and didn't look at her. 

            Ron's jaw dropped open as he heard Malfoy's name. He was going to be playing a duet with his sister? Harry had the same reaction as Ron as he watched Malfoy stay away from Ginny as if she were a disease. 

            "Did you know Malfoy could play?" Ron hissed into Harry's ear as wrung his hands.

            Harry shook his head. "I didn't until now. I guess if you're that rich you might as well have learned an instrument or so." 

            Ron narrowed his eyes as they he watched Malfoy take a violin from one of the band players in the ballroom. 

            Ginny was already sitting on the piano bench, her hands poised and ready to play.

            They both could see that she was ignoring Malfoy. They wondered if the Head of Ministry had something to do with this. 

            They both crossed their arms over their chests as the two struck their first notes. 

            It was there, the strange presence settling over the two as they played the Turkish March. Once again they were lost in the music. They felt their minds connect as they played the piece. 

            From the shadows, a pair eyes narrowed into slits as the person watched the two play. 

            He was here, alive and breathing. 

            The person glanced at the woman at the piano and felt hatred rush through her veins. 

            The music mocked the soul as the person continued to watch. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Applause rang throughout the ballroom as the two finished their piece. Ginny stood up from her seat and bowed. Draco did the same except that his bow was only slight. He stoically gave the violin back to the owner and stalked out of the room. 

            Ginny smiled to herself as the Head of Ministry took her hand and began to shake it. He kissed it before letting her go to mingle with the crowd. 

            Ginny was supposed to go to Draco but Harry and Ron got to her before she had the chance. They brought her to a corner and began asking her questions if she knew this was going to happen. She told them that she knew she was going to play but she didn't know she was going to play with Malfoy. She made a face when she told them that she had to discuss with Malfoy what piece they were going to play. 

            "Actually, he was very arrogant when he said that he could play any piece I knew and much better!" she told them as she drank from her glass. 

            Ron growled. "I'll kill him, just wait till I get my hands on him!" 

            Harry sighed and said nothing further as he continued to listen Ginny talk. 

            Ginny told them that she had to go to the ladies room to freshen up. She also told them not to wait for her because she wont be coming back to the ballroom. She needed to get away from the crowd. 

            Harry and Ron kissed her on the cheek, congratulating her one last time before she disappeared. 

            Draco stared at his hands as he sat down in the garden. No one was with him and the breeze felt good on his face. 

            His favorite piece was the Turkish March in contrast with Ginny's Moonlight Sonata. They were different in some ways. But nevertheless, he liked her…like or love? If he used like, it seemed to light, if he used love, it was too much. He didn't have the appropriate term for it. 

            He faced the sky, staring at the stars and watched clouds move overhead. 

            It was a good night despite the fact that Potter and her brother were here. He didn't like the fact that people stared at him when he came in Ginny earlier ago. They acted as if it was unnatural. Draco was vexed at what was happening and wanted to shout at everyone to leave him and Ginny alone. It was none of their business that they were seen together. He wondered if those people who have seen him with Ginny started spreading rumors? 

            He'd probably see it in the press tomorrow. He'd have to devise some way to stop them from printing the article. He hadn't thought about the consequences of showing up with Ginny. He felt angry at himself for forgetting about what might happen if a Malfoy was seen with a Weasley in a social gathering.

            He'd have to stay up tonight and go to the press to stop them from printing. He knew that there were already some reporters here in the party. He'd have to get all of them and convince them not to bring it to the press. If they refused to follow, he'd have to get to the core of the problem. He'd have to go the Daily Prophet and talk to the head himself. He could threaten them. Of course, they'd ask him for an explanation. 

            _I can say that I had no choice and someone put me up to it. That wont work, they'd want to know who that someone is. I can say that he chose to remain anonymous. If that doesn't work then I'd have to resort to bribery. I hate giving money to idiots! If that's the only way to quiet them up then I'd have to do it. _

            Ginny was done in the ladies room and began her search for Draco. Knowing him, he'd avoid the crowds just like her. So he'd probably be in the library of the Ministry or the gardens. But she knew looking in the library was futile because most of the old people there were discussing theories and such. Then it must be the gardens. But, there were also a lot of people in the gardens and she hated to be spotted. Draco would have chosen a secluded spot in the garden to be away from everyone else. 

            The only problem was, she'd have to pass by the ballroom to get to the gardens. Passing through the ballroom would mean being seen by Harry or Ron. She wouldn't want that to happen. They'd probably keep talking to her to delay finding Draco or worse, they might keep her with them for the entire night. 

            By the way, she hasn't seen Valerie all night either. She knew that Valerie was supposed to be with Harry. She also wondered if Valerie was able to make the impression that she wanted. She certainly hoped so or else they'd have to go through the same shopping trip for the next annual party. 

            Sure she liked shopping as any girl did but she didn't like it enough that she would rush to every sale she sees. She though that fighting the many crowds was tiring and was a waste of time. 

            She decided to go outside the building and pass through the side. It was a long way but at least it will keep her safe from Harry and Ron. Passing through the side was somewhat quicker to the more secluded parts of the garden, though she knew that getting to just the side would take time because she'd have to make sure that no one saw her. She wished she had Harry's Invisibility Cloak right now so that she wouldn't have to go through all this trouble! 

             She sighed and stalked off to go outside the building. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Draco wondered why Ginny was taking such a long time to find him. Surely she would have already realized that he wasn't anywhere else except here. Then a thought came to his head. 

            Of course, there was the matter of her brother and Potter, she'd have to be careful around them and find another way to get to him. 

            He'd give her another five to ten minutes to appear by his side. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Perfect. 

            Just where I want him to be.

            I doubt that he'll remember me, if he does, it would be very ague, but it won't matter because this is only the beginning. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Draco looked up from the rose he was holding in his hand. He heard footsteps on the grass to his left. 

            His breath hitched as he saw the woman before him. 

            She looked very familiar, a woman that haunted him from the past. Though it couldn't be her because she was already dead. 

            This woman looked like a reincarnation of the woman of the past. 

            He couldn't speak, he couldn't breathe as the woman continued to stare at him, stare at his soul, rendering him speechless and spellbound. 

            He hated this feeling. 

            The presence he had felt earlier, that presence was this woman. He hated the fact that he didn't know her identity although she looked very familiar. He hated it that she reminded him of so much of the past. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Ginny cursed under her breath as she finally untangle herself from a bunch of trees, which served as her last obstacle to getting to where she wanted to go. She brushed herself off and proceeded to find him.

            She then saw Draco and a woman in front of him. They weren't talking and Draco looked like stone. The woman's back was to her but somehow Ginny thought the woman looked familiar. 

            She edged closer and saw that Draco didn't notice her approach.

            She frowned. Just what was happening here anyway? 

            She came beside the woman and glanced at Draco before looking at the woman.

            Ginny gasped as she realized that the woman beside her was Valerie!

            "Valerie! I've been looking all over for you! I thought you were with Harry?" 

            Valerie looked at her, her eyes dark at first then reverted back to their usual cheerfulness. "I came in with Harry, we were one of the earliest to arrive. Your brother arrived the same time as us but he didn't bother to look for us first." 

            Ginny shook her head. "Well, you know, Ron is like that." She then glanced back at Draco. 

            _How do they know each other?_ Was what Draco and Ginny were thinking. 

            Valerie then took Ginny's hand and squeezed, "Is Harry still there?" 

            Ginny nodded. "Ron's with him. Harry is waiting for you to come back." 

            Valerie nodded. "Alright, I guess I should be heading back now." 

            Harry and Ron found the girls in front of a bench when they ventured into the garden. They walked towards them and quickened their pace as they saw Malfoy with them. 

            "Ginny! So here you are! You shouldn't be meddling with him!" Ron grabbed her back and held her by his side. 

            Harry took Valerie in a more gentle fashion as they glared down at Malfoy.

            "Just what were you doing here?" Ron demanded Ginny.

            "Uh-I was looking for Valerie since I haven't seen her the entire night."

            "What were you doing here then?" Harry asked Valerie.

            "I wanted to talk to Mr. Malfoy about his exceptional performance." She answered him. "What's wrong with that?" 

            Harry shook his head. "This guy's bad news."  
            Ron agreed with his best friend. "Trust me, you don't want to be around this guy, he'll just pull the bag over your eyes." 

            Ginny and Valerie looked at each other and shrugged. 

            Draco felt annoyed that the two came in and started talking to the girls as if he wasn't there. 

            But somehow, he felt glad to be away from the tension from the earlier moment with the new girl.

            What did they say her name was?  Valerie? Valerie what? 

            The couples walked away from him. He heard Potter saying: "Valerie Dainne Cloephyst! You had me worried! Done ever do that again!" 

            Valerie was protesting against Harry's admonishing and grip on her arm as they moved farther away from him. 

            _Valerie Dainne Cloephyst…why does it sound so familiar even if I haven't heard of the girl or met her? Such a beautiful name._

            Ginny turned around to send a quick apologetic look to Draco.

            Draco just nodded in understanding and turned away.

            Ron asked why she turned back to look at him. Fortunately, he was watching Harry and Valerie that he didn't see the type of look Ginny sent to Draco. 

            "I wanted to glare at him for being so arrogant!" Ginny said waspishly. She then realized that she wasn't able to talk to Draco about his promise to her…

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            _Valerie Dainne Cloephyst…_


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

            _Journal's Log_

            Valerie Dainne Cloephyst… 

_            Valerie…_

_            Dainne…_

_            Cloephyst…_

_            What's in that name that seems so familiar and yet so far? _

_            Oh, forgive me! I wasn't aware that I haven't told you what happened just a while ago…haven't I? I guess I was just too busy mulling that name over and over in my head that I completely forgot to write down the facts first. _

_            Well, if you must know, I just met her a while ago in the annual party that the Ministry of Magic holds every year to celebrate old timers and new members. I had brought Virginia a long with me as my guest and I should say that she looked splendid in the dress she bought. She looked all the more splendid when I presented her the matching heart earrings and necklace. _

_            Oh…_

_            I seem to be skipping details again, am I? _

_            Well, I don't remember if I was in that state again, but I was walking through Diagon Alley coming from Knockturn Alley…yes, I was mulling over my thoughts again…I just heard this lullaby in my head…_

_            I can't seem to remember what other places I visited but as far as I can tell, I went to this café where I brought Virginia to the day I bumped into her after such a long time. Just across from me on the other side of the café window was a jewelry shop. _

_            During that time, my thoughts weren't exactly clear yet until I saw the thing I wanted. I remembered the time when I was in Virginia's house, I was looking through her things and saw that she didn't have much jewelry, what she did have was rather plain and simple. I knew then that I wanted to give her something extraordinary, something from me that would mean something to her. _

_            Per chance, I have happened to find a necklace with a diamond heart, from the heart, it branched into a half inch longer with each a small diamond at the end. I decided to get her earrings too, the same style of course, but this time it didn't branch into two, it just had one.  _

_            I felt satisfied with myself and proceeded back here to get ready for the party. I actually didn't plan on going but I had to because I was obligated to. The Head of Ministry would probably be holding the issue over my head for months if I didn't come. Of course, I didn't want to be bothered by such trifle things so I had no choice but to go._

_            But of course, it wouldn't be that bad if she were to come. I didn't think she had someone to go with and frankly, I thought she was going to be escorted either by her brother or Potter, but I was slightly surprised when I got to her house to discover that she wasn't with anyone. _

_            I was a little nervous at first, I didn't know why. I didn't want to admit before that when I was with her at times I felt nervous for no reason at all. It wasn't like me and I didn't like it. _

_            But she looked absolutely incredible. Her hair cascading down her back and her eyes brighter than ever in the night. She was wearing a crème colored dress that fit her, the sleeves were long and flared around her wrists. The dress was long and fit her just as if it were her own skin. It too flared at the bottom and made her seem to float when she walked._

_            When I saw her, I suddenly felt unworthy in her presence, which was ridiculous because a Malfoy was never unworthy of anything. But at that moment, I did, I felt small and timid when she smiled at me. I couldn't breathe when she touched me, I felt like suffocating, but not in the way danger suffocates you. I liked the way my heart skips a beat, I like the way my breath hitches in my throat…I love everything she does to me. _

_            It frustrates me deeply that sometimes I don't have control over myself. But what can I do? She poisons my mind and intoxicates my soul. I don't think any man would be able to free themselves from her innocent play. _

_            It seemed suddenly strange to think that she was somewhat like me. She was irresistible without even trying. I attract butterflies like a flower would…it was easy. But the way she attracts me was somewhat different, it was like she wasn't even trying to do so. _

_            But back to the matter at hand…_

_            Valerie Dainne Cloephyst…_

_            I know I haven't seen her but she looked familiar…_

_            I know I haven't heard her voice but her voice was familiar…_

_            It was all too confusing. _

_            And what was more confusing was the fact that she knew Virginia! This Valerie was also being escorted with Potter, which meant that she was working in the ministry. _

_            If I'm not mistaken, I think Potter may have an interest with her. This might be good news…I would be free to have Virginia then without him having to meddle in my affairs. Though, I he and Valerie were actually together, I don't think Potter would come easy to the idea of Virginia and I…neither would her brother for that matter. _

_            I was also about to tell Virginia my secret that I promised to tell her that night. I was ready but then Valerie came and so did the duo, so I had no time to confide in her. I promised her that I will and don't intend to break the promise. I just have to find a perfect time to tell when. _

_            But then, why do I have this sense of dread washing over me?_

_            Why do I keep thinking about that girl? _

_            What is she to me? _

_            I don't even know her!_

_            If I do see Virginia again, would she bring that girl with her? I don't know if I want to see her again. _

_            Do I?_

_            All I know is that I want to be with Virginia soon…           _

_            *                                                           *                                                           *_

            Ginny ran a brush through her hair, staring at her reflection in the mirror before her. Some hours have elapsed since the party and it was probably nearing midnight but she wasn't the least bit sleepy. 

            She kept thinking about how she found Draco and Valerie in the garden alone. 

            At that moment, she wasn't sure how she felt, she guessed that she was pretty flustered to see them together and until now, she was. Why should she be? Was it because Draco was with another woman and didn't notice her arrive? All he did was stare at Valerie as if she were some kind ghost. 

            It confused her and hurt her to see that Draco was so numb when she arrived on the scene. She wished she knew what was going on between them or at least what was going on inside his head, but she couldn't because she was no goddess. 

            He wasn't even able to tell her his secret! How long would she have to wait again to see him? When she does see him it would probably take some time again before he would tell her. Why did her life have to be so complicated.

            Besides that, she couldn't help remember the way Valerie looked at her when she found them together. Her eyes were dark and she didn't know if she saw hate in them, but all of a sudden, she reverted back to her usually cheerful self. 

            It was frightening. 

            Never had she seen Valerie like that.

            Well, after all, you haven't known her that much anyway. It was only a few days or weeks ago that you met her. You don't need to act like you know her as if she were your best friend. 

            The look in Valerie's eyes was almost possessive, as if she owned Draco. 

            Then again, most girls look at Draco in that way. Possessive, if not, hungry and desperate. Before, she thought anyone was crazy to look at him in that way…that was until she knew what type of person he really was.

            But then did she really know him as much as she wanted to think? 

            Sometimes she found herself so pathetic that she wanted to slap herself silly. She was pathetic…when she saw him she couldn't help but stare so. Why? It was aggravating her that he had this effect on her. 

            Plus, what about Harry? 

            When the two came in, Valerie went back to Harry, just completely forgetting about Draco. What was that all about? She couldn't understand it. It was just all to confusing. It was like a movie that suddenly skipped scenes…anyone would be frustrated with that. 

            What else could she do? She couldn't exactly just confront Valerie and demand to know what was going on. It would just be too embarrassing and they would think she was crazy or something. 

            Yes, what about Harry?

            Did she still feel the same way about him? 

            Was she fickle?

            She didn't know, at least she was being honest with herself.

            She liked both men but somehow the like was different with each man.

            With Harry, she felt comfortable, as if she's known him all her life, which is somewhat true. She could fool around with him like she was his little sister. Before, she hated the fact that Harry looked at her like a sibling that he always had to protect…that was when she had a crush on him back in Hogwarts. Now, she liked the attention he gave her. She didn't mean to be selfish or anything, but ever since Cho died, Harry had acted differently around her, she liked the attention that he lavished upon her. But then, Draco came into her life.

            She didn't plan on Draco all of a sudden bumping into her like that. Nor did she plan for him to involve himself deeply in her life. 

            Draco Malfoy, the most hated boy in school. How she hated him back then. Sure, she might have liked him a little, just before he started his reputation in Hogwarts by being the Player. She knew then that it could never happen…not that she was hoping or anything. 

            If she felt that she knew Harry for the rest of her life, it was the same with Draco, except that she hasn't been with him for a long time. But somehow she knew that there was something between them that she never had with Harry, something deeper. It was a connection they had. They still had to discover what that connection was, but as of now, they could wait. It was hard for her to discern the man. At times he was stoic and cool, then next he would be playful and warm, at times he was dangerous and unpredictable. She didn't know what to do with him, that's why she was scared of what might happen when she was with him. She didn't know if she trusted herself with him. Recalling the past few experiences with him, she didn't know how she escaped the moment before it got too serious. Was it that there were those interruptions? 

            She hated it that she wanted more of him and yet she wanted to push him away into the dark recessed of her mind to forget the way he looked at her, they was he said her name and they was he touched her. The want she felt wasn't the lewd thing that people often think about when they hear the term "wanting him" or "wanting her". The want that she felt, it was hard to describe. It didn't involve anything physically; it felt more like a deeper understanding, something more emotional. Not the mush or anything sappy, but the core of what they had. She wanted him for what was inside and what he knowledge he had to share with her. She didn't need the kisses and the hugs that was the last thing on her mind. She wanted someone who understood her and accepted her for all that she was. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            He ricochet off the walls of the Realm, a blue fire burning with so much intensity that if one looks at it you'd be nearly blinded. No one was with him to tell him to lessen his shouts of frustration, not even his lover was there to console him. 

            _Will you please be quiet!_ Apollo finally went in to scold the man. _You are disrupting the balance of peace and harmony in the Realm. If you do not comply with the order, I will send you out. Any wise aleck remarks and I will suspend you from the Realm. _

The blue fire gave one last kick before he collapsed to the floor, glaring at where he thought Apollo was. He was no in better control of his feelings but the intensity of his agitation shown brightly against the dark walls. He remained as a steady blue fire, seemingly to hot to touch. 

            _Where is your Soulmate? Isn't she supposed to be here to console you in your time of need? _Apollo asked him gently. 

            _I don't know. Isn't it your job to know that? _He snapped at the god. _If she were here then I wouldn't be causing this much trouble then. _

The god felt his anger rising inside of him and was about to suspend the impertinent man when a blazing amber fire came in. _Thank goodness you finally arrived! _

_            What's going on here? _She demanded as she looked at her Soulmate and at Apollo. 

            _I was about to suspend him for reckless behavior. Now that you're here, I might as well hand him back to you. _Apollo said crisply and quickly disappeared into another section of the Realm.

            _So, _She began as she approached her lover. _What ails you? Does it have to do anything with the party? _

His head remained bowed as he muttered under his breath. _More or less. _

            She frowned. How could she help him if he insisted on acting like a spoiled brat? _I can't help you if you don't tell me? Should I just leave you drowning in misery or would you want me to help you get out of it? _She pursed her lips and tapped her foot like an impatient schoolteacher asking her student to answer a simple question that he couldn't answer. 

            He looked up at her and gave her an indignant once-over before straightening up. 

            She nodded with approval to see that he was finally acting his age, not like he was a while ago…bouncing off walls…and screaming his lungs out! 

            _You really want to know? _He whispered sorely.

            She nodded with fading impatience. __

_            That was her! That was Callysta Veridienne Hope!  I don't know why my Reality is so stupid not to recognize her! Maybe I'm in denial? No, that can't be…! I thought she was dead! What has she been doing all this time? What was she doing in the party? How does she know Potter and your ungainly brother? Why-!_

She gripped him by the shoulders, shook him and gave him a pinch that must have hurt ceaselessly to high heaven. _Calm down! You'll never get anything done that way! Close your mouth for a moment and we can answer those questions of yours. _She shook her head and let go of his shoulders.

            He rubbed the tender part where she pinched him and glared at her evilly before growling and settling back down to the floor. 

            _So that was her, hm? Well, she is rather pretty; I can see why you fell for her. Well, maybe it might be that your Reality is really in denial because of what she has done to you, all the pain is clouding the brain and soul so that it's hard to register or recall some memories. Plus, you never even bothered to search for her after the war, so of course you thought she was dead. As for what she has been doing all this time, we wont know because were not gods!_

He fixedly looked at her upon hearing the last statement. 

            _All I know is that she's posing as Valerie Dainne Cloephyst; she's training as an auror under Harry. I guess that answers the remaining questions. _She said smugly.

            He gave her another look, this time looking churlish. _So, now that we both know what's going on, when do you think my Reality will realize everything? I wonder how would your Reality would react if my Reality told yours that Valerie is actually Callysta? We'd probably wind up over our heads in that kind of situation. _

_            Well, what can we do? Knowing your Reality, you'd probably start the trouble first. You'd start sulking and acting strangely. When my Reality would try to comfort you, you'd just brush me away. You wouldn't even want to tell me. _She said. 

            He glared at he for what felt like the nth time. _Alright, alright! You don't need to hand it over my head! Will just have to connect more often so that we can straighten any problem that might arise when they do find out…_

She slowly nodded her head. _I guess…I just have a weird feeling about all of this. It doesn't seem right. I mean, her showing up all of a sudden and to be working in the ministry is not a possible coincidence. You did say that she became a Deatheater…so why is she reforming now? Isn't a Deatheater supposed to remain loyal to the pact? _

_            I know. That's what discombobulating me too. Why become an auror? Its seems so ironic that a Deatheater would want to become its rival, an Auror. What's the point in that? It just doesn't make sense. _He shook his head as he tugged at her arm to sit by him. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her shoulder. 

            She didn't know what to say to that. She was just as every bit as confused as he was. What could she say? What could she do? All they could do now was wait…

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            A lone figure stared out at the sea of stars, gazing at the clouds drift by slowly. It would have been such a blissful moment…

            …If only…

            The wind picked up suddenly, as if it was in tune to the stranger's emotions, licking at the stranger's robes, pulling and twisting at the cloth. The wind blew at the clouds mercilessly, forcing them from their leisure pace and direction. They forced the tufts of gray to cover the moon, enshrouding the earth in black. 

            An evil grin tugged at the corners of the stranger's lips, growing into a menacing smile as the stranger started laughing maniacally, throwing it's head back as the clouds continued to move across the sky, blotting out the remains of light from the black abyss. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Something wasn't right with the world. 

            Something malevolent was surging through the earth.

            It wasn't far nor was it near. 

            None could tell what it planned.

            All the inhabitants could do was wait…

            Wait in fear for what it might bring upon their lives.

            Who would stop the quiver of their hearts and incessant shaking of their bodies? 

            Something is starting…forming and planning…arising to claim the world as their own and to ravish the humans with evil and darkness so that they might all be one.

            Are humans entirely evil or good?

            Most believe that the human soul is like a seed, waiting to be nourished, a variety of necessities filling its roots and spreading through its being. These necessities can either be for good or for bad. Put the growing plant in harsh environments, it grows in darkness, feeding off from the hatred of others. Put it in care and it grows in light, absorbing the love from the like. But constantly transferred between both would cause dramatic results. That is why humans are a mix of the light and the dark. One can never tell what they really are. 

            It is the plan of this _thing_ to unite all humans in darkness, that all may bloom in one element. Together they shall rule over all, converting others to their belief. 

            No one is born this way, one is influenced by a number of factors that cause them to be who they are…what they are…why they are…no one can is purely good or evil.

            But they can change that…they can change all that.

            Once their leader comes back with the one with immeasurable strength and the dam of hatred contained deep inside…then that's when they will set out and do their bidding. 

            To rise in the darkness and glory in it…that is their ultimate wish.

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            What is it really that was causing him to writhe in pain? 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            What is it really that was causing her to doubt?

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            What could they do to stop the endlessly tumult of unanswered questions and immortal suffering? 

Yes, what could they do for they are just mere humans?

…


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

*                                                           *                                                           *

_What is it really that was causing him to writhe in pain? _

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            _What is it really that was causing her to doubt?_

            *                                                           *                                                           *

_            What could they do to stop the endlessly tumult of unanswered questions and immortal suffering? _

_Yes, what could they do for they are just mere humans?_

…

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            There were many things that have been done before and after the war between He-Who-Must-be-Named and the wizarding community that opposed him. 

            Many questions remain unanswered.

            Many things still remain as a memory.

            Many lives have been lost.

            Many have been forgotten and yet…

            _There are just some memories that can't be let go of…_

            Most are uncertain of what really transpired in the few moments before the war, what more of what happened after it? Most won't really know what really happened while the war was taking place because most of who battled lost their memories or too shocked to relive it. After the war everything was quiet, dark and desolate. Most were too scared to move a muscle or to even utter a single word. 

            As far as the Ministry has reported, most of You-Know-Who's Deatheaters were eradicated. The Ministry sadly admitted that the few fled and are afraid that they might regroup. Either way, there were only a few remaining and the wizarding community would clearly outnumber their miniscule population…if you could call it a population. 

            What the others don't know is that these Deatheaters are vengeful and plotting by the dark of their revenge, waiting most patiently for their leader to bring back one who is worthy to lead them all. They have heard that this wizard was knowledgeable in all areas of Wizardry. If this was true, then there was a big chance of the Deatheaters being resurrected. 

            They had to wait patiently even if it tortures them to wait. They had to wait and hide from the others lest they be spotted. Their hatred grows every passing day as they wait for their leader by day. Their excitement doubles by night when their leader feeds them with information. 

            It takes effort for some. Others have the natural ability to be patient and look like they don't care. What they have in common was a thirst to kill. They had to control their urges to go out of their lair and cast an Unforgivable at any poor passerby. 

            How long will it take?

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Tufts of blond hair peaked out from under the covers as the rest of its body remained motionless. The body was indeed awake but unmoving. 

            Light fought to break through the heavy curtains framing the window and birds sang on the balcony. 

            The body still remained motionless. 

            "Draco Malfoy!" a woman's voice called from below. "I know you're still in bed. If you don't get your pouf out of that bed I will personally haul you down here!" 

            Draco Malfoy sighed to himself as he rolled over on his back to face the ceiling. He had not intention of getting out of bed. He knew that his mother would do no such thing as hauling him out of bed, though it would be amusing to see her try. 

            He put an arm over his forehead as he closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. 

            Moments passed.

            "Draco!" he heard his mother call him again. "Come down now, I need to have a word with you before I leave." 

            Leave? Where was his mother going now? 

            He sat up and threw off his covers, cleaned his teeth and washed his face before speeding downstairs to his mother. He didn't even give a second thought about his hair as he skidded to a halt on the landing. 

Before him stood the effeminate version of himself. 

"Draco," she smiled warmly as she heard her son from behind. "I'm sorry if it seems so sudden, but I have to go out on another trip." She held out her hand to him.

He cringed slightly as his bare feet felt the cold seep into his feet creeping up to his body. "How long are you going to be away, mother?" he took her hand in his. "What is it this time?" 

Her smile twitched at the corners to form an amused expression etched artistically on her face. "You know, if anyone saw you in this state, they'd surely wonder if you really are my son." She tried to flatten his messy hair in some places but as soon as they were pushed down, they sprang back up. She clucked her tongue and forgot his hair. She took out her wand from underneath her light blue robes and expertly gave it a little flick and Draco's rumpled sleepwear lost all its creases. 

"I hate it when you clean up for me," he smirked as he kissed his mother on the cheek. "You do realize that I can look after myself, I'm not a baby anymore," 

"Yes," she whispered as she gave him a final look over. "Yes I do realize that you're all grown-up now and become a fine young man," she looked at him, her eyes glassy and brighter. "But, to me, you'll always be the little boy who always cried and ran to me whenever he scraped his knee," she hugged him tightly.

Draco was flooded with the sudden show of emotion that his mother was exhibiting. He never knew that his mother still held on to the image of him as a little boy. He wondered if she ever missed those days. He never knew that deep inside she must've been missing him from another angle. He held on to her fiercely as the little sobs died down. 

She sniffed and wiped her eyes with a beautifully embroidered napkin as she stepped out of the hug. "Oh dear, here I am relieving memories. I suppose I'll have to let it go…" she smiled shakily at her son.

He watched her put a charm on her luggage, making them float in midair and fly out the open door. She turned around and walked gracefully towards the door. Her body was illuminated in light as she stepped out.

"Mother, I'll always be your little boy," he called out to her just before she disappeared.

She gave a little wave and a nod as the doors closed behind her.

Draco sighed and made his way into the kitchen to have some breakfast. Come to think of it, his mother never told him when she's be back. He just hoped she wouldn't be away for too long, now that he realized how his mother was feeling. Why was she acting like this anyway? He wasn't complaining, but he just found it queer. 

He shrugged half-heartedly as he proceeded to eat his meal. 

*                                                           *                                                           *

"Hi, Ginny," Harry's voice greeted her from the other end of the line.

"Hi," she responded as she crunched on her toast. "Why so early?"

"Nothing really, I was wondering when you'd be free," he said cheerfully.

From the background she could hear his four-year-old son, Tristan trying to bargain for the phone. Today was a Sunday, which meant no work for her, though she wondered about Harry and her brother. She didn't know if Aurors had days off. 

"Anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to come over to the place so that you could come visit Tristan and Rainer." Harry said, there was a hint of hoping in his voice. "Tristan's acting a little fussy for the past few days and…"

She grinned. "Sure Harry, I'd love to help. Tell Tristan I'll be right over." 

Harry let out a big sigh of relief." Thank you Ginny, I don't know what I would have done without you," 

"Probably a lot," she laughed as she heard him protest. "Anyway, the sooner we hand up the sooner I can get to your place." 

"Alright, bye" he hung up. 

Ginny shook her head as she finished off her toast in the last two bites. She didn't change into new clothes as she went back up to her room to tidy up. She headed back into her living room where the fireplace was. She had hidden the Floo Powder behind a loose brick in the fireplace. She took some powder in her hand, stepped into the fireplace, clearly stated her destination and dropped the powder with meaning and felt her body flying through space. 

*                                                           *                                                           *

A scream rang through her ears as she stepped out of Harry's fireplace. She flicked her wand to clean her self up again and made her way to the kitchen. 

Harry lived in a mansion, not as big as the Malfoy's but furnished with the best quality of furniture. As custom, he had decorated his house in Gryffindor colors, red and gold. 

"Hello," she walked into the kitchen to discover Rainer in her highchair and Tristan being chased by his tired father. 

When Tristan saw her, a grin lit up his face as he ran towards her. 

"Hey there! Are you giving your father a hard time?" she scooped him up and hugged him to her. "Why's your father chasing you anyway?" 

Tristan made a face. "He wants me to eat that!" he pointed a grubby finger, supposedly smeared with oatmeal, at a bowl of half-empty oatmeal. 

Ginny looked at Harry and had to bite back a laugh. He was splattered with oatmeal from trying to get Tristan to eat his breakfast. 

Rainer let out a laugh as she dumped her plastic bowl of oatmeal on the floor.

Harry let out a groan as he mechanically picked up the bowl and placed it over his head. 

After getting the children to eat their breakfast and clean up,

Harry let Tristan play in the backyard as Rainer played quietly in her playpen. 

Ginny watched Rainer, a smile on her face as she listened to Harry speaking to her.

"Hey Ginny, have you heard from Valerie? I haven't heard from her since last night, I told her to call me but she didn't," Harry said suddenly.

Ginny stared at him. "Valerie? I haven't heard from her too. Speaking of her, have you invited her over to your place yet? You should introduce her to Tristan and Rainer while they're still young." She gestured at Rainer who waved a rattle happily at her. 

Harry shrugged. "Alright, I'll do that." 

They lapsed into silence.

Ginny wasn't worried. They were always like this. Harry invited her to his house; they'd talk some and just stay quiet for a few minutes. It was a comfortable kind of silence that passed between them. She got up and traipsed across the span of the living room to where Rainer was playing. She waggled her fingers at him, which prompted a delightful gurgle from the baby. 

"Tristan's turning five next week and Rainer is having her party the week after. I was wondering if it would be alright to just give them one party." Harry came up behind her.

She shrugged. "It's up to you. You think Tristan would be alright with the idea of sharing a birthday with his sister?" 

Harry scratched his head in thought. "Well, I guess he'd be alright with it." He dropped his hand. "By the way, I'll have to go shopping for both their toys the some time soon and I was wondering if you would go along with me," 

"Sure," she agreed. "You can bring Valerie too after the shopping trip so that they can meet her," 

Harry chuckled. "Alright, but can I hide the presents in your house?"

Ginny gave him a questioning look. "Whatever for?"

Harry laughed. "You see, Tristan has this new talent for finding things that he's not supposed to know about. Just a few days ago, he found some of the spare plugs and was just about to plug them in, but luckily I came in just in time." He shook his head, a wry smile on his face. 

"Alright Harry," Ginny grinned as she took Rainer out of her pen and began to play with her. 

*                                                           *                                                           *

Draco clasped and unclasped his hand for the nth time for the hour. It was already nearing midday and he wasn't even hungry. He was in the library and was sorting throughout all his books in his personal section of the library. Now, an album lay open before him. He knew what he was getting into by opening the album; he knew what he was going to see and hear when he leafed through the pages…but he still did it. 

Why?

 He was now tired, the album's page was stopped directly in the middle. One picture showed Callysta standing by the swing and waving at him. Another picture showed her smiling happily as she gripped a stuffed bear to her chest. On the other side of the page was a large picture of her. She wasn't smiling nor was she frowning. She had this distant look in her eyes, which made her look more beautiful that the other two pictures. 

As soon as he had opened the album, he could hear her voice calling out to him. Sweet and young and brimming with happiness as she was before. 

Why couldn't he finish looking through it? 

He clasped his hands and squeezed tightly before unclasping again. He sighed and shut the album and placed it back on the shelf along with the other albums. 

There was also a box on the shelf. He reached for it and opened it before sitting down. Contained inside was a lock of raven black hair, another picture of her, a bracelet, a piece of her gown and a letter. He had the box spelled so that none of its contents may spoil or break. He picked up the lock of her, which was tied by a velvet ribbon. He inhaled its scent and was once again flooded with memories of her. 

            He picked up the letter and looked at the front. On it was written:

_To Draco Malfoy,_

_May you treasure this letter forever_

He took the letter from out of its envelope, unfolded the letter and began to read.

_            My dearest Draco, _

_                        In a mere three days I will be turning fifteen. What is so significant that, you're probably thinking. Well, when I turn fifteen, I know that a lot of things will begin to happen and a lot of things might change. You are already fifteen and must be aware of some things that have already started to happen and change. _

_            I just wanted you to know that whatever happens in the future, I will always be with you. Whether we fight or we grow apart, I will never forget you because I think I never will. You have been a part of me for as long as I can remember. I do hope that you will never forget me, but if you do, then there must be a good reason as to why you wish to do so or did. _

_            Trials may come ahead to test you. _

_            Stay strong and never give up. _

_                                                                        I love you with all my heart,_

_                                                                                    Cally_

            Draco's hand shook as he placed the letter back inside its envelope and hurriedly put the box on the shelf as if the box was burning his hand. He clumsily sat atop the ladder and stared at his shaking hands. 

            _I should have known that was coming when I received her letter. Things were about to change. She said that we might grow distant…because of what happened….because of her father's plan with mine. They made her do it. They wanted both of us to be like them. But I didn't want to. She said she'd always love me no matter what…was it true? She didn't want to fight me, but there was an eagerness in her eyes to finally emerge as the winner. She cursed me with THIS! She has cursed me with all the misery I'm harboring now. She said she would never forget me, and I doubt that she hasn't. I have never quite forgotten her. She's stay hidden in the dark depths of my soul…but never quite forgotten. _

_            She knew everything. She betrayed me. _

_            Why would she do this? Was it because of her father's plan and mine? Was it because she was also promised just like I was? Why didn't Voldemort kill me when he had the chance? He could have, but didn't, why? Was it because he knew that I was going to suffer anyway because of my actions? _

_            Well, I am already suffering and it would be a long time before I start to heal…_

Draco placed his head in his hands, his shoulders shaking with anguish but no tears flowed from his eyes, and not a single tear was shed. He would not shed so much as a tear for her or for his misery.

            Such was his fate. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            "Harry," she said uncertainly as he put Rainer and Tristan to their naps. 

            "Yes?" he said softly as he closed the door behind them, which led to the nursery. 

            Ginny hesitated. Did she really have the right to ask this? "Harry, do you like Valerie?" 

            Harry stared at her. "Of course I like her, why shouldn't I?" he led her down the stairs and into the living room again. "Why?"  
            Instead of sitting down as Harry gestured her to do so, she began pacing the living room. "Harry, I mean---what I mean is---oh hell! What I mean is, do you like her in that way?" she finally burst out as she stopped her pacing to look at him, the warmth spreading to her face. 

            Harry stared at her, his eyes wider than a while ago. "What do you mean?" 

            Ginny let out a growl of frustration as she began pacing again. "Don't play dumb with me Harry Potter! Don't think you can deceive me with saying 'What do you mean?'. I've seen how you and Valerie are and I want to know if there's anything between both of you!" 

            Harry's jaw dropped open as she put her hands on her hips and stared at him demandingly. "Ginny, why are you even asking me this?" 

            Ginny blushed hotly but she continued. "You told me a few weeks ago that you had feelings for me and I told you that I wanted to have some time. To be honest, I haven't been thinking about it that much because I didn't want to be confused. But know that I've seen you with Valerie, I want to know that truth so that at least I know for the sake of knowing!" 

            Harry ran a hand through his hair and sighed as he looked away from her. 

            _What was he really feeling? What was he doing? When he met Valerie he felt this strong attraction between them and felt guilty because he knew that he told Ginny that he loved her. Did he still love Ginny in that way? He knew that he would always love her, but he didn't know if he's love her in that way forever. What was it with Valerie? He really liked her a lot but he just didn't know how to tell or when to tell her. _

_Every moment seemed so awkward. _

_He didn't know if he loved her enough to let go of Ginny. He was selfish and he knew it. Everyone was selfish when it came to this kind of situation. Everyone would want to hold on to both people because the feeling of 'forever' was there. _

He stood up and walked towards her. Her back was to him because she was facing the glass wall and staring out at the garden where Tristan was just playing in a while ago. 

The window was foggy and her breath against it added to the fog. It wasn't raining yet but they could already tell that it was. 

He placed a hand on her shoulder, but she didn't turn to face him.

A slight rumbling of thunder could be heard from the distance. 

…Moments passed…

_            …and passed_

_                        and passed…_

_                                    …and passed_

_                                                and passed…_

 A blinding streak raced down from the sky, stretching out to all directions. A thunder roared in return, echoing loudly seconds after it sounded. 

"Ginny," 

Then the rain muffled all sounds.

She could faintly see his reflection in front of her, his mouth moving but she could hear no words come out. 

"What did you say?" she raised her voice to be heard over the rain. 

Harry shook his head and gestured at the rain before them. He couldn't talk to her in this condition. He thought of using the spell "Sonorus" on himself but decided against it. Instead, he gestured for her to sit by him on the sofa. He gently took her by the elbow and tugged at her when she didn't move. 

She looked at the hand on her elbow before she looked at him. She sighed and let him sit her on the sofa. 

Together they sat side by side as the rain continued its cry. They watched the lighting light up the sky and listened to the thunder respond. They stayed that way for a while.

After a while, the rain ceased to be a storm. Like a child dying down from a tantrum. 

But none of them spoke. 

They heard a small patter of feet descend from the stairs. They both turned at the sound of a sleepy voice. 

A smaller version of Harry stood on the stairs, a hand at the railing and the other rubbing his sleepy eyes. He let out a yawn as he continued his descent. His feet were clad in socks, which were stuffed into soft lined slippers. "It's raining," 

"Yes it is," Ginny said softly, but loud enough for Tristan to hear. "What are you doing out of bed?" 

Tristan let out another yawn. "The thunder woke me up," 

"Were you scared?" Ginny gestured for the boy to come over.

Tristan trudged slowly towards her. He came around from behind the sofa to. He got on her lap and rested his head against her shoulder. "A little," 

"It's alright, a lot of people are afraid of thunder," Ginny smoothed his hair and kissed his head. She then began to rock him slowly. 

Harry watched as this woman handled her son. 

She was beautiful. 

If he couldn't have Cho Chang, then Virginia Weasley would have been his immediate decision. She was wonderful with Tristan and Rainer. She was absolutely breathtaking. He often wondered if he had made the right decision to marry Cho. He often wondered why he hadn't married Ginny instead. Was it because he didn't pay enough attention to her back in Hogwarts? He knew that she fancied him but ignored it because he didn't fancy her. But he was there when she needed to talk, he didn't push her away. 

But here he was now.

Without Cho…

With Ginny…

He remembered that incident when he almost violated her. 

He shuddered at the thought. How could he have done that? 

Maybe because he was in so much pain and needed someone to comfort him…

It was harder to decide now and tell her what he really was feeling.

Ginny or Valerie? 

"Can I have some hot cocoa?" Tristan raised his head from his near nap to ask Ginny for the perfect drink for this kind of weather. "Please?"

Ginny smiled warmly. "Sure, I was just thinking of getting some myself." She settled him down on the floor and took his hand and hers and walked towards the kitchen. "Oh Harry," she turned back to look at him. She felt Tristan stop and look at his father, but she could feel his impatience by the tug of his hand on hers. 

Harry looked lost and didn't seem to hear her. His eyes were downcast and his head was bowed down, his hair falling into his eyes, making them darker and hard to read. 

She opened her mouth again to call out to him but stopped she saw his lips moving. 

"Yes?" his voice sounded feeble to her ears. 

"Do you want to have some hot cocoa with us?" she inclined her head towards the kitchen. 

"I wouldn't miss it for the world," he smiled a small smile. 

"Can we go now?" Tristan demanded as he pulled on her hand and stomped towards the kitchen, towing Ginny along with him. 

She glanced back at him and noticed that he hasn't made any move to get up and follow them. 

Harry sighed, almost as if he was ejecting all the burden and problems from inside. He raised a hand to take of his glasses and rub his eyes tiredly. 

What was is it really? 

From the kitchen he could hear his son helping Ginny. 

He smiled and got up from his seat, stretching left and right. He heard a few bones loose. He needed to relax more often. He then followed his son and Ginny to the kitchen. 

"Glad to see that you made it," Ginny smiled as she opened the container of cocoa powder. 

Tristan stood in front if his father, a dishtowel hanging on one of his arms. "Welcome to The Cocoa Shop. Do you have a--ah--um--a reser—reves---" he cast a look at Ginny.

"Reservation," she supplied while adding the powder into each cup. 

"Reservation," he said proudly as he bowed before Harry.

Harry's eyes twinkled with laughter but dared not to utter a sound. "Yes I do, my good sir," he said seriously.

"Right this way then," Tristan led him to the smaller dinner table by the window. "Here is your menu," he handed his father a make believe menu, which was invisible. 

Harry took it in his hands and scanned it thoughtfully. "I'll have the shrimp cocktail," 

Tristan shook his head. "No! You can't have that! We don't serve shrimps here! This is a Cocoa Shop! It says so on the menu!" he threw up his hands and stalked over to Ginny. "Honestly, can't some people read?" 

Ginny and Harry looked at each other and had to bite their lower lips to keep from laughing. 

Disgruntled, Tristan shook his head. "One order of hot cocoa," he placed a make believe slip of paper beside Ginny. 

"Coming right up!" she saluted and finished stirring the cocoa. She then placed then mugs on a tray and followed Tristan to the table. She then placed the mugs on the table. "Would you sirs like marshmallows with you cocoa?" 

They both nodded at the same time and in the same way. 

"That would be an extra fine for it," she informed them as she headed towards the cupboard to fetch the marshmallows. 

"Tristan, do you hear that? She's asking us to pay more!" Harry clutched at his chest in mock disbelief. 

"You can't do this to me! I own this shop!" Tristan shouted in complaint.

"If you lower your voice and say 'please and thank you' I'll let you have it for  free," Ginny bargained with Tristan.

Tristan put a finger to his temple and thought it over. "Okay. May I please have marshmallows?" 

"Alright, but first, I'll get the whipped cream and chocolate syrup because you're so nice," Ginny left again to rummage in the refrigerator for the extra toppings. 

Harry shook his head at his son. "If you act nicer she might give you a kiss," 

Tristan made a sour face. "Ewww!" 

"Why, what's wrong? You don't want me to kiss you?" Ginny laughed as she then shook the can of cream and put some on all of their mugs. She then added the syrup and topped it off with some marshmallows. 

"No, I only get kisses from him," he jerked his thumb at Harry and proceeded to eat off the whip cream. 

Ginny met Harry's eyes. "Do you think girls are gross?" 

"Yeah, but not Rainer and you," 

"So why don't you want me to kiss you?"

"It's yucky coming from a girl," Tristan looked up from his mug, cream on the sides of his mouth. 

"I wonder who told you that?" she pointed at the sides of her mouth intending Tristan to wipe the cream of his face. 

"Him," he pointed again at his father while he licked the cream of. 

"So he did, did he?" she looked at Harry. "Why would you tell him that?" 

"I think he told me because he probably thought it was gross too!" 

"Really?" she said amused. "I don't think your father thinks the same way any more," 

Tristan looked at her in question. "How would you know?"  

"Why don't we ask him?" she spooned some of the whip cream into her mouth. "Harry?" 

All throughout the conversation of kissing, Harry remained quiet. He was quite amused with their talk and thought it funny how his son was reacting. He did tell his son that kissing was gross just because Tristan had seen a couple kissing one day on the street. Tristan asked why people do it then. Harry had replied that when a girl kisses a boy, the boy is under the girl's spell and will do anything for her. 

Harry smiled at Ginny and told her what had happened on the street as to why Tristan was acting this way. 

Ginny then quickly placed a kiss on Harry's cheek. "See, nothing happened," she told Tristan. 

Harry grinned. 

"No, you didn't kiss him the way I saw it on the street. I saw what happened to the guy, he kept following her around and doing everything she wanted. He looked dreamy…" Tristan shuddered and began to drink some more of his cocoa. 

Ginny crossed her arms over her chest. "If I kiss your father and he doesn't become dreamy or anything you say, will you let me kiss you?" 

"Alright," Tristan nodded and broke away from his hot cocoa to watch. 

Harry's heart jumped to his throat. How could she take this so casually? He didn't have time to think about it because Ginny's lips were on his as she gave him a warm, gentle kiss that lasted about two or three seconds. He felt lightheaded and he felt giddy as she pulled away from him. 

"You did it!" Tristan glared at her. "You can't kiss me!" he then went back to his cocoa. 

Ginny placed a hand on her lips as she stared at Harry. Did she really do that? Where ever did she get the guts to do that so simply? 

"I think we have to do one more kiss to prove to Tristan that I was just joking," Harry licked his lips anxiously. "You do want to kiss him, don't you?" But he was actually referring to himself but he hoped that she didn't hear the plead in his voice. 

She stared at him. Another kiss? Was she willing to have another kiss with him just so that she could get to kiss Tristan? Was it that or did she just want to kiss him again? She then realized that this was the first kiss she initiated with him…if she kissed him again, it would probably be meaningful…_not like the last time_. 

_Did she want to? What was she doing? _

Tristan glanced at Ginny then to his Father. Something strange was going on. He shrugged, he didn't care, just as long as he had his cocoa with him, everything would be fine. 


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

            *                                                           *                                                           *

_"No, you didn't kiss him the way I saw it on the street. I saw what happened to the guy, he kept following her around and doing everything she wanted. He looked dreamy…" Tristan shuddered and began to drink some more of his cocoa. _

_Ginny crossed her arms over her chest. "If I kiss your father and he doesn't become dreamy or anything you say, will you let me kiss you?" _

_"Alright," Tristan nodded and broke away from his hot cocoa to watch. _

_Harry's heart jumped to his throat. How could she take this so casually? He didn't have time to think about it because Ginny's lips were on his as she gave him a warm, gentle kiss that lasted about two or three seconds. He felt lightheaded and he felt giddy as she pulled away from him. _

_"You did it!" Tristan glared at her. "You can't kiss me!" he then went back to his cocoa. _

_Ginny placed a hand on her lips as she stared at Harry. Did she really do that? Where ever did she get the guts to do that so simply? _

_"I think we have to do one more kiss to prove to Tristan that I was just joking," Harry licked his lips anxiously. "You do want to kiss him, don't you?" But he was actually referring to himself but he hoped that she didn't hear the plead in his voice. _

_She stared at him. Another kiss? Was she willing to have another kiss with him just so that she could get to kiss Tristan? Was it that or did she just want to kiss him again? She then realized that this was the first kiss she initiated with him…if she kissed him again, it would probably be meaningful…not like the last time. _

_Did she want to? What was she doing? _

_Tristan glanced at Ginny then to his Father. Something strange was going on. He shrugged, he didn't care, just as long as he had his cocoa with him, everything would be fine. _

_            *                                                          *                                                          *_

It wouldn't be like the last time…

            She remembered, the day she and Draco where at the Ministry, she had discovered Harry in her office and had confessed about what feelings he was harboring towards her. He didn't ask her directly, it was more like a hidden meaning, like you had to read in between the lines, listen to what I'm not saying. 

            _…"I know that you'll never leave or anything, but when I saw Malfoy kissing you, something inside me snapped, I don't know what it was but, I just can't live with the fact it brought back some memories, memories that should have never happened." …_

            …"I'm jealous that Malfoy will just take you, I can't let that happen, I would never forgive myself! Ginny, you're all that matters to me. I can't afford to lose you again. I made the mistake of not loving you before, I'm not going to make that mistake again, not ever."…

He didn't ask her, but it was there. He had wanted to make it clear to her that he loved her in a special way, the way he loved Cho Chang. He wouldn't look at her as a little sister or one of the boys.

            She had told him to wait…

            Why?

            Why did she tell him to wait? Was it because of Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin slime, the ultimate git and prat that ever walked to planet? 

            Why wait?

            Why consider Draco?  
            Did he really affect her that much?  
            

            She couldn't really think at the moment because Harry's face was just hovering inches away from hers. 

            The rain had made the atmosphere somewhat darker and cold.

            Making it harder for her to discern what was really in Harry's already dark emerald eyes, which were so intent upon her. His dark hair was strew across his eyes and face, making it all the more hard to read him. 

            Did she really want this? 

            Oh…

            But she had to try; it wasn't like she and Harry were really together…

            ..._It wasn't as if she and Draco were together…_

She couldn't react fast enough; his lips were ravaging hers, his hands on her neck, pulling her closer to him so that he had more access to her lips and body.

            _Oh, no! It's happening again. It's just like before…even Tristan is here…Oh Gods, no! Don't do this to me…if you really wanted to kiss me…don't let it be like this…_

His hand was on top of her blouse, fingering the string there that bound the opening. Her body tensed, waiting for his fingers to pull them open.

            She was confused, her body was less tense now and his hand took its place on the crook of her back, massaging her there gently. 

            Did her feel her tense up? Did he know what he was doing? If he knew, then she probably wouldn't have to worry…but just in case, she had to keep her guard up. 

            She gasped as his tongue probed its between her lips, flicking at her own, as if asking her to dance with him. When she gasped, he took this opportunity to kiss her deeper, crushing her against him, making her unable to breathe. 

            She wouldn't fight, just as long as she knew she wasn't in any real danger. What could he do? Tristan was just in front of them, he could be watching right now…

            _Tristan!_

Ginny pulled away, her face burning hot as she glanced at Tristan to see if he was watching. 

            He wasn't. He was busy dipping extra marshmallows into his cocoa. 

            She felt a hand on her arm, equally hot as her face. "Ginny," 

            She focused on those green orbs, which seemed to float in front of her. 

            "Ginny, I'm sorry," Harry whispered. "Did I hurt you? I didn't mean for it to go this far…I was just planning it to be simple, chaste, but with meaning…it seems that I did it again…" 

            "Harry, no." Ginny covered his hand with hers. 

            He looked a little surprised, like a child expecting to be punished but instead got let off easy. 

            "Actually, I thought that you were about to go into that state again, but then you had control of yourself, it just so happened that I remembered Tristan in time…" Ginny glanced again at Tristan, who didn't really seemed to mind them at all. 

            Harry looked down. 

            Ginny bit her lower lip, tasting Harry on her. It wasn't that bad. It was just another surprise. 

            "I don't want to be kissed by your or Papa!" Tristan spoke up finally. 

            "What? Why?" Ginny whirled around to face the boy.

            "Being kissed by Papa is scary! It looked grosser than the people I saw on the street!" he cried out. "I think kissing should be stopped! It should be against the law!" Tristan banged his mug on the table hard, but not hard enough to break it. 

            Ginny smiled ruefully. 

            "Does this mean I cant even kiss my own son?" Harry asked his son. 

            Tristan looked thoughtful. "Just don't kiss me like how you kissed her!" he pointed at Ginny, screwing his face up. 

            Ginny let out a laugh. "So why can your father kiss you and not me?" 

            "Because!" Tristan said with finality. 

            She shrugged and took a seat beside him to finish her cocoa. 

            They all lapsed into silence once again. 

            It was a little uncomfortable, but it wasn't that bad either. 

            She looked at Tristan from the side of her eyes. He was still mashing down the marshmallows into his mug and he looked determined to make sure that none of the marshmallows survived. 

            She leaned over and placed a long sound kiss on his cheek and pulled back grinning like a fool. "Hah! Got you!" 

            Tristan was not happy. He was screaming defiance and waving his arms around like a madman. 

            Harry burst out laughing. 

            "AHHHHH! Papa! Did you see what she did? Do something!" Tristan demanded of his father. 

            Harry just kept on laughing, wiping the forming tears in his eyes. 

            "If I had a wand, I'd do something awful to you!" Tristan glared at her. 

            Ginny shook her head. "You wont be able to have your own wand until your reach eleven! That's like what? Eight more years?" Ginny laughed harder. 

            Tristan crossed his arms over his chest and glared at both of the grownups and shook his head. Grownups, you can never understand them. 

            He went back to his drenched marshmallows. 

            _I know she would be a great mama…if she wanted to become my mama…_

*                                                           *                                                           *

            Draco glanced at his wand, which was laying on the table beside him. It was cold and dark. He was alone in his room, the curtains drawn shut and the air still. 

            He sat in his armchair. His fingers forming a steeple in front of his face. He was leaning slightly forward, his legs apart to brace his form.   
            Before him was the fireplace, cold and unlit. 

            Nothing could be heard except for the ticking of a clock, like Death's clock counting the seconds to your death. It would sound ominous to some people, but to Draco, it didn't make much of a difference.

            He collapsed into the chair, his arms splayed on the arms, the fingers of his left hand gripping the material of the chair. His other hand went to cover his face. 

            His head was bowed down, his hair falling into his face. 

            He felt a wind stir around him.

            He heard the sound of wind rushing. 

            He didn't move. 

            Whatever it was…whoever it was…what it wants with him wasn't his problem…

            Lethargic as he was now, he didn't have it in him to move a muscle even to protect himself. 

            The figure stopped its taunt of scaring the man. 

            The figure frowned. 

            Why wasn't he scared?  
            Why wasn't he moving? 

            The Deatheater stepped closer to the man and suppressed a laugh. 

            He was so depressed and for what reason, the Deatheater might know.

            Depressed because of the past and because of his present situation.

            It was laughable. 

            To think that a Malfoy would be reduced to this. 

            Well, the Deatheater would leave him for this time. 

            It wasn't as fun if his victim was going to fight back.

            Draco didn't notice when the wind stopped, even if he did, he wouldn't have cared. 

            He reached out for his wand. His wand was cold and shook in his hand, happy that it's master was now holding it. 

            "Incendio," he uttered plainly as he pointed his wand towards the fireplace. 

            Fires leaped out from the tip of his wand to hit the wood prepared in the fireplace. Immediately, the fire roared and started licking at the wood hungrily. 

            Once again, he leaned back against the plush cushion of his chair, his wand still in his hand. He lifted his wand, slowly turning it in his hand. 

            _What did he have? _

_            Was this the ultimate loneliness? _

_            Did he have anything or anyone to be with?  
            Someone to talk to him or hold him? _

_            To hold him forever? _

_            Even five minutes would have been enough…just as long as he knew that someone was there for him._

_            But where to find that someone? _

_            It would be hard to find that someone who would understand you completely. _

He remembered the darkness, but this darkness was comforting. 

            A warm glowing red light. 

            He felt as if he knew that light forever. 

            That light was the one he was destined to be with forever.

            That light was the one who understood him completely.

            How could he get back there? 

            He wanted to be held by that light…whoever that light was. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Ginny felt something tug at her chest, it was almost painful, but not the kind of pain that came from beating up. This pain was something different. It refused to let go of her until she would probably do something about it. It was like a hole being formed in her chest, a finger swirling the darkness, making it bigger and bigger to consume her. 

            Someone was calling her…

            Desperate…

            Lonely…

            _I…_

_                        Need…_

_                                    You…_

_                                                Where…_

_                                                            Are…_

_                                                                        You…_

_                                                                                    Please…_

_                                                                                                Please…_

_                                                                                                            Please…_

            She bit her lip, tasting blood, preventing the scream from erupting from her mouth. 

            Someone was calling her. 

            He couldn't wait…he was so lonely…

            She felt her body growing weak as she felt her body meet the plush carpet, the darkness started to come over her, she didn't fight it. 

            It felt familiar.

            She welcomed it.

            She wondered when the darkness was going to consume her again…

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            He wandered in the darkness.

            He was here, but where was she?  
Why was he alone…even in here he was alone…

            He cried out as he collapsed.

            Light started creeping up around him.

            _No, no…I don't want to go yet…I want to wait for her…please…don't take me…I want to wait for her…please…please…_

The light was already to his waist, slowly devouring his hands, wishing to pull him back into reality. 

            A fire emerged from the darkness to the other side of the light. The fire grew twice its size and charged at the light, driving it away from him. 

            When she had vanquished the light, she held him close to her.

            He was shaking as he wrapped his arms around her, crying unto her as his cries echoed throughout the realm. 

            She pressed her lips to his head and held him closer to her. 

            She knew him as a strong soul, but what had happened now? 

            He was like a child now, lost and afraid, a nightmare constantly chasing him. 

            He couldn't see her face; she was just as before, a bright glowing ember protecting him from his nightmares. 

It was always like this, he couldn't see her face, just as she couldn't see his.

            When would they ever glimpse each other? 

            But it didn't really matter to him now, he had her, he was closer to her now than ever. 

            He was just probably hallucinating, but was he closer than ever to guessing this puzzle? 

            He sighed as she placed another kiss to his head, resting her cheek against his hair. 

            At the moment, he was content. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            _Oh God! They're getting closer to us! Getting closer to joining with us! _She cried out happily as she hugged her lover. _It wont be long now. Your Reality just needs some more prodding…maybe a little bit more pain so that my Reality and yours would join more often…did I just say that? It sounded kind of disgusting!_

He shook his head and sighed, but he smiled in spite of himself. Yes, he knew that both their realities were getting closer to this realm. He didn't understand it quite fully, but somehow they would both know what was really happening.

            _Hello there! I'm glad to see that you're making some progress._ Apollo's voice greeted them in the usually cheery manner. _Now, ask me your questions, I know you have a lot that you want answered. _

_            How did you know that we had questions? _He scowled at the God. 

            _Of course I would know. I'm the god of this realm, aren't it? _Apollo didn't seem to mind the scowl. 

            _Can you please explain how our realities met up here, but they weren't really us? I mean, we knew that they were here, but shouldn't it be that whenever our realities are in this sort of situation, normally we would be playing it out? Why weren't we playing it out then? Why were we just watching? _She sounded confused, but she said it all in one breath, obviously wanting the answer that she longed for. 

            _Well, it's like this: His reality wanted so bad to be with someone who would take care of him, to be with him, in your case, you. _He pointed at her. _From a far, your reality heard his cry and came to him. But, since your reality willed it to happen, both your realities were in this realm with their own wills and consciousnesses. They will remember just a bit of what happened when they'll wake up. Yes, I did tell you that the more both of you come here, the easier and faster it would be for your realities to join with both of you in this realm. At the moment, you still see each other as lights, like souls, but once your realities really get a hold of themselves, then you would be able to finally see each other clearly, though you will steal have that outer glow and a small spec of it inside. _He tapped his chest. _Just think, I would have never dreamed that his reality would be in this awful, deprived condition to will this to happen. It's simply implausible! Never in my entire immortal life have I witnessed such a thing. You're working ahead of schedule, not that I'm complaining, oh! But it's just so wonderful! _With that, the God disappeared, his tickled voice still echoing in their midst. 

            They both looked at each other. They knew what was going on. 

            They were delighted with the answer that Apollo gave them, but now, there was one other thing on their minds:

            _What could have caused his Reality to call out to her? Was is that bad? Was it HER? _

*                                                           *                                                           *

            Draco found him sprawled in front of the fireplace, the embers slowly dying and fading. It was starting to get cold again. 

            He continued to stay sprawled. He didn't have the energy to move himself.

            He was so drained for some reason…

            He knew that he blacked out and before that he was thinking about a person…

            Someone that he would be with forever. He was pretty desperate and lonely at that time. 

            When he was consumed by darkness, all he could remember was her.

            He had found her and she was holding him. 

            He clenched his hands and let go slightly, his hands forming claws. 

            Why did he have to come back now? He could have stayed with her! 

            But no matter, he was sure he could get back to her, he wasn't sure how, but he knew that he would find a way, even if it kills him. 

            The fire died out, but he didn't care. He was warm. 

            For the first time, he wasn't as lonely as before…

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Ginny groaned as she pushed herself from the floor. Her arms were shaking as she got off of the floor. She held up her hands, they too were shaking. 

            She felt lightheaded and weak. 

            It was like she was drained.

            But what drained her?  
            She couldn't remember anything that could've drained her. 

            Then she remembered with a start that someone was calling out to her. The voice was despairing, losing hope and lonely. She couldn't just leave him like that and she willingly went into the darkness. 

            The only thing she did remember was a bright light and a body shuddering in her arms, crying and crying and crying…

            What did all this mean? 

            When she was holding that body, she felt complete. 

            She felt his despair. It was awful.

            She didn't like it, didn't like the fact that who she held was experiencing so much pain and that she couldn't do anything about it but hold him in her arms. 

            She wished that she could have helped him, even just a little bit…

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            She had helped him then, even just for a while, she did. 


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

            _Journal's Log_

            _I don't know, maybe its just because I've been cooped up too long in the dark…_

_            Or maybe it's just because of boredom…_

_            Or maybe I'm just unreasonably excited…hahaha_

_            Whatever the reason, I want to record this as soon as possible before I lose the feeling!_

_            Obviously, you want to know what the story is, right? _

_            Well, I suppose you do, who'd want to listen to my ramblings, not you I guess…_

_            First of all, I was in the library and I was looking through my old memories…_

_            Yes, her memories. Now you'd ask me why I would want to go and do that when it would just cause me pain and act like a body devoid of a spirit? _

_            I don't know…I don't know the answer to that…_

_            When I was looking through the memories, I don't know how I felt. I was just plainly remembering, I can't recall if I felt anything in the span of reminiscing._

_            Maybe it wasn't to be that way._

_            Maybe I was supposed to feel something after I finished remembering…_

_            Well, that's exactly what happened. _

_            I started feeling the pang of loneliness, doubt, annoyance and utter disgust. _

_            For some while, I just kept telling or asking myself if I was condemned to this fate. Surely, there was something else for me? That's when the dark or the anguish start to consume me and I found myself crying out for that person to come and hold me. _

_            Yes, I was desperate for someone. _

_            Not just anyone, but that someone who would understand me no matter what. _

_            I really don't know what happened._

_            It was just dark, it was comforting for some part…then there was the light that was menacing…it wanted to pull me back, to take me away from that someone. But then, that someone wasn't there yet. I wanted to wait some more, but the light refused me. _

_            Just when I thought I would lose the struggle, an all to familiar fiery ember charged towards me to drive the blinding light away. _

_            And then there was peace, warmth and just her._

_            I knew I had found her._

_            I was content. _

_            But then, I knew it wouldn't last, nothing lasts. _

_            But I didn't want to think about it._

_            But it inevitably came._

_            We were both separated and that was the last of it._

_            I felt weak, weak in the physical sense, like I was drained. But for the inner sense, I was tingling all over. I felt alive because I knew I had found her. I knew that somehow I would be able to see her again; I just need some time to figure out how to get to her again._

_            How to make it happen again preferably how to make it last longer and how to do it in a snap of a finger. _

_            The only thing that scares me is that I must have been dreaming or hallucinating. The most horrible thought that could ever enter my mind is that: What if she's not real? What if she was just made up for my sake? If she wasn't real, how would I be able to continue with this knowledge? _

_            It was maddening to think about it. _

_            As far as I 'm concerned, I want to think that I wasn't just imagining it out of desperation. I would really like to believe that there really is such a person. If there is such a person, I would find her not matter the cost…_

_            But wait!_

_            By doing this, I'm deviating from my original task._

_            I don't do this! I don't focus just on one woman and give her my entire being!_

_            What am I doing?_

_            Being a helpless romantic doesn't help at all! _

_            I'm supposed to be cruel. I wouldn't care about other women so why I should I care about this one?_

_            And what of Virginia?_

_            …_

_            Yes, what about Virginia?_

_            Isn't it queer that I am talking to myself?_

_            No matter. No one will know of this._

_            About Virginia…I don't know._

_            Yes, I will admit that I am really attracted to her. I look at her as an equal. _

_            She's different from other women. I cant say how she is different, she just is. Her being herself exudes all the others. I don't know what she possesses that the others don't have that make her stand out. And because of this, it makes me want all the more to possess her. And so far, it has been proving to be more difficult that the others. _

_            Though, I do like the challenge._

_            There is Potter, and her annoying brother, and then…there is Valerie. _

_            I wont dwell on Valerie for now. I find that the atmosphere changes when I start to think about her. It's strange…_

_            Back to the topic at hand…_

_            Its shameful to admit that ever since I had decided to pursue her, I had thought of giving up my hobby, but the thought wasn't really a direct kind of thought. I didn't know exactly what I was thinking. The reason why I had thought of it was because I saw or felt something different when I had chosen her. _

_            She was different from all the other women. She was different because of her entire being. She was something like an equal. She possessed something higher and more desirable than all the others. Because of that, I wanted to possess her. _

_            I didn't understand it. She was driving me to do it without her even saying so._

_            Her innocence was provoking me, driving me to possess her. _

_            Alright, I'm mad or whatever you want to call me._

_            So what am I supposed to do?_

_            To find her and continue pursuing Virginia, what will it be?_

_            Choose either one and you give it all up. _

_            Do I want to give it all up?_

_            Maybe it was time to stop?_

_            I don't want to think about it. _

_            Virginia, what are you doing now? Where are you? What are you feeling? We'll still be seeing more of each other, I assure you. _

_            As for the recent spiraling into darkness…_

_            I've been doing that a lot nowadays, besides that, I still really haven't figured out what's casing me to act so strangely. I can't stop it. I don't know why I do it. The worst thing that could happen is that I might be doing something awful and not know it. Or I know I'm doing it but I can't stop it. I don't know which of the two is worse. _

_            All I can say is that I've been changing ever since I met her. When I met her I started remembering a lot of things that I thought I'd forgotten. I started acting strangely. Basically, I'm not the only one who changed. A lot of things have changed. _

_            If I do choose to continue with Virginia and at the same time choose to look for that girl in darkness, it would take a lot of time and effort. It would be very difficult to do both. _

_            But I don't want to give up._

_            I never give up._

_            And if I do lose all hope, then I'd rather die…_

_*                                                           *                                                           *_

It was already nearing evening when Ginny left Harry's home. He had earlier offered her dinner in some restaurant but she refused. 

            Why did she refuse?

            Don't know. 

            Maybe it was because she was so worn out for some reason. It wasn't that Tristan tired her out or that she and Harry had been kissing. 

            Yes, she had bee kissing with Harry, but it was just for experimental reasons. 

            It really didn't mean anything or did it?  
            She didn't know and she didn't really care at all for the moment. 

            She just kept thinking about her experience just a few hours ago. 

            Entering her house, it was dark and silent. 

            She reached out a hand to the wall and flicked on the light switch. She blinked her eyes a number of times to get accustomed to the now lit room. She looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

            She laughed to herself. 

            She was being paranoid. 

            It was if she almost believed for that _person_ to appear in her house. 

            Yeah right! 

            Was she crazy? She didn't think so. Was it natural for this to happen? Sure, a lot of mysterious and unexplainable things have been happening in the Wizarding World for centuries, so shouldn't this be natural? 

            She felt as if she was reasoning out with herself, which made her feel sigh with chagrin. 

_            Oh, stop it!_ She told herself. _Stop thinking about it for a while before you lose all the sanity that's left within you! _

            Right. 

            Wearily, she climbed the stairs to her room to have a nice, refreshing bath. 

            A good way to end this day was to have a bath. She found out that a bath would most likely have a good ending and an even better result in the morning.  

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            His heart thudded in his chest, sounding like a wave crashing over and over on the shore, the thudding reaching to his ears, his blood suffusing his face as he continued to stare. 

            Where was he? 

            He was sure he had fallen asleep over three hours ago. He felt so rumpled. SO disorganized as he swayed like a drunkard. 

            It was unreasonably cold. 

            Where was he?

            He shut his eyes tight to organize himself. He wrapped his arms around him and huddled against the cold. 

            He snapped his eyes open, the night clear to him as day. 

            _Oh Gods, not again!_

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            It was already nearing midnight. 

            A tingling sensation was creeping over her, starting from her toes to the roots of her hair. It felt warm and cold at the same time. She couldn't sleep right. For some reason, she was very restless, which was strange because she was so weary just a few hours ago. 

            She was already in deep slumber when she heard the wind outside. It seemed like the wind was calling to her. 

            Why would it be calling to her at this hour? It was absurd!

            And the wind!

            Hah!

            The wind was calling to her…did she even _understand _what it was saying? What was she all of a sudden? A wind-talker? It seemed that she was more attune to the wind nowadays. 

            It gets stranger and stranger by the moment.

            She desired sleep and wasn't going to let some silly wind call her at this hour of the night. She threw the covers over her head and buried her face against her pillow as if trying to shut out the wind and its image. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            _I'm going to strangle her! _

_            Go ahead. At this rate my Reality will die out there in the cold!_

_            Apollo, isn't there anyway to get my Reality to come out of it? This wind thing isn't really working. _

_            Maybe it's high time that we ventured a little further. It hasn't been done before and I'm not entirely too sure that it would work, but if you want to give it a try…_

_            We'll try! _

_            Well, alright, if both of you insist…This is what you have to do, but before that, I must warn you that if you fail, you'll be losing a great deal of energy to get back into this Realm. Are you sure that you still want to do it?_

Silence.

            _If we fail, the longer it will take our Realities to combine with us. We don't even really know why your Reality is in front of my house! Is this your doing?_

_            I'm not entirely too sure. He was already sleeping when I started to get a fizzing sensation in my core. I found it really annoying and maybe it was best if he got some help. I swear I didn't think a single thought about you, but once I thought of help, I got disoriented and well, my Reality was standing outside your house. Then I thought of waking you up. _

_            So that's why I was feeling all tingly…How dare you wake me up at this hour? Just for some annoying fizzing thing that you can't get rid off? Why I ought to…!_

_            Please calm down. You wont solve anything with your bickering. You will eventually find out what the cause of this fizzing sensation is when both of you get to doing what I'm ordering you to do. _

Silence.

            _Alright, we're still going to do. I'm sure we can. If we fail, which I seriously doubt won't happen, then we can take the risk. _

_            Alright then, here's what both of you should do: He must reach for his core and make it blaze brightly by adding memories of her. In the meanwhile, she must concentrate on it with all the will she possesses, throwing out a single thread of her core to catch your core. Once both of you feel that you are secured to each other, that's when it'll start to happen. _

He looked at her, eye's flashing with much determination. _If you foul up then its over for my Reality. _

She smiled wryly. _It would be a better world then. _

He glared at her but proceeded with the task of delving deep into himself to look for his core. There it was, an icy spring flowing endlessly. He gathered in his hands, shaping it into a ball so that she would be able to lasso it easily. He began to add all the memories he had of her to the ball, making it glare brightly in the darkness.  

            Once she caught sight of his blazing core, she herself dove into herself to look for her own core. It was a burning flame that radiated into all directions of herself. She coaxed a single thread to disentangle from the rest. A small ember flew out to meet her, flattening itself into a lasso of thread so that she would be able to use with an easier fashion.  

            He raised his eyes to look at her and nodded to indicate that she could try now. 

            She took a deep breath and prayed sincerely that this would work. She threw the thread out to his core, wrapping itself around the ball. Like the remaining thread wrapping around a ball of yarn. 

            They jolted as they felt an electric current run through them, shocking their cores. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Ginny felt as if someone stabbed through her with an icicle. She gasped, clutching her chest as her eyes strained to focus in the dark. The wind was still calling to her and made her look out the window. Her eyes widened to discover that a faint blue light was hovering below. Just as she saw the light, it disappeared just as quickly. She jumped out of bed, the covers tangled about her feet. She growled as she fought to kick them off. She nearly stumbled over her own feet as she made her way to the window. 

            Her breath stopped in her throat as she saw Draco outside her house. 

            Why did this seem all too familiar?  
            Maybe it was because this really did happen once already? 

            The scary thing was that Draco might've been the source of light. 

            If he was the source of light…then the recent experiences in the dark and a faint blue light might be him?

            No, it can't be.

            It was impossible. 

            The most reason one just couldn't be related to him…could it? 

            Then, she started to recall:

                        _Ginny frowned as she felt as if something was wrong. She tried to shake the feeling away but it still continued to cling to her. Frustrated, she set her book away and kicked off the covers. She pulled on her bathrobe and wrapped it around herself to keep from freezing. She looked outside her window and strained to see through the rain and dark. Nothing there. She was about to turn away when she caught a flash of blue from below. She turned back to look and saw Draco standing outside her house. He was drenched and shivering. _

_            What was he thinking? Standing outside her house in the rain? He could get sick or killed! _

_            She saw Draco look up at her. Her heart froze. He looked like a ghost. Something was plaguing him she could see that from his face. She hurried downstairs and flung the door open. She raced outside, ignoring the rain as she brought Draco inside her house. He was dripping on the mat while she fetched a towel from one of the bathrooms downstairs. She proceeded to dry his hair._

Yes, just like before there was a flash of light…a blue light to be exact. 

            What did all this mean?

            The light, Draco outside her house, it wasn't raining but it was definitely cold. He was acting strangely again. She could tell because he looked exactly the way he looked like the first time this happened. 

            She didn't have time to think. 

            Once again, she was flying down the stairs, throwing the door open, rushing outside to grab the man and drag him inside her house. 

            At least she didn't have to go through the task of drying him, but she did settle him in front of the fireplace. 

            Now that the fireplace was lit and that Draco had a warm blanket around his shivering frame, Ginny examined him.

            Yes, it was exactly like before.

            _Why did history have a knack of repeating itself?_

He was pale, his hair matted, his eyes sunken and his skin cold. 

            What was it this time? 

            Was it the same reason as before? Though she didn't even know what was plaguing him the last time…So maybe it was time that he told her…It was vexing her that she didn't know what was going inside of him and it vexed her all the more to know that she couldn't do anything about it until she found out. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Draco eyed the fire, his eyes not really seeing it. He wasn't seeing the fire as it was, but rather he saw it as _her_. As his eyes drifted to Ginny, that fire settled itself around her form.

            His eyes widened. 

            Was the fire her?  
            Was the person her? 

            He squinted and shook his head, but the fire still remained stuck to her like it was her own skin. 

            He heard her speak and her words were warm and comforting like those of the person who held him in the dark. 

            Was it really her? 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            _Yes! We did it! Though, I do feel kind of weak, but it doesn't really matter! Your Reality is starting to realize it! Starting to realize that it's me! _

_            Yes, we did it, but it would still take some time for things to clear up between both our Realities. _

_            Oh, stop sounding like a pessimist. What's important is that our Realities are getting nearer to fusing with us, their subconscious selves!_

He grinned in spite of himself, her excitement was catching. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

            _Draco eyed the fire, his eyes not really seeing it. He wasn't seeing the fire as it was, but rather he saw it as her. As his eyes drifted to Ginny, that fire settled itself around her form._

_            His eyes widened. _

_            Was the fire her?  
            Was the person her? _

_            He squinted and shook his head, but the fire still remained stuck to her like it was her own skin. _

_            He heard her speak and her words were warm and comforting like those of the person who held him in the dark. _

_            Was it really her? _

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            _Yes! We did it! Though, I do feel kind of weak, but it doesn't really matter! Your Reality is starting to realize it! Starting to realize that it's me! _

_            Yes, we did it, but it would still take some time for things to clear up between both our Realities. _

_            Oh, stop sounding like a pessimist. What's important is that our Realities are getting nearer to fusing with us, their subconscious selves!_

_            He grinned in spite of himself, her excitement was catching. _

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Ginny narrowed her eyes as she saw that Draco's eyes widened. 

            It was funny, she was doing the opposite of what he was doing.

            It puzzled her even more that he shook his head. What was he thinking? 

            She reached out a tentative hand, laying it the exposed skin of his arm. 

            Draco's arm was infused with warmth as she touched him. 

            He was starting to believe that she maybe the one, but he was still in a great deal of doubt. 

            He looked at her, confused, bewildered. He couldn't take it anymore. What was wrong with him? Why was he acting like this. He loathed it. He abhorred it. 

            Ginny's hand relaxed as Draco looked at her, looking more human than a few moments ago. She smoothed back his hair from his forehead and sat down on the arm of the huge armchair that he was in. 

            As a response, he placed his head in her lap as he let her run her fingers through his hair comfortingly. 

            He was starting to remember…

            Starting to remember that not too long ago that the very same thing had happened, but some of the events that were happening now were a bit different that before. 

            Yes, he had been in the rain that time. He was staring up at her window, willing for her to come out to see him. He wasn't able to talk, he was rendered dumb. He had to wait for some time in the rain before she appeared in the window. 

            _The darkness, it was a common thing between them, yet they didn't know that each of them lived in it. _

_            None of them knew that the light they saw was really each other. _

_            None of them knew who the light was in the darkness. _

_            None knew who was holding and who was crying._

_            When all they had to do was to look at each other and they'll know that they have found each other. _

_            When did this all start?_

_            They know all too well when it began. _

_            The strange but comforting darkness. _

_            It all started when the contract had been met. When she had come over to stay in the new manor with them. It happened when she had been sleeping and per chance had come upon her. He had held her in his arms and unknowingly dozed off as well. _

_            He had been searching for her as she had been searching for him and they found each other to discover---to discover---they couldn't remember what they had discovered about themselves. _

_            It happened twice in that day. _

_            When they had come back hurtling into the darkness, there was another voice, the owner of the voice said that he was God of The Realm---what Realm? They couldn't remember was well. He was very please about the fact that they had reappeared so quickly. _

_            Did it make any difference? _

_            They both knew that there were other times when they had come back to the welcoming hands of the dark. Though, they just couldn't remember exactly what transpired in those few moments. _

_            But why was the recent darkness so vivid? _

_            It seemed like they weren't just watching, but they were actually themselves. _

Maybe an  hour had passed.

            They couldn't tell. 

            She was tired, he was tired, though she guessed that he was more stressed than she was. Why wouldn't he? She bet that whatever he was going through was far worse than her own petty worries. 

            Somehow, when she gentle tried to rise off the arm of the chair, hoping that he would get off of her, she wasn't able to budge. He had her in his hold. 

            She told him softly that she needed to stand to get her blood circulating. 

            He didn't let go of her. His grip was still as before. 

            "I promise not to leave you, I'll be here." 

            She waited. 

            Then, his hands slowly loosened their grip on her, his head seemed to be heavy as he lifted it from her lap. 

            She stood up and winced as the prickles flew across her thighs. She shook out her legs, massaging her thighs to get her blood circulating again. Once she thought that it was all right to sit again, she looked at Draco. 

            He was watching her, his eyes a little glassy. 

            She sat in front of the fireplace, her legs out before her and open enough for what she had in mind. She turned to look at him and motioned for him to come sit in front of her, before the fireplace. 

            He stared at her for a while, as if mulling the thought in his mind. He consented and rose sluggishly a few feet from the chair. His back was hunched as he lurched forward to her. He collapsed just in front of her, his head fitting into the crook f her neck as she leaned back on the chair that he had just occupied. 

            She wrapped her arms around his waist, staring thoughtfully into the fire just as he was doing. 

            Yes, it was just like before. 

            She held him exactly the way the fire held him in the darkness. Her warmth and her touch was the same as the fire's. 

            He had been meaning to tell her his secret, his past, his stowed memories. He had wanted to tell her, at the party and even before that. He just couldn't find the right time. Maybe now was the time to tell her. But he found it hard to talk now. 

            Ginny thought now might be the right time to ask Draco what was he thinking about. It was now or never. After all, he had promised her. So what was wrong with asking him now? 

            Maybe she'd ask him first about his eyes…

            Yes, his eyes. She didn't find it frightening, in fact, she found it strangely beautiful. But she wasn't entirely sure that it was really his eyes that was changing color on their own. Maybe his eyes had help from the light. 

            "Draco, I've been wanting to ask you some questions," she said softly into his ear. 

            He didn't stir. 

            "I recall the first time this happened and I've been wanting to ask you what was troubling you. You promised me at the party that you would tell me and I've been waiting since then." 

            Still, not a single movement.

            "Draco, I want to tell you that whatever you have to tell me, I would understand you even though I don't really know what you're going through but I can feel your suffering. It's hurting me that I can't help you. By letting me know, I may be able to ease your pain a bit, it would help you and me. I'm half-frightened of what you're about to tell me and that I wont be able to help much. But at least let me try." 

            He didn't move. 

            _He's not going to tell me…_

Slowly, he slightly turned to look at her, his eyes now a very dark blue.

            Her breath caught in her throat. She wasn't hallucinating! His eyes do change color!

            "Draco, your eyes!" she breathed as she continued to stare into his eyes. She made a motion as if she wanted to touch his eyes. "They're beautiful." 

            "Beautiful?" his voice came out in a soft scorn. "I would call it a curse. It took me a long time to master my emotions so that my eyes won't change color. As you can tell, they change at the slightest emotion. I not only had to learn to control my emotions but I also had to learn how to take control of they curse itself. _'Eyes are the windows to a person's soul'_" He remembered that line all to well ever since the curse had hit him.

            His eyes now turned into a purple-blue shade. 

            "Tell me how it happened?" 

            He sighed as he settled himself unto her again, his hands finding hers, holding them gently in his grasp. "When I tell you of how it happened, you will also finally know what's been plaguing me all this time. All the answers can be found in this story, my past, and my memory.  I have been hiding this memory for a long time, trying to forget the past. Yes, I have forgotten in, but not entirely. It only started to emerge completely when I met you, when I had been spending a  lot of time with you." 

            "I'm sorry if I have been the cause of your pain. If I am the cause of your pain, you don't need to tell me anymore. I'll walk out of your life so that you can have peace again." Ginny said, her throat tight. So, all this time, she was the one that has been causing him to suffer…

            "No, I don't want you to walk out of my life. In a way, you have brought me pain by causing me to remember my past, but at the same time, you had restored some of the happiness from the past." 

            Her throat loosened a bit. She suddenly felt cold despite the nearness of the fire. 

            "Listen closely, don't tell a soul, never tell anyone," his voice suddenly low and dangerous. 

            She nodded. 

            He breathed in deeply and began. "It all started when I was about seven…"

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            It had been two or three hours since he had begun telling his tale. 

            His voice was devoid of emotion for most of the part. His voice only began to change when he began talking about her. 

            Yes, her. The woman that had caused him to be like this. 

            She was the source of his change and his sorrow.

            Callysta Veridienne Hope. 

            She was Draco's first love, yet she betrayed him. 

            Draco felt that everything was a lie. Nothing was real. Half his life was a lie. The worst part was that his happiness was a lie. The happiness came from her, which was a lie.

            She caused a deep hole in him. She ended his happiness, ended his life. The hole or the darkness that she had caused in him started his new life. 

            A new life? What kind of life was this? 

            One of hate, betrayal, devoid of trust and love? 

            Ginny was beginning to see how it affected him so much in school. The earlier years in school was bearable enough. She never realized that he had a different life. He acted so differently in school than he actually was in the comforts of his home. But since he had witnessed the betrayal and lived the lie, things had started to change in him and that was when he was hard to bear with in school. 

            She felt so bad that she had judged him to be naturally evil and deceitful. It wasn't his fault. 

            Just as she played with his heart, he did the same with the other girls in school. 

            She was the cause of it all. She was the darkness within him. Even until now she still had a hold on him.

            How was this related with the way he was acting now?

            He did say that ever since he met her his memories started resurfacing. The more time he spent with her, the more he remembered and he hated remembering it. He came to confess of his hobby, what he had been doing. He admitted that she was his target. He explained to her as why he chose her. She was different from all others. She possessed qualities that he found intriguing and because of this, he wanted to have her. 

            But as he got closer to her, the old feeling of "love" started to resurface. He got scared that it might be leading to the same thing as before. He pushed it back and tried to forget, steeling his mind to just continue with the plan. But the harder he tried to forget, the more it clung on to him. How could he forget when she herself was portraying Callysta? He said that she was just like her in the sense of their persona, which was almost the same. 

            He didn't want to experience the same lie. 

            He was scared that this was a lie.

            That's why he had to go on with the plan.

            But once again, it was hard to forget because she was there. 

            He had wanted so much to believe that she was really real and not acting to care for him. He wanted to believe that she really did care for him, it wasn't an act to get something out of him. 

He didn't tell her what his real feelings were for her. He was still fearful of what would happen. He didn't trust himself entirely and he didn't expect her to trust him because of what he has been doing in the past few years. All the more he didn't expect her to trust him because of the things he has been doing to her in the span that they had their little reunion. 

*                                                           *                                                           *

It was nearing daybreak when Draco had finished. 

No words were said between them as they went off to separate rooms to sleep. 

Ginny had a lot on her mind.

Draco on the other hand felt as if everything he had was squeezed out. He felt drained and as limp as a noodle. In a strange way, he felt light as he went off to bed. 

*                                                           *                                                           *

It was quiet in the Soulmate Realm, particularly within their share of the realm. Both were in opposite corners of the space they owned, huddled against the darkness, staring at each other. 

They knew that his Reality finally admitted his past. They knew that her Reality knew about it. 

The only thing left was for their Realities to sort things out. When they finally sort things out maybe that would be the time when the conscious and the subconscious would combine. 

But why were they at opposite ends staring at each other?

_Come now! I demand to know why you are acting this way. This is not the proper way for Soulmates to act! Your Realities are in more in tune with each other, isn't that you were hoping for? Isn't it what you wanted to achieve so that you may become one? Why do you sulk instead of rejoicing? I don't see the purpose in it. _

Soulmates chose to ignore the God. They opted to continue to stare at each other. She was hugging her knees to her chest. He had a knee up and the other leg sprawled in front of him. His hand was resting on the propped knee. 

Yes, why were they acting this way?

Maybe it was because they knew this was another problem for their Realities. 

Now that her Reality knew that his Reality would have a hard time trusting, being cynical and hard to talk to, a lot problems would come their way. The more problems, the longer it would be for them to finally be one. Maybe it was a bad idea to tell her Reality his past…

As if the god read their minds:

_These problems may cause pain, may cause suffering, but it would just bring your Realities closer to each other. These obstacles would strengthen their bond. These problems would make them find a solution. In order to find a solution, they must meet more often. And when they meet more often, feelings and emotions change, they grow stronger. Maybe in time while they are searching for the answers, his Reality would see the light. In time, the time spent with each other would lead them to fusing with you._

_Though, I also know the other reason that troubles both of you. _

_Once your Realities realize that they  are Soulmates, bound together throughout time, once they have fused with you, more problems would arise. It would be difficult for his Reality to accept that your Reality is his Soulmate on the count of the past. It would be more difficult because as his former love was just his love, you are his Soulmate. There is a great difference between the Love and the Soulmate. The Love would only last for a time, for one lifetime. A Soulmate lasts throughout the ages and eternity. Your souls are immortal. Even if your physical lives are over for the count, still you Souls will continue to find each other and stay bound to each other. It wouldn't matter if there is no physical image, what would matter is the Soul. _

It made sense, what the god was saying. 

It would be difficult. 

But they really wanted their Realities to fuse with them. It was annoying just to see themselves as lights. They yearned for the time when they would be able to see each other completely. When this happens, they wouldn't have to wait for days to see each other again. They could do it in a snap whenever and wherever because they were finally connected. 

_'That was the beauty of it' _as Apollo had once told them. 

_I'm sorry…_She stood up shakily as she looked down at the darkness.

He didn't say anything but just went over to her side. He held her in his arms a she started to cry. He didn't know for what reason she was crying. There could've been a multitude of reasons as to why she was crying. He wanted to know but now was not the right time to ask such questions. To hold her was enough for him, she didn't need to voice out her anguish, just by looking or holding her was enough for him to know of her distress, her grief, her misery. He could feel it radiating from her like a negative flow, streaming from her in huge waves. 

It was difficult for him. 

            All he could do was hold her and hoped that he was offering her comfort. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Dusk settled in…

            She let out a huge yawn as she awoke the next morning. Her curtains were drawn, she was thankful for that. She wouldn't know what to do if a full stream of sunlight would hit her dead smack in the face. Maybe she would've have disintegrated like what vampires do when they were exposed to the light.

            She chose to sleep some more. What time had she slept last night? Rather, what did she sleep earlier this morning? It was still pretty dark by the time she had crawled miserably into bed. 

            Miserably? 

            At the moment she couldn't remember what had taken place just a few hours ago. 

            She really didn't want to waste her brain cells trying to recall what it was. As it seemed, the few brain cells she had left weren't functioning as they were supposed to. 

            She groaned and flopped back unto her bed to get some more rest. 

            _I wonder what time it is…what am I going to eat for breakfast…_

_            BREAKFAST!_

She sat blot right up in bed as all the events of the previous hours slammed into her brain. 

            _Oh gods! Now I remember! _She clutched her blanket to her chest. 

            She closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose, feeling a dull ache start to emerge. __

_            Oh gods. Yes, history did have a nasty little habit of repeating itself. Draco was here last night just as he was the first time. He was talking…yeah, talking about his problem. And his eyes! Yes, his eyes. They were beautiful and I wasn't dreaming. They really do change color with his emotions. It was a curse laid by---Callysta Veridienne Hope---his---love? Yes, she was his love and he thought that everything was a lie…Oh poor Draco…_

She threw off her covers and went into the bathroom to clean her teeth and wash her face. She put on a bathrobe and padded toward the stairs in her cotton-lined slippers to make breakfast. Before she had reached the top of the stairs, she tuned around to look at the nearest door. 

            It wouldn't hurt to look.

            She gently clutched her robe and tiptoed across the carpet to the room. She laid a hand on the doorknob and turned it silently, hoping not to disturb the occupant of the room. The door swung open without a sound. She peeked in and smiled to herself as she saw wisps of blond hair sticking out of the covers. She closed the door and quickly flew down the stairs as quietly as she could to make breakfast. 

            What she didn't know was that Draco was already awake. He was already awake even before she herself had woken up. 

            He felt as if he hadn't slept a wink, but he must have because his body felt the refreshing aftermath of a good sleep. 

            He remembered everything clearly. He didn't doubt his decision in telling her about his past and everything else she had wanted to know. If she could help him then telling her would not be in vain. He had her to look after him in the meantime…

            _In the meantime? _

In the meantime before he finally found her…or at least he was sure that Ginny was really the _fire_ in the darkness. 

            He didn't want to get hurt, wishing to believe that it really is her because he really needed someone to fill the void in him. He had written in his journal: _Second chances were hard to come by because people nowadays were so untrusting, especially when they had their hearts broken once or twice. _

_            A female heart is such a fragile thing._____

_            The frightening was is that he didn't realize it until now that he wasn't only talking about Ginny; he was referring indirectly to himself. It was hard for him to love again because of what happened, he felt as if he could never trust anyone. There couldn't be love if there isn't trust. His heart was a fragile thing. _

_            Who didn't to risk losing what was left of him. If he lost everything, what would be left? Who would be able to repair his soul? Who would be the one to reawaken him?_

_            It would be impossible for such a person to exist…_


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

*           *           *

_These problems may cause pain, may cause suffering, but it would just bring your Realities closer to each other. These obstacles would strengthen their bond. These problems would make them find a solution. In order to find a solution, they must meet more often. And when they meet more often, feelings and emotions change, they grow stronger. Maybe in time while they are searching for the answers, his Reality would see the light. In time, the time spent with each other would lead them to fusing with you._

_Though, I also know the other reason that troubles both of you. _

_Once your Realities realize that they are Soulmates, bound together throughout time, once they have fused with you, more problems would arise. It would be difficult for his Reality to accept that your Reality is his Soulmate on the count of the past. It would be more difficult because as his former love was just his love, you are his Soulmate. There is a great difference between the Love and the Soulmate. The Love would only last for a time, for one lifetime. A Soulmate lasts throughout the ages and eternity. Your souls are immortal. Even if your physical lives are over for the count, still you Souls will continue to find each other and stay bound to each other. It wouldn't matter if there is no physical image, what would matter is the Soul. _

_*           *           *_

_It wouldn't hurt to look._

_            She gently clutched her robe and tiptoed across the carpet to the room. She laid a hand on the doorknob and turned it silently, hoping not to disturb the occupant of the room. The door swung open without a sound. She peeked in and smiled to herself as she saw wisps of blond hair sticking out of the covers. She closed the door and quickly flew down the stairs as quietly as she could to make breakfast. _

            _What she didn't know was that Draco was already awake. He was already awake even before she herself had woken up. _

_            He felt as if he hadn't slept a wink, but he must have because his body felt the refreshing aftermath of a good sleep. _

_            He remembered everything clearly. He didn't doubt his decision in telling her about his past and everything else she had wanted to know. If she could help him then telling her would not be in vain. He had her to look after him in the meantime…_

_            In the meantime? _

_            In the meantime before he finally found her…or at least he was sure that Ginny was really the fire in the darkness. _

_He didn't want to get hurt, wishing to believe that it really is her because he really needed someone to fill the void in him. He had written in his journal: Second chances were hard to come by because people nowadays were so untrusting, especially when they had their hearts broken once or twice. _

_            A female heart is such a fragile thing._____

_            The frightening was is that he didn't realize it until now that he wasn't only talking about Ginny; he was referring indirectly to himself. It was hard for him to love again because of what happened, he felt as if he could never trust anyone. There couldn't be love if there isn't trust. His heart was a fragile thing. _

_            Who didn't want to risk losing what was left of him. If he lost everything, what would be left? Who would be able to repair his soul? Who would be the one to reawaken him?_

_            It would be impossible for such a person to exist…_

*                                                           *                                                           *

            Shuffling of feet caught her attention as she as cooking breakfast. It had almost been an hour when she had woken up and peeked in on her sleeping guest. During that time, she had been cooking their meal for the morning. 

            Now that her guest was awake, or half-awake and probably grouchy, she guessed that there wouldn't be much conversation at the table. 

            Such was her life. 

            "Good Morning," she greeted him just as she heard him sit down noisily. 

            Draco was supporting his head with both hands as he mumbled something unintelligible in response to her greeting. 

            This was unacceptable. He should have greeted her with more gusto, but what did he just do? But the, so what? Why should he be like all other cheerful people in the morning? 

            Such was his nature. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Valerie eyed the phone in Harry's office. She wanted so much to call someone, but she was afraid that Harry might ask her who she was talking to. All Ministry phones were capable of detecting conversations and the people talking, capable of identifying a conversation that did not do any good for them. 

            What if she asked Harry if she could make a call to Ginny? 

            It wouldn't hurt right?  
            Besides, she missed the girl. 

            She reached for the phone and dialed the number. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            It was well over two hours since breakfast and she was glad to see that Draco was talking to her, though most words were cut short and abrupt, sometimes devoid of emotion. Well, she couldn't complain. It must've been hard for him to tell her his story. She knew that no Malfoy would ever do that. 

            They were both in the living room, Draco on the sofa and just beside the phone. She was sitting on an armchair which was just opposite of him and was leafing through a muggle magazine. She occasional looked at her guest. His legs were crossed in the male custom and one arm was draped across his stomach. The other hand was up as he played with his hair lazily. 

            Whenever she checked him, he was still in the same position, except maybe his active hand was doing something else. Sometimes he had his head propped in that hand or it served cover for his eyes as he took ten-minute naps. 

            Then, the phone rang. 

            "I'll get it," she stood up and tossed her magazine just behind her on the chair. 

            Draco motioned for her to sit down. 

            She shrugged as she went back to her newspaper, tucking one leg under her, as was her fashion whenever she read. She could see Draco from the top of the magazine waiting for the phone to ring again before he picked it up. His hand seemed to hang from his wrist, his fingers looking more slender and pale against the little sunlight that streamed in from the curtains. 

            The phone rang and Draco slowly let his hand grip the receiver, putting it to his ear and lips, taking a breath through partially open lips.   
            "Good Morning," his voice made of ice and air. "This is Virginia Weasley's residence, may I know whose calling?" 

            Ginny made a face as she heard the way he greeted the person on the other end of the line. He almost sounded like those butlers on television. She suppressed a giggle as she waited for Draco to give the phone to her, but he didn't. 

            "Draco?" she frowned as she saw the expression on his face. 

            His expression was haunted and disbelief as his fingers tightened on the phone, his knuckles turning white from the pressure. Then, his fingers loosened, as if against their will to let the phone slip from his grasp and fall to his lap. He jerked away from the phone as if it was burning him. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Valerie clamped her mouth shut to suppress the scream that was building up in her throat. She heard his voice!

            What was he doing in her house?  
            Her doubt in their relationship was turning into confirmed suspicion. 

            Draco Malfoy and Virginia Weasley. 

            Who would have guessed?

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Ginny snatched the dangling phone, which were inches from the carpet. 

            "Hello," she rather breathlessly into the phone. 

            "Oh, Valerie! It's so wonderful to hear from you…Really? Harry isn't in the office at the moment? Oh, so you're calling me because you're bored…so the only reasons why you call me is because you want to go on a shopping spree and because of boredom, oh I am so flattered! Huh? Oh, Harry's there already? Alright, I wont delay your lessons, say 'Hi' to Harry for me." 

            She hung the phone up and stared at Draco. 

            He was looking at her, a thin film of sweat lining his face as he stared at her. His chest was heaving. His eyes were almost a silvery color, almost as if shooting sparks. 

            "Draco, what's wrong?" she stepped towards him.

            "Do you know whom you were talking to!" he hissed at her as he struggled to sit upright. 

            "Yes, I know very well whom I was talking to," she said gently as she took a seat beside him. "Would you happen to know?"

            Draco chose not to say anything.

            "That was Valerie Dainne Cloephyst, you met her at the party that evening. She's Harry's protégé." She explained. "She wanted to congratulate you that evening for playing well," 

            Instead of calming down, Draco seemed all the more agitated. He got to his feet and started tugging at his hair; it wasn't hard enough to hurt him. 

            "Ginny, do you remember anything at all what I have told you? I don't know for sure if Callysta really is dead or alive. That girl, you claim is Valerie Dainne Cloephyst bore an uncanny resemblance to Callysta! When I answered that phone, I knew that voice! It was so haunting!"

            Ginny put a finger to her lips, gesturing for him to be silent for a moment. To her surprise, he did keep quiet but she could see that he wasn't at all calm. "Alright, you don't know for certain if Callysta is Valerie…I wouldn't know because I've never known Callysta…"

            "You don't need to know her! You just have too look at that woman! Why do you think I was acting so strangely that night at the party? Didn't you see how she stood leeringly at me? It was a shock to see Callysta standing before me, she looked almost triumphant for no reason at all," Draco broke from his silence and threw his arms around himself. "Do you see how much this my memory, my past is hurting me? Tell me I'm not crazy, tell me I'm not hallucinating," he pleaded with her as his knees gave out.             

            "Draco, you're not crazy nor are you hallucinating. But I find it very strange that Callysta would be alive and be Valerie. Valerie doesn't seem like the sort to do any harm…Draco, get a hold of yourself!" 

            For a person on his knees, he moved pretty fast! He was clutching her skirt like a little boy that needed attention badly. "Draco, if you keep this up this wont do anything to solve you problem!" 

            He stopped pulling her skirt, but this time he groggily stood up and started lumbering towards the kitchen.

            She sighed and shook out her skirt. She shook her head. She really wanted to help him but if he kept acting like an insane person, then there was no use in it at all! 

            She looked up from her skirt as she heard a crash in the kitchen. 

            Her heart jumped a mile as she heard another crash from inside. She ran towards the kitchen, pausing to catch her breath just at the entrance. Her eyes widened as she saw Draco break another plate. 

            "Draco, no!" she shouted as she skidded to a halt before him. 

            He had another plate in his hand, probably his fourth one. His eyes were dark silver, an insane little smile lighting up his face as he got ready to smash another poor plate. 

            Ginny fell to the floor beside him and grabbed the plate from his hand. "Draco, listen to me, snap out of it you stupid idiot!" she shook him by the shoulders, his head lolling on his shoulders. 

            Her breath caught in her throat as he looked at her in this crazed manner. 

            A strangled cry came out of her. 

            He was reaching for her.

            She put up a hand to shield herself. 

            His hand was on her neck.

            Her hand tensed and let loose. 

            A searing mark was on his face. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Valerie put back the phone calmly.

            Harry wasn't here; she just made up that lie so she could get out of talking to Ginny Weasley. 

            Yes, Ginny Weasley.

            Who'd ever think that Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley were together. 

            If everyone knew about this, it would forever leave an indelible mark on the Malfoy name. 

            Now was the time to act. 

            She didn't care if anymore. 

            _The end justifies the means._

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Oh god, Draco! I just want you to understand. Understand that if you don't it together, you'll end up losing to your memory. A mere memory! But what did she know? All she could do was listen to him and help him in what little ways she could do. She wasn't the one with the memory. She wasn't the one who lived a lie. 

            _How could she ever understand?_

            It was all hazy.

            He couldn't really grasp anything. His mind was a blur and his body felt numb, paralyzed. 

            When he saw this light, he tried running towards it, to get a sense of reality back into his being. But as soon as he thought he was touching it, it would further float away from him, teasing and mocking him. 

            What was it really?

            He just needed someone to hold him, tell him it was all right, that she would take care of him. Tell him not to be frightened. 

            _How long would it be until she came?_

*                                                           *                                                           *

            Whispers and murmurs could be heard from the walls. 

            The tricking of water down the corners were loud. 

            The darkness in the room clothed her. 

            She had been his darkness. She had pulled him from the light into the darkness. Though this darkness wasn't complete. It wasn't complete because he hadn't joined them. His darkness would be all the more complete and satisfying if he revelled in it. It would be all the more pleasurable and not full of pain and suffering as how he was experiencing it now. 

            Poor, sad creature. 

            If only you had accepted in the beginning.

            Then misery wouldn't be beside you. 

            But then, Ginny Weasley, I can see has been keeping you in the light or at least trying to pull you back in the light or retain a small part of yourself in it. 

            But no. I can't have this happening. 

            It would destroy all my plans. 

            I have to have you in the darkness.

            To bring us all back together, to rule all of us, to make us supreme rulers of this world. 

            How to make you part of us, it has been my life long dream. 

            But, it wasn't my plan to have Ginny Weasley there. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            _Oh gosh! Here it comes! Here it comes! _She crossed her fingers as she felt that hurtling feeling through herself. _It's going to happen again. We'll be seeing them again! _

He chose not to say anything, but he could feel it too. It was going to happen again. Maybe this time, they'd finally be one. Knowing all the things that they've been through in this Realm and in Reality, this should be the time when they would be One Entity…One Being. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Their bodies exploded through a multitude of colors that seemed all too familiar to them. Then after the blinding and warm colors, there was the cold darkness that settled about them. They felt the dark cover them like it was their own skin. It knew them as they knew it. 

            And then, they were flying towards each other, across time, across darkness and across the thing, which we call Forever. 

            _Blue Ice melded with Amber Fire_

They were soaring. They were tiny. They saw their time together both in Reality and in the Realm surround them as they flew. The moments they saw were infused into their mind and into their soul. 

            Then all was black again. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            They felt their bodies turning inside out as they saw their Realities hurtling through memory after memory after memory. 

            Twisting and hurting…it was almost pleasing. 

            Then, light. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            They opened their eyes, to discover themselves in darkness, but a quiet shimmer was upon them. 

            She blinked her eyes at the man before her. 

            He shook his head as he tried to focus on the woman before him. 

            _Draco…_

_            Ginny…_

Silence. 

            Then, all the memories came flooding into them, almost pounding against them like an avalanche against the mountain and hurtling towards a defenseless village. 

            _"Draco, do you realize this…realize all of it?" _

He looked at her, a smile lighting his face. _"Yes, we're Soulmates." _

They rushed to each other, trapping each other in another's embrace. The knowledge they had of each other was overwhelmingly beautiful and astounding. 

            Then, they could hear and all to familiar voice in the Soulmate Realm. 

            _"Oh gods, not now." _He muttered into her hair. 

            She laughed. _"If it wasn't for him, we wouldn't have gotten this far," _

            __

_            Yes, you're absolutely right, my dear. I see that everything has gone according to plan. It must be so wonderful that you two have finally gotten what you wanted. I wish I could cry, but it would be a waste of time. Now that you two are finally complete, both Reality and Realm. It please me so! You are no longer separated by that confounded barrier…I don't know what to say. I'm just so overjoyed with both of you. _

She smiled and hugged her lover closer to her. She knew that everything was just as it should be. She knew that they'd be able to be like this anytime they wanted to. 

            _"It just seems to good to be true," _he muttered as he continued to hold her. _"Aren't there any complications to this?" _

She punched his arm. _"Don't say that! Why are you ruining this?" _

            He shrugged and gave her a sad smile. _"I just want to make sure that our happiness isn't a lie. I know that not all things are perfect and will remain joyful. I want to be prepared for it. I might as well know now so I can protect both of us from it," _

            She sighed. _"As much as I love you for having the need to know all and to protect me, sometimes it wouldn't hurt just to lighten up you know" _

Apollo chuckled, and then his voice took on a serious tone. _I'm afraid he's right. Though you two are Soulmates, complications will arise just as he had mentioned. Yes, you are forever bound and will forever love each other even though walls are raised between you. Yes, you can enter this Realm as much times as you want all throughout time, but…there are some cases when one cannot be found. _

_            "What do you mean?"_ she demanded of the God. 

            _It's not right for one to be missing. When Soulmates are brought here, it's always together. There is no need for both of you to be close together to get here, just by minds or when you think about each other deeply is when you will be brought here._

_            But then…_

_            When one is missing, it means something is tormenting his or her soul. Usual, that torment is cause by nihilism or denial. I've seen many Soulmates go through this stage. If one is in denial, it's because of the disbelief. Denial and nihilism cannot be separated at most times. _

_            And so, I've seen a pair with one missing, their part of the Realm a distortion. _

_            But, they always manage to get back together; they manage to fix the problem. How to fix it depends on the Soulmates. Even till this life is over and they wait for their next life, they're still working on it, relentless in pursuing the dream. _

_            I do not wish to tell you this, but I can already sense something malevolent and malicious heading your way. _

He started at her, his heart beating wildly. 

            Denial…Disbelief…

            Why would these things block them? 

            _Oh gods…Callysta! _

            _"No, Draco! No! Don't this to us! Don't do it!" _she shrieked as sobs rocked her body. But it was too late. She saw the look on his face. She saw him hurtling away from her into the darkness, a pinpoint of light opening in the distance and closing. 

            He was gone. 

            _Go! Go before it's too late. Go to him. Do not wait any further. Quickly, you must follow him! You must follow him!  _

And then, she was chasing him, the darkness sliding off her body as she entered the light. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *


	27. Chapter 26

            *My dear Readers, thank you so much for your support and many reviews. This is the first time that I have ever thought of writing a note for all of you. Once again, I thank you from the bottom of my heart. 

            I'm so sorry if sometimes I tend to place the other characters in the dark or just completely forget about them. Or that I mention some characters but don't even use them. Basically, I just have them there so that I can add things to this fic. 

            By the way, if you do notice that there are some misspelled things, its because when I write I don't make a draft, I'm the type that doesn't do much planning. I think it would be much better that way. Sometimes I lose myself in my writing…but anyway! Please forgive me for all the awry things that have happened in this fic.

            I sometimes reread the reviews to get encouragement. Would it be any consolation to you guys if I said that one Saturday I didn't write a chapter and then the next Saturday I wrote two to make up for it? It has happened…I guess two or three Saturdays ago. 

            I want to make this note long because I want to reach a six to seven page fic…hehe! I have a writing standard to meet. 

            I'm really thankful that the people in fanfiction.net are so kind, unlike the people in schnoogle.com. They're so picky! It would be harder for me to post my chapters there than here. I just wished that I had some way of informing the people in schnoogle that the rest of the fic is here. Exasperating, isn't it? 

            I'm afraid that this story is nearing its end. Yes, sadly I must end this fic because I have other things to do. But do not worry; I just might make another story revolving the "Harry Potter" series. I have other stories to work on that are not posted on the Net…it would be to tasking to type everything down and place them here…it would be so annoying if I had to change other parts of those stories…

            Did I ever mention that I really had no intention to make this fic? My two friends sort of just started bringing Draco and Ginny fics to school and I got curious as to what they were reading. As it turned out, I decided to make a fic as well about these two characters. I wasn't really committed to writing this fic, but since I have always been into writing stories, I would feel really guilty if I didn't finish it. But later on, I started getting obsessed with my fic to the point that I really started myself to finish it before I graduate from High School…Yes, I'm in third year high school, isn't it amazing? Hehe. 

            I'd be more than happy to receive your emails so that I could reply to them. There have been times where I had wanted to reply to your reviews but I just didn't know your email addresses. Don't hesitate to email me and I promise to try and reply to them as quickly as possible despite my hectic schedule. You can talk to me about anything at all. 

            …

            But anyway, thank you again for reading this fic!

P.S. I'm afraid that there's something wrong with how I uploaded this document. The parts that are supposed to be italicized are not italicized so you'd have to figure out which is which. Most of the stuff that are supposed to be italicized are Apollo's words. I'll try to replace this one once fanfiction replies to plea of help. 

P.S. _Do you ever get this weird sensation when you're reading a fic? A feeling that's so heavy somewhere in your chest? I do! (^_^)_

                                                                                                Evening Raine Star

Chapter 26

*           *            *

            _Though you two are Soulmates, complications will arise just as he had mentioned. Yes, you are forever bound and will forever love each other even though walls are raised between you. Yes, you can enter this Realm as much times as you want all throughout time, but…there are some cases when one cannot be found. _

_It's not right for one to be missing. When Soulmates are brought here, it's always together. There is no need for both of you to be close together to get here, just by minds or when you think about each other deeply is when you will be brought here._

_            But then…_

_            When one is missing, it means something is tormenting his or her soul. Usual, that torment is cause by nihilism or denial. I've seen many Soulmates go through this stage. If one is in denial, it's because of the disbelief. Denial and nihilism cannot be separated at most times. _

_            And so, I've seen a pair with one missing, their part of the Realm a distortion. _

_            But, they always manage to get back together; they manage to fix the problem. How to fix it depends on the Soulmates. Even till this life is over and they wait for their next life, they're still working on it, relentless in pursuing the dream. _

            I do not wish to tell you this, but I can already sense something malevolent and malicious heading your way. 

_            He started at her, his heart beating wildly. _

_            Denial…Disbelief…_

_            Why would these things block them? _

_            Oh gods…Callysta! _

            _"No, Draco! No! Don't this to us! Don't do it!" _she shrieked as sobs rocked her body. But it was too late. She saw the look on his face. She saw him hurtling away from her into the darkness, a pinpoint of light opening in the distance and closing. 

            He was gone. 

            _Go! Go before it's too late. Go to him. Do not wait any further. Quickly, you must follow him! You must follow him!  _

And then, she was chasing him, the darkness sliding off her body as she entered the light. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            When they both came to,

            Draco felt himself crash into his body, the pain in his face more vivid than ever, the heaviness in his chest more unbearable. He struggled to sit up but discover he couldn't because something or someone was on top of him. He stopped his moving and tried to see who or what was on him.

            His eyes widened as he realized who was constraining his movement. 

            He didn't want to push her off of him, it would be too ungentlemanly, but he needed to get away now.

            Get away from what? What was he so eager to get away from?  
            Surely not her? 

            She isn't anything like Callysta…like Cally…

            …_ I've seen many Soulmates go through this stage. If one is in denial, it's because of the disbelief…._

"Ginny, please get off me," 

            Icy words stung her as she stumbled off of him and on to the floor. She quickly got up to her knees and stared at Draco. 

            Why did he run away from her? Run away when he heard Apollo's message to them? Why did he have to remember Callysta? 

            …_ I've seen many Soulmates go through this stage. If one is in denial, it's because of the disbelief…._

Why? It was too painful to think about. 

            Why would he be in disbelief about this? 

            She couldn't help it if she reminded him of Callysta…it was too awful to think about. But if they were Soulmates, the love that held them together would be timeless…nothing could alter it. So why was he doing this? She didn't understand. 

            Why should Draco be acting this way? It wasn't right. 

            Should she change her entire being just to suit his tastes? Just so that he wouldn't run away from her? Just so that he'd forget that wretched witch? 

            No.

            If she changed herself then she wouldn't even exist. 

            What she was would be a lie as well.

            She wouldn't be happy, but neither would he.

            The price they had to pay for love…to be Soulmates. 

            It was strange. Besides Callysta, what more is there to cause disbelief? Was it some other traditional factor? 

            Maybe it was the fact that he was Slytherin and that she was Gryffindor.

            Enemies, rivals and adversaries for life.

            But they are out of Hogwarts now, so why should this tradition be continued? 

            It was an inane tradition! 

            How the hell was anyone supposed to get along if animosity was caused between people in the first place? It was like something that everyone had to get accustomed to and follow. Pointless. 

            A Slytherin and a Gryffindor. It was a norm that these two would have nothing to do with each other…let alone have a relationship.

            "Why did you run away?" 

            He looked at his hands instead. 

            "Draco, is it because of her?" 

            He glared at her, his blue eyes flashing and turning a midnight blue. "Why does it always have to be centered on her? Why do I have to tell you everything? Why? Just because we're _Soulmates?_" He forced himself to stand up. He glowered at her. "Soulmates, hah! Is this some kind of joke? Why would anyone want to be Soulmates with _you_? What am I even doing here? What am I doing with you?" He shook his head before sneering elegantly at her. "It was a mistake deciding to pick you as a target, to think that I would find something interesting in you!" 

            Ginny's hand shook as she heard his words. She lowered her head and took a deep breath.

            "I should have had you in my bed earlier and left you to your miserable self," Draco continued to sneer at her. 

            Ginny snapped her head back to glare at him defiantly and raised her hand to deliver a blow to his face, which stopped the onslaught of words. "So why didn't you do it? Why didn't you just shag me? Why didn't you just leave me? I heard your words. Everything that you confessed to me earlier. _Everything that had ever happened, do you deny it_?" her words were soft but charged with a force that seemed to radiate off her and race throughout the room. 

Draco stared at her, lightly touching his face where she had slapped him. It hurt. What could he say to her? Would he deny it? Everything he said was true. He couldn't just take it back. Why was this happening to him in the first place?  
            "Look," he said evenly to her. "I didn't ask for this to happen. I didn't ask for us to be Soulmates, I never had any interest in you except for sexual reasons."  He might as well say it now while everything was already unraveling itself. "At first it was just for sexual gain, but then it proved to be difficult getting what I wanted from you. I had to devise all sorts of plans to get you alone. But as time passed and as we spent more time together, something started changing. But these changes bring about two kinds of forces. You know what they are, I just told you. You brought about the happiness that I thought I lost, and at the same time you also caused the resurfacing of those horrid memories.

"So what am I supposed to do when you constantly bring me pain? Do you think I could live with myself and what more of you hanging about me? I can't go on living like nothing ever happened and go back to pouncing on more girls like you…actually, not like you." 

Ginny opened her mouth, feeling as if something was squeezing her chest, stopping her from speaking, but she had to. "Is all you ever think about yourself? What about the pain that you're inflicting upon me?"

"If I'm causing you pain as well, we might as well just get out of each other's lives!" he shouted at her. 

"Fine! We could do that but we'd be branded as quitters! We'd be living lies! Don't tell me that you want nothing to do with me, because I know what lies between us. We're bound, we can't help it nor can we change it." Ginny raised her voice a notch. 

Draco grew quiet. Quitters living lies. No, he didn't want to live another lie. Nor did he want to be branded as a quitter. As for what they had, yes, he couldn't change it. But was it so bad? 

"I know that I have caused you so much pain, what do you want me to do? Disappear? I can die right now if that's what you want. But we're Soulmates and there is no need for physical contact in this sense. You heard what Apollo said,"

Suddenly, it was if little electric blots started charging the air. As if the Apollo was listening to them. 

Ginny shivered and touched her arm to discover a little bolt running across her arm. She let the bolt climb unto her finger and wrap itself around it. It became an amber color, darker on the outside and blazing in the inside. 

Draco also had a bolt with him, but his was round, a core, burning in his hand. 

She reached out her bolt to him, to wind around his. 

They both gasped as the core and thread formed a round lantern, the thread lengthening and thickening to incase the blue core. It gave off a blinding light, which caused them to shield their eyes. By the time they opened them, there was not one big lantern but two smaller ones with a shimmering crystal loop threaded on the bauble. Each of it flew to their respective owners and fitted themselves around their necks to rest against their chest. 

Suddenly, a raging wind swept inside the room and a light shone mercilessly across their faces. 

I can see where this is leading. I have worked hard to see both of you through this, both of you proving to be the most difficult Soulmates in the Realm. I can't see you both destroying yourselves. Besides that, what you're doing now, I fear that it may damage the Realm, I can't have that happening. These Core Lanterns will keep you in touch whether you enter the Realm or not, because I sensed that neither of you would want to go the Realm. These Core Lanterns will keep you bonded no matter what. There is no use in taking them off. 

The only way this matter can be resolved is when the enemy strikes, then all will be cleared. 

The enemy's hold on you is one of the darkness. 

While your Soulmate here keeps a hold on you in the light. 

You are in between light and dark. 

Choose wisely. 

The wind died and the light disappeared. 

The two looked at each other, panting for breath and grasping the Core Lanterns that the God had condemned them to wear. Whether they entered the Realm or not, these Core Lanterns would grant them access to each other's beings. They would know what the other was feeling and where they were. Only a minor of thoughts could be read. 

*                                                           *                                                           *

Harry sensed something was wrong. 

Valerie was gone, she didn't leave a note. He couldn't track her either. 

He sensed something ominous was nearby, just waiting for its time to strike. 

But when? 

Who was the target of its anger? When was it going to happen? Where was it going to take place? 

He hated this.

Because he was an Auror, he had to know. Why was it that when Valerie disappeared he had to get this feeling. Was this evil connected with her somehow?

Surely not Valerie? 

He left a note to his Supervisors and headed out in search for whatever was causing this. 

*                                                           *                                                           *

            She watched amongst the shadows as Draco Malfoy left the premises. She could've captured him now but there was another thing on her mind. She watched him disappear around the corner before she turned back to look at the house. This target was more important than the capture of Draco.

            Ginny Weasley had to pay.

            She was making her life and plan more difficult by pulling Draco into the light. 

            It was her plan to keep Draco in the dark. He had the potential in him, he had the power to rise and rule all and lead the Deatheaters into the world and vanquish all light. 

            But Ginny Weasley, the little flame of Hope was leading him into the light. 

            What she needed to do was put out her light and draw Draco back into the dark. 

            She wouldn't dare ruin her plans! No one will stop her from attaining what she set out to do! No one! 

            Draco was hers alone and no one was allowed to take part in her joy and power! 

            Yes, even if Draco was their overlord and master, she would be his slave, his lowly slave. She would love him and so would the others. She would love him as before. Never mind that he wouldn't love her anymore as he did before. All the matters was that the darkness would prevail! 

            In time maybe he would grow to love her, but not before punishing her or carrying out his revenge. She'd allow him his vengeance. Yes, it would be sweet yet painful. 

            All those years as a Deatheater would pay off. 

            She feared that Draco wouldn't come easy, but now that she saw that there was conflict between these two, maybe things would be a little easier. She had thought that Draco would fight her, that's why she trained relentlessly and ruthlessly every moment she could get as a Deatheater. She had no doubt that Draco was still as skilled and deadly with a wand, but she wasn't going to take any chances. 

            She remembered the duel the had. He had won without inflicting pain on her. 

            He was clever. 

            The shadows started to disappear.

            She took her cue to move in and execute her plan. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Ginny lay on the carpeted floor staring at the ceiling. 

            She had been crying, proof of that was the drying tears on her face and the marks they had left streaming across her pale cheeks. 

            She was empty, devoid and desolate. 

            It seemed nothing matter. 

            She fingered the Core Lantern on her chest. It was glowing dimly. 

            She could see in the back of her head Draco walking away from her, his feelings were a mess and she couldn't pick them out. She couldn't decipher his thoughts but she could hear them. 

            This was pure agony. 

            She wondered if Draco was experiencing that same thing? 

            Was he feeling how she was feeling? Seeing her lying like a corpse as he walked furiously across the pavement? Hearing deadly silence in her thoughts? 

            All because of the Soulmate Principle. 

            What had brought them together in the first place? 

            Surely that it wasn't coincidence that Draco had bumped into her in Diagon Alley after so many years. 

            Apollo did say that Soulmates are bound forever. Regardless if their earthly lives are over they'd still be stuck no matter what. 

            But what if they don't like each other anymore? What if the love doesn't exist between them? What if they can't stand each other or bear to be near one another? What kind of relationship is that? 

            Dear girl, you are forgetting the most important thing. 

            She clutched the Core Lantern, knowing that the god was talking to her through this gift. 

            Yes, what did I forget Apollo?

            The reason why Soulmates exist is because the love they share us unlike any other love other lovers share on earth or in Reality's sense. Even if you say that you don't love him anymore, it wouldn't matter because no matter how much you deny it, there would be that little endless flicker inside you that would be drawn to him. You will always be connected. 

            You cannot fall out of love nor can you be separated forever. 

            One cannot exist without the other. 

            If one is gone, the other will cease to exist…though I've never seen this happen before. The only time when one is permanently gone is when it is out of my hands. I cannot tell you how this happens it will only add more burden to your soul. 

            Remember my dear, even if you try to forget him, he would always be there. The harder you try to forget, the faster and stronger he clings on to you. It would be futile to. 

            Soulmates are forever, lasting throughout time. It is the only thing constant besides Death and Life. 

            Consider yourself lucky to have found your Soulmate, not all people have found their own and not all will have one. People who have Soulmates are special from all others…

            Ginny didn't understand. Special how? By the pain? 

            You think too lowly of the whole Soulmate Principles and Laws. Soulmates are special because of the love they share. When your earthly lives are over, over in a way that you would never be reborn, you would still continue to live in the Soulmate Realm. Other just die and fade away. But the love between your souls will keep you alive. 

            It's better than just disappearing.

            She knew he was done talking to her. She felt slightly renewed. She knew what she had to do. She couldn't give up. Not now just when she had gotten so far. She'd have to push through. There's no turning back for her, the only way she can go was forward. 

            Forward to find true happiness. 

            Her eyes widened as she saw a looming shadow appear on the ceiling. 

            What the!

            She felt arms grab her from behind and a cloth was put over her mouth and nose. 

            Oh no! She knew this potion all too well from Professor Snape's class: Draught of the Living Death. 

            She could feel her eyes closing heavily as she heard the Professor's voice teach them about the potion

_…Draught of the Living Death causes someone to fall into a deep sleep….If you have read your manuals then your tiny brains would know that you need __asphodel in an infusion of wormwood__ to brew this potion…_

Ginny yawned and heard other voices surround her. The faces before her were all a blur. Then she heard a familiar female voice. It was so familiar, where has she heard it before? But at the moment she was too tired to care. She just wanted to sleep…

            *                                                           *                                                           *


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 

                        Dear girl, you are forgetting the most important thing. 

            She clutched the Core Lantern, knowing that the god was talking to her through this gift. 

            Yes, what did I forget Apollo?

            The reason why Soulmates exist is because the love they share us unlike any other love other lovers share on earth or in Reality's sense. Even if you say that you don't love him anymore, it wouldn't matter because no matter how much you deny it, there would be that little endless flicker inside you that would be drawn to him. You will always be connected. 

            You cannot fall out of love nor can you be separated forever. 

            One cannot exist without the other. 

            If one is gone, the other will cease to exist…though I've never seen this happen before. The only time when one is permanently gone is when it is out of my hands. I cannot tell you how this happens it will only add more burden to your soul. 

            Remember my dear, even if you try to forget him, he would always be there. The harder you try to forget, the faster and stronger he clings on to you. It would be futile to. 

            Soulmates are forever, lasting throughout time. It is the only thing constant besides Death and Life. 

            Consider yourself lucky to have found your Soulmate, not all people have found their own and not all will have one. People who have Soulmates are special from all others…

            Ginny didn't understand. Special how? By the pain? 

            You think too lowly of the whole Soulmate Principles and Laws. Soulmates are special because of the love they share. When your earthly lives are over, over in a way that you would never be reborn, you would still continue to live in the Soulmate Realm. Other just die and fade away. But the love between your souls will keep you alive. 

            It's better than just disappearing.

            She knew he was done talking to her. She felt slightly renewed. She knew what she had to do. She couldn't give up. Not now just when she had gotten so far. She'd have to push through. There's no turning back for her, the only way she can go was forward. 

            Forward to find true happiness. 

            Her eyes widened as she saw a looming shadow appear on the ceiling. 

            What the!

            She felt arms grab her from behind and a cloth was put over her mouth and nose. 

            Oh no! She knew this potion all too well from Professor Snape's class: Draught of the Living Death. 

            She could feel her eyes closing heavily as she heard the Professor's voice teach them about the potion

_…Draught of the Living Death causes someone to fall into a deep sleep….If you have read your manuals then your tiny brains would know that you need __asphodel in an infusion of wormwood__ to brew this potion…_

_            Ginny yawned and heard other voices surround her. The faces before her were all a blur. Then she heard a familiar female voice. It was so familiar, where has she heard it before? But at the moment she was too tired to care. She just wanted to sleep…_

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Harry Potter adjusted his glasses on his nose, glancing up at the façade of the all to familiar house. He shivered, not just because of the cold but because he could feel something amidst, something menacing. Why was it radiating from this place? Why couldn't it have been somewhere else? 

            Harry squared his shoulders as he made his way to the door and knocked. 

            There was no answer.

            He felt a chill in the air as he continued to wait.

            He raised his hand to knock again.

            Still there was no answer.

            Anxiety started to creep into his nerves.

            He had to act now, he couldn't just wait for an answer.

            He gripped the doorknob, the chill in his bones became a freezing jolt when he realized that the door was open. Something was wrong. Ginny never left the door open. She never left the house open…

            Oh gods! Someone broke into the house!

            Harry pushed the door open forcefully, standing in the hallway, his eyes darting around the place, trying to search for something…anything! 

            He listened in vain. The house was so still. He could only hear his own breathing and the shrill whistle of the wind outside. 

            He took cautious, tentative steps forward. He found himself in the living room. 

            Nothing. 

            His heart racing, he raced up the stairs, throwing doors open, searching for her. 

            Nothing.

            He jumped the last few steps while going back down and searched through the main floor. 

            Nothing.

            He was back in the living room. The room seemed to revolve around him as he continued to look around for any trace of her. Any trace at all! What could have happened to her?

            "Ginny! Where are you!" He cried out to no one in particular. His voice echoed of the walls and bounced back to him, his voice sounding louder that usual hurt his ears. 

            He couldn't wait here. He ran back outside the house and looked around. 

            First Valerie was gone. Now Ginny was gone!  
            What was the world coming to?

            _Wait! Valerie and Ginny are friends…Curious. When one is missing so is the other. Strange things started happening since Valerie arrived at the Ministry. Why did Valerie take such an interest in being an Auror? Why did she become fast friends with Ginny? It just seemed all too connected…like this whole thing had an ulterior motive. But why would someone like Valerie do it?_

_            Don't be daft! Of course someone as sweet and caring like Valerie wouldn't seem like they are. It's all a front! But what is she hoping to gain by doing this?  
            Ginny and Valerie?_

_            …_

_            Valerie…ominous presence…Ginny disappearing…_

_            What did it all lead to? _

His head was starting to hurt as he was thinking in the middle of a gathering storm. 

What proof did he have that Valerie was behind everything? A part of him was in disbelief. He found it hard to believe that Valerie would do it. What could Valerie gain in all this? 

            For some reason, he started glimpsing just the recent events. The Annual at the Ministry. We were all there; Ginny, Valerie, Ron and himself. Somehow he was forgetting someone. It was nagging at him. Valerie had been staring at that person as if she knew the person. She had looked almost cold and heartless. 

            It scared him. 

            She was capable of looking like that, surely she must be capable of performing such a dastardly deed? 

            He shook his head. No. 

            His other self was battling with him. He wanted so much to believe that Valerie had nothing to do with this, but wherever he looked, he would remember Valerie…it would all point to Valerie. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Draco Malfoy was wallowing in his misery. 

            He had no one else to blame. He had brought this upon himself. 

            Pathetic. 

            He fingered the Core Lantern at his chest, lifting it up by the crystal like thread and holding it just at eye level. The blue core blazed hotly, the fire colored thread encasing the core. 

            _It was she who held them together. It was he who she rested upon. _

            When he arrived at the manor, he nearly fainted by the anguish he could feel radiating from her that was transmitted by the Core Lantern. He could see her lying on the carpet, looking like a lifeless doll. He could feel her clearly too much that it hurt. It was like a knife thrust through his chest and an invisible hand was jarring it there. 

            It hurt deeply. 

            He could decipher her thoughts, he could just hear them, but they had no meaning to him. The force contained within the thought and the fluidity of them escaped him. All he could rely on to translate these words was the anguish that he was receiving through the Core Lantern. 

            Yes, he was still wallowing in his misery.

            He didn't understand why he had to do this to himself. 

            Why he had to be so stubborn. 

            She was right in a way that sometimes all he ever cared about was himself. 

            All he ever thought was prioritizing himself above all others. 

            She couldn't fathom why all he ever cared about was himself.

            It was very selfish. 

            Yes, he was selfish. Though he wasn't always this selfish. 

            In a way, he was selfish when it came to his mother, when it came to things that he truly treasured. But it all changed. His way of being selfish intensified to the point that people started berating him. 

            _When he had lost Callysta, he had lost all hope. He felt that he could never mend. He felt that whatever he possessed would be lost. That's why he was so selfish. _

_            Besides being possessive, it would seem ironic that at times he would deprive himself of things because he knew that by owning them, eventually he would lose them. _

            He wondered if she would understand is he explained this to her.

            _Of course you prat! She would understand! Hasn't she proven herself capable of almost anything? She has stuck by and insists on staying by your side even though she knew of her past and what kind of person you are. She has withstood the agony you have given her back in Hogwarts and now. What more is there for you understand?_

_            Maybe it's you that needs to understand! _

He sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose by both thumbs, slightly pressing them to his closed eyes in deep consternation. He was sitting in his favorite chair before the fire in the library. His body was taut with agitation. He was slowly rocking back and forth, muttering to himself as the minutes passed. 

            To anyone who might've seem him, they would think he had lost it and immediately ship him to St. Mungo's. 

            So let them do it! At the moment, he didn't really care. He didn't think if he lost all his money, he'd be moved out of this state of depression. 

            Lose all his money? 

            Was he going crazy?  
            But then, there were some things that were more important than all the riches in the world. There were some things that money couldn't buy. 

            Like what? He didn't dare say it. 

            He stared blankly at the wall before him. 

            He was starting to get used to the pain already. 

            The feeling was like a fresh hurt that would remain for quite some time until you start to get muddled in it that you just let it take over you. It was almost as if it was running through his veins…the pain replaced the blood. The pain was sustaining him, which was quite ironic if you think about it. It's more likely that someone would die out of pain rather than live on it.

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Ginny moaned as she felt the concrete beneath her. She couldn't see well enough. There was something rough against her mouth when she tried to speak. Her hands were bound behind her and her wrists were hurting her. Her fingers were numb due to the lack of blood circulation in that area. 

            She took quite some effort to lift her head and take note of her surroundings. Her heart sank as she realized that she wasn't in her home. She quickly tried to assess what happened, how she got here and who brought her here. Sadly, all she could remember was blacking…but not until she saw a shadow on the ceiling…which meant that someone was behind her. 

            But how did that person get into her house?

            She looked around, her hair falling into her face as she twisted and turned in the darkness. She was getting worried. There was no one around. All she had was the darkness. 

            _Calm down, calm down. _She breathed evenly as she sat up and straightened herself. 

            Slowly, her eyes adjusted to the darkness and she could vaguely see a hazy line of light a few feet away from her. __

_            A door?_

Before she could even make a move for the door, someone was already opening it. 

            Ginny squinted her eyes against the light, she could hear the door being shut and footsteps nearing her. She held her breath as she waited for the person to reach her. She stiffened just in case the person tried to hit her. 

            "Lumos," she heard the person say. It was a girl to be exact. Where has she heard that voice? 

            She entered the dark room where her hostage was kept. She could see that her hostage was already awake and sitting up.

            Well, this was good. 

            At least she wouldn't have to go through the trouble of waking a person who has been administered with The Draught of the Living Dead. 

            She already knew what was going to happen. 

            There would be questions, and there would be some answers.

            And yes, things would be somewhat confusing for her hostage. 

            She doubted that her hostage would agree to whatever it was she was planning, but she was still going to try. What she was bargaining for was the easier way out, but knowing her hostage…it was still worth a try. 

            She knew for a fact that none of them would back down. 

            She smiled to herself as she neared the girl. She pulled her wand out and uttered the spell for both of them to see each other. 

            "Lumos," 

            Ginny's eyes slowly opened, not wanting to be blinded by the light, which emanated from the wand. 

            The figure before her was a hazy shadow. 

            "Valerie!" Ginny gasped behind the gag as she saw who was in front of her. 

            The woman before her nodded and smiled sweetly, but the smile did not quite reach her eyes. "Hello Ginny, fancy meeting you here,"  
            Ginny frowned, worry and suspicion creasing her brow and forehead. She couldn't talk with the infernal gag on. 

            "Dear Ginny, it seems you have not a single clue to what is happening around you." Valerie shook her head as she made a clucking sound with her tongue. "Here, let me help you with that," Valerie untied the gag around Ginny's mouth.

            Ginny greedily gulped in air when she was free of one of the constraints. "Valerie, do you have any idea what we're doing here?" she demanded. "How did you get here?" she remembered to ask. 

            Valerie stood up and uttered another spell "Lumos Solarum" The light from the wand further intensified as Valerie placed her wand in a little handle on the wall. 

            Her worry was starting to increase as Valerie remained silent. "Valerie?"

            Valerie then turned back to look at her, an evil smile on her face, her eyes dancing menacingly as she spoke, her words like daggers. "I'm not Valerie, Ginny dear." Her smile grew wider and more crazed. "I' am Callysta Veridienne Hope" 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Harry was back at the Ministry, gathering all the information he can on the aftermath of the war. 

            Somehow, everything had to do with the aftermath. 

            Voldemort had died and so had other Deatheaters, but others still remained. Locating the remaining Deatheaters was the main problem of the Aurors. These surviving Deatheaters were plotting something, the Aurors didn't know exactly what, but they knew that whatever it was, it wasn't going to be pretty. 

            But where to find them?  
            If he only knew where Ginny was, then maybe he would be able to locate the Deatheaters. 

            Yes, he had a suspicion that Deatheaters were behind the disappearance of Ginny and Valerie. 

            Still, finding Ginny was a problem.

            He didn't want to tell Ron yet. Knowing Ron, he would go into hysterics and act before thinking, which was a stupid thing to do. 

            Who else did he know would know where Ginny was? 

            _Think Harry! Think! Maybe there would be people who you haven't thought of because they are the people who wouldn't be really on good terms with her. _

_            Malfoy!_

Harry shook his head and had to keep from laughing despite the situation. What relationship could Malfoy possible have with Ginny?  
            He had almost completely forgotten about the things that Malfoy did to Ginny earlier. Was he making a play at her? 

            And at the Annual! They were made to perform together. Before they left the party both Ginny and Valerie were with Malfoy.

            This was turning out to be pretty weird… 

            Either way, he didn't have a choice. He'd have to pay a visit to a dear old friend. 

            He informed his Superiors that he might have a hunch to where the Deatheaters were. He'd notify them immediately by wand if anything came up.

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Draco briefly saw a scene before him, it was if he was watching through Ginny's eyes:

            _Hazy figure amidst the bright light and darkness. The figure was talking and there was an evilness to the person. _

He suddenly felt winded. It was if someone aimed a hundred punches at his chest. He couldn't breathe. He was wheezing. 

            He clutched at his chest, his fingers brushing against the Core Lantern. He grabbed hold of that before dropping to his knees.

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Harry didn't bother to knock as he reached the Malfoy Manor. He just barged in and started opening doors, looking for where his old school enemy was. 

            He heard a clatter in the next room and he ran to the source of the noise. He threw the door open. "Malfoy! I-!" he gaped at the wheezing, convulsing man before him. "Damn!" Harry rushed forward to help the man. 

            Draco at the moment had no idea who was helping him back into the chair. All he knew was the fading pain and the image of the hazy person. 

            "Geez! What a time for you to get sick on me!" an all to familiar voice penetrated his stupor. 

            Draco focused on a man with dark hair and green eyes, the legendary scar jolting his memory. "Potter? What are you doing here?" 

            "Sure, not even a thanks for saving your life!" Harry rolled his eyes at him. 

            Draco frowned. "What are you doing here?" he asked again. 

            "Where's Ginny?" Harry demanded of Draco. 

            Draco glared at him. "I don't know." 

            The moment the words flew out of his mouth, he felt a burning sensation start where the Core Lantern was. 

            "Yeah right! As if I would believe that!" Harry snapped. "There's no time for this! She might be in trouble!" 

            Draco forced himself not to display any emotion, he forced himself to look indifferent. IN the inside, he was raging. Gods! What has he done leaving her alone in her house? 

            "Quick! Tell me where she is! I know you don't have her, at least do you have a clue to where she might be?" Harry pressed him, shaking him by the shoulders.

            Draco grasped the Core Lantern and closed his eyes.

            _He could feel her. She was scared beyond reasoning and comprehension. She was in a dark room. She could hear other people on the other side of the room. The person before her was mad. _

_            If only he could have a better look of that person! _

As if Apollo heard him, he saw the person that held Ginny hostage. 

            Draco blanched as he realized who it was. 

            _Callysta! _

Harry saw Draco turn a sickly pale color, as if he wasn't already too pale to begin with. Harry was getting worried by the minute. It was obvious that Malfoy, Ginny and Valerie had something in common, he just didn't know what. 

            Harry gritted his teeth and administered a blow to Malfoy's face. It wouldn't hurt, but hurt enough to get him to snap out of it. 

            Draco blinked his eyes. "She's alive! Ginny's with the Deatheaters!"  
            Harry let out a whoosh of air. "Yes, I had a hunch she's with the Deatheaters! Tell me where I can find them!" He got this puzzled look on his face. "How did you know that?" Harry caught sight of Draco constantly fingering a strange jewel. Was that how he knew? "let's go! We can't waste time! You're the only one who knows how to get there!"  
            Draco didn't want to move. The realization the Callysta was really alive and the Valerie is Callysta…oh gods! It was just to confusing to think about it!  
            All this time! She was just here! Plotting and waiting. 

            What did she want?

            She was behind the entire thing! 

            "Listen Potter! Do you even know what you're getting into?" his voice was harsh but soft. "I'm sure you're wondering where Valerie is, right?" 

            Harry wondered how he knew that too, but nodded in agreement. 

            "I wont tell you much but all you have to know is that Valerie is Callysta. Valerie and Ginny are friends. Valerie has Ginny in some Deatheater underground place…Yes Potter! Don't give me that stupid look! Yes, Valerie is a Deatheater!" 

            Harry paled. If possible, he was now paler than Draco. 

            Valerie a Deatheater. She was his protégé, and now she knew of all the Aurors' and Ministry's secrets! 


	29. Chapter 28

My Dear Readers,

            I find it very frustrating that fanfiction.net is not exactly working as it's supposed to…

            It fails to italicize the words that are supposed to be italicized!

            I'm sorry, if sometimes you get confused on who exactly is talking, if it's a memory of a flashback or if it's a thought.       

            I have emailed fanfiction services countless times already and I have asked them repeatedly to look into this problem.

            I don't get a reply, though I don't really think they will.

            They just haven't fixed it yet. 

            I hope it's all right with you that this chapter would have some slight errors with the italicization of words. It's beyond my control of what really transpires in the "uploadment" of the document. 

            I hope that you would continue on reading and forgive me for any trouble that you might be having when reading the fic. 

            …

            Besides, its almost finish…you might as well get it over with and let your mind get some peace. 

            Hehehehe.

            Anyway, thanks once again for your wonderful and continuous support.

                                                                                                            Evening Raine Star 

            Chapter 28

            _Harry was back at the Ministry, gathering all the information he can on the aftermath of the war. _

_            Somehow, everything had to do with the aftermath. _

_            Voldemort had died and so had other Deatheaters, but others still remained. Locating the remaining Deatheaters was the main problem of the Aurors. These surviving Deatheaters were plotting something, the Aurors didn't know exactly what, but they knew that whatever it was, it wasn't going to be pretty. _

_            But where to find them?  
            If he only knew where Ginny was, then maybe he would be able to locate the Deatheaters. _

_            Yes, he had a suspicion that Deatheaters were behind the disappearance of Ginny and Valerie. _

_            Still, finding Ginny was a problem._

_            He didn't want to tell Ron yet. Knowing Ron, he would go into hysterics and act before thinking, which was a stupid thing to do. _

_            Who else did he know would know where Ginny was? _

_            Think Harry! Think! Maybe there would be people who you haven't thought of because they are the people who wouldn't be really on good terms with her. _

_            Malfoy!_

_            Harry shook his head and had to keep from laughing despite the situation. What relationship could Malfoy possible have with Ginny?  
            He had almost completely forgotten about the things that Malfoy did to Ginny earlier. Was he making a play at her? _

_            And at the Annual! They were made to perform together. Before they left the party both Ginny and Valerie were with Malfoy._

_            This was turning out to be pretty weird… _

_            Either way, he didn't have a choice. He'd have to pay a visit to a dear old friend. _

_            He informed his Superiors that he might have a hunch to where the Deatheaters were. He'd notify them immediately by wand if anything came up._

_            *                                                           *                                                           *_

_            Draco briefly saw a scene before him, it was if he was watching through Ginny's eyes:_

_            Hazy figure amidst the bright light and darkness. The figure was talking and there was an evilness to the person. _

_            He suddenly felt winded. It was if someone aimed a hundred punches at his chest. He couldn't breathe. He was wheezing. _

_            He clutched at his chest, his fingers brushing against the Core Lantern. He grabbed hold of that before dropping to his knees._

_            *                                                           *                                                           *_

_            Harry didn't bother to knock as he reached the Malfoy Manor. He just barged in and started opening doors, looking for where his old school enemy was. _

_            He heard a clatter in the next room and he ran to the source of the noise. He threw the door open. "Malfoy! I-!" he gaped at the wheezing, convulsing man before him. "Damn!" Harry rushed forward to help the man. _

_            Draco at the moment had no idea who was helping him back into the chair. All he knew was the fading pain and the image of the hazy person. _

_            "Geez! What a time for you to get sick on me!" an all to familiar voice penetrated his stupor. _

_            Draco focused on a man with dark hair and green eyes, the legendary scar jolting his memory. "Potter? What are you doing here?" _

_            "Sure, not even a thanks for saving your life!" Harry rolled his eyes at him. _

_            Draco frowned. "What are you doing here?" he asked again. _

_            "Where's Ginny?" Harry demanded of Draco. _

_            Draco glared at him. "I don't know." _

_            The moment the words flew out of his mouth, he felt a burning sensation start where the Core Lantern was. _

_            "Yeah right! As if I would believe that!" Harry snapped. "There's no time for this! She might be in trouble!" _

_            Draco forced himself not to display any emotion, he forced himself to look indifferent. IN the inside, he was raging. Gods! What has he done leaving her alone in her house? _

_            "Quick! Tell me where she is! I know you don't have her, at least do you have a clue to where she might be?" Harry pressed him, shaking him by the shoulders._

_            Draco grasped the Core Lantern and closed his eyes._

_            He could feel her. She was scared beyond reasoning and comprehension. She was in a dark room. She could hear other people on the other side of the room. The person before her was mad. _

_            If only he could have a better look of that person! _

_            As if Apollo heard him, he saw the person that held Ginny hostage. _

_            Draco blanched as he realized who it was. _

_            Callysta! _

_            Harry saw Draco turn a sickly pale color, as if he wasn't already too pale to begin with. Harry was getting worried by the minute. It was obvious that Malfoy, Ginny and Valerie had something in common, he just didn't know what. _

_            Harry gritted his teeth and administered a blow to Malfoy's face. It wouldn't hurt, but hurt enough to get him to snap out of it. _

_            Draco blinked his eyes. "She's alive! Ginny's with the Deatheaters!"  
            Harry let out a whoosh of air. "Yes, I had a hunch she's with the Deatheaters! Tell me where I can find them!" He got this puzzled look on his face. "How did you know that?" Harry caught sight of Draco constantly fingering a strange jewel. Was that how he knew? "let's go! We can't waste time! You're the only one who knows how to get there!"  
            Draco didn't want to move. The realization the Callysta was really alive and the Valerie is Callysta…oh gods! It was just to confusing to think about it!  
            All this time! She was just here! Plotting and waiting. _

_            What did she want?_

_            She was behind the entire thing! _

_            "Listen Potter! Do you even know what you're getting into?" his voice was harsh but soft. "I'm sure you're wondering where Valerie is, right?" _

_            Harry wondered how he knew that too, but nodded in agreement. _

_            "I wont tell you much but all you have to know is that Valerie is Callysta. Valerie and Ginny are friends. Valerie has Ginny in some Deatheater underground place…Yes Potter! Don't give me that stupid look! Yes, Valerie is a Deatheater!" _

_            Harry paled. If possible, he was now paler than Draco. _

_            Valerie a Deatheater. She was his protégé, and now she knew of all the Aurors' and Ministry's secrets! _

_*                                                           *                                                           *_

Harry was appalled at what he had just heard. The words made him feel weak in the knees and felt as if he was going to collapse any second now. 

            Oh gods!

            I can't believe it. Valerie? Ginny? What the hell was going on here?

            It didn't make sense, but in reality it was starting to. 

            But what was Valerie's goal in being friends with Ginny? 

            Harry could understand that fact that she had used him to get to the Ministry…it hurt, but it hurt more that Ginny was in some Deatheater underground cave that he had no inkling of how to get there.  

            Besides that, he couldn't understand how Malfoy had anything to do with this. 

            Sure, he had suspected and had gotten mad at Ginny for hanging out with Malfoy, but then…he guessed he had forgotten about that ever since Valerie entered his life. 

            Yes, it was shameful. 

            First he had wanted Ginny, now it was Valerie…

            But it was useless now.

            Both women were gone.

            _One was good, the other was bad. _

Somehow things weren't working out for him. 

            He needed to know how to find them right now! 

            "Quick! Can you just spit out? Or do I have to wring your puny neck to get it out from you?" Harry snarled in a un-Harry like way.

            Malfoy was surprised, but not that surprised by the vehemence that Potter was showing him. "Don't yell at me Potter," he scowled at him. "I don't know where they are. I've told you all that I know," 

            The moment those words left his mouth, he felt a roaring flame consume his body. A voice that sounded like the crashing of waterfalls and the bellow of a lion deafened him as he felt his body pitching forward. 

_Fool! Do not deceive yourself! You do not know all. All the information that you have seen in the Core Lantern is not complete. The reason you do not see is because you do not wish to. You cannot escape your faith. You are linked to her no matter what you do. _

_            You can let her die, but you will never be able to live with yourself._

_            When you die, it would be much worse when you finally see her in this Realm. _

_            I am warning you Draco Malfoy. _

_            Make me cross and I swear I will make your life miserable. _

            The roaring in his ears were slowly fading. 

            He wanted to curse the god, but if he didn't want to suffer the consequences. His life was already miserable enough. 

            "Malfoy, what are you do? Quit your stalling!" Harry was standing beside him. 

            Draco was on his knees and all he could see was the dark green carpet before him. He was going to kill Potter if he didn't shut his trap. 

            What did Apollo say? That he didn't want to see? Why didn't he?

            He hated to admit it. 

            He didn't want to accept that he was in love with Virginia Weasley. Was it so bad?

            No.

            Maybe it was because he refused to be hurt again. Maybe it was because he didn't want to deceive himself that he was in love and in the end realize that he was living a lie. He couldn't bare that. He didn't want to go through it again. 

            Being with her tormented him…

            But not all the time…

            He realized that when each day passed, he desired, hungered and craved for her. His body, mind and soul would not give him peace until he thought about her or at least went to see her. His being demanded her. 

            She always had to be there. Whatever he was to do, her essence would infiltrate his system. When he thought he had enough---but it never was, she would leave him, empty and wanting more. 

            That was the trouble of it all. 

            When he did concede to his mind's urges, he usually ended up in torture. What his being was hoping for would not be given in complete.

            At some point or another, he had wanted her completely. He wanted to claim her. He wanted her to be in his sheer control…that she would be in unconditional submission. 

            If she heard him say this to her, she would think that he was a male chauvinistic pig. Hearing it with would make her despise him. She would rebel. 

            And now?

            He was still caught in the tumult of his emotions. He was blending into the multitude of colors that were his emotions. It was dizzying and excruciating that he had no way out of it. 

            Harry was getting impatient. 

            So far ten minutes have passed and Malfoy had remained hunched over and silent. 

            Disturbing. 

            His side was very accessible to kick, but he had to back down. 

            "What are you doing? Don't your realize that Ginny's life may be at stake here?" 

            "Shut it Potter!" Draco's voice was full of asperity as he struggled to keep from hitting him. 

            Harry did shut up, not because he was told to but because he could feel a strange force around them. 

            Draco closed his eyes and reached for his Core Lantern. 

            _Please, please let me see her. Let me know where to find her. Lead me to her. _

His Core Lantern started to burn in his hand, but he didn't let go. He would never let go.

            He could feel the blaze of the lantern escape through the spaces in between his fingers and dance across his closed eyes. 

            _Please! Show me now! _

            Harry cried out as he fell back on the carpet. 

            He thought Draco's hand was starting to burn, he could see the fierce light emanating from his hand. He could see Draco's lips rapidly moving as he gripped whatever it was he was holding tighter. 

            He fell back when Draco opened his hand and the light from the bauble he was holding formed a scene before them. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            "Valerie?"

            Valerie then turned back to look at her, an evil smile on her face, her eyes dancing menacingly as she spoke, her words like daggers. "I'm not Valerie, Ginny dear." Her smile grew wider and more crazed. "I' am Callysta Veridienne Hope"

            "What?" somehow the words didn't much make sense to her. Valerie, or Callysta, as she claimed to be, was still grinning at her. 

            Callysta sighed as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Ginny, I'm sure you would want an explanation for all this?" 

            Ginny nodded, somehow the name sounded so familiar to her. 

            "I'm sure Draco had mentioned me before, if he hasn't, then that would have been so rude of him. But since, we both know that his manners are so refined…  
            Ginny choked back a cry as she realized it now. "Callysta Veridienne Hope! Yes! Draco did tell me all about you," 

            Callysta smiled, pleased that Draco did take the liberty of explaining all the she had done to him in the past. "Yes, the one and only. Cally, Draco's former love." 

            "He told me everything," she spat out accusingly. 

            Callysta sighed again as she knelt down in front of Ginny. "Ginny, please don't be mad. I couldn't bear it if you were mad at me. You are my friend, but since I found out that you have ties to the man I love, I can't let you get in the way of my plans." She placed a cool hand on the side of Ginny's face. 

            Ginny read the woman's face. She sounded sincere and sorry, but could she really trust her? She wanted to, she couldn't deny the fact that this woman, being Valerie and at the same time being her enemy, was her friend. "Alright---Callysta," she said slowly. "You are my friend, though I find it very hard to trust you," 

            Callysta's smile was sad. "Yes, I understand, I knew what I was getting into anyway. It's the price I must pay." She withdrew her hand away from Ginny. "Now, for that explanation." 

            Callysta stood up and paced for a while before she started to speak.

            All the while she was pacing, Ginny felt a tingling on her chest. It was hot. She realized then that here Core Lantern was burning. Luckily Callysta hasn't noticed it yet. Well, if she did notice it, she wouldn't know anything about it. After all, it was Apollo's creation. No wizard or witch could ever hope to find out its secrets. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Draco and Harry stared at the scene before them. It was like a movie screen except it was floating in midair. 

            "Oh gods," they both breathed at the same time as they saw the Deatheater hideout. 

            They never realized that the Deatheater place was just a few miles away from the Ministry of Magic. The place looked like a deserted building, old, dusty and obviously about to fall down. But the scene took them inside the building and in front of an elevator where it took them to the very hell of it all. 

            "There's so many of them!" Harry cursed as he formulated a plan to make sure that none of them escaped. Obviously,  he had underestimated the number of Deatheaters that survived the War. 

            Draco, on the other hand, wasn't concerned about the Deatheaters, he was anxious to see where the two women were. 

            Finally, the scene led them to a secluded little cave where a door was at the end of the hallway. They saw through the door and saw Valerie and Ginny.

            _Oh no…this can't be happening. The two of them together in one room…who knows what Callysta might do to her? _

But, Draco couldn't do anything. He was helpless at the moment. 

            They two men watched the scene roll before them. 

            They saw the part where Valerie told Ginny that she was Callysta Veridienne Hope and that she was Draco's former love. 

            Harry stared at Draco when he heard that part, which sent his stomach rolling. 

            "Live with it Potter, you can see that she's actually a devil under the pretty face." 

            There was a difference in the Valerie he knew and Callysta. 

            For one thing, Valerie wore glasses and she was usually quiet unless you really know her. Her hair was always tied back and a conservative way. 

            Callysta had silver specs in her glinting jade eyes. Her long raven black hair seemed to have a life of its own as it floated about her. She truly gave justice to what a witch should look like…how a beautiful and dangerous witch would look like. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            "Ginny, I suggest you get comfortable while I'm explaining. I fear this is going to take an extremely long time. I'm sorry that I can't take off the binds, it's just that I can't afford for anything to go wrong at the moment. I'm too close to finishing my plan, I will not see all my hard work go to waste." 

            "As Draco may have already mentioned his past to you, his life and all the pain I have caused him, I feel that it's sort of a one sided story. You must listen to my side as well.

            "Yes, I did cause the darkness in him, and that darkness was a void. It wasn't entirely my fault. I didn't wish him to become like that. The way he got so selfish, the way he didn't want to love, the way he played with hearts…I never knew that what I did would make such a big change in him. 

            You're asking how did I know? Well, spies. I wont expand on that matter.

            When I became a Deatheater, offered to the Dark Lord by my father, I was immediately accepted into the darkness. I became one of the most promising Deatheaters that the Dark Lord ever had. He said I was clever and powerful, in time he said that I would be a leader. He was right, you know. I was a favorite. I was spoiled. 

            The Dark Lord saw to my training every single day. With each passing day before the way, I grew stronger. I became ruthless. All my training was for the war. I wanted to please my Master. Even more so I wanted the darkness to overcome everything. 

            "But then, I failed. I gathered all the remaining Deatheaters and found this place to live in. All of us Deatheaters that survived are still loyal to the Dark Lord's legacy. We're just planning and waiting. 

            It is not that I have become a leader. I lead these people. They need me. Though, I didn't think I could do it alone. I needed someone to rule along side with me. I wouldn't mind if the one I chose would be above me or lash out at me. I just wanted the darkness to live…

            Then that's when I thought about Draco. Ah, Draco. He was meant to be part of us, but unlike me, he wasn't promised. His father couldn't do anything about it. Draco hated the idea of being ruled…always did and always will.            

            But before I get ahead of myself, you must be wondering why I acted as an Auror, a protégé of Harry's. Simply to find out what the Ministry was up to. I didn't plan on meeting you. But in a way I don't regret it. I had a friend that I could laugh with. But then, I underestimated you. As it turns out, you and Draco were having a relationship behind her brother's back and as well as Harry's. Though, I guess Harry does know about it now…

            "The Ministry doesn't know anything about us, and at the moment, they're clueless to what they should do."

            Callysta gave off a laugh that sent shivers up and down Ginny's spine. This woman was crazy! She was evil! But she couldn't make herself completely hate Callysta because she was her friend…though a crazed one. 

            Ginny glared at Callysta as she continued laughing. 

            Callysta caught Ginny glaring at her and composed herself. "Oh, don't take it the wrong way Ginny. It's not that I think that the Ministry of Magic is inferior to my thinking, it's just that the situation is very amusing. The Ministry is very powerful and smart, but I must laugh because they don't seem to be making any progress at the moment." 

            "Just go on," Ginny sighed as she rested against the cold wall. 

             Valerie put a finger to her temple and looked at the ceiling. "Where was I? Oh, yes, now I remember! 

            "Well, I might as well tell you everything, even the personal happenings. You might have suspected already, but Harry and I are close. I don't really know what transpired between both of you earlier, but I hope you can forgive me for being close with Harry…

            Oh? He already told you? That makes things much easier then…

            But anyway, it hurt me that I was using Harry for my own personal gain. It would hurt him that I am a Deatheater and he an Auror. It just doesn't make sense, doesn't it? If he does find out, I would want him to know that I'm deeply sorry for all the things that I have done to him. If he does find me and want to kill me, I would be fine with that, I would deserve it…though I don't think there is a chance that I would die soon. 

            "So I told the other Deatheaters that I would be finding another to rule us all. I assured them that he was more powerful and clever than I ever hoped to be. I also had to assure them that he has darkness in him…well from what I know of what he's been doing over the past years it sure fits the description of dark. 

            I did find him and I felt strange. There was this twinge deep inside me. It hurt to look at him, but in the same way, the hurt was good…I can't exactly explain why. Looking at him, my old feelings for him started to resurface, though I knew it wouldn't do any good to be personally involved with him again. You know the story. If he does constantly think of me, it's either in hate or in anguish. 

            I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused him, and I would want to take it back, but I can't. I can't because in a way, the pain I've caused awaken the darkness in him, which is necessary for my plan now. 

            My plans? I wont give them away just yet. You'll have to be a little more patient.

            "Now, things got complicated at the Annual that the Ministry held. I realized that you and Draco were together. And I noticed that there was a change in Draco that I really did not like. In fact, the change was because of you. I loathed and abhorred you for it. I scorned the changed. Do you know why?

            I'll tell you this: It was in my plan to fully awaken Draco to the darkness, to finally pull him into it. Being the ruler of the Deatheaters, he must be clothed in the dark. He must be a Child of Darkness. In a way I am the Darkness. The Darkness that ended his old life and gave him his darkened life.  

            But then, you came along, which made it harder for me to fully make him accept what his fate was. 

            You brought him out of his misery, the darkness and the hate. You are the Light. You started to bring back his old ways that he never showed to anyone in Hogwarts. 

Yes, I bet everyone in Hogwarts thought that he was a prat, a git, and a loathsome person to be with. You people just never realized before that he was actually hiding his other self from all of you. It was expected of him, being the only child and son of a Deatheater. 

You were starting to interfere. It was like a game of tug of war. Whenever he tried to fight you because he remembered me, I would gain an inch or so. But when you made him happy, you would pull him back again. 

It was utterly aggravating! 

I realized that I was not going to get anywhere in this little Tug of War game. I had to do something drastic. That's when I kidnapped you. 

Do you understand everything now?" 

Callysta fell silent as she finished her explanation.

"I understand," Ginny nodded her head. "I just don't see why you have to do this," 

"Ginny, you don't understand entirely because I haven't told you my plan yet…well at least not all of it. I have to reasons you see, but I wont spoil the surprised just yet," 

*                                                           *                                                           *

The scene faded and disappeared and the lights that had formed it trickled back into the Core Lantern in Draco's hand. 


	30. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

            _I'm sorry for all the pain I've caused him, and I would want to take it back, but I can't. I can't because in a way, the pain I've caused awaken the darkness in him, which is necessary for my plan now. _

_            My plans? I wont give them away just yet. You'll have to be a little more patient._

_            "Now, things got complicated at the Annual that the Ministry held. I realized that you and Draco were together. And I noticed that there was a change in Draco that I really did not like. In fact, the change was because of you. I loathed and abhorred you for it. I scorned the changed. Do you know why?_

_            I'll tell you this: It was in my plan to fully awaken Draco to the darkness, to finally pull him into it. Being the ruler of the Deatheaters, he must be clothed in the dark. He must be a Child of Darkness. In a way I am the Darkness. The Darkness that ended his old life and gave him his darkened life.  _

_            But then, you came along, which made it harder for me to fully make him accept what his fate was. _

_            You brought him out of his misery, the darkness and the hate. You are the Light. You started to bring back his old ways that he never showed to anyone in Hogwarts. _

_Yes, I bet everyone in Hogwarts thought that he was a prat, a git, and a loathsome person to be with. You people just never realized before that he was actually hiding his other self from all of you. It was expected of him, being the only child and son of a Deatheater. _

_You were starting to interfere. It was like a game of tug of war. Whenever he tried to fight you because he remembered me, I would gain an inch or so. But when you made him happy, you would pull him back again. _

_It was utterly aggravating! _

_I realized that I was not going to get anywhere in this little Tug of War game. I had to do something drastic. That's when I kidnapped you. _

_Do you understand everything now?" _

_Callysta fell silent as she finished her explanation._

_"I understand," Ginny nodded her head. "I just don't see why you have to do this," _

_"Ginny, you don't understand entirely because I haven't told you my plan yet…well at least not all of it. I have to reasons you see, but I wont spoil the surprised just yet," _

_*                                                           *                                                           *_

_The scene faded and disappeared and the lights that had formed it trickled back into the Core Lantern in Draco's hand. _

_            *                                                           *                                                           *_

Harry continued to stare openly at Draco. 

            Draco clenched his hand that still held the Core Lantern. He was shaking. Callysta was waiting for him---and so was Ginny. What was he to do? After all he had seen and heard, why was he still acting this way? Didn't he want to come to her rescue?  
            All he wanted to do was scoop Ginny in his arms and fiercely hug her.

            But what was stopping him?

            Callysta?  
            Was he scared of her? 

            What's there to be scared of? You've beaten her already, a lot of times in fact! You'll always be better than she'll ever hope to be. 

            _Maybe it's because I don't want to hurt her…and be hurt at the same time. _

            Harry shook his head and approached Draco with caution. He didn't now what to make of his rival's attitude. One minute he's his old sneering-contemptuous and loathsome self. Then the next he'd be all quiet and strange. 

            The change of attitudes was making him dizzy with worry.

            But he didn't have the time for that now,

            Ginny's life was at stake…and so was Valerie's---Callysta's...

Yes, Harry wanted to save Callysta as well, he felt that she was a danger to herself. She needed to move on. She had to let it go. 

"Get a grip, Malfoy," Harry muttered as he stood beside him. "We haven't got time to lose," 

            "You go," was the sullen youth's reply. 

            Harry was livid with rage. "What!" he gripped Draco by the collar of his shirt. "What do you mean that _I_ go?" he shook him hard. 

            Draco's face was calm. "What didn't you understand from those two simple words? Would you want me to reiterate it?" 

            Harry shouted as he lifted Malfoy a few inches from the floor. "Damn you! Don't you care at all? You have the answers! You know everything! What else do you need?" Harry threw Draco a few feet away from him.

            Draco landed on his back with a thud. He didn't get up. He just stared at the ceiling as Harry continued to shout at him forcefully. 

            He could now see Harry standing above him, his face red, suffused with anger. 

            "You bastard don't you care about anything but yourself? You're shameless! You'd let a woman die! You'd let _Ginny _die! I thought you cared about her!" 

            _Yes, I am a selfish bastard. She told me so herself. I can either be very possessive or I can be just the opposite: cold and un-wanting. If I can't have it, then I'd rather die. Yes, I do care about her, but I can't think straight at the moment. _

"Why are you just lying there? Are you scared? Scared of Callysta?" Harry shook his head disgusted with Draco. "Alright, have it you way. I'm going there by myself." He stormed out of the room and the house, all the while thinking of a way to capture the remaining Deatheaters, without them realizing that they were ambushed. He'd have to alert the Ministry. 

            _Scared? Probably. But what specifically? Callysta? Why would I be if I'm much stronger than her? _

_            I don't know anymore. _

He continued to stare at the ceiling, not really looking at it, rather he was looking through it. All he could hear was the slamming of a door and Harry's voice ringing and echoing in his ears and head. 

            It made him mad. 

            He kept clenching and unclenching his hands, wanting to desperately hit something. He got up in one fluid motion and charged at the wall, his fist sticking out to punch it. 

            If there was pain, he didn't feel it. All he could see was the blood trickling from his knuckles. The blood trickled down his hand and his arm to fall unto the carpet, matting it with his blood. 

            The redness of the blood contrasted horrible with the green of his carpet. 

            He watched as the blood spread and then slowly, the distasteful sight vanished. The red gradually settled among the green and mixed in with it, making the color a more pronounced shade. It wasn't ugly---it was beautiful. It looked like velvet. 

            He continued to stare at his brand new carpet. His fit was still glued to the wall. He leaned his head against it and still continued to look on. 

            The fire hissed and spit as it slowly died away. The grandfather clock chimed loudly just below. 

            Draco's fist slid down the wall and back to his side as he crouched down to examine the carpet. He used his bloodied fist to touch the carpet. 

            He started shaking uncontrollably. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Harry stormed in the Ministry of Magic, a scowl on his handsome features as he alerted the staff on Aurors. 

            If he was going to smoke out all the Deatheaters, he needed back up. 

            But then he couldn't have them just infiltrate the hideout. They needed to stay above ground. 

            When Harry gave the signal, they would be ready to capture all of them as they tried to escape. 

            His plan was very good. 

            There were only two tings he worried about:

            One, Ginny's welfare. Two, when was Malfoy going to snap out his senses and help him?

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Ginny fell asleep after a few minutes Callysta finished her explanation and left her to rest. Despite the atmosphere and the uncomfortable position she was in, she was able to sleep soundly. 

            Callysta still kept her plans a secret. 

            Ginny only had her Core Lantern to comfort her, she had hoped before she fell asleep that Callysta wouldn't notice the Core Lantern. It would make the situation worse. Knowing how the woman would react, she'd go hysterical and try to break it. She'd ask all these questions to know how it works. And if she didn't answer…then that would be the end for her. 

            Callysta smiled as she sat upon her throne and surveyed her fellow Deatheaters.

            _Soon, he will be here. Then finally I triumph! Finally the Darkness triumphs! _

She crossed her legs, the whisper of her robe sounding erotic to the ears. Her smile was cruel as she her fingers made a steeple. 

            She could see a group of Deatheaters whispering excitedly among themselves. They all pointed to one and shoved him forward to her. 

            She smiled as the Deatheater kneeled and bowed his head low as he greeted her. "My Lady," 

            She nodded to show her acknowledgement. 

            "If I may be so bold to ask, when will the Chosen One come? We grow restless at his arrival," 

            "Rise," she snapped her fingers. She smiled again to show that his manners pleased her. 

            His heart fluttered at the smile of their leader. They all loved her. 

            "Well, you wont have to wait much longer. He'll be here, this day wont pass without him coming."  She made a motion to stand up.

            The Deatheater closest to her took her hand and helped her stand. He knelt beside her once again. 

            She patted him on the head. She spread her arms to all of them to command silence. "My fellow Deatheaters! Rest assured that he will be here. The Chose One will come. When he comes, do not lay a finger on him, do not harm him. It would be to my accord that you do not speak with him.

            "You will lead him to the throne room, make sure he doesn't go anywhere, especially to where my captive is held." 

            Everyone nodded his or her heads in unison. 

            "Good," An evilness settled about her as she threw her head back and started to laugh and laugh.

            Other Deatheaters stared at their leader, chills running up and down their spine. Others smiled to themselves, while the rest laughed along with her. 

            They couldn't wait for the arrival of the Chosen One. If he really was as good as their mistress was telling them, then they would surely triumph.

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Harry had informed the Ministry of the past happenings. 

            He told them to remain above until he had given the signal, though it wouldn't do any good if Harry brought all of them there in one go. Surely the Deatheaters would suspect something and the entire thing wouldn't go as planned. 

            They'd have to apparate the moment Harry gives them the signal by wand. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Ginny opened her eyes to the commotion just outside the chamber she was kept in. It was dark once again which added to her frustration. Unfortunately, her hands were still bound. 

She could hear the Deatheaters getting excite about it and she had to wonder what. 

            She sat up, her eyes wide as a thought came to her. 

            Draco! What if it was Draco? Oh gods! 

            She put her back against the wall and pushed against it so that she could get balance while she stood up. She was shaky on her feet; she had cramps and had to stamp her feet to get some blood circulating into her legs. She then took a step forward, then another step until she was just beside the door.

            Damn! There wasn't anything that would give her access to out of her predicament. 

            It was driving her to the brink of madness that she could just hear the roar of Deatheaters just outside this door. 

            Her wand! Where was her wand? Did she leave it at home? Or did Callysta take it from her? Oh gods! How can she be so stupid not to have her wand?

            She felt like crying, and she hated herself for it. Crying wasn't going to do her any good at the moment. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            This wasn't what she expected.   
            To hear her Deatheaters say that there was someone descending to their lair made her heart beat wildly in her chest. 

            But when silence reigned over them, her anxiety grew worse. 

            Suddenly, her Deatheaters became furious and rushed towards the entrance to do harm to whoever was about to enter. 

            Somehow, her command to them a while ago wasn't working. Dare they disobey her?

            But then, why would they act this way towards the Chosen One? Surely, the would recognize him for who he really is…unless…

            She jumped out of her throne and made a way for herself by levitating people off the ground and throwing them against the walls. She was almost near when the rest of the Deatheaters noticed her and parted to let her pass. 

            "Why do you disobey me, insolent fools!" she snapped at them as she pushed a Deatheater that was covering the entrance. She peered up the stairs and into darkness, waiting for the Chosen One to arrive. She could hear the footsteps echoing loudly on the stone steps. 

            She held her breath as she saw a dark figure take shape as it neared her. 

            Who she saw almost made her faint. 

            A pair of blazing emerald eyes met hers evenly as he stood before her, their noses barely touching as he continued to gaze at her. 

            "Harry, what are you doing here?" 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Ginny was pacing back and forth her little prison cell. 

            Not knowing what was happening was killing her. She heard the noise, and then now, eerie silence took its place. 

            What was going on?

            Was Draco already here? 

            Were they already talking and fighting? 

            Suddenly, the door opened and she ran forward before the door could close again. The Deatheater, who opened the door, grabbed her by the back of her neck and marched her forward amongst the other Deatheaters. 

            She tried to look around despite the force on her neck. Every she looked, Deatheaters surrounded her, glaring, hissing and frowning at her. She shivered inwardly. 

            She could see a rise in front of her, some steps leading to some sort of throne, but no one was sitting on it. 

            When they had reached the throne, the Deatheater muttered something in audible to her and the throne slid back to show another chamber. 

            Before Ginny could say anything, the Deatheater shoved her forward into the darkness. 

            The throne slid back into place, the sound of cement grinding across the stone made her panic. She tried to run back to it, to try and stop it, but it was useless. It was once again pitched black. 

            Great! Just great! I get excite for nothing!

            Suddenly, the lights came on and she found herself in a hallway. The hallway just kept going straight and she guessed the only thing she could do was follow it. 

            He steps echoes on the stone walls which upon torches were lit, The flames dances eerily as they cast shadows across the floor and the opposite walls. She could vaguely hear the voices anymore. 

            She stopped in front of a door. She took a deep breath in order to calm her pounding heart. She gripped her Core Lantern through her shirt and shut her eyes tight. 

            _Please Apollo, don't let anything bad happen. _

Cool, calming forces washed upon her as she finished her plead to the god. 

            Thank you, she whispered. 

            She didn't receive an answer, even though she knew she wasn't going to get one. 

            She took another breath and pushed the door forward to enter the room.

            "Ginny, glad that you could finally make it. How are you feeling?" Callysta smiled at her captive as she entered the chamber. 

            "Just fine, though I doubt that you really care," Ginny replied as she stood by the door. 

            Callysta shrugged. "It seems something happened---not exactly what I was expecting, but I guess it's a rather nice surprise," she gestured to the wall where someone was lying unconsciously. 

            Ginny cautiously moved closer to the wall and gasped as she realized whom it was. 

"Harry! What have you done to him?" she cried out as she gathered Harry into her arms. She glared at Callysta as she rocked back and forth on the floor as she held Harry. 

            "I didn't hurt him, no one did." She assured Ginny. "I just administered the same technique on him as I did you, he's just merely sleeping." 

            Ginny didn't say anything. Why was Harry here? She knew that he wasn't the one that Callysta had intended to come. Was Harry planning an attack or something? Didn't he know that he was outnumbered? 

            Harry, you're so stupid! Ginny blinked back tears that were already forming. You shouldn't have come. We're both dead now. 

            Harry woke up to warm arms around him and the drop of tears on his face. "Hey Ginny, I'm not dead yet," his voice hoarse as he lifted a hand to her face. 

            "Harry!" she gasped as she squeezed him tight. 

            Harry laughed. "Don't let go or else you might actually kill me," 

            Ginny sniffled as she loosed her grip on him. 

            Then his face became serious. He got out of Ginny's grasp and faced Callysta. "I know everything that you've been up to, all your secrets and what you've been planning." 

            Callysta pretended to looked surprised. "Oh really? Just how did you figure that out Mr. Potter?" 

            Harry crossed his arms over his chest and pretended to be calm and nonchalant. "Ginny told me," 

            Callysta's eyes grew big as her looks darted between Harry and Ginny. "How could she? She just heard my explanation just a while ago, how could she have told you?" 

            Harry tapped the side of his head and flashed her a grin that sent Callysta screaming into a rage. 

            "Why you!" before Harry and Ginny had a chance to react, Callysta had pulled out her wand and aimed it at Ginny. "Crucio!" her shriek filled the entire space, making Harry shiver. 

            Ginny let out her own shriek as she writhed on the floor in pain. The pain was white hot and searing as it ravaged her body. She could feel her bones being broken and her muscles being stretched apart. She continued to yell, her breath coming out in short bursts of intolerable pain. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Draco gripped his head in pain as fire consumed his body. Flashes of pain ripped through him as he struggled against it. 

            He could hear her screaming. Her distress and agony was forcing him to his knees. Someone had used to Cruciatus curse on her. He could only guess whom: Callysta,

 It's either she was mad or luring him to come to her now. 

            It had been a whole hour since he had been staring at her blood on his carpet. He was till mesmerized by it, that he was ignorant of the thought that was forming in his mind. This thought had the answers to his questions. In a way, the blood was the one that gave way to the thought. 

            The pain receded. 

            What was he doing here? 

            Suddenly it all became clear to him! 

            The blood that had just washed upon the carpet!

            In a way, it was like Ginny washing over him! She was taking over him little by little, seeping through his entire system. He hated it at first. It looked so strange and unpalatable that she was with him. But as time passed, it was actually good. The outcome turned out to be beautiful, though the pattern that they had weaved was complicated. 

            It was inevitable; she was part of him. Bound together because they were Soulmates. What could Callysta do about it? She could kill them and it still wouldn't matter because he and Ginny would still be together even after this life. 

            But why did he hold back a while ago? 

            Yes, it was because he couldn't face his past. He was still scared.            

            But Ginny was with him now. She gave him the strength and the courage to go on. 

            Without her, he would still be in the rut, still be in the dark void that Callysta had caused. He didn't want a part of Callysta, he wanted to leave her and be with his new hope: Ginny. 

            Draco stood up and checked himself if he had his wand. He did. 

            He knew where to go; he knew what he had to do. 

            Draco left his house, walking against the winds that howled and pushed at him. 

            No one was going to defy him. He will get what he wants. No one was going to stop him. 

Not even his past. He only knew one thing. 

            Ginny was all that mattered now. 

            He finally reached his destination. Stopping before the broken-down building and coldly staring at it. Nothing scared him. He tossed his head back and let out a contemptuous laugh, a smirk lighting his face as he entered the building. 

            The winds continued their eerie serenade as the dark clouds rolled over the sky to block out the sun. Leaves danced with the wind, whispering an ominous hymn as distant thunder joined in this mysterious play. 

…


	31. Chapter 30

Author's Note

            Dear Readers,

            I would just like to inform you that the bit where Draco is talking about life being pointless and dangerous is taken from Harper Lee's essay "Love-In Other Words". And Draco's ranting of the heart…I have been recently reading Julie Garwood's books and I have to admit that I am starting to love her books. Her writing now inspires most of the romantic talk you've seen. 

                                                                                                            Evening Raine Star

Chapter 30

            _Callysta's eyes grew big as her looks darted between Harry and Ginny. "How could she? She just heard my explanation just a while ago, how could she have told you?" _

_            Harry tapped the side of his head and flashed her a grin that sent Callysta screaming into a rage. _

_            "Why you!" before Harry and Ginny had a chance to react, Callysta had pulled out her wand and aimed it at Ginny. "Crucio!" her shriek filled the entire space, making Harry shiver. _

_            Ginny let out her own shriek as she writhed on the floor in pain. The pain was white hot and searing as it ravaged her body. She could feel her bones being broken and her muscles being stretched apart. She continued to yell, her breath coming out in short bursts of intolerable pain. _

_            *                                                           *                                                           *_

_            Draco gripped his head in pain as fire consumed his body. Flashes of pain ripped through him as he struggled against it. _

_            He could hear her screaming. Her distress and agony was forcing him to his knees. Someone had used to Cruciatus curse on her. He could only guess whom: Callysta,_

_ It's either she was mad or luring him to come to her now. _

_            It had been a whole hour since he had been staring at her blood on his carpet. He was till mesmerized by it, that he was ignorant of the thought that was forming in his mind. This thought had the answers to his questions. In a way, the blood was the one that gave way to the thought. _

_            The pain receded. _

_            What was he doing here? _

_            Suddenly it all became clear to him! _

_            The blood that had just washed upon the carpet!_

_            In a way, it was like Ginny washing over him! She was taking over him little by little, seeping through his entire system. He hated it at first. It looked so strange and unpalatable that she was with him. But as time passed, it was actually good. The outcome turned out to be beautiful, though the pattern that they had weaved was complicated. _

_            It was inevitable; she was part of him. Bound together because they were Soulmates. What could Callysta do about it? She could kill them and it still wouldn't matter because he and Ginny would still be together even after this life. _

_            But why did he hold back a while ago? _

_            Yes, it was because he couldn't face his past. He was still scared.       _

_            But Ginny was with him now. She gave him the strength and the courage to go on. _

_            Without her, he would still be in the rut, still be in the dark void that Callysta had caused. He didn't want a part of Callysta, he wanted to leave her and be with his new hope: Ginny. _

_            Draco stood up and checked himself if he had his wand. He did. _

_            He knew where to go; he knew what he had to do. _

_            Draco left his house, walking against the winds that howled and pushed at him. _

_            No one was going to defy him. He will get what he wants. No one was going to stop him. _

_Not even his past. He only knew one thing. _

_            Ginny was all that mattered now. _

_            He finally reached his destination. Stopping before the broken-down building and coldly staring at it. Nothing scared him. He tossed his head back and let out a contemptuous laugh, a smirk lighting his face as he entered the building. _

_            The winds continued their eerie serenade as the dark clouds rolled over the sky to block out the sun. Leaves danced with the wind, whispering an ominous hymn as distant thunder joined in this mysterious play. _

_…_

_            *                                                           *                                                           *_

Ginny continued to writhe in pain as Callysta kept a firm grip on her wand, making jabbing motions with it towards Ginny. The jabs didn't actually touch Ginny, but the thought and the spell were there. With each jab Callysta made, Ginny howled uncontrollably. 

            And with each jab the witch made, her face grew more evil, her laugh more maniacal and her jabs more dangerous. 

            Harry forgot himself only for the briefest of moments as he watched stunned. Could he use an Unforgivable against Callysta? What kind of question is that! He was an Auror! He would be breaking the rules and it would be a huge embarrassment and demerit if he ever used one! He was ashamed of even thinking to use one! 

            Harry lunged forward to knock Callysta off her feet, aiming to make her lose her wand. She let out a shriek as she toppled to the ground---unfortunately, she still had her wand. Ginny's gasps and screams were halted, but Harry knew it would only be temporary. 

            Harry didn't dare look at Ginny for he might lose his concentration on Callysta, who was struggling beneath him. He was gripping her by her wrists and pinning her against the cold, stone floor, trapping her between him and the ground. "Damn it Callysta! Quit your moving or else I'd really have to hurt you!' 

            His eyes bore into her own as her struggling ceased. 

            Callysta found herself staring into raging emerald seas. An ocean of emotions played across those darkening green orbs. She took in a breath, trying to keep it as low as possible so as not to make contact with him. 

            _Harry Potter…What is he? The Boy Who Lived…what are you to me? _

She felt her chest tightening as these thoughts coursed through her mind. She was belligerent about how she was feeling now. Now was not the time to be thinking of needs of the heart. She shouldn't be worrying about Harry Potter! Especially not Harry Potter! 

            _But you like him…No I don't!_ Stop contradicting yourself! You don't like him---You love him! Stop this nonsense! _No I cant! I can't just throw away everything I've planned for! _

            ….

            _It's your choice. Whatever you decide on, you'll have to live with yourself for the act. _

Harry knew something was happening to Callysta, she had softened and gone rigid. He had to wonder if she was about to combust. And so what if she did combust? Would he still hold on to her and let her consume him in flames? 

            He didn't know how he felt about her anymore. He didn't know if he loved her…love was such a strong word…so was hate. Love and Hate weren't at all far from each other. One little thing can send one to cross the border to either one of the two. He loved her for who she was: Valerie. Could he blame her for her past? Was in his right to do such a thing? He had hoped that maybe there was something in her that would bring him back to life. 

            But then, realization struck. She wasn't Valerie. The Valerie he knew was sweet, full of good will, angelic and perfect. He never knew until just a few moments ago that it was all a lie. _It seems that everything was a lie when it came to Callysta. _He hated Callysta for this damnation that she had caused everyone. Was she willing to sacrifice her friends just so that she could carry out her plan? 

            To sentence people to Cruciatus and other Unforgivable Curses was simply too much. What more, Callysta had used it on Ginny, who Harry loved the most in the world. He couldn't forgive such an underhand way. Using the Unforgivable Curses was impermissible.   

            Callysta saw how his eyes darkened even more as he gave her his full attention. She wouldn't give way to her feelings. It would make her vulnerable. Instead she settled on putting a sneer on her face as she, herself, stared into his eyes with all the hate she could muster up. She felt his hands on her wrists, clamping and crushing her bones. 

            He shook her as he brought his face just a few scant inches away from her face. In a low, menacing voice, he whispered "I will never forgive you for what you have done. I promise I will make you suffer just as you have made me suffer." He shook her ever harder and raised his hand to slap her. 

            Ginny's eyes widened as Harry raised his hand. Was she seeing this? Was Harry actually going to slap Callysta? She never thought Harry was capable of doing such a thing. He was a perfect gentleman; he would never raise his hand against a woman. 

            She opened her mouth to shout at him to stop. But just as she opened her mouth to, the door flew open.

            They all turned towards the door, waiting for the dust to settle so that they could see who was standing in the doorway. 

            He had that arrogant look on his face, his hands lightly positioned against his sides, his eyes a glinting silver-blue color. He took one step into the room and stood perfectly still. His stance looked relaxed, but something dangerous and malevolent was radiating off of him as his lips curled in an elegant sneer. 

            He focused on Harry and Callysta and shook his head. 

            "Actually, Potter, that was supposed to be _my_ line." 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Just as soon as Draco entered the building, he sensed the Deatheaters just below. They were gathered and whispering among themselves. The totality of their voices was very soft, but it wasn't soft enough to muffle his descending footsteps. 

            He stood in the shadows, none of them taking notice of his presence. They were all busy talking about what was happening in this particular room. He heard that Potter, Callysta and Ginny were all in there. 

            If he had an Invisibility Cloak, this would have worked much easier. But since he didn't have one, like Potter did, he would have just to make do with what he had: Wits. Besides, copying Potter's style of using an Invisibility Cloak was dreadfully boring and distasteful. 

            He was waiting for them to mention the Chosen One---that was his cue. He waited impatiently in the shadows, abstaining from tapping his foot. It was his little habit when he got impatient. He would cross his arms over his chest and tap his foot, looking like a demanding prince about to behead some poor person if he didn't get what he wanted at the very instant. 

            He opened his mouth to sigh but caught himself just in time as he heard one of the Deatheaters mention the Chosen One. 

            The Deatheaters were like a stack of dominoes being toppled over. Once one of them saw the only son of Lucius Malfoy, chaos erupted. 

            Draco sauntered through the madhouse. He was able to stand before all of them, situated at the throne. They only noticed he was up there when he sat down in their Mistress' seat. 

            "Get off of that throne!" someone threatened from the crowd. 

            "Why should I?" Draco drawled as he casually flipped out his wand from his back. 

            The other Deatheaters were nervous. The late Lucius Malfoy never acted this way, Draco Malfoy, if possible was even more dangerous than his father. The man wore evil as if he was born with it. 

            "The Mistress wouldn't be liking it if she was to know you've been sitting there," another one called out. 

            Draco laughed. "Actually, she'd be rather pleased that I'm sitting on her throne. I'm warming it for her, aren't I?" 

            Loud outbursts came from the Deatheaters at this remark.

            "How dare you!"  
            "Get off!"  
            "Let's kill him!"  
            They all made a move towards him but he didn't make a move of leaving the throne. He busily examined his wand as the Deatheaters drew closer to him. They all drew nearer, their wands at the ready as they all shouted their own curses. Surprisingly, none of them thought to use any of the Unforgivable…not that he was complaining. He suspected that Callysta had ordered them not to use and Unforgivable without her permission. 

            Draco didn't even look up to use his Hex Deflecting Charm. The charm blocked every one of the curses aimed at him. It didn't even tire him out. It was simply like breathing. 

            The Deatheaters' eyes were huge as they stepped back from him. Other had frowns on their faces as they stared in awe at the man sprawled on the throne before them. 

            "No one could hold a Hex Deflecting Charm like that against a number of people!" a Deatheater shakily said. He was angry and in disbelief as he said this.   
            Other murmured their agreement. 

            Draco stood up and pointed his wand at them. "I could, and you've just witnessed it." 

            "Who are you, son of Lucius Malfoy?" one demanded. 

            Draco felt like gagging inside. He wanted to give the man considerable pain for saying that he was the son of Lucius Malfoy. "I'm the Chosen One," he said, cool boredom in his voice. 

            The Deatheaters were silent. 

            Then another roar of disbelief, fear, anxiety and what else filled the room. 

            Draco sighed and rubbed his eyes. 

            He heard their talking. 

            _"He's the Chosen One?"_

_            "He's good enough to be it!"_

_            "And besides he's a Malfoy!" _(Draco flinched inwardly. Was the Malfoy name really that known? Was he to be subjected to this kind of stereotyping?) 

            _"The Lady did say she was going to bring someone who was naturally attuned to the darkness!" _

_            "Yeah, but if you remember, he was supposed to be one of us earlier, but he refused! What does that tell you?" _

_            "How are we sure that he's telling the truth?" _

At that declare, everyone hushed up and stared at him. They were sizing him up, wondering really if he really was the Chosen one. Wondering with their puny little minds if their Lady actually chose him. 

            The Deatheaters knew only a sufficient amount of information about their Lady's story with Draco Malfoy. They had to make do with what they had, it left them guessing, but from what they have heard, they knew that Draco Malfoy was a formidable opponent. 

"You know I could kill any of you," Draco grinned evilly as he surveyed them. "I could kill all of you if I pleased" he continued. "But I don't think Lady Callysta would want her army to lack in number and strength." He had a look on face that made all of them that he could actually do it. 

But just for assurance, Draco pointed his wand at the man who asked is he was telling the truth. "Maybe this will give you the truth that you all need?" Draco's eyes narrowed. "Avada Keda-" everyone was silent as he uttered the syllables of the curse, making their hair stand on end. 

Draco couldn't believe he was actually muttering this curse just for show. 

A sob broke out from the targeted man as he dropped to his knees, vainly shielding himself from the supposed Unforgivable that was aimed at him. "Please don't kill me! I believe you! I believe you!" 

Everyone dropped to his or her knees as well; for fear that they might be killed any time soon. "The Chose One," they cried out in unison, their voices continuously rising as they repeated the title. 

Draco felt disgusted. Did they really think he was going to actually play the role that Callysta had assigned him to? Not on his life! He let them continue their praise, letting them feel that he was glorying in their devotion. When he felt that he had quite enough, he raised his hands to silence them. 

"Now, tell me where Lady Callysta is so that I may speak with her in private."

"I'm sorry-er-Lord, but she wishes to be left alone at the moment. She's attending to some pressing matters," 

"I didn't ask for your explanation, I want to speak with her now!" Draco commanded. "Do you wish to die?" he whipped out his wand at them again. "Show me where she is, before I wipe all of your miserable lives out!" 

One of the Deatheaters was pushed forward. He was the Deatheater that took Ginny to this room. He muttered the spell in front of the throne and stepped back to let Draco walk past him into the dark hallway leading to the room where Callysta lay waiting. 

The wall closed behind him with an ominous sound. 

*                                                           *                                                           *

"Actually, Potter, that was supposed to be _my_ line."  Draco shook his head at his rival. "You should know better," he continued. "But this," he gestured at his hand that was raised in order to hit Callysta, "I would have thought better of you," 

All the while that he was in the room, he hadn't even spared Ginny a glance, let alone acknowledge her presence. 

Ginny wondered why he was ignoring her. 

Then she remembered. He was mad at her. He didn't want her anymore. He didn't love her anymore…did he actually love her? If he did tell her, she couldn't remember. So why was he here? _Well, it's obvious, isn't it? He's going to save Callysta and take her to his bed and shag her silly! Not only that, he's going to propose to her and marry her and they will happily ever after! _

Ginny bowed her head down in order not to look at him. She couldn't bear the sight of him now. Realizing that he didn't care for her anymore, it seemed that this truth caused more pain that the Cruciatus that Callysta had inflicted upon her. 

Draco caught her movement from the corner of his eye. He didn't want to pay her attention now because it would put both he and Ginny in a very vulnerable state. He was here for her, only her. After this was all over, he just wanted to be with her and make sure she was protected. He'd protect her, ensure her safety. He would swear never to lose sight of her. He would love her with all the he was. 

He wanted to make it all up to her. He wanted to take back all those words he said to her. He knew he had hurt her terribly and he couldn't turn back time to take it all back. What he needed was the future to restore her happiness. If she ever did love him, he'd make her love him again no matter what it took. 

He was a bastard and he knew it. If there was anyway that she would want him back, to take him back, he's see fit to do everything she wished. Every whim, every demand, he'd see to it. Merlin! What was he becoming? Some lovesick weakling? 

But he didn't care. All that mattered was her. 

He used to think that men who let emotions---love most especially, rule their lives were weak. The woman would take control of him and make him as weak a newborn kitten. He had promised himself that he would never love the way he had let himself love Callysta. It was far too dangerous. So, he grew cold and cruel hearted. He played with women's hearts, making them believe that he loved them. He grew stronger by each passing day. Each day had no love. Those days of being in the cold made him who he was now---and he was thankful for that.

But then, Ginny came along and that was when he felt that he was missing something that was once there. He just needed to find it buried deep within the lies of his soul. He realized then that "life was pointless and dangerous without love". Life was boring without love. And if life was boring, then he would be a danger to himself. Yes, all those cruel things he did not only out of spite but also out of boredom. 

Draco would make Callysta pay. Callysta might think that he would never hurt her, but he didn't care about what she thought now. Casting Cruciatus on Ginny, feeling her pain was enough to snap his sanity. He swore that he'd make her feel the same pain that she had inflicted on both of them. 

"Potter, get off of her, don't you know that she's disgusting?" Draco drawled out, emphasizing the word 'disgusting'. 

Harry withdrew himself from the floor, but not before giving her wrists one last death squeeze. He stood beside Ginny and helped her stand up. But, it his efforts to get her to stand were futile, because her body was too mauled to even support herself. 

"Lie still and close your eyes. You don't want to see this," Harry whispered to Ginny as he propped her against himself. 

He head rested against his shoulder as she turned her head away from Draco and Callysta. She turned away not because of the fight that was about to ensue, but because she couldn't bear the knowledge that Draco resented her. 

She could hear his voice, it was cool, and it contained fury, yet it was smooth. It was frightening how a man could be so calm and at the same time be raging angry. 

But why was Draco angry? Was he going to fight Callysta? Whatever for? If he loves her then why would he fight her? 

Callysta stood up in one fluid motion. She dusted herself off, unaware off the people watching her. She took her sweet time fixing herself up before she focused on Draco and gave him a smile. 

"I see you got through my followers." It was a statement. "I knew you could do it. Of course, knowing your capabilities, you wouldn't have any trouble." She giggled as she crossed her arms over her chest. Her right hand was edging into the sleeve of her left arm. 

Draco shrugged. "They didn't put up much of a fight, they're very weak," 

Callysta flushed. How dare he call her devoted followers weak! But no matter, if Draco wanted to lambaste her, it was alright. After all, he was going to be their leader. 

"So, just as Potter said a while ago, I too know of your plans. I won't bother to explain to you as how I came to know. What I want to know _now is what are your main reasons for doing this. I do know that you want me to be the leader of this poor excuse of a group, but what else is there? Surely you must have an ulterior motive," _

Callysta somehow suspected that Draco might have known about her plans. But she never thought that Draco and Harry might have been in this together. She knew that they hated each other like cats and dogs. But how exactly did they find out? 

"Alright Draco, I might as well tell you my plans." Callysta struck her nose in the air. "As you well know, I want you to be the leader of the Deatheaters. It wouldn't matter to me that you would be taking over me role, I wouldn't really care if you would abuse me so that you could get revenge. I just want the Deatheaters to rise again; I want the Darkness to rule once more. I believe that nothing came out infinitely good. All of us were born with the Darkness and the Light, the journey we take nourishes both aspects but there would be always be one to triumph over the other." 

Draco shrugged again. "I already know that you want me to become your leader and I already have made my decision. The answer is obviously no" 

Callysta shook her head and let out a little laugh. "No, no, no Draco. You can't just say no," the way she said it made Draco's blood boil. It was if she was talking to a child. "You see, during the years I was a Deatheater, my Lord saw to my training. I trained tirelessly everyday to be the best I could be. In a way, I trained so be as good as you---no, better. And it was during those years that I thought of my plan.

I thought that once my skills were as every bit as good as yours, I could have that rematch with you. I will never forget the day the last time we fought. You didn't hurt me in a way that you would want to badly beat me or kill me. I want to have another fight, for good times sake. If I win, you become the leader, if you win, I'll leave you for good." 

Draco remained silent, thinking his own thoughts. "What about the other Deatheaters? If I win, what would happen to them?" 

Callysta hadn't really thought about the others. She lifted her shoulders and dropped them in a dainty shrug. 

Draco let out a laugh; it had no humor in it. It was rather spiteful. "I can see that you haven't changed your uncaring and cruel ways. All you care about it yourself." 

Callysta shook her head. "No, I do care about my followers. I wouldn't have made my plans if it wasn't for them. They were part of my plan too." 

"Yes I can see that, but what if you lose? What happens to them? I'm guessing that you'll just save yourself?" Draco retaliated. 

Callysta waved her hand in dismissal. "It doesn't matter now. Let's just continue with our little match and see what the outcome is. I promise to keep my word," she smiled sweetly as she made a cross over her chest, signifying that she was going to keep her promise. 

She then pulled her wand out of her sleeve as Draco produced his just as quickly. They both held it up like wands in a duel. 

"Wands at the ready," Harry called out, his voice serious with emotion as he watched the two square off. 

Callysta looked cool and confident, graceful and elegant in her position as she held her want ready.

Draco stood in a nonchalant way, with a bored expression on his face. His eyes were slowly turning a darker shade by the moment. He held his wand like a master swordsman. 

Harry nodded. 

None of them moved. 

Both were waiting for the other to make the first strike. Callysta knew his game. She knew that Draco always waited for her to make the first move. Well not this time! She'd outsmart him! 

A shaft of light streamed through the crack on the ceiling, casting a pale and ghostly, eerie glow upon them. Not a sound could be heard, except for their breathing and the faint rustle of clothes. 

Harry watched them in increasing anticipation as he held Ginny in his arms. He could feel her, she was broken and seemed to be dead. But she was breathing, that he knew. He would keep her alive. Malfoy had to win. If he lost, they'd all be dead. The Deatheaters would love to do away with The Boy Who Lived and the little Gryffindor that caused their leader so much trouble.             

            As for the other Deatheaters, the Ministry would be there to handle them. If they as so much trickle out of this building like water, then his fellow Aurors would Stupefy them and haul their bodies to Azkaban. 

            Draco could feel his body tingling. _It must be the Defensive Charge…I might as well cast a Defensive Charm to ensure my chances of winning. _The Defensive Charge wasn't exactly a spell, it was like a reflex in a wizard's body to anything that might threaten him. He silently muttered something under his breath and felt an invisible layering cover him.

            Callysta narrowed her eyes as she saw Draco's mouth move to utter a spell. She jerked her wand in defense but nothing came. He didn't cast a spell? Was he simply just muttering curses about her under his breath as he waited for her to make a move? 

            Draco smirked to himself as he saw Callysta's reaction to his preparations. He guessed right that she probably thought that he was cursing her. And in cursing her, he was provoking her to attack first. _Alright, think that way so that I could win! He muttered two more spells: The Unbreakable Charm so that his wand wouldn't break, and the Shield Charm to deflect any minor curses that Callysta was going to throw at him. _

            Alright, he was more than prepared and ready. 

            Ginny wondered why she couldn't hear anything. How long has it been since Harry told them to have their wands at the ready? Was she dying? No, that cant be. She was still breathing and she could still feel Harry's arms around her. 

            Were they still waiting each other out. 

            Please!…the sooner they fight, the sooner we can all leave. 

            But…either way, something bad was still going to happen. 

            If Draco won, the Deatheaters might rebel and kill them all. If Callysta won, they'd still be in trouble. 

            It was hopeless.

            Ginny's head drooped and slipped of Harry's shoulder. 

            That was the signal.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

_"Alright Draco, I might as well tell you my plans." Callysta struck her nose in the air. "As you well know, I want you to be the leader of the Deatheaters. It wouldn't matter to me that you would be taking over me role, I wouldn't really care if you would abuse me so that you could get revenge. I just want the Deatheaters to rise again; I want the Darkness to rule once more. I believe that nothing came out infinitely good. All of us were born with the Darkness and the Light, the journey we take nourishes both aspects but there would be always be one to triumph over the other." _

_Draco shrugged again. "I already know that you want me to become your leader and I already have made my decision. The answer is obviously no" _

_Callysta shook her head and let out a little laugh. "No, no, no Draco. You can't just say no," the way she said it made Draco's blood boil. It was if she was talking to a child. "You see, during the years I was a Deatheater, my Lord saw to my training. I trained tirelessly everyday to be the best I could be. In a way, I trained so be as good as you---no, better. And it was during those years that I thought of my plan._

_I thought that once my skills were as every bit as good as yours, I could have that rematch with you. I will never forget the day the last time we fought. You didn't hurt me in a way that you would want to badly beat me or kill me. I want to have another fight, for good times sake. If I win, you become the leader, if you win, I'll leave you for good." _

_Draco remained silent, thinking his own thoughts. "What about the other Deatheaters? If I win, what would happen to them?" _

_Callysta hadn't really thought about the others. She lifted her shoulders and dropped them in a dainty shrug. _

_Draco let out a laugh; it had no humor in it. It was rather spiteful. "I can see that you haven't changed your uncaring and cruel ways. All you care about it yourself." _

_Callysta shook her head. "No, I do care about my followers. I wouldn't have made my plans if it weren't for them. They were part of my plan too." _

_"Yes I can see that, but what if you lose? What happens to them? I'm guessing that you'll just save yourself?" Draco retaliated. _

_Callysta waved her hand in dismissal. "It doesn't matter now. Let's just continue with our little match and see what the outcome is. I promise to keep my word," she smiled sweetly as she made a cross over her chest, signifying that she was going to keep her promise. _

_She then pulled her wand out of her sleeve as Draco produced his just as quickly. They both held it up like wands in a duel. _

_"Wands at the ready," Harry called out, his voice serious with emotion as he watched the two square off. _

_Callysta looked cool and confident, graceful and elegant in her position as she held her want ready._

_Draco stood in a nonchalant way, with a bored expression on his face. His eyes were slowly turning a darker shade by the moment. He held his wand like a master swordsman. _

_Harry nodded. _

_None of them moved. _

_Both were waiting for the other to make the first strike. Callysta knew his game. She knew that Draco always waited for her to make the first move. Well not this time! She'd outsmart him! _

_A shaft of light streamed through the crack on the ceiling, casting a pale and ghostly, eerie glow upon them. Not a sound could be heard, except for their breathing and the faint rustle of clothes. _

_Harry watched them in increasing anticipation as he held Ginny in his arms. He could feel her; she was broken and seemed to be dead. But she was breathing, that he knew. He would keep her alive. Malfoy had to win. If he lost, they'd all be dead. The Deatheaters would love to do away with The Boy Who Lived and the little Gryffindor that caused their leader so much trouble.             _

_            As for the other Deatheaters, the Ministry would be there to handle them. If they as so much trickle out of this building like water, then his fellow Aurors would Stupefy them and haul their bodies to Azkaban. _

_            Draco could feel his body tingling. It must be the Defensive Charge…I might as well cast a Defensive Charm to ensure my chances of winning. The Defensive Charge wasn't exactly a spell; it was like a reflex in a wizard's body to anything that might threaten him. He silently muttered something under his breath and felt an invisible layering cover him._

_            Callysta narrowed her eyes as she saw Draco's mouth move to utter a spell. She jerked her wand in defense but nothing came. He didn't cast a spell? Was he simply just muttering curses about her under his breath as he waited for her to make a move? _

_            Draco smirked to himself as he saw Callysta's reaction to his preparations. He guessed right that she probably thought that he was cursing her. And in cursing her, he was provoking her to attack first. Alright, think that way so that I could win! He muttered two more spells: The Unbreakable Charm so that his wand wouldn't break, and the Shield Charm to deflect any minor curses that Callysta was going to throw at him. _

_            Alright, he was more than prepared and ready. _

_            Ginny wondered why she couldn't hear anything. How long has it been since Harry told them to have their wands at the ready? Was she dying? No, that cant be. She was still breathing and she could still feel Harry's arms around her. _

_            Were they still waiting each other out? _

_            Please…the sooner they fight; the sooner we can all leave. _

_            But…either way, something bad was still going to happen. _

_            If Draco won, the Deatheaters might rebel and kill them all. If Callysta won, they'd still be in trouble. _

_            It was hopeless._

_            Ginny's head drooped and slipped of Harry's shoulder. _

_            That was the signal._

_            *                                                           *                                                           *_

Just as Ginny's head drooped and Harry hastily caught her before she hit her head on the wall or floor; Draco and Callysta had both thrust their wands forward to shout their respective spells, curses or hexes. 

            What Callysta didn't know was that Draco had already beat her by raising his defenses. He knew that Callysta might try to pull off an underhanded trick by breaking his wand or something else. 

            Draco had read her mind when she tried to pull of a disarming spell on him by shouting "Expelliarmus" Luckily, Draco already muttered "Protego" earlier and wouldn't have to block her spell for this round. 

            Callysta blinked in surprise to see that her spell didn't work, rather the force that came off her wand just bounced back at her; she was able to sidestep it just in time, in fear of losing her wand. 

            His strategy was to make her weak by wearing her out. "Impedimenta!' he shouted. The spell worked and started to take its effects on her. The spell was meant to make an enemy slower. 

            Callysta grinned, though a rather slow one. Even if she was slow, it didn't change the way how the fight was going to be. She'd win, she'd make sure of it. She uttered the Reductor curse at a heavy stone block just in front of Draco. The stone blasted into a million of pieces, the force all aimed at Draco. 

            Draco's Shield charm wavered. He wondered how long the shield was going to stay up. He retaliated. "Incendio!' 

            Flames immediately shot out of his wand to devour her dress. The only thing was, her dress wasn't burning at all. 

            Her voice was grotesquely distorted as she spoke. "Its too bad that you haven't thought that I might have a fire repelling charm." And with that, she cast the Flame Freezing charm, which made the flames about her turn to a warm summer breeze that drifted and settled about them. 

            Draco smiled nonchalantly. "You think to lowly of me, Callysta dear," he shook his head at her. The smile didn't quite reach his eyes as he inched forward closer to her so that his attacking range would be better. He uttered a spell that would cause arrows to fly out of his wand. 

            Callysta retaliated by shrieking "Diffindo" and cut all the arrows up in a nearly visible whirlwind. But then, she was slow from the Impediment curse, a few arrows stuck her; one on her shoulder (the wand arm) and another that was stuck in her thigh. 

            If the arrows bothered her, she showed no sign of it. If she tried to pull it out, it would leave her in an open and vulnerable state for Draco to attack her. She backed up a bit and winced as the arrow in her thigh made the wound bigger. 

            Draco inched closer, wand poised just in front of his face, ready for the kill. He shouted a Blasting Curse, a curse that wizards usually used in formal duels. The force from the curse hit Callysta squarely in the chest as she toppled backward. She struggled to breathe as she tried to vainly stand up. She couldn't fight properly with the confounded arrows in her way.

            "Evanesco," she grit her teeth as the arrows disappeared. Her ears roared as the arrows disappeared into oblivion. "Don't think you have the upper hand just because I'm down," she told him, her voice still distorted. "Remember, your eyes are weaker than they used to be," she sneered at him.

            Before Draco realized what she was about to do, she cast the Conjunctive curse, "Conjunctiva!" Draco felt his eyes sting and water. His eyes were burning uncontrollably. He gritted his teeth and bit the inside of his mouth to stop from howling in pain. He will not show his pain to this witch! 

            He could hear her laughing, it was vague, meaning the Impediment curse was slowing letting up. 

            _Damn it! How could I let my eyes be so vulnerable?_

            Callysta was gloating. "Ha! Just like before! You're blinded aren't you? I will win! And you will succumb to the darkness! There is no way that you can aim a hex at me in that condition!" She raised her wand again. "Acci-!"  About to summon Draco's wand to her, she had forgotten that Draco didn't need his eyes to know where she was to attack her. 

            "Confundo!" his shot was straight and true. He could hear her clattering about and screeching curses as she continuously bumped into things. The Impediment charm was already off, but now she had another one to content with. 

            His vision was covered in hazy white dots. His world was reduced to the negatives of a photo as he blinked his eyes rapidly to get used to it. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Ginny had keen ears. She listened throughout the battle, never looking to see how either of them fared. 

            Harry was a quiet as she was, he was barely breathing too. The way he clutched at her so, indicated that he was as every bit as nervous as she was. 

            They seemed to be equal in combat. They both knew what they were doing. 

            All she could hear now was Callysta screeching in the background because of the Confundus Charm.   
            What had happened to Draco? She knew that Callysta used the Conjunctive Curse on him, but why couldn't she hear him? She remembered that it was Callysta who had caused his eyes to act the way they were, and she was doing the same thing to him again. Was it hurting as much as it did the last time? 

            Despite herself, she turned around in Harry's arms. He didn't put up a fight, because he too was fixed on the scene before him. She winced as her entire right arm bumped against Harry's chest. She muffled her gasp by burying her face in Harry's chest. 

            Harry gently pushed her away so that he could tend to her arm. "Ferula," he pointed his wand at her arm. Suddenly, her arm was in a sling and she found her back against Harry's chest as he propped her up to survey the paused battle. 

            It was odd. Here she was with Harry, positioned in such a way that they were watching the movies.

            But this was no movie. This was reality.

            It was a paused battle because Callysta was still stumbling around while Draco was still making himself get used to the pain in his eyes. Neither of them would be able to attack until the other recovers first. It was very smart of Draco to cast that spell so that Callysta wouldn't get the upper hand of taking his wand from him. 

            She hoped that Draco would recover first. 

            She still wondered why Draco was fighting Callysta if he loved her? He didn't want to be the leader, he didn't love Ginny…she was confused. Why was he even fighting her? Doesn't he realize that he could've just left she and Harry to die? Why did he even have to come here? How did he know that she was here?  
            Just then, she felt a prickly feeling on her chest where the Core Lantern lay. She closed her eyes, knowing that the god Apollo wanted to tell her something of great importance. 

            _Virginia, my dear, have you forgotten what this Core Lantern can do? Surely you have been wondering how Harry and Draco knew of Callysta's plans? It was through the Core Lantern. While you were trapped in the other room with Callysta explaining her plans, Draco and Harry were listening in…not only listening but watching as well. _

_            As for your questions of why Draco is here---Silly girl! Why else would he risk his own life? To save yours of course! It's taken him awhile to finally accept that you are Soulmates and will always be. He was just afraid to love again. Does this answer your questions? But then, if you're not entirely satisfied with what answers I have given you, you might as well ask him yourself. _

            She couldn't held thinking, but didn't dare say it in case she got reprimanded. _Ask him myself? Yeah sure, that is if we get out of this alive. Despite her sarcasm and the situation they were in, she couldn't help but smile. It was strange and she knew it. But somehow, Apollo gave her new strength. She would just have to trust Draco. _

            She gripped her Core Lantern in her left hand, feeling the warmth radiated from it. _I know you can do it. I believe in you. I believe that you would do anything in your power to protect me. Draco, we're Soulmates and there's nothing you can do about it. If we both die today, I'll kill you myself in the Realm! Just see if I don't do it! _

            …

            Draco felt a coolness wash over him in a wave as the annoying, hazy dots began to fade. His Core Lantern felt icy-hot beneath his clothing. He allowed himself a quick glance in Ginny's way and saw that she gripping her own Core Lantern. Suddenly, he heard her voice enter him like a warm summer breeze. 

            _I know you can do it. I believe in you. I believe that you would do anything in your power to protect me. Draco, we're Soulmates and there's nothing you can do about it. If we both die today, I'll kill you myself in the Realm! Just see if I don't do it! _

He grinned and gave a small chuckle as he gripped his own and spoke through it to her. 

            _Ah, Ginny dear, I don't doubt you for a second that you would kill me. Forgive me for my stupidity. I shouldn't have defied the obvious…that we're Soulmates. I realize how stupid I am. I may be incorrigible to some people, but its only you who can only correct me. You have changed me and renewed my strength and given me a new hope to fight and live for. _

_            …and if we die, which I'm doubt we will, you can kill me how many times you want to your satisfaction. I'm beginning to wonder if you really do know me…you should know that my skill in dueling is unmatched. _

            He looked at her again and saw that she was smiling. _Don't get too cocky, Draco Malfoy. _

            _Don't worry, my desert rose, when I win I have every right to be cocky. _

            She shook her head and gave a gesture of her head to focus on the battle. 

            Draco turned back, his vision nearly fixed. He could see, but not as clearly as he had hoped. He saw that Callysta was gripping her wand tightly, shaking her head to clear the fuzziness in her head. 

            "Locomotor Mortis" he muttered.

            Callysta toppled over as a result of her legs being locked together. She let out another scream and screamed her own leg curse at him. 

            Draco's legs went all wobble when the Jelly-Leg Jinx hit him. He groaned and sank down to the floor, testing his jelly legs. Flubber. "Mobilicorpous" he made whisking motions with his hands at Callysta. She was lifted off the ground a few feet, yelling and punching at no one in particular. "I'm not going to use the Cruciatus, but I will make you bloody pay for what you did. I'll make you suffer as you had made Ginny suffer." He jerked his wand to the right, her body flying past him at a great speed to ram into the wall. She lot out a howl as she felt her back exploding with pain. He jerked it back to the left, her body ramming into the opposite wall, her hands in front of her to lessen the impact. 

            Her wand dropped to the floor as she slid down to the floor. 

            "Finite Incantatum," he pointed at his legs. He felt his legs regain their muscles and strength as he stood up. "Accio wand," and Callysta's wand came flying into his hands. 

            Callysta made a sound of protest. "That's cheating!' 

            "Sure it is," he sneered at her. "You would know all about that, wouldn't you?" he stood above her crumpled body now. "Weren't you cheating when you cast this curse on my eyes many years ago?" He dropped down beside her, gripped her by her hair and forcing her to look into his now flashing silver eyes. "Weren't you!" he shook her hard. When she didn't answer, he shook her again and threw her against the wall. 

            …

            Her heart was thumping with fear. It was only now that she's ever seen Draco's eyes in this dangerously, brilliant shade of silver. He was dangerous to be around now. He couldn't be stopped. He was hurting Callysta. 

            What scared Ginny the most was that Draco was actually enjoying this torment. She wondered if Draco knew what he was doing. His features were sharper than ever, his mouth turned upward into an evil grin and his eyes were flashing silver. When he laughed, it came out inhumanly. It was that of an animal. He was too far to reach now.

            Draco could really hurt someone.

            No, he could really kill someone at this rate. 

            Oh gods! This wasn't right. He was going to kill Callysta…for her!

            …

            "Stand up, bitch!" he dragged her off the floor and shoved her wand into her hand. "I wont kill you just yet, I want your death to be slow and painful," he pushed her against the wall, hearing the protest of the old stone walls. 

            "I will never be the ruler of the Deatheaters, neither will I have any association with someone like you. You really thought that you were good enough to beat me? Hah! Laughable! Its such a pity that talent like yours will be going to waste." His fingers found her neck, pressing at her pulse, cutting of her air. "You ought to be thankful that I'm not a dishonorable man. In reality, if you had stuck with me rather than become a Deatheater, you would have discovered that. I'm not hard to get along with. If I love someone deeply enough, I would walk through the fires of hell for her, but you wouldn't know that, would you?" he was talking to her as if it was a casual conversation. He took his sweet time in talking that Callysta was already wheezing due to lack of air. 

            Callysta could barely move her arm, but she did. She was able to raise it a few scant inches in the air, aiming for Draco's exposed side. She thrust her wand into Draco's flesh, making him back away from her, his face dark with loathing. 

            She was panting for air, her hand massaging her throat in an attempt to get her blood flowing again. Had she underestimated her opponent? Was she still a long way from becoming as good as he was? 

            "Come at me," he gestured to her coolly. "Let's finished this once and for all. Hell, I might as well kill you to make sure that you really wont come back and make my life a living hell." 

            Callysta paled. He really was serious in killing her. She never knew that Draco might actually kill her. 

            "Disillusion," his voice barely a whisper as he stepped back into the shadows. 

            He was gone. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Callysta was shaking in fear, not knowing what to anticipate from her enemy. He couldn't have disapparated. There was now way you could disapparate in this chamber of for the entire building for that matter! 

            The chamber had gone icy cold and deathly silent. 

            Suddenly, she felt a something run past her at deadly speed. She whipped around, holding her wand in front of her in an attempt to defend herself. "Show yourself, you coward!"  
            "Coward?" his voice mocked her from everywhere. "See how you quake in your boots!" his voice laughed at her. "I should kill you now. Should I kill you slowly with the Reductor curse, the force of the spell making you suffer minute by minute? Or should I just use any of the Unforgivables? I know I shouldn't use one because Potter is here and he might charge me, but then I am saving his hide." When he said this he cast Potter a look, but he knew his rival wouldn't be able to see him because he was melded into the wall. (When Harry heard Draco's voice, he particularly didn't have any reaction to it. He was an Auror after all, but he _could let Malfoy use an Unforgivable if it meant saving Ginny.) _

            The Disillusionment charm was meant for him to be a human chameleon. He could now move quickly among the shadows of the wall or be part of the wall as he attacked. 

            He would enjoy this moment. He would make her pay, that he would. Make her suffer the tortured of hell. He'd make her experience the hell he felt when she betrayed him, make her feel the agony that she had caused Ginny. 

            Nothing mattered now, except that he wanted to kill her. And kill her he would with all the conviction of a cold-hearted assassin. 

            "Maybe I could use both? I'm sure it would be very enjoyable," he shouted the Reductor curse, saying it only once but making it work for at least ten blasts. He attacked her from all over. She had no chance of escape.

            "You have a wand, don't you? Use it!" he taunted her as he continued his assault. 

            Callysta screamed as she lifted her wand and aimed an Unforgivable at him. She nearly missed him, but part of the force caught him in the shoulder, making him cry out in fury and rage. 

            "Alright, I see you want to speed things up a bit," he stepped out of the shadows, his stance and the look on his face indicating that he was ready to kill her. 

            Callysta was already on the floor, trying to curl herself into a tighter ball. She was already crying, her body was racked with her uncontrollable sobs and wails. Her hair was thrown about her and covering part of her face. 

            Harry gripped Ginny's stiff rigid body closer to him, she was barely breathing and she was deadly cold. 

            Hearing Callysta's cries were sending chills up and down his spine, which coursed through his entire body. His eyes were wide with fear and anticipation with what was to come next. He had no doubt that Draco Malfoy would kill Callysta Verdienne Hope. 

            He didn't know how he felt at the moment. He knew that Callysta committed numerous crimes against the Ministry of Magic as well as him, Malfoy and Ginny. He should be dead set against forgiving her…

            But seeing her now, lying crumpled on the floor, crying, pathetic and about to die was making hell for him.  

            He knew he should be intervening, but this wasn't one battle he could interfere with. This was Draco Malfoy and Callysta Hope's battle. He could only watch and be witness to it all even if it killed him to do so. 

            Harry wanted to move, but he was holding Ginny. Other than that, he was paralyzed by the scene before him. 

Ginny on the other hand was being consumed in fire again. She was hurtling through the myriad of colors to finally land in the Realm. All was dark when she arrived and not even Apollo was there to greet her.

She looked around wordlessly as she continued to watch through her eyes ad listen with her ears both in human and Realm form. 

Every little details she took in. 

She was in turmoil with what she should do. Draco was about to kill Callysta for her! It was insane and inhuman! It was sick the way he was going to kill her, it was like an offering of some sort for her! She didn't want it to be like that! Killing someone was not supposed to be an offering to another person. 

The action of killing Callysta wasn't the one that was really bothering her, it was the thing that Draco was actually enjoying this torture! It was god-awful! 

He wasn't realizing that Callysta's plan to pull him into the darkness was actually working! He was become the thing he didn't want to be and he wasn't even realizing it!  
            She closed her eyes, wishing urgently that she'd be able to penetrate his being! 

Draco raised his wand, poised and ready for the kill. "I told you that I wouldn't use the Cruciatus curse, but then, I'm taking my word back so I could get this over with." 

Callysta was wordless as her tears continued to course down her already tear strained face. 

"Cru-!" Draco gasped as hot searing pain hit him in the back of his head, cascading down his body to devour him. 

_Draco…please stop this! Don't you realize that you're becoming what she wants you to become? You're slipping further and further away form the light---from me! I thought you vowed that you didn't want any part of her plan, let alone be in the darkness. But you're being it! You're reveling in it!  _

Her voice was like a thunderstorm, breaking into loudness with the onslaught of tears. 

            _You're enjoying giving her pain! I know you want to kill her and you're taking your damn sweet time! A part of me wants to say "Just kill her and get it over with!" but the other part says "No, don't kill her,"  I cant understand why I want her to live, but I can't just bear to see a person die right before my eyes, especially if that person has been my friend. What makes it worse is that you, my Soulmate is the one torturing her, killing her! _

_            Don't try to deny it! You're killing her because you think it would please me! _

Draco found himself shouting at her in the same way she was shouting at him. 

            _I'm killing her so that I would be rid of her for good! Don't you want to be happy? Don't you want me to be happy? _

_            And what the hell are you talking about? I'm not ever going to succumb to the darkness! No one, not even this wench can make me! All I want is to be happy, and the only way I can be happy is to kill her!_

Ginny screamed at him, her voice and presence knocking him over. 

            _You enjoy this infliction of pain! You enjoy every little bit of pain you're giving her! You're slipping further and further away from me. I can't even recognize you anymore, you're so distant and cold. Its like you're a completely different person---who welcomes the cruelty of the world. _

_Your heart and soul is as cold as the eternal winter in the ends of the earth! You've become cruel in both the heart and the soul! _

She didn't realize that she had screamed the last words at him in her human self. Her voice rebounded of the walls, echoing into silence as she stared at him, and he at her. 

            She was standing, shoulders shaking from the effort to keep her stance. She took a step forward, nearly toppling over from the pain. She took another step, forcing herself to go on as she held Draco's gaze. 

            "I would rather kill you myself than see you doing this," her voice took on a cold steely voice that no one in the room ever knew she had. "Hesitance is not an option for me just as long as I see that you will not fall into the darkness!" she was merely a few feet away from Draco as she drew herself up. She only reached until his chin, but the way she leveled her eyes with him commanded all the presence in him. "Don't make me do it Draco Malfoy, as soon as I kill you, I'll kill myself and heaven knows what I'll do to you in the Realm," her voice dropped to a whisper, of spiders creeping across the floor. She took another step forward, and another until she was just within his personal space. She reached for his hand, taking him slowly by the fingers, spreading her warmth into his cool being. 

            "I love you Draco Malfoy, I want you to come back," Ginny's whisper was loud enough only to be heard by her Soulmate. 

            Draco stared at his Soulmate. Every word that she said penetrated him entirely. It was not only her words that shook him, but the way she said it. She was not at all hesitant to kill him. She really meant what she said and it really shook him because he didn't realize that she had the power to do it. 

            And the she said I love you. It seemed to ring over and over again in his head as he continued to stare at her wordlessly. It sounded so sweet and was filled with the promise of forever. 

            "Draco, please come back," Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist as she melded her body into his, jarring him of his thoughts. "Don't ever leave me again," her voice broke into a soft cry as she hugged him tighter. 

            "Oh gods Ginny!" he muttered into her hair as he pulled her closer to him, lifting her feet off the ground as he embraced her. "I'm sorry! I really am! I didn't realize that I was hurting you! I never did! I'm so stupid! Here now? What are those? Tears? You needn't cry now, I'm here. I'm here for you. I'll never leave you again, never!" His chin was resting in top of her head, and he was kissing her hair all the while promising her that he would always be there to protect her. "You needn't be afraid of losing me to the darkness," he brought a finger under his chin and tilted her face up gently. "Oh Ginny, I've made you cry again. I've been making you cry all this time, I'm so sorry," His thumb swept across her cheek as it brushed away a tear just under her eye. 

            Ginny smiled a soft smile at him. "My tears are both of happiness and pain caused by you, and I guess or I realize that I wouldn't trade those tears for anything else in the world. I don't hate you for hurting me and making me cry. You only make me cry because you don't realize what you're doing," 

            "I'm still sorry, Ginny" Draco brushed another tear away from her face. "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, if you could ever forgive me for all the pain I've caused you," 

            Ginny sighed. "Draco, you needn't ask me to forgive you. I'll always forgive you because we're Soulmates," She fingered his Core Lantern. 

            "You do know that I love you, don't you?" Draco's voice was soft as he looked at her which such tenderness that it made her heart contract. 

            "I thought you'd never tell me that you love me," Ginny broke out into a fresh set of tears.

            "Silly, of course I love you. I came for you, didn't I? If I didn't love you, I wouldn't be here, protecting you, holding you and telling you that I love you," Draco smiled at her. 

            "I'm just so afraid that you'll disappear and it would be all an awful nightmare!  And I'll wake up realizing that I'll never have the love that I so dreamed about all the time! But then you're here, like an angel!" 

            Draco's lips curled up into a wry smile. "An angel, hmm? That certainly is quite different. No one has called me that before." 

            Ginny's smile grew wider. "So, do you love me?"

            Draco rolled his eyes, but drew her face closer as he gave her his answer. He kissed her softly, his hand on the side of her face as he deepened it. "I love you Virginia Weasley," he told her as he pulled away from her briefly. 

            "As I love you, Draco Malfoy," she answered him as she leaned closer to him for another kiss. 

            Their lips met in another kiss, sweet and demanding for the promise they knew that would be forever for they knew they were Soulmates. 

            Soulmates bound forever to love each other for all time.

            *                                                           *                                                           *


	33. Epilogue

Epilogue

            _"I love you Draco Malfoy, I want you to come back," Ginny's whisper was loud enough only to be heard by her Soulmate. _

_            Draco stared at his Soulmate. Every word that she said penetrated him entirely. It was not only her words that shook him, but also the way she said it. She was not at all hesitant to kill him. She really meant what she said and it really shook him because he didn't realize that she had the power to do it. _

_            And the she said I love you. It seemed to ring over and over again in his head as he continued to stare at her wordlessly. It sounded so sweet and was filled with the promise of forever. _

_            "Draco, please come back," Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist as she melded her body into his, jarring him of his thoughts. "Don't ever leave me again," her voice broke into a soft cry as she hugged him tighter. _

_            "Oh gods Ginny!" he muttered into her hair as he pulled her closer to him, lifting her feet off the ground as he embraced her. "I'm sorry! I really am! I didn't realize that I was hurting you! I never did! I'm so stupid! Here now? What are those? Tears? You needn't cry now, I'm here. I'm here for you. I'll never leave you again, never!" His chin was resting in top of her head, and he was kissing her hair all the while promising her that he would always be there to protect her. "You needn't be afraid of losing me to the darkness," he brought a finger under his chin and tilted her face up gently. "Oh Ginny, I've made you cry again. I've been making you cry all this time, I'm so sorry," His thumb swept across her cheek as it brushed away a tear just under her eye. _

_            Ginny smiled a soft smile at him. "My tears are both of happiness and pain caused by you, and I guess or I realize that I wouldn't trade those tears for anything else in the world. I don't hate you for hurting me and making me cry. You only make me cry because you don't realize what you're doing," _

_            "I'm still sorry, Ginny" Draco brushed another tear away from her face. "I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me, if you could ever forgive me for all the pain I've caused you," _

_            Ginny sighed. "Draco, you needn't ask me to forgive you. I'll always forgive you because we're Soulmates," She fingered his Core Lantern. _

_            "You do know that I love you, don't you?" Draco's voice was soft, as he looked at her which such tenderness that it made her heart contract. _

_            "I thought you'd never tell me that you love me," Ginny broke out into a fresh set of tears._

_            "Silly, of course I love you. I came for you, didn't I? If I didn't love you, I wouldn't be here, protecting you, holding you and telling you that I love you," Draco smiled at her. _

_            "I'm just so afraid that you'll disappear and it would be all an awful nightmare!  And I'll wake up realizing that I'll never have the love that I so dreamed about all the time! But then you're here, like an angel!" _

_            Draco's lips curled up into a wry smile. "An angel, hmm? That certainly is quite different. No one has called me that before." _

_            Ginny's smile grew wider. "So, do you love me?"_

_            Draco rolled his eyes, but drew her face closer as he gave her his answer. He kissed her softly, his hand on the side of her face as he deepened it. "I love you Virginia Weasley," he told her as he pulled away from her briefly. _

_            "As I love you, Draco Malfoy," she answered him as she leaned closer to him for another kiss. _

_            Their lips met in another kiss, sweet and demanding for the promise they knew that would be forever for they knew they were Soulmates. _

_            Soulmates bound forever to love each other for all time._

_            *                                                           *                                                           *_

The familiar scent of medicine, the clean sheets and the bright light brought her to her senses. She opened her eyes slowly, her vision still a blur as she lay staring up at the immaculately white ceiling. 

            She was in St. Mungo's. 

            Oh. 

            She gripped her blanket in her hands, tears welling in her eyes as her recent memories dawned on her. Draco Malfoy defeated her. It was all over. Her plan, her Deatheaters, Draco…it was all over. 

            Her heart was breaking. She realized that she had no control over Draco anymore. It hurt more to realize that Draco really loved Ginny Weasley. 

            She found herself asking why couldn't it be her? But she knew the answer. She had hurt Draco. Ginny had the right to his love and to love him in such a way that she never could. It was all her fault. She had gotten herself into this mess; the only thing to do was to live with it, to wallow in her self-misery and guilt. 

            Tears streamed down her face as she closed her eyes. She didn't try to stop the tears, because she knew that if she stopped herself, it would all be a lie. She'd be lying to herself. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Harry Potter was given a party at the Ministry of Magic for the capture of the remaining Deatheaters. All the Deatheaters has been shipped of to Azkaban, all except for their leader, Callysta Veridienne Hope. 

            He pretended to be happy, plastering a smile on his face and socializing with people he didn't knew. He drank with everyone else just so that the others would be happy. 

            But Harry wasn't at all happy. 

            He was happy for Ginny and Malfoy. He finally let go of the fact that he could never have Ginny in that way. She was really meant for Malfoy, even though the idea seemed atrocious.  

            He still couldn't shake the memory away. The time when Malfoy was hovering above Callysta ready to kill her. She was in so much pain and he didn't know if she still wanted to live…live for what? 

            Wouldn't it have been better just to die after all that pain and suffering? 

            He remembered it all. 

            He called in the Ministry just when Ginny stood up to walk towards Malfoy. The Aurors wasted no time getting to the hideout and rounding all the Deatheaters up. Harry just stood in one side, watching everything happen. 

            Callysta was taken outside. She was put in a stretcher and was sent off to St. Mungo's. It started to rain at that time. Dark and dreary was the atmosphere. It certainly matched his mood. The rain started to let up a bit and a new thought was beginning to dawn on him. 

            The clouds had started to clear a little, but the rain was still pouring. In a way, the rain was washing away everything for a new beginning. 

            A new beginning. 

            What was there to start? Maybe for Malfoy and Ginny, but what was in it for him? What was in it for Callysta? 

            He still kept remembering her. Remembering her when she was Valerie Dainne Cloephyst and when she was Callysta Veridienne Hope. There wasn't much of a difference when he really thought about it. Their personalities were almost the same, except that Callysta was more attuned to the evil. But did it make any difference that they were one in the same person? 

            A part of him kept insisting that Callysta and Valerie were just the same. The other part was very vehement in saying that one was an angel and the other was pure evil. Maybe the first part kept saying so because he harbored such intense feelings towards her, Valerie. 

            But then, Valerie would have never came to be if Callysta hadn't bred her out of evil. So in truth, Valerie was spawned from Callysta's hatred and dreams of vengeance. But the strange thing was, Valerie was not at all evil.  There were times when Valerie would be strange and mysterious, but nothing at all like Callysta. 

            He didn't understand any of it. He couldn't understand why his thoughts and feelings were so mixed up over one woman who had split personas. 

            He thought he would be happy once this was all over, but he wasn't. His problems weren't over. He still constantly thought about the relationship that Ginny and Malfoy had. He kept hearing something about Soulmates but he never quite understood it. There was a Realm? What Realm? 

            Harry didn't exactly blame himself for letting the relationship get out of his hands in a way that he should have been watching more closely. He always took it to himself to always watch over Ginny as a second brother. 

            He didn't approve of Malfoy when they were still studying; he didn't approve of him either now. But since Malfoy saved his ass and made Ginny happy and gave her the love that he certainly couldn't give her…He was trying to be happy for their sake. Actually, he was happy for Ginny, but he still had a few qualms about Malfoy…Merlin knows that Ron did! 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Ronald Weasley was also part of the team that arrived to capture Deatheaters when Harry gave his signal. He was glorying in all the action, barking out orders and hauling Deatheaters out of the building when he saw his only sister when that git Malfoy. 

            He couldn't breathe, he felt as if he was being tied to a stake and burning. It was just too much to take in. The person he hated most in the world was with his little sister! How could he have let this happen?

            In a way, he was beginning to suspect something happening between Malfoy and his sister, but he never realized that a _relationship_ was the thing! He had thought that it was all business affairs. He couldn't stop blaming himself that he should've known better that Malfoy was planning something like this. 

            He was sort of angry with Harry for not telling him. Harry had an inkling but never told him because he thought it might make him mad. The hell he was mad! He was furious that he couldn't even think straight. Harry had tried explaining to him about everything that he had witnessed.

            In some way hearing that Malfoy really had good intentions for his sister and that he really made her happy and some crazed thing as _Soulmates, made him rethink his decisions about the entire thing. _

            He still wasn't completely happy with the arrangement and the idea of having Malfoy as a possible brother-in-law made his stomach churn. 

            He was still getting over the shock that the whole Weasley family took the news quite well and they were even encouraging the couple. Ron would've thought that Fred and George would agree with him that the match was completely insane! Actually, the twins took it as a joke at first and they kept laughing their heads off. But when they found out if was real, the still laughed but they were happy for the two. 

            Fred even made a comment about Ginny being able to change the git's life. Molly Weasley frowned at her son's comment but agreed anyway. 

            Ron found himself constantly sighing and in sort of a mood nowadays. He just couldn't bring himself to understand how a git like Malfoy could make his sister happy, let alone love her. 

            He even asked Harry one day at the Ministry "I thought she fancied you!"

            Harry just chuckled good-naturedly as he answered his best friend. "I thought she did. I really fancied her as well, but you have got to admit that there are some things that Malfoy has got that I haven't got," 

            Ron looked at him sourly. "I don't think that's possible. Alright, enlighten me Mr. Potter, what does the illustrious Mr. Malfoy have that you haven't got?" 

            Harry pretended to think by looking up at the ceiling and scratching his chin. "Oh, I don't know, sex appeal?" 

            Ron gave a strangled sound that sounded half gasp and half snort. 

            "But seriously Ron, I think I'm more the brother type to her. And think of it at this angle, if Malfoy does make Ginny cry or hurt her in any way possible, both of us are the easiest to reach. Your other brothers are too far away. And certainly you wouldn't like the idea of pummeling me, right?"

            Ron opened his mouth to protest, but sighed and said instead "You're right. In a way, you're like an additional brother to her. And if you did make Ginny cry, I would never forgive you, though don't think I wouldn't pommel you!" Ron waved a warning finger in Harry's face. He turned back to his papers and muttered under his breath "Sex appeal, indeed!" 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Draco Malfoy stared at the woman beside him in wonder and in awe. It was hard to believe that it was all over. It seemed too much like a dream and he kept remembering those words she said to him not too long ago. 

            _I'm just so afraid that you'll disappear and it would be all an awful nightmare!  And I'll wake up realizing that I'll never have the love that I so dreamed about all the time! But then you're here, like an angel_

Being called an angel certainly brought a new aspect into his life. It meant he had to give up his hobby and settle down. Settle down? Was he really ready to settle down? 

            He then looked at the woman beside him again, trailing a finger down her arm and leaned over to kiss her shoulder. 

            Yes, he was ready. 

            Besides settling down, being an angel meant protecting her at all costs and making sure that she was happy. He was sure that Potter and Weasley were going to give him hell of a time making sure that he made her happy. He particularly didn't care much for their speech, but he would listen to them just as long as it made Ginny happy. 

            Yes, life had been hellish for him for the past few years ever since that time when he first started to live a lie. Life was still sort of a hell when Ginny came, but she brought him new things other than pain. Ginny had brought him happiness and awakened something in him that he thought he had buried long ago. She had awakened his need to be loved and to love in return. 

            Life certainly was going to be peaceful with her in his life. 

            He stared at the box in his hand and wondered how she was going to take the news. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Virginia Weasley, otherwise known as Ginny, couldn't believe her luck. Everything she had wished for, or most anyway, has been given to her. 

            Her family and friends were happy. 

            But most of all, she had her Soulmate. 

            Right after the Aurors came in to take away the Deatheaters, Draco accompanied her to St. Mungo's to get treated. The healer, who took charge off her, shook her head at her injuries and scolded Draco for not taking good care of her. 

            Ginny had to force herself not to laugh because Draco had looked so crestfallen upon being scolded. He took it too seriously. Ginny was sure that Draco would protest when she told him to lighten up. 

            "You know Draco, I don't really need a healing, I'm already feeling better knowing that you're so worked up over me," she told him seriously.

            Draco saw the twinkle in her eyes and shook his head at her, all the while smirking "I'm so touched that you feel that way. All my wounds and injuries! Hah! And you laugh so!" 

            Ginny laughed. "In any case, we got out of it alive," 

            Draco became somber all too quickly. "Barely," he took her hand in is, his thumb caressing hers slowly. "If I wouldn't have come earlier," 

            Ginny shook her head at him. "No, you mustn't think that, our Core Lanterns would've brought us together anyway. You know how Apollo can be," 

            Draco didn't smile. "No, I was being selfish and stubborn. I let Potter go ahead of me. I was still in denial and I was being stupid in telling myself that I didn't want to get hurt again."

            "So why did you come?"

            Draco met her eyes, his eyes a startling light blue in the inside and dark blue on the outside. They were filled with warmth and love as he answered her "I realized that if I let you go, I would never forgive myself. I realized that I couldn't change the inevitable that we were Soulmates. And despite the fact that my life has been in shambles, living a lie and living in darkness until you came along-" he stopped when he saw that she was crying again. He reached out to brush away her tears, making her look at him as he continued "I realized that my life in lies and darkness were not for me. 

            "So what if I not all things go right as they should be? So what if there are things that block us from getting what we want? What matters is that we love each other, right? And then the most important thing I realized is that you would never hurt me," 

            "I would never ever hurt you, Draco Malfoy!" Ginny cried as she swiped at her tears with the back of her free hand. "Don't you dare think that I would ever hurt you on purpose. With all that has happened, do you think I would want you to be hurt again? I hate seeing you in pain!" 

            "As I you," Draco promised her as he took her other hand, bringing both hands to his lips to kiss them softly. "I'll never hurt you, never," he promised her again. He was sitting on her bed when he drew her closer to him to embrace her tightly. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            The healer at the reception hall downstairs directed him to the room that he wished to go to. 

            Some people gave him stares; others ignored him to be polite. 

            Him? He couldn't care less what others thought about him. He didn't even care that the healer downstairs thought that he was associating with the leader of the Deatheaters. 

            He was walking down the corridor; it was silent and the light reflected off the floor. The smell of medicine and the whirring of fans were his welcoming committee as he looked for the room. 

            He was in the fourth floor, which contained patients for Spell Damage. He stopped in front of a door that was in the very end of the hallway. The door was marked as: 

Callysta Veridienne Hope 

_Deatheater Leader_

_Reductor Curse_

He continued to stare at the words before him until they started to blur. He put his fingers to his eyes and rubbed them slowly. Was it right to display the patient to anyone who came by? But then, knowing how these people are, he doubted that anyone wanted to come near this specific room. 

            The room radiated the steady flow of coldness and dark within. There was a hint of guilt and death in it, but as far as he knew, the patient was not dead yet. 

            He raised a hand to the doorknob, his fingers nearly touching the knob. What was he waiting for? He poured his will into gripping the knob and twisting it open. The door swung open quietly, granting him access to within. 

            He stepped inside and saw that everything was immaculately white as the entire building was. The curtains of the windows were pushed aside to let the sunlight in. There were no flowers in the room; only a pitcher of water that was unused was placed on the table beside the bed. 

            The bed. 

            The occupant had no idea who was there in the room with her. She wouldn't know that because she was asleep. She was awake a while ago, but not for long because sleep easily overcame her for she was tired both in mind and body. 

            He now stood just beside her bed, looking down into the face of the woman who thoroughly confused him. She aroused such feelings within him that he could not sort out. Multitudes of emotions swam inside of him and it was difficult to pick one out and define it. 

            She was deadly pale and still. He knew that she was alive because she was breathing, though her breath came in shallow. Her raven tresses were around her, accentuating her paleness. Her lips were slightly pale and dry for she had not drunk at all since the battle. 

            She looked like Death had claimed her as one of his wives, she was beautiful, but she wasn't dead. Death would just have to wait for some other time to claim her. Until then, she still had her life. She still had hope. 

            And there was still one more person hoping for her. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            She opened her eyes slowly. How long she had slept she didn't know. She knew she had awoken a while ago and had literally cried herself to sleep. 

            Something must be wrong. 

            Instead of waking to the ceiling above her. She found herself staring into deep emerald seas. The deepest of emeralds that was so familiar to her. She didn't know that she was lifting her hand up to reach for those emeralds. They were so warm and so full of understanding. It brought back so much memories and of hope that she had forgotten so long ago. 

            Emeralds and jades. 

            They were almost the same. Except hers had silver specs in them. 

            The emeralds belonged to Dustin Laurente Hope, her father. 

            Waking up to be drowning in them sent sensations of confusion, sadness and longing within her. 

            _Father…I miss you so much. I don't know what to hope for anymore. I've always been a survivor. Our name Hope, it seems so ironic now. Father, I miss you so much. Wont you come and take me with you. I don't want to be a grown up anymore. I want you to take me home and take care of me. It's just too hard. _

            She didn't realize she was crying silently while tears coursed down her face. She wanted so much to be with her father. 

            _Oh Callysta, my sweet Callysta. You don't know how much I miss you and love you. I've realized that I was an awful mistake promising you to the Dark Lord. You would've never experienced this pain if it weren't for me. Callysta, you must have hope. You shame me by giving up. Think of our name. Think of your name. Your name means 'most beautiful hope'. You should continue to live. Be who you were before you became involved in the Dark Lord's affairs. Be the spirited young woman who everybody loved. _

_            You should not condemn yourself to damnation. _

_            You aren't my daughter if you do so._

_            Move on and be happy. I don't care how much it takes you to be happy, but just move in and continue to hope and dream. It's hope that keeps us alive and going. _

_            Callysta, I love you. Do me proud when you heed my words. I know of someone who cares for you very much. He might love you the way you wish him to love you. Put your faith in him and keep hope with him. If I were alive, I would certainly approve of this young gentleman. _

_            You only need know that I love you with all my heart Callysta… _

Callysta had heard her father's voice, speaking to her as if he were alive. But when she came to reality, he was not there. But his words left her with so much meaning. Being in her real self, she found herself once again staring into those emerald orbs. 

            Father…

            She looked closer and realized that she was staring not into her father's eyes but Harry Potter's eyes! Her tears became more real to her as she felt them streaming across her tear strained face. 

            Her father was gone. She had to face it. But he had left her with something to keep her going. He had left her his love. That was all she needed to have to go on. She had the hope, she always had it, she just never used it for a greater reason. The hope to live on and to maybe love again. 

            And what was her father saying to her a while ago? He knew of someone who cares for her a lot? Why and how would he know that? It didn't really matter.  

            He frowned slightly as she started to cry. Was something happening to her?

            He was looking down at her, mesmerized by her beauty when she opened her eyes. He could see that for a moment she was lost, but when she transfixed her gaze upon his eyes, she started to cry. 

            He wanted her to stop, but her tears were so beautiful. Clear, pure and innocent. 

            Jade eyes with those beautiful silver specs never left his as she continued to cry silently, her gaze containing something deep of remembrance. 

            And then her eyes seemed to focus afterwards, she was still crying, but he guessed that she might've come to her senses a little. It seemed to register on her face where she was and who he was. 

            Oh gods! Was she crying because of him? Knowing that he was the one who caused her all this pain? Who took part in taking away all her plans? 

            He shut his eyes tight, trying to shut out her tears, knowing that he had caused her pain. 

            She lost the emeralds. 

            _No! _

            She reached further, her fingertips brushing against his cheek, feeling locks of hair across his face. Her hand touched his face, feeling the warmth. 

            He felt her warmth as she touched him tenderly. He opened his eyes slowly, to see jade eyes staring up at him intently. He covered her hand with his as he whispered her name "Callysta,"  

            "Callysta," it was her name she was hearing on his lips. 

            Harry lowered himself on the bed next to her while never leaving her eyes. "Callysta Veridinne Hope," 

            That was her name, _most beautiful hope_. He was calling her. Now she understood what her father meant. It was alright for her to move on because there was someone to catch her when she falls. There was someone to keep loving and caring for her even though she made mistakes. That was why he was here. That was why Harry Potter was here. To catch her and protect her and most importantly: to love her.  

            "Hello Harry," 

            "Hello Callysta," he replied softly as he continued to hold her hand.

            She smiled softly at him in reply. "I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble," 

            He shook his head. "It's alright, I should be to blame too. I-your Deatheaters got shipped to Azkaban," 

            She looked forlorn for a moment. "No, its alright, I've decided to leave my past behind and start a new one." She looked at him shyly, blushing like a schoolgirl. "I was wondering if you could help me start a new one," 

            "Of course I would," Harry smoothed back her hair from her forehead. "Just ask anything and I'll get it for you," 

            Callysta smiled again. "You remind me so much of my father. He was so kind, caring, loving, patient and understanding. He was very loyal too until the end." 

            Harry smiled. "I'm very flattered that you think so," Then he became serious. "Callysta, do you know why you weren't shipped off to Azkaban?" 

            She shook her head no. 

            "Its because I told the Ministry not to do it. It took a lot of time trying to convince them to let you stay and get treated here," 

            "But why did you do it?" She whispered. 

            Harry sighed. "I guess it's because I'm drawn to you. Somehow, I don't even care about your past or what you've done. You said so yourself that you wanted to start over, and I guess I planned to help you do just that when I asked the Ministry to do this,"

            "I-I don't know what to say, you've done so much for me and all I ever did was make trouble!" she wailed. "I don't deserve your friendship!"

            Harry put an arm around her shoulder and drew her close to him. "It may sound absurd or crazy, but Callysta, I love you," 

            Callysta pulled back from him, staring deep into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth. She was searching for the trickery or the deceit, but all she saw was warmth, kindness and love. It was the truth. 

            "I don't know what to say," she drew in a shaky breath.

            "You don't have to say anything now," Harry drew her close again, consoling her by rubbing his hand in slow small circles across her back.

            Callysta all of a sudden felt guilty. What was she doing not responding to his love? 

She knew that deep inside she already love him a long time ago, but she just didn't want to admit 

It or welcome the idea because she was so scared of being hurt again. 

            "I love you," she whispered into his chest, near his thundering heart. 

            Harry tightened his hold on her as he echoed her sentiments. "As I love you," 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            _It seems another candidate is ready to be involved in this Realm._

_            I'm sure they'd make an outstanding pair together. _

_            Oh well, I'll just have to break the news later to the other two later._

*                                                           *                                                           *

            True to Apollo's word, the two started spiraling into a myriad of colors to land in 

complete darkness. 

            _Where are we? She asked as she held on tight to him. _

_            I don't know…he replied as he looked around warily. _

            _Hello and welcome to the Soulmate Realm. Yes, you've heard right. The Soulmate _

_Realm! Now let me just tell you some of the rules that we have here, hmm?_

Harry now understood what Malfoy and Ginny were talking about. The whole Soulmate thing was real. He was beginning to suspect that the little bauble that Malfoy owned to show them where Ginny was, was actually given to him by this Voice! 

            But no matter. He and Callysta were Soulmates. That was all that mattered. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            Ginny awoke to someone kissing her neck teasingly. She sighed contentedly as she tilted her neck slightly to give the person better access. 

            "Wake up, love," he trailed kisses up her neck and unto her chin. 

            Ginny sighed again and pretended she was still asleep so that he would keep kissing her. 

            The kisses stopped. 

            Her eyes flew open and she saw twinkling blue eyes smiling down at her. "Why did you stop?" she pouted. She grabbed the nearest pillow and whacked him with it.

            He chuckled as he answered her. "I know you'd wake up this way. Besides, if I kept right on kissing you, I would've ravished you already," 

            Ginny flushed a deep red. "Alright, now I'm up, what do you want, Mr. Draco Malfoy?" 

            Draco leaned over to kiss his way up her chin and meet her lips. He took her gently at first then it became more demanding and seeking as he cupped her face. He felt her responding by arching her back against him, meeting him levelly and demanding for more. "Does that answer your question?" he pulled away from her slightly, his breath tickling her face.

            "So you woke me up just to get a kiss? You do realize that you could've kissed me anytime?" Ginny shook her head at him. "Oh wait, on second thought, that would be a bad idea," 

            Draco pulled her up with one hand, holding her to him as he propped some pillows behind her. He then laid her back so that she was sitting up and leaning against the pillows. He brushed a stray lock of hair that had fallen across her face. He was clad only in his dark green bathrobe. 

            She was beginning to wonder what this was all about. She was borrowing his bathrobe as well and was liking green little by little. 

            It had been two weeks since the incident and she had started living with Draco in the new manor that she had helped him get. 

            They were sleeping in the same bed, but Draco had promised her that he wasn't going to do anything to her. 

            She knew she wouldn't and it was actually nice and comforting to be sleeping beside her Soulmate. 

            "Ginny," Draco began as he continued to gaze upon her.

            She tilted her head to one side. "Yes?"

            "You realize that I love you with such passion and longing that I have never felt before. And I have come to realize now that I will never be content in just loving you this way because somehow you're love isn't completely mine,"

            Ginny opened her mouth to protest. She wanted to say that this wasn't true. Her love only belonged to him and him alone. But Draco put a finger on her lips to stop her. 

            "In a way, I'm not content knowing that you just love me. The only way I'm going to be content is," Draco pulled out a little black velvet box and showed it to her. 

            Ginny's heart started to beat wildly. Was he going to? 

            "Is if you marry me," He opened the box to reveal the most beautiful ring she's ever seen. It was made of silver and the middle was a blooming diamond rose. The leaves were green around the red petals. "If you'll have me, I know that you're love is completely mine forever. Knowing that we'll be living in the same house, eating the same food and sharing the same bed, is the only way I'll be assured that you're love is mine and mine alone. And this can only come true is if you marry me,"

            Ginny continued to stare at the ring before not knowing what to do. 

            "Marry me, Virginia Weasley. Love me for who I am and I will love you for who you are." Draco whispered his promise. 

            Ginny nodded slowly, breaking out in tears as Draco took the ring and slipped it unto her finger. She continued to cry as she looked at her ring. It really was the most beautiful thing she saw. 

            "Love, why are you crying?" he sat beside her and hugged her again, worried that she was feeling sad and that he had somehow caused it.

            "Oh Draco, I never thought! We're going to get married!" she was crying harder now. "We're getting wed. What will my family say? I'll have to find a dress and invite people! What will Harry and Ron say?" Then it dawned on her. "My father's going to give me a way and I'll have to change my name…" 

            Draco saw her initial shock in the last statement. "It isn't going to be so bad being married to me," he teased her. "In fact, I think you'll find it very pleasing," 

            Ginny smiled. "I'm sure it will, it's just that my brain is so muddled! I really do want to marry you, because I love you with all my heart!" 

            "And that's all that matters!" he told her. Then he added with a wry grin "It gives me great honor to know that I'm muddling your mind," 

            Ginny whacked him with the pillow again. "Don't get too cocky Mr. Malfoy. Just because I'm marrying you don't mean you can do whatever you want!" 

            Draco held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. 

            "Virginia Malfoy," she said slowly all of a sudden. "Ginny Malfoy," she tested again. "It would take some time getting used to," 

            Draco laughed. "It would take some getting used to your family as well," 

            Ginny whacked him again, only harder. "I resent that!" 

            Draco jumped out of the bed and pulled the covers off of her. "Let's go! I'm starving. Mother isn't here, so you'll have to make breakfast," 

            Ginny followed him and tightened her robe around her. She walked towards him and closed the door behind her. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            A month, two weeks and three and half days later,

            Draco kicked open the door to the manor, carrying his bride in his arms. He settled her unto the carpeted floor. He tilted her face up to meet his as he gave her a kiss. 

            "Welcome to your new home, Mrs. Draco Malfoy," 

            "Welcome to your new life, Mr. Virginia Malfoy," she teased him as she turned her face to him for another kiss. 

            Draco kissed his bride willingly, sweeping her into his arms to carry her upstairs to their room. 

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            "Man's greatest trial is to learn how to love…

            One cannot survive on bread alone 

            But on others who will continue to nourish

            Him with their love…

            Man should not be afraid to love for one did say:

            'Tis better to have love and lost than to have never

            love at all'

            These immortal words shall forever be engraved on 

            Those mortals who have been forever scarred by

            Time because of their misery…

            Why indeed should a man dare to love? 

            Just to be hurt in return? 

            But wait! 

            Hurt shall not prevail if thou shall persevere

            Listen to thy words, one of so little faith

            Listen and learn…learn to love and 

            Forget the hurts and pains of your soul…"

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            With that he closed his eyes, the voice fading away into the recesses of his mind, never knowing when he will be able to hear those words…or even that voice…

            Why indeed?

            Why should he hear those words now? Why not of a time so long ago when his life was better than this? He's lost, hasn't he? Why does he continue to love? Love the very person that hurt him and chose the man who he hated the most? Such cruelty is not possible in this world…or is it? It plunges through the heart and tears the soul, endlessly wondering whether this turmoil would end…

            He looked up to the sky, pitched velvety black, with the stars illuminating the dome ever so dimly. It was a long time since he looked at the sky like this, only then there was a shooting star and her to share it with. Only now, the only difference is that there is neither a shooting star nor her…once again, loneliness overwhelms him. 

            _But that was what he used to think until he met his bride. _

            *                                                           *                                                           *

            _Light intermingled with Darkness…_

_            Where light pulled her Dream out of the Darkness and into the light…_

_            Leaving the lie that was once his life…_

_            Living the truth with her for eternity…_

_            Soulmates until eternity, bound to love each other until Time itself ceases to live… _


	34. Note to Readers

            Dear Readers,

                        Thank you so much for keeping patience with me and for reading my fic until the end. The poem I put in the Epilogue is actually mine. I made it a long time ago when I was feeling quite melancholic. I had never thought to use it I this fic, but as you see I did. 

                        I am currently taking a break now because I need to focus on my schoolwork and other things. I need time to read other books and get inspired.

                        I'm currently formulating another story in my mind, though I'm sorry to say that it would not be a Harry Potter thing anymore. It would be revolving around Tamora Pierce's books. 

                        I hope that you would try to read this fic as well. 

                        Once again, I thank you for your patronage. 

                                                                                    Evening Raine Star


End file.
